In the Lethe by Tc Hess (Versión en español)
by MegstielFans
Summary: -La muerte de Meg la encontró en un lugar extraño de paz y olvido. Hasta que algo irrumpe y la arranca de allí, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias- [Esta obra no me pertenece- Todos los derechos reservados a su autora - Mi agradecimiento a TC HESS por permitir la traducción y publicación al idioma español]
1. Sumergida

**Capítulo 1**

 **Sumergida** **(Cuando los Demonios mueren)**

No tenía recuerdos de cómo había llegado ni por qué estaba aquí.

No era importante.

¿Qué era lo importante? Nada. No es que a ella no le importara. Simplemente no había nada que considerar. Que esta extraña sensación de paz fuera tan ajena a un alma por lo general intranquila, es algo que ella ignora mientras la abraza completamente. Sin vacilación, se entrega a ella, excepto por una persistente duda que la atraviesa. Antes tenía más, antes del sentimiento sumergido de estar perdida e indiferente.

 _Yo tenía un nombre,_ piensa para sí misma.

" **Un nombre robado"** murmura una voz extraña en su cabeza mientras la inclina contra la brisa del ventilador.

 _¿Fueron sólo días? ¿Semanas? ¿O sólo horas? ¿Segundos?_

Roza el piso de cerámica con los dedos de los pies y exhala suavemente, sólo para aliviar la tensión en su cabeza, aunque está segura de que aquí no necesita respirar.

Ella sólo recuerda trozos de su tiempo en este lugar. Incluso no estaba segura de haber tenido un cuerpo al comienzo, hasta que la voz le dijo que, si ella lo deseaba, podía elegir una forma. La voz le había explicado que estaba aquí para sanar y encontrar paz antes del siguiente paso y que para ello necesitaría algo sobre lo cual caminar.

Una apariencia para definirla.

Había escogido una que parecía correcta y familiar, y luego, instantáneamente se había levantado de la bañera en la que había estado sumergida. Chorreando agua, congelándose al principio con la piel limpia de heridas o de moretones y con su cabeza llena de pensamientos mezclados… pero contenta. El aire cálido y el abrazo súbito de toallas limpias alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo la habían hecho sentir acogida. Amada.

Protegida.

El cuerpo la complace, aunque no está segura de por qué. De contextura pequeña y el pelo entre dorado y negro, porque no había decidido cuál prefería, se siente en casa mientras su alma toma una nueva forma física. Ahora que su cuerpo se había convertido en un ser de una manera que no comprendía, se encontró vestida en un algodón suave y blanco, y deambuló. Sin rumbo y no le importaba adónde iba.

No tenía importancia.

 _Sin jaulas de sangre y hueso, sin humo, sin fuego ni azufre…_

 _Sin dolor._

Se agarra la cabeza y presiona las puntas de los dedos justo encima de su ojo para intentar detener ese dolor punzante que de repente le aparece al pensar en fuego.

" **Estás segura aquí. No habrá más dolor. Estarás lista pronto. Descansa"**

"Sí" murmura y continúa moviéndose.

Las paredes son un laberinto de blancos y grises claros, una monotonía monocromática construida para calmar la mente. No tiene hambre, sólo un dejo de sed en el fondo de su garganta, y ningún dolor. Aquí y allá encuentra una habitación, siempre con una cama tendida con sábanas blancas en la que se puede acostar y descansar por el tiempo que quiera. Envuelta en la seda, se siente amada y, como un niño distraído, puede dormir por lo que parecen horas.

Pero no soporta las almohadas blandas que encuentra en cada cama. No cuando puede tocar accidentalmente la cubierta e imaginar las plumas que contiene.

La sensación fantasmal de plumas le causa dolor, aunque sólo por un corto tiempo antes de olvidarlo nuevamente.

Después de todo, no le interesa en realidad. Era sólo eso… sólo el recuerdo… punzante.

Abrasador.

—

Arrastrando sus dedos contra el ladrillo pintado, inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y mira fijamente a sus pies desnudos, sobresaliendo de las piernas desgarbadas de sus pantalones blancos. Un pie, después el otro.

" **Paciencia, paciencia"**

El camino más largo, como siempre, piensa con ironía. Nada que hacer, sólo caminar, y sin embargo eso la hace feliz.

Un golpe suave la hace mirar sobre su hombro.

 _ **-Meg-**_

Salones vacíos se extienden detrás de ella.

 _ **-Meg-**_

El ladrillo bajo sus dedos se desmenuza un poco y ella gira, fijando sus ojos agrandados por el pánico en sus pies.

" **Ignóralo. Estás contenta"**

"Sí" susurra mientras atraviesa el salón.

La falta de hambre que siente de alguna manera hace que la sed la inmovilice por completo y despierta del adormecimiento en una ventana inundada por el sol. En el momento en que sus pies tocan el suelo, cae sobre sus rodillas.

Ella necesita …

 _-¿Sabes que todos estamos soñando de nuevo por primera vez desde que somos humanos? Es el cielo en la tierra…. O el infierno-_

¿Su voz? Tose roncamente y se para sobre sus rodillas. Su voz. Sabía que era la suya. Un sonido prestado, pero sus propias palabras. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Qué podía hacer ruido aquí aparte de suavidad y calidez?

" **Relájate. Toma y olvida"**

"Sí" murmura, desesperada por una gota y su estómago se revuelve con impaciencia. Cerca de aquí hay una fuente amurada a la pared. Sólo necesita…

Una gota de olvido.

" **El agua te traerá paz"**

Una chispa de agonía pura corre libre por su cerebro y grita mientras inclina su cabeza y la empuja contra ella, arrastrándose hacia la fuente de agua.

 _ **-Meg-**_

-ABOMINACION-

 _-PUTA-_

 _-PERRA-_

 _-DEMONIO-_

"No no no no no" implora mientras sus uñas arañan la cerámica fría y siente el dolor aumentar hasta que su garganta está tan seca que no puede tragar. La fuente de agua está tan cerca, pero parece que estuviera a millas de distancia por el sufrimiento que le provoca la sed.

Algo pasa cerca de ella, rozando su espalda como una caricia de dedos, y se apoya contra ella con una calidez fantasmal.

 _ **-Meg-**_

"Ese no es mi nombre real" pronuncia con los dientes apretados.

 _ **-No sé tu nombre real, pero te gusta este-**_

"¿Qué está pasando?"

 _ **-Meg-**_

" **Ignóralo. No tendrás más dolor una vez que hayas bebido"**

Con una última y patética inclinación desesperada, se agarra al borde metálico de la fuente y la abre. El agua brota y ella empuja su boca bajo la canilla. Sus ojos cerrados por el puro placer, y luego se atraganta con el agua helada hasta que su cara completa está empapada y el agua se escurre por su mentón. Con cada precioso trago, el dolor de aquellos recuerdos se esfuma y olvida el significado de la agonía y el fuego.

" **Estás contenta. Eres amada. Serás protegida"**

Esas horas preciosas entre los tragos en la fuente empiezan a encogerse y sabe que es porque necesita olvidar más y más. De alguna manera, piensa que ha recolectado siglos de recuerdos reales y quiere olvidarlos todos. No hay dolor en olvidar. La voz le murmura que beba hasta que esté feliz de nuevo.

Alguien quiere que sea feliz.

Por primera vez, realmente se siente feliz. Se siente contenta, aunque no está segura de adónde la llevaría la comparación si recordara su pasado.

El agua facilita la transición, trayendo una superficie brillante a su mente, que no duele y que no la deja sentir el odio. Limpia sus recuerdos hasta convertirla en una pizarra limpia.

No puede recordar por qué odiaba, sólo que tuvo ese sentimiento por un largo tiempo.

Casi el mismo tiempo que había sufrido.

Los corredores llevan a lugares en los que otros están deambulando. Ninguno la saluda, cada uno está perdido como ella en la vastedad del edificio. Forman filas mientras caminan lentamente por los pasillos y ella se une felizmente a las filas, intercambiando una sonrisa con algunos, pero en ningún momento hay reconocimiento. Uno de ellos, un hombre apuesto con pelo negro y ojos grises, le hace picar la memoria nuevamente y no quiere saber por qué. Se queda en la fuente para beber los preciosos tragos y olvidar ese sentimiento y luego sigue su camino.

 _Toc - toc._

Se perciben golpes en el edificio y la fila de personas que ha estado siguiendo se detiene como un ciempiés tratando de decidir su camino. No hay cambio en la expresión en sus rostros y todos esperan, pero mientras más espera ella, más extraño se torna. Necesita moverse. Si permanece quieta, recordará.

Comienza a empujar a través de la fila y le dan lugar sin ayudarla. La puerta está tan cerca ahora, hacia otro salón, hacia otra fuente de agua y se relaja.

Hasta que escucha el sisear de las llamas.

" **No escuches. Estás a salvo si permaneces en la fila"**

El fuego atrapa las filas de personas y rodea uno de los hombres, encendiéndolo como una antorcha brillante. Ella fija su mirada, es la única que mira y él se para allí sin intentar apagar las llamas, sin gritar. Su piel se torna negra y ella puede oler la fetidez de la quemazón, pero nadie va a salvarlo. La sensación de puro poder que se apodera del edificio hormiguea su conciencia, haciéndole notar que el poder está buscando algo.

Sin saber por qué, sus manos se posan en su estómago y se deslizan bajo su remera, para tocar la piel suave entre el pecho y la cadera.

- _No puedes matar demonios, ¿no? Te sacan de tu puesto y pierdes el poder. Entonces… ¿qué es lo que si puedes hacer, tonto impotente? - Su voz, nuevamente, sin aliento y hambrienta._

\- " _Puedo hacer esto." - Una voz más ronca, seductora y caliente como el fuego, empuja su sed._

 _Luego, dolor abrasante y humillación._

Una agonía nueva araña su cuerpo entero, y grita, poniendo sus manos sobre sus orejas para tratar de bloquear el pensamiento. No es sólo el dolor del fuego, es el recuerdo de haber sido humillada. Vencida. Una y otra vez. Torturada y presionada hasta el límite. Todo por nada.

" **Olvida"**

 _ **-Recuerda-**_

Se despierta suavemente, los ojos parpadeando ante la luz pálida en la distancia. De alguna manera, ha sido trasladada afuera, transportada como en un sueño sonámbulo, y ahora, en lugar de sábanas cálidas, está tendida en arena suave y cálida. El rumor de las olas rompiendo en la orilla incesantemente, y ella gira de costado para mirar el horizonte. No hay signo claro de un sol, sólo una luz que iluminaba el azul y verde de las aguas, extendiéndose sobre ella y llenándola de calidez.

 _ **-Recuerda-**_

"No quiero recordar. Soy feliz por primera vez desde…" _Ahogándose. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?"_ Estoy contenta."

 _ **-¡Despierta!-**_

Un dolor punzante la abofetea.

" **Olvida. Olvida. Olvida. Olvida. Olvida. Olvida. Olvida"**

" **Bebe y olvida. Báñate en el Leteo** _ **"**_

Tropezando, ese movimiento tambaleante ocurre nuevamente, como si no pudiera controlar sus pasos.

Casi consigue alcanzar el lugar en que las olas oscurecen la arena, pero antes de que sus dedos puedan mojarse, la conciencia agonizante retorna.

 _-Vine, vi, vencí-_

 _\- ¿Realmente crees que de esto es de lo que se trata? ¿El plan maestro? Me importa un carajo el plan maestro-_

 _-Es una prisión, hecha de huesos y carne y sangre y miedo-_

 _-Hago esto por las mismas razones por las que tú haces lo que haces – lealtad. Amor-_

 _-Encuentras una causa y sirves a ella-_

"¿Qué soy yo?" Pregunta mientras fija la mirada en el horizonte e intenta recordar cómo y por qué.

De repente, es importante y no hay manera de saber por qué ahora lo es.

 **"Eso no importa, aquí renacerás"**

 _ **-¡Despierta!-**_

El cielo comienza a resquebrajarse, como astillas de vidrio, y las olas que habían estado tocando sus dedos de repente se convierten en una sal que quema su piel. Una mano toma la suya, pero cuando mira, nadie la está tocando, aunque el apretón es fuerte. Pero para acompañar ese toque invisible hay una oscuridad posándose en el fondo de su estómago como un nudo frío de presión.

" **Olvida"**

 _ **-Recuerda-**_

Las dos palabras comienzan a superponerse en su mente y se arrodilla. La paz y el confort de los salones, la calidez y protección, todo eso se ha ido. Sólo confusión y desesperación y dolor se revuelven dentro de ella como un huracán hasta que coloca sus manos sobre su cabeza para tratar de bloquear las palabras.

Una sola palabra comienza a sonar más fuerte que la otra, a tirar su alma, y la agonía blanca y pura, quema. Su alma va de un blanco cristalino a una oscuridad llena de humo en un latido de su corazón, mientras nudos de magia y poder la arrancan del Olvido.

El cielo finalmente cae cuando tira su cabeza hacia atrás y grita.

"¿Meg?"

Castiel está sentado a los pies de la cama y mira fijamente al demonio enroscado en el centro de las sábanas. Exhausto hasta los huesos, ha permanecido allí, llamándola y esperando una señal. Dean y Sam están dormidos en los sillones, disgustados por la idea de hacer esto, pero con un signo raro de solidaridad, se han quedado a su lado.  
Él ha echado mano de todos sus poderes, de todos los poderes que ha podido pedir prestados en la magia negra y otros rituales oscuros, para encontrar la manera de volver a traerla. Ya había pasado una hora larga desde que la habían matado, atravesada por la misma espada afilada que alguna vez él la había dejado usar.  
Debido a las acciones que él había causado, en la confusión de la batalla, salvó su cuerpo robado y había trabajado duramente para intentar encontrar la manera de traerla de vuelta.

Él aún necesita su ayuda.

Él aún le debe un favor.

El hechizo le ha quitado tantas cosas que puede aún sentir la sangre en sus ropas, sus propias heridas por la batalla sin sanar y quemándole de dolor. Pero las ha ignorado cuando ha visto el humo extenderse en espirales a través de los símbolos y portales que había construido para regresarla.  
Sólo sabía en mito adónde iban los demonios cuando eran destruidos. Las almas eran recicladas, purificadas, pero finalmente olvidadas. Incluso no está seguro de lo que les ocurre, pero los bloqueos contra él habían sido fuertes.

Castiel nunca ha usado tanto poder a la vez antes y puede sentir la extenuación a través de su gracia.

"¿Meg?"

Hay un leve movimiento en la cama y un quejido ronco. Cerca de él, Sam se despierta y mira fijamente a lo que antes ha sido un cadáver.

"¿Funcionó?"

"No estoy seguro". No puede ocultar una pequeña esperanza en su voz. "¿Meg?"

Su cabeza no se levanta de la almohada, pero puede ver sus ojos abriéndose, negros y profundos. Moviéndose alrededor de la cama, Castiel se arrodilla a su lado y la mira a los ojos. A ella le toma un momento enfocar su rostro, procesar el flujo fresco de recuerdos, y emite un grito salvaje y furioso, como un animal herido que mira a su depredador. Se tira de nuevo en la cama, su cuerpo contra la cabecera con un golpe fuerte, y la ferocidad de su expresión hace que el ángel la mire atentamente.

No hay gratitud en la mirada que ella le dirige.

"¿Qué has hecho?" murmura ella, levantando sus manos a la cara. Como él, ella puede ver su propia oscuridad justo bajo la superficie de la piel robada, y en lugar de su orgullo normal hay disgusto y odio. Sus ojos se detienen en los de él. "¿Qué me has hecho?"

"Te traje de vuelta". Él espera que ella haga lo que hace siempre. Aceptar, continuar, ser un soldado leal.

Pero algo que no estaba antes cambia en su rostro.

El murmullo se convierte en un chillido. "¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Cómo pudiste hacer esto!"

El chillido despierta con estupor a Dean, pero Castiel no puede separar sus ojos del dolor puro del demonio. Sin espinas. Sin maldad u odio. Sin belleza. Sólo dolor y temor.

Los demonios fueron destrozados en el Infierno, por lo que el dolor es algo a lo que no le temen. Sin embargo, él no nunca la había visto tan expresiva y fuera de control como ahora. El dolor y el miedo están mezclados en una combinación volátil que no llega a comprender.  
Las manos de ella tiemblan golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez. "Quiero volver".

Dean y Sam se miran y Dean aclara su garganta, mirando especulativamente el cuchillo-demonio, pero Sam niega con la cabeza, apuntando a Castiel. Meg ignora las miradas y sus ojos se detienen en el ángel que todavía está sentado junto a ella. Él extiende una mano y con gentileza toca la de ella. Esta vez, la derrota resignada que hay en el rostro de ella es precisa y real, como el filo de un cuchillo que penetra más profundo de lo que debiera, y él sabe que debería haber aceptado su odio en lugar de esta sombra que ha liberado del Leteo.

"Lo siento". Por primera vez, un ángel siente de verdad las palabras dichas a un demonio.


	2. Superficie

**Superficie**

 **(Cuando los Demonios Resucitan)**

 **"¿Qué me has hecho?"**  
 **"Te traje de vuelta."**

* * *

La imagen de la pequeña mujer en el alféizar de la ventana debería haber sido pacífica.

Parecía en calma, quieta y erguida, pero no lo era. Había un mundo equivocado en ella, un pozo sin fondo, y estaba todo justo bajo la superficie, como si alguien hubiera dejado caer una máscara en su rostro para tratar de ocultar las grietas. No había el mínimo signo de que ella sintiera el sol volcándose a través de la ventana sucia o de que le importara que la brisa a través del marco roto fuera helada.

Para todo aquél que pudiera haber estado mirando, ella estaba muerta para el mundo.

Dean se preguntó si acuchillarla podría haber sido misericordioso y nunca había imaginado que Meg le provocaría algo de piedad.

"Ella sólo se sienta allí. Lo ha hecho desde que la trajeron aquí, hace un par de días atrás".

La voz de Kevin sonó fuerte en la habitación silenciosa, haciendo que Dean diera un brinco en su lugar, aunque Meg ni siquiera se volteó. El hombre más joven estaba encorvado sobre su tabla, deslizando un dedo sobre los bordes gastados mientras trataba de leer. La llegada de Dean no había detenido su traducción y todavía no estaba listo para detenerse.

"Garth está furioso, sabes. Dijo que un cazador cuidando a un demonio es contra las leyes de la naturaleza. Le iba a gritar a Cas y todo; pero él no ha venido, excepto para verla en horarios extraños, cuando Garth no está".

"Si bueno, Garth lo está haciendo por mí y yo lo estoy haciendo por Cas. Se le va a pasar". Dean miró sobre su hombro hacia la cabeza oscura inclinada sobre la lámpara. "Realmente no te molesta que ella esté aquí?"

Kevin se encogió de hombros. "Nunca tuve ningún problema con Meg. Ella nunca me mintió, nunca trató de lastimarme. Pero Garth está molesto; intentó usar al Sr. Fizzles con ella y ella lo predió fuego. Tuvimos que hacer un mini funeral antes de que él fuera a Wal-Mart y comprara unas medias nuevas". Abandonando la mirada por un segundo, Kevin giró en la silla y se golpeó la barbilla con la lapicera mientras observaba a Meg. "Realmente, ¿Cas la sacó del Infierno?"

"No". Dean miró nuevamente al demonio. "No del Infierno. De otro lugar que yo no sabía que existía".

"¿Un lugar peor que el Infierno?" Kevin silbó antes de girar nuevamente. "No me extraña que ella este así".

"No estoy seguro de que fuera peor," murmuró Dean. No había olvidado los gritos extraños y angustiados de Meg, o la forma en que Castiel se había disculpado con ella, tan suavemente. No había olvidado su desesperada súplica para que Sam la matara, en el caso de que Castiel no pudiera hacerlo.

Cuando Sam la había mirado en silencio, confundido, ella casi se había tirado sobre Dean tratando de forzarlo a una pelea y para su disgusto y sorpresa, él sólo la sostuvo hasta que Castiel la separó.

Meg, desesperada por pedir ayuda, desesperada por morir… eso auguraba problemas.

Tomando otro trago largo de su cerveza, Dean fijó la mirada en la espalda de Meg, con su cabello todavía teñido de sangre y atado descuidadamente en la nuca.

¿Que significa el día en que un ángel se disculpó con un demonio con sinceridad?... Que el apocalipsis debe estar llegando de nuevo.

* * *

Castiel nunca iba a la vieja casa flotante cuando la Sra. Tran estaba en ella. Aunque era consciente del afecto fraternal de Dean por la vieja mujer, el hecho de ser fastidiado por preguntas y ahora su desconfianza poco disimulada sobre Meg era algo con lo que no quería lidiar. Ella era un poco intimidante y a veces se sentía algo abrumado por su fuerza. Era más fácil esperar a que ella se fuera con Garth.

Además, necesitaba concentrarse en Meg.

"Eh, Cas," llamó Kevin desde el catre en el que estaba recostado, sentándose en el momento en que escuchó el aleteo "Dean acaba de irse. Él y Sam están cazando en Wendigo".

"Sí, lo sé". Castiel bajó la bolsa que traía y miró el rostro demacrado, casi avejentado de Kevin. "¿Estás enfermo?"

"Estoy bien. Cuida de tu demonio nuevamente y deja que me vuelva a dormir". Kevin se acurrucó y enterró su cabeza bajo la almohada, terminando así la conversación. Aunque Castiel sospechaba que escuchaba secretamente y luego le contaba a Dean lo escuchado. Lo cual, para un humano, no era mucho.

Meg todavía estaba sentada en el alféizar, donde la había dejado, su cabeza apoyada contra el vidrio y mirando los caminos trazados por el agua en la ventana. Vistiendo sólo una de las viejas camisas escocesas de Sam que colgaba por debajo de sus rodillas, y un par de calzoncillos que le había dado Dean, ella era una imagen lastimosa de aquella que era cuando se desvivía por verse hermosa para los humanos. Su cabello de un color extraño, enredado por la sangre y apestando tanto a humo que se podía oler desde el otro extremo de la habitación, cubriendo su cara.

"Estoy de vuelta", anunció de manera innecesaria, atravesando el piso oscilante lentamente y tomando el maletín de primeros auxilios de paso. La única señal que percibió de ella fue un ligero temblor cuando poso su mano sobre la rodilla lastimada de ella. Los apósitos que le había puesto en las viejas heridas ya estaban endurecidos y él sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Necesitas un cambio de vendas".

Estaba hablando más que nada para sí mismo, pero se escuchó una voz amortiguada, "No quiso dejar que Garth se le acerque, luego del episodio con el Sr. Fizzles".

Castiel sintió que cuanto menos supiera del Sr. Fizzles mejor sería.

"Vuelve a dormir, Kevin." Inclinó su cabeza y casi tuvo que forzar su voluntad sobre el profeta, pero un instante después de haber hablado se escuchó el ronquido fuerte de Kevin. El profeta estaba exhausto y no requirió mucho poder para dejarlo profundamente dormido. Complacido de estar más solos ahora, Castiel tomó una de las sillas y la colocó frente al sitio de Meg en la ventana.

"¿Has estado durmiendo?"

No obtuvo respuesta. No había esperado ninguna. Tomó su mano entre las de él y la giró, mirando las uñas rotas y los dedos manchados de sangre. Marcas profundas de arañazos se extendían desde el frente de la mano hasta la palma; las heridas rojas eran frescas y dolorosas de ver.

"Estas no estaban ayer, Meg," murmuró Castiel, mirándola. Meg suspiró y continuó mirando por la ventana, con expresión de desesperación. El ángel giró su mano y siguió el rastro de la herida fresca que tenía en el centro de la palma con su dedo. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

El demonio todavía miraba hacia otro lado, pero él sintió levemente su tensión cuando colocó antiséptico en las heridas.

"Desearía que gritaras o me pegaras". Comenzó a vendar su mano nuevamente. "Nada. Nunca pensé que llegaría a extrañar tus malos chistes".

Meg no dijo nada, entonces él continuó vendando y hablando por lo bajo su continua letanía. Sus palabras no tenían sentido realmente. Ella no escuchaba y cuanto más hablaba él más sentía que ella se apartaba. Su voz no parecía ayudarla. El demonio era una sombra de lo que había sido una vez y él se esforzaba por ignorar el cambio.

Él recordó haber estado en el hospital, había gritado y rabiado para luego retirarse del mundo. Entonces, ella siempre le habló, le gruñó y maldijo. Siempre hizo que la peor situación fuera más leve. Ella había permanecido cuando otros se habrían escapado de su ira angelical. Él había sido capaz de enfocarse en su voz en ese momento. Lo había sostenido.

Era normal ahora que ella se diera cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Al contrario de Dean, al contrario de Sam y de manera muy diferente de la misión. Ella no quería su ayuda o sus intentos de redención, pero él creía que ella lo necesitaba para olvidar el dolor de su vida en el más allá.

"Sin embargo, tenías razón". Sintió su mirada posada sobre él y suspiró, ocultando una sonrisa. Había pensado que eso atraería su atención. "Las cosas eran más simples cuando nos conocimos. Cuando todo era negro y blanco. Nunca pensé que estaría vendando las heridas de un demonio, e intentando que me hable para decirme por qué no quería que lo trajera de vuelta".

Se inclinó y quitó con sus dientes los restos de la gasa, rozándole la piel con la nariz al no moverse con la suficiente rapidez. Meg retrocedió un poco, pero él ignoró su movimiento, aunque le produjo una extraña sensación en su estómago. Discretamente verificó sus otras heridas, las internas infligidas por Crowley, las que él todavía estaba intentando averiguar por qué aún no sanaban. Cuando miró hacia arriba, ella todavía lo estaba mirando fijamente, enjaulada y enojada bajo una superficie plácida.

"¿Adónde fuiste?" preguntó él, con los ojos azules buscando en su rostro dañado y no encontrando nada en él. "¿Dónde estás ahora?"

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que le había tratado las heridas y luego la había dejado una vez más con Garth. A Dean no le había gustado deberle favores al flaco cazador pero lo había hecho por el ángel, a pesar de sus gruñidos y quejas.

Castiel no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ella. Ahora estaban luchando una guerra contra ángeles y demonios y no podía permitirse estar en un solo lugar. Viajando por toda la Tierra, buscando algún sitio en el que la tabla ángel pudiera estar segura, algún lugar donde él pudiera descansar… ninguno le parecía bien.

Sus problemas no eran ya tan simples y Meg se había convertido en parte de ellos.

Cuanto más la miraba, más profundamente se daba cuenta de ello.

"Vas a enfriarte aqui."

De alguna manera Garth se había arreglado para mover a Meg a la cubierta superior y ella estaba allí a la noche cuando Castiel apareció, luego de pasar una hora mirándola desde lejos. Ella no se volteó, sólo se quedó sentada e inmóvil. Perdida.

Tomando una vieja frazada de la baranda, Castiel mantuvo un ojo en la puerta de la sala de máquinas mientras cruzaba y miraba para abajo hacia ella. Apenas vestida para el clima, sus ropas estaban mojadas y colgaban de ella, su cabello enredado en una larga y miserable maraña de nudos. Desdoblando con lentitud la frazada, la envolvió con esta. Sintió que los hombros de ella se encogían levemente bajo su roce antes de dejarla ir y sentarse con cuidado a su lado. Técnicamente, los demonios no necesitaban mantenerse abrigados al igual que los ángeles, pero él quería sentirse mejor acerca de tenerla ahí afuera.

Quería sentir que aún podía proteger algo.

"Garth dijo que parecía que te gustaba estar en el agua, mirando sobre ella. Que estabas menos apenada aquí arriba". Castiel sintió que cada palabra creaba una sensación de tensión más profunda entre ellos. Era una tensión que no podía cortar. "¿Te gusta estar aquí?"

Por un momento él pensó que ella iba a contestar.

Sin decirle una palabra, Meg se puso de pie y se dirigió nuevamente abajo de la cubierta, mientras la frazada se deslizaba de su cuerpo pequeño hacia el agua.

Castiel miró fijamente hacia el río y desapareció en el siguiente latido.

* * *

"Ella no puede quedarse aquí". Garth cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Es malo para mi reputación".

"¿Tu reputación?" preguntó Dean con incredulidad, levantando su mano para mantener a Castiel quieto. "Garth, usas un muñeco de media para interrogar. Tu reputación no podría estar más dañada".

Garth lo miró con furia. "Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Lo que fuera que ella sea, no es algo que necesito aquí".

"Un momento, ¿qué quieres decir con 'lo que fuera que ella sea'?" Sam indicó. "Ella es un demonio. Estuvo en el Infierno".

"¿Alguna vez has visto un demonio ir hasta el Infierno y volver como ella?" Garth espetó.

Meg todavía permanecía sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera y no parecía que le importara que estuvieran discutiendo sobre ella. Había estado allí varias horas y aunque ellos se estuvieran gritando, no había habido nada del demonio que en otra oportunidad se hubiera metido en el medio de todo ello. Ya fuera que no los escuchara o que no le importaban. Ninguno de los humanos importaba; ella era para ellos un problema que necesitaban resolver.

Las manos de ella se flexionaron levemente y Castiel sintió un ligero escalofrío ya que por un momento vio que estaba reaccionando. Estaba impaciente por conseguir el cuchillo-demonio que Sam había dejado en la mesa mientras limpiaba sus armas.

Castiel se colocó entre ella y la mesa con discreción y ella levantó la cabeza.

"No seas tonto". Garth gesticuló hacia el demonio silencioso. "Dondequiera que fuera, no fue el Infierno, y se le estropearon los circuitos".

"¿El Purgatorio?" opinó Dean y Sam negó con la cabeza.

"Eso era para monstruos. No demonios. Aunque tiene sentido que Dios pensara en algo para los Demonios. ¿No es así, Cas?"

Todos giraron y vieron al ángel y al demonio mirándose fijamente. Era imposible adivinar por qué y la falta de expresión de Castiel no les indicó nada. Fue Meg quien desvió la mirada primero.

Luego, con un gemido ligero y estrangulado, ella golpeó su puño contra el vidrio de la ventana y lo rompió en pedazos.

* * *

A Dean no le gustaba esto. No le gustaba pensar en un demonio antiguo e inútil en sus manos, pero Castiel había suplicado. Por una vez, le había suplicado a Dean ayuda con algo que no estuviera relacionado con los ángeles o los ellos mismos. Esa silenciosa desesperación en su voz, tiró de su debilidad para con él.

Así se resolvió que el demonio iba a ser encerrado en el equivalente a un cuarto de pánico en el Bunker, a menos que Castiel esté allí para mantenerla controlada. Era lo único que cualquiera de los hermanos podría hacer por él, ya que no querían correr el riego de confiar en ella.

En la biblioteca principal, Dean miró cómo Castiel le vendaba la última de las heridas que ella tercamente se negaba a sanar. Habían armado un bolso de primeros auxilios para él y en el momento en que el demonio se tranquilizó, él la había tomado bajo su responsabilidad con "un entusiasmo perturbador" pensó Dean mientras se rascaba la barba desaliñada.

"Creo que habría que matarla. Cas volvería a la normalidad".

Sam negó con la cabeza. "Lo dudo".

Dean miró a su hermano con preocupación. "¿Por qué estás tan en CONTRA de matarla, Sam?"

"Porque sí". Sam tosió discretamente en un pañuelo ya manchado de sangre. "Solíamos cuidar mejor de la gente que moría por nosotros. Te guste o no, eso es lo que ella hizo. ¿Recuerdas?"

Al escuchar a Castiel murmurar de nuevo a Meg que estuviera quieta, Dean cerró sus ojos. "Nunca pensé que se aplicaría de nuevo con un demonio".

"No somos demonios, Dean. O monstruos". Sam descruzó las piernas y se levantó de su vieja silla favorita. "Creo que a veces olvidas eso".

Se alejó de Dean y no pudo ver la expresión apenada de su hermano.

Consciente de que los Winchester lo estaban dejando, primero Sam y luego Dean, Castiel buscó en el bolso que había empacado para Meg. Había sido extraño buscar cosas para una mujer y un demonio, pero creía que había hecho un trabajo bastante bueno consiguiendo lo que ella podría necesitar. Miró a Meg encogida mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo en el suelo junto a ella. Las bibliotecas que se alzaban a su alrededor la hacían parecer pequeña e incluso él se sintió algo pequeño ahora.

"Encontré esto para ti".

Con cierto orgullo, lo sostuvo para que ella lo viera.

Era una revista de chimentos, una de esas ridículas en las que él no entendía por qué el peso de una celebridad era tan importante para personas que nunca la conocerían, y que él estaba seguro de haberla visto leyendo de vez en cuando. Por alguna razón, al demonio le gustaban, aunque nunca había explicado por qué. Los ojos de ella se fijaron en la portada y él se la colocó con gentileza en la falda. Meg tocó las páginas, como si deseara abrirlas, y luego se detuvo antes de pasar ninguna.

"¿Quieres que la lea para ti?" se ofreció él con intención, complacido de ver una reacción.

Los ojos de Meg se dirigieron a los de él y luego, con un sutil giro de sus manos, tomó la revista y la rompió en dos, tirándola a los pies de él. Su expresión nunca cambió. Castiel miró la pila de páginas brillantes que estaban esparcidas en el suelo y se deslizó lentamente hacia atrás, alejándose de ella y apoyándose en la biblioteca.

"¿Adónde fuiste?" murmuró mientras la miraba. La misma pregunta que él le había hecho antes y de la que aún no sabía la respuesta.

Meg sólo lo miró fijamente.

Él se perdió en un trance meditativo, más para pasar el tiempo que otra cosa. Más fácil de hacer que esperar a que los humanos duerman o a que los demonios detengan su propia catatonia.

La única razón por la que volvió rápidamente en sí, fue la sensación de unos delgados dedos dentro de su abrigo. Esta invasión era fría y abrupta, deliberada. Antes de abrir sus ojos, sus manos atraparon el puño invasor y levantó su cabeza hasta ver a Meg arrodillada justo enfrente de él. Los ojos de ella, negros y planos como un animal enjaulado, lo miraron fijamente mientras blandía la espada del ángel entre ellos, la mano de él era lo único que impedía que ella lo apuñalara.

Por un segundo, él pensó que comprendía.

"¿Crees que esto te haría sentir mejor?" preguntó él y la soltó, sintiendo la presión justo contra su camisa y su piel.

Meg miró la punta de la espada apoyada en la camisa blanca y entonces, con una mirada feroz, clavó la espada. La hoja se enterró hasta una distancia suficiente para que él sintiera una chispa de dolor mientras sangre y luz comenzaban a brotar de la herida. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abofetearla ya que algo en la forma en que su rostro cambió apenas, antes duro y enojado y ahora con miedo, lo hizo cuestionarse.

Meg dejó caer la espada y se alejó de él, temblando mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo junto a la biblioteca.

* * *

No tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Muerte. La entidad en realidad disfrutaba yendo hacia las pequeñas almas dejando que sus Parcas hicieran la parte del trabajo más glorioso. Él disfrutaba de los menos significativos porque de alguna manera los encontraba más importantes en su simplicidad. Sabiendo esto, Castiel sólo esperó al lado de la cama de una paciente demente y moribunda, abandonada por su familia, y se preguntó si no estaría cometiendo un error. Pero justo antes de sucumbir a su miedo y escapar, la realidad comenzó a apoderarse de la habitación justo en el momento en que la paciente dio su último suspiro.

"La última vez que te vi…" Muerte apareció en la puerta, su rostro flaco con el ceño fruncido. "Estabas más saturado que una esponja y casi loco de estupidez".

Castiel se levantó de la silla incómoda en la que había estado sentado e inclinó su cabeza con respeto, de la manera en que un duelista lo haría con un enemigo respetado. A juzgar por la sonrisa que Muerte le devolvió, aquello le había resultado gracioso.

"Entonces, Castiel. ¿Por qué me estás esperando? Todavía no es tu momento". Muerte miró su reloj. "¿Es debido a tu Winchester y su hermano de nuevo?"

Sus ojos inexpresivos fijos en el rostro de Castiel mientras volvía a cerrar su reloj. Lo que fuera que leyera, la hizo sacudir la cabeza.

"Ya veo". Él entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama de hospital de una manera tan elegante que provocó que Castiel huyera de su lado. "Estás aquí por una razón diferente. Una devoción distinta".

"Necesito hacerte una pregunta".

"Ella no está loca, si esa es la pregunta". La muerte hizo un gesto con la mano "Tu pequeña demonio. Lo sé todo sobre ella. Dudo que haya un dios, un ángel o un demonio vivo con ojos y medio cerebro, que no sea consciente de eso extraño que ocurre entre ustedes. Ella no está loca y no está realmente redimida. No por completo". La mirada sombría mantuvo a Castiel en su lugar. "¿Eres dulce con ella Castiel, de eso es de lo que se trata? ¿Te importa ella? ¿La amas incluso si recuerdas cómo amar sin obediencia pura a una causa? ¿A ella que es un demonio, un alma torturada? Qué completamente poético y rematadamente trágico. Disfruto estos dramas".

"Ella merecía más que morir".

"Quizás. O quizás era necesario".Muerte no esperó que el ángel lo interrumpiera. "Pero has hecho algo que no deberías haber hecho. Quebraste el orden natural de las cosas. Robaste un alma. De nuevo. La tercera es la vencida. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Castiel? ¿No puedes respetar la forma en que las cosas deben ser?"

A Castiel no le gustaba que le recordaran a Sam o a Dean cuando estaba tratando con Muerte.

"¿Dónde fue?"

Muerte inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad.

"Cuando tiré de ella para sacarla de la tortura en la que estaba y colocarla en el cuerpo que ella había tomado…"

"¿Tirar de ella? Oh no, Castiel. La arrancaste de allí pateando y gritando. Al final, te darás cuenta que eras el único que la torturaba, peor de lo que cualquier demonio podría imaginar y de una manera que nunca ha experimentado". Muerte se levantó y comenzó a quitar pelusas imaginarias de su traje negro. "Los demonios no son ángeles. No van hasta Dios para ser absorbidos como luz una vez más. No van al Cielo cuando mueren y rara vez retornan al Infierno. No son monstruos, para los que Dios creó una jaula especial para ese fallido experimento de sus seres con mitad de sangre".

"Los demonios eran humanos y…"

"Sí, lo eran. Fueron torturados más allá de su resistencia, estrujados, y en mi opinión algunos fueron realmente perfeccionados". La entidad se dirigió hacia la ventana pasando al costado de Castiel. "Ella debe de haber sido quitada del Olvido. Un favorito personal mío, un logro de mi especialidad, si quieres. Existe desde que las almas existen. Por lo que son tan viejos como Dios, como la Creación, como la Muerte en sí misma. Lo lleva adelante otra vieja entidad que hace su trabajo, como lo hacemos todos".

"Pero si ella no podía ir al Cielo y no podía ir al Infierno...". Castiel luchó para estar a su nivel. A los demonios se les había velado, en su mayor parte, el secreto de su vida después de la muerte.

Muerte le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

"No olvides un defecto muy grande de personalidad del Padre que amas tanto. Él ama tan absolutamente que está dispuesto a perdonar todos los pecados, de cualquier manera".

Muerte dibujó una cara sonriente en el vidrio con su dedo huesudo. "Leteo. Una especie de centro de terapia. Directamente al costado del Infierno y justo bajo el Cielo".

"La has hecho olvidar", murmuró Castiel, con una voz apretada por la ira, aunque no dirigida hacia Muerte. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho con su arrogancia, sintió deseos de volver todo atrás.

Aún si significaba perderla.

"El Leteo los limpia. Lleva tiempo, por supuesto. Los nuevos demonios son reciclados con rapidez, ¿pero los viejos como Meg? Requieren un esfuerzo y cuidado adicionales. Como eliminar las manchas de sangre de la acera con un cepillo de dientes". Muerte pasó sus dedos por el vidrio para borrar el dibujo y frunció el ceño. "Allí debe de haber sentido un amor y protección que nunca habría sentido desde antes de ser condenada. Amor y protección, perdón y olvido. Esa es la naturaleza del Leteo. El tiempo que les lleve, les pasa a todos. Aún los viejos, a los que les lleva más tiempo, olvidan y son bienvenidos de vuelta a las gracias del buen Dios, eventualmente. Ella comenzó a olvidar, sabes. Todo. Cada pecado, cada acción, cada lealtad y dolor".

Muerte miró los ojos azules más desesperanzados que hubiera visto en un largo tiempo. "Ella había olvidado cada esperanza, deseo y amor".

El ángel comprendió perfectamente lo que Muerte quería decir.

"Bien hecho, Castiel. Conseguiste joder todo otra vez. Aprenderás con el tiempo, pero por favor, apúrate".

Había partido antes de que Castiel pudiera responder, antes de que pudiera pensar nada. Lo había dejado sólo con un cadáver y una cara feliz destruida en el vidrio.

* * *

Tumbada en el catre, Meg miraba fijamente al techo de la habitación del pánico ubicada en el subsuelo y con sólo un pequeño frunce de ceño era obvio lo que ansiaba.

Ansiaba poder finalmente dormir y beber.

Castiel se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y la miró.

"Lo siento".

Ella se retorció un poco, pero se negó a mirarlo.

"Sé dónde estuviste". El ángel dio unos pasos lentos, medidos, hacia el catre, rodeando con cuidado la trampa del demonio. "Leteo".

Por primera vez en semanas, Meg se movió rápido. Se lanzó fuera de la cama y alcanzó la barrera invisible a alta velocidad. Castiel la agarró antes de que ella cayera al suelo en la trampa. Él se protegió de sus uñas y dientes, sintió el odio saliendo de ella y por primera vez supo que ella sentía algo también.

"Estuviste en el Olvido", continuó él por encima de sus gruñidos y sus golpes con ira que se enterraban a medias en las profundidades de su saco. "Eras feliz. Ellos cuidaban de ti, para que no tuvieras que preocuparte y para que te sintieras amada. Yo te quite eso. Te traje de vuelta. Y lo siento".

Meg dejó de luchar, como si la disculpa la hubiera vaciado, y él sólo la llevó de vuelta a su catre y la sentó. Como un padre paciente a punto de arropar a un niño, él quitó el pelo enredado del rostro de ella.

"No puedo volverlo atrás". Sus dedos tomaron su mentón y tiró la cabeza de ella hacia arriba. "Mírame".

El demonio miró hacia otro lado y fijó sus ojos en el suelo, entonces él se bajó y miró su cara apartada. "Yo te quería de vuelta; y voy a verte salir de esto hasta que puedas luchar de nuevo con nosotros. Hasta que puedas perdonarme".

Inclinado hacia adelante, él se apretó torpemente contra ella y casi pudo sentir que ella giraba los ojos.

"Yo te cuidaré". Él la sintió exhalar contra su cuello. "Te cuidaré como tú hiciste conmigo. Hasta que ambos estemos listos".

* * *

"Es raro, ver a estos dos". Dean casi sintió náuseas. "Es como mirar un… un hombre adulto con una muñeca fetiche".

Sam casi se ahogó con su café. "Ughh, Dean!"

"Quiero decir, sí, si fueras tú hubiera sido asquerosamente cursi. ¿Pero con ellos?... es asquerosamente raro".

Miraron ambos hacia donde Castiel estaba tratando de limpiar con paciencia la última de las heridas de Meg. Él murmuró algo para mover la cabeza de ella de un lado a otro, verificando los moretones que le quedaban y protestando sobre ella. Ninguno de los Winchester se había sorprendido, ya que durante las últimas semanas, él había sobreprotegido hasta la muerte al demonio y de alguna manera, había usado sus alas para ampararla de ellos. Pero ella tenía una mirada paciente en su rostro por lo general inexpresivo y viendo la pequeña inclinación que ella hizo con su cabeza, Sam habría jurado que había visto en ella una sonrisa suficiente.

"Raro," asintió.

* * *

Castiel esperó hasta que Sam y Dean se hubieran ido y dormido antes de intentar cepillar el cabello de Meg en la sala común. El televisor, sintonizando una estación pública, retumbaba en el fondo sólo para actuar como un ruido blanco. Para él, el acto de cepillar el pelo era sorprendentemente simple pero intimo y se había dado cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Gracias al acto extraño y gentil de Dean de comprar shampoo, el cabello de Meg había vuelto a tener esas ondas limpias que ella había amado. A Castiel no le importaba hacer este deber humano mientras le cepillaba las sedosas hebras. Ella había hecho lo mismo por él en el hospital, pero no recuerda cómo lo había hecho sentir entonces.

Parecía calmarla un poco y él lo convirtió en uno de sus trabajos como cuidador.

Pero de todas las cosas que hizo para ella, para los Winchester también, esta no la había tenido que pensar y a Meg no parecía importarle que él pudiera perderse en sus pensamientos mientras la cuidaba.

Él casi deseaba que a ella le importara. Luego de semanas de silencio y de una inquietante sensación de tensión, él estaba listo para una pelea.

Ansiaba una sólo para ver si ella sentía alguna cosa más allá de la apatía. Pero Meg sólo se sentó frente a él en el sillón y se inclinó contra el cepillo, sólo lo suficiente para hacerle saber de que era consciente de él mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"Has estado tranquila". Él detuvo el cepillo y con gentileza miró su rostro. Él hablaba más alrededor de ella ahora de lo que lo había hecho antes. Tenía que llenar ese silencio de alguna manera, cuando se sentía algo nervioso al ver que ella lo miraba fijamente. "Bueno, por así decirlo, has estado tranquila en las últimas semanas, ya sabes... todo lo que eres últimamente, es tranquilidad. Extraño lo molesto, aún si sólo estuvieras diciéndome que me calle la mayoría del tiempo."

Él inclinó su cabeza y no alcanzó a ver que los ojos de ella se abrían. Ella miró la forma en que sus rodillas se cambiaban a cada lado de las de ella, escuchó el suave rumor de su respiración, y finalmente se movió para deslizarse un poco fuera del sillón, hacia él. Castiel detuvo el movimiento suave del cepillo y ella lo sintió ahogarse con la respiración cuando se movió.

"Tú también, ¿eh?".

Castiel oyó ese murmullo suave y miró un lado de su rostro. Ignorando su expresión, Meg miró la publicidad de vacaciones en la televisión. Ella los miró fijamente como si estuviera cautivada y él lentamente se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando caer el cepillo al suelo con un golpe.

"¿Meg?"

"Te llamé como una película de Navidad, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Meg y él miró también a la pantalla. Una mujer chillaba muy alto sobre el ahorro de diez dólares en las películas clásicas por ser el final de la primavera.

"No, Yo…"

La figura en blanco y negro parpadeó y se distorsionó cuando entró un hombre alto y delgado.

 _"¡Clarence! ¡Clarence! ¡Ayúdame, Clarence! ¡LLévame de vuelta! ¡LLévame de vuelta, no me importa lo que pase conmigo!"_

Castiel lentamente miró de nuevo a Meg y vio sus ojos fijos y atentos en él.

"¿Recuerdas, Clarence?"

Lo que vio en ella por sólo un momento casi robó su respiración. Para él, ver la brillante profundidad enmascarada dentro de la oscuridad de sus espinas y dolor, era hermoso.

"Meg."


	3. Dulce Olvido

**Capítulo 3**

 **Dulce Olvido (Cuando los demonios sueñan)**

 **Parte 1**

Estaba intranquilo.

No había estado intranquilo desde que Dios había decidido que otra raza con libre albedrío sería entretenida, y aquello había resultado un experimento bastante tumultuoso, por decir lo mínimo.

Quedaba una sola entidad que pudiera perturbar a Muerte en sí misma y no era nada de lo que quedaba en la Tierra o ninguna de las realidades agregadas a su poder.

Intranquilo pero muy viejo para sentir miedo de su lugar.

Muerte había tenido visiones de belleza, pureza y hermosura, una y otra vez y ninguna de ellas lo había afectado. Quizás lo más cercano había sido la primera vez que había visto un agujero negro destrozar una estrella con hambre, pero más allá de eso para él, la mayor parte de la creación era aburrida. Además, los agujeros negros no habían sido exactamente creación de Dios, por lo que tenía poco por lo que estar emocionado cuando le llegaron sus tareas.

Descubrió que los humanos, los favoritos de Dios en la joven galaxia que se había reservado para sus experimentos, eran aburridos. Descubrió que los ángeles eran aburridos. Descubrió que los demonios eran aburridos. ¿Monstruos? Quizás fuera interesante verlos causar caos, pero en el final: aburridos.

Todos hacían lo mismo.

Todos morían.

Pero incluso una entidad hastiada como él podía encontrar una belleza en la intricada arquitectura del centro del Leteo. La sensación de realidad aquí cambiaba tan constantemente que él sabía que no duraría mucho. El Leteo se estaba armando, según su visita más reciente a la Tierra, para tratar de adaptarse a lo que pensaba que a él le gustaría. Las ventanas que apuntaban a las playas prístinas, enmarcadas en acero y hielo, las paredes altas y los muebles amontonados para dar una ilusión de libertad. Era un capullo protector contra la dura realidad de sí mismo. El Leteo completo estaba diseñado para dar una ilusión de confort y libertad absolutos.

Quizás esa fuera la razón por la que él sabía que la mentira del Leteo era muy hermosa en su total complejidad.

El suave movimiento de luz moviéndose en la habitación captó su atención. Giraba alrededor de la habitación, envolviéndolo en un abrazo cálido, antes de partir. Con un suave murmullo, se instaló dentro de su sombra oscura y comenzó a tomar la forma desde su propio caos.

La mujer que reveló era hermosa, aunque eso era sólo una máscara de lo que en realidad "ella" era. Cabello rubio caoba ondulado, ropas de moda como arrancadas de las mentes de aquellos en el Leteo, un pequeño marco engañoso y sus ojos negros antes de tornarse lentamente marrones. Su cara era la viva imagen de la criatura que Muerte había segado meses antes, luego de un infortunado episodio con el Rey del Infierno.

Los labios rojos abiertos en una sonrisa, hizo una pirueta como una bailarina, con su vestido blanco flotando alrededor de sus pies desnudos. "¿Te gusta? Es muy confortable".

"Pensaba que te disgustaba la idea de la forma humana. De tomar forma a partir del Caos" dijo él, aburrido con su aspecto, aunque así mismo, él asintió. "Te queda bien".

"Mmm, lo mismo pensé. La tuya es asquerosamente delgada. Podrías usar alguna cara de chica hermosa también".

Incluso Dios no le hablaría a él de esa manera; pero de nuevo, sólo Olvido estaba a su mismo nivel y ella todavía encontraba cierto placer en esas cosas.

"Tú me llamaste aquí. Yo estaba bastante ocupado, pero sonabas muy fuerte en mis pensamientos". Se sentó en un sillón bajo de estilo Romano y colocó su bolso en el suelo, empujándolo por debajo para que ella no pudiera tocarlo si lo intentara. "¿Por qué?"

"El ángel encontró su demonio". Olvido miró hacia el techo mientras él caminaba lentamente a su alrededor. "Lo sentí. En el momento… en que la tocó".

"Así que están conectados… Me lo preguntaba". La Muerte miró sus movimientos gráciles. "Sí. Él vino a mí, como dije que haría. Como tú habías pensado. Quería respuestas y le dije la verdad como siempre. Pero su mente todavía es tan joven que apenas es capaz de comprender lo que necesita preguntar".

Los ojos oscuros de Olvido echaron un vistazo por encima de él y enarcó una ceja rojiza. "Te gusta".

"Me divierte. Una criatura muy contradictoria. No será Dios, pero su rol en expansión me hace preguntarme qué tiene Dios planeado para él exactamente". Muerte cruzó sus piernas y colocó su mano en la rodilla. "¿Por qué le permitiste que la tocara a través del Leteo? Una cosa que ningún ángel pudría hacer, ni tampoco le permitirías. Eres extremadamente posesiva algunas veces".

Ella miró su brazo como intentando mirar la hora en un reloj invisible.

"Se acabó el tiempo para nuestra conversación trivial. Por ahora". Con un chasquido de dedos, Olvido convirtió la habitación en un relieve blanco brillante y Muerte pestañeó al ver su nuevo entorno. En lugar de arcos y de una estructura casi gótica, era completamente blanco del piso al techo, como si ella lo hubiera colocado en una burbuja. En sus pies había diez tablas colocadas en orden y Muerte empujó una con los dedos de los pies. Las primeras cinco eran negras, las restantes cinco blancas, pero todas eran familiares.

"Tú guardas tus copias en buena condición". Las miró. "Metatron siempre tuvo buena mano con las palabras, aunque algo obsesionado con ellas".

"Los contratos para todos aquellos en la Tierra están por cerrarse, con cada cláusula y excepción habiendo sido cumplida. El experimento terminará pronto".

Muerte leyó una y luego otra. Ah, había olvidado esas; criaturas falladas pero entretenidas.

"Él partió antes de que ellos pudieran cumplir", comentó Muerte mientras miraba las tablas blancas.

Olvido se paró frente a él, y cuando no estaba mirando, extendió sus polleras sobre la última tabla, haciéndola desaparecer. Muerte mantuvo sus ojos en las otras tablas y simuló no haberse dado cuenta.

"Él era un cobarde. Tonto, viejo y sentimental".

Un dejo de amor se sintió en sus palabras y Muerte suspiró. Olvido amaba profunda y fácilmente a cualquier sujeto que conocía. Se interesaba por las almas podridas y desechadas por las elecciones del Cielo y del Infierno; y había estado en paz haciéndolo. Hasta poco tiempo atrás, cuando el Apocalipsis había sido evitado. Entonces, ella había estado cambiando cosas.

Estaba increíblemente segura de su propósito.

"Él se ha vuelto blando, sabiendo lo que eventualmente podría haber pasado. Las acciones de Lucifer sólo apuraron todo, pero los Winchester podrían estar trayéndolo de todos modos".

"Lo que ocurrirá pronto es lo que yo quiero. Estoy confundida, hermano". Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Sé que tú también lo estás. Estas almas están todas hambrientas de redención y protección; y yo les doy eso, solo para que después, ese mundo los destruya de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Cuando me convertí en parte de ese demonio, yo sentí eso más que en otros".

"Teníamos un acuerdo". Muerte la estaba regañando, con la intención de hacerle ver sus razones para no interferir.

"Y él lo rompió tiempo atrás al abandonarlos a todos. Es momento de que tomemos el control". Había perversidad en la curva de su sonrisa. "Es por eso que deje ir a ese demonio cuando el ángel la llamó, su casi propia _Eurídice_. Pero toda alma tiene un costo que pagar. Tú sabes eso y yo también".

"No estoy en el negocio de organizar algo como eso. Sólo estoy aquí para mantener el orden natural de las cosas. Lo sabes". Muerte miró la tabla demonio, sabiendo lo que significaría cuando fuera seguida al pie de la letra. Como Olvido, él tenía memorizada cada tabla y su cláusula. Más especialmente aquellas en las que su rol era la única conclusión lógica.

"La tabla demonio será el inicio de todo y el final de todo. Él trató de doblegarme con leyes, reglas y estupidez". Olvido movió sus manos con disgusto. "Ha sido una espera perturbadora, ya que él ha encontrado una forma de destruir cada trato, quitándose de la escena. Entonces yo arreglé el orden de los contratos".

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó Muerte, con la voz aburrida pero con los ojos fijos en su cara.

"Estás interrumpiendo… Yo estoy siendo brillante".

"No hay vuelta atrás de…"

"¿Mi?" Sus ojos se encontraron y esta vez su sonrisa era hermosa en su agonía y tristeza. "Sólo en ocasiones muy especiales".

* * *

Meg dejó correr el agua sobre ella y escuchó el golpeteo lento de la canilla abierta, sintió la manera en que el agua caliente limpiaba y quemaba su piel. Los Winchester habían presumido tanto sobre su 'presión de agua´ que ella se había escurrido aquí durante una de sus frecuentes discusiones sobre las pruebas.

En verdad se sentía bien estar limpia, en lugar de uno de esos baños de esponja ridículos que sabía que Castiel le había dado, esto le daba tiempo para pensar. Era más fácil pensar cuando estaba sola, sin el ángel guardián con ojos de gacela y los dos presumidos Labradoodles.  
Uno tratando demasiado de hacerla sentir algo y los otros dos contrariados por su presencia.

Ninguno de los hombres que estaban abajo sabía qué tan fuerte sonaban diariamente.

Era más fácil estar sola en su propia cabeza, ahora que el traje de carne estaba vacío y que no tenía otra alma cabalgando con ella. La pobre pequeña actriz estaba en algún lugar, probablemente en el Leteo: un humano que no había sido ni bueno ni malo, sólo entremedio. Meg no tenía piedad de ella cuando se la llevó pero extrañaba la compañía de la pequeña luchadora que había sido.

 _La suertuda debe quedarse._

Mientras el agua corría por la curva de su estómago hacia la suavidad de sus piernas, dándole a su piel helada una leve calidez, apoyó su cabeza en la borde de la bañera. Se sentía extraño, forzarse a sí misma a relajarse y luchar para comprender por qué quería regresar a un lugar para ser protegida.

No estaba pensado como un demonio, luego de siglos de sangre, dolor y tortura; sólo quería eso de nuevo.

 **Estás a salvo aquí. No habrá más dolor. Estarás lista pronto. Descansa.**

 _Esa voz._

Sospechosamente familiar, una voz en su propia cabeza. Sonando verdadera y dolorosa pero… diferente.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Meg gimió y lentamente se sumergió en el agua. Ésta cubrió su cabeza, tocando los bordes de la bañera. Cerró los ojos mientras el cabello flotaba a su alrededor como rulos serpenteantes.

 **Tan hermosa. Tan leal. Completamente leal y sin embargo, tan diferente de otros que elegí. Eres única, Meg.**

La voz de repente era ruda, sonando sin sexo pero áspera con la falta de uso. Sonaba protectora de ella. Incluso curiosa. Le traía todo de vuelta con claridad dolorosa, cosas que ella quería olvidar.

 _Flotando en agua … protegida…_

 _Esto era como el Leteo. Pacífico. Quizás si ella tomara lo suficiente, no le dolería._

"¿Meg?" una voz confusa, profundizada por el agua, rompió su concentración. "Debes salir pronto".

Meg abrió los ojos bajo el agua y vio a Castiel apoyado sobre el borde de la bañera, con su cara borrada por las ondas. Boqueando, tragó una pulmonada de agua y se arrastró hacia arriba, enviando una ola de agua en arco alrededor de ellos. El ángel no se movió, aunque el agua había empapado su saco. Él todavía permanecía inclinado sobre ella cuando tiritó y se tomó con fuerza el borde de la bañera, apretándose un poco contra él para sostenerse. Él la dejó tiritar y escupir el agua, pero durante todo el tiempo ella sintió sus ojos sobre ella.

Irritantemente amable.

"Maldición". Ella se rascó la garganta y giró en la bañadera para ocultarle su desnudez. Castiel no se retiró, ni pareció darse cuenta de su piel pálida; sólo se movió hacia atrás y se sentó en el borde de la bañera. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estaba preocupado por ti. No estabas abajo donde se supone que debes estar cuando yo no estoy". _En la celda del demonio,_ continuó sin decirlo y ella supo que él tenía aversión de admitir lo que era la jaula de puertas abiertas en la que la tenían. Castiel la miró de cerca y ella cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos, insegura de por qué la mirada en el rostro de él la hacía sentir consciente de sí misma. No se había sentido así en siglos. No era que él la mirara con lujuria, ya que raramente mostraba una emoción; había algo más allí que la hacía sentir incómoda.

"No llegarías muy lejos si trataras de irte. Crowley está buscando la tabla y también lo están haciendo los ángeles. Serías localizada con facilidad".

"No es que me pueda ir tampoco. Pasaron algunos días desde que estuviste aquí y estaba volviéndome un poco loca. Quería tomar un baño y los Winchester no estaban". Meg se revolvió para alcanzar su toalla, pero él estaba sentado sobre esta, ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente. Era indiferente al hecho de que los tirones que daba ella en el material eran para correrlo a él.

"He estado ocupado, pero pensé que podría tomarme ese tiempo, ya que no me quieres a tu alrededor según recuerdo".

 _Ese viejo argumento de nuevo,_ pensó Meg mientras miraba con recelo a su ángel guardián no querido. "Dije que era necesario que pararas de respirar en mi cuello. Soy una niña grande, puedo caminar. También podría acuchillar cosas si me dejaras".

"No ha pasado el tiempo suficiente. Estoy preocupado".

Sin ser capaz de tomar la toalla, Meg se paró del agua y lo miró. Casi queriendo que él la mirara. A favor de Castiel, sus ojos permanecieron en la cara de ella mientras el agua se escurría a la bañera. Su pelo colgando en su rostro y su piel reluciente. Cuando salió de la bañera, la mano de él estaba sosteniendo la de ella y ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio en las baldosas resbaladizas, cuando sus piernas entumecidas del calor casi no la sostuvieron. Meg lo miró por encima de su hombro, vio su expresión formal de nuevo y tuvo que desviar la mirada. Ella quitó su mano y se paró frente al espejo del baño, todavía goteando agua y temblando por la corriente fresca del pasillo.

"Todavía no sé por qué estás tan detrás de mí ahora, Cas. ¿Alguna especie de proyecto de mascota? ¿Una forma de deshacerte de tu remordimiento?" Meg miró la hoja de afeitar que Dean había dejado sobre el lavabo. Unas pocas rebanadas rápidas podrían eventualmente matar a un humano, ¿pero a un demonio? No. Sería estúpido intentar.

¿Ayudaría algo el dolor?

Sintió una suavidad envolvente desde los hombros hasta las caderas, mientras Castiel la arropaba con la enorme y esponjosa toalla. Como siempre, sus movimientos eran lentos y suaves alrededor de ella. No es por que tuviera miedo de que se rompiera, sino porque él sabía que ella podría escabullirse en tan solo un segundo. Por su lado, Meg se mostró tensa, igual a cada vez que él la tocaba por un tiempo largo. Sus brazos la abrazaron, ignorando la mirada de advertencia que ella le dio a través del espejo, mientras que él arreglaba con gentileza la toalla para que ella estuviera envuelta de los hombros hasta las rodillas. Sumamente concentrado en la protección hacia ella, fijó la envoltura contra el frío alrededor de su cuerpo y, sin cambiar de expresión, rápidamente le colocó otra toalla pequeña sobre sus brazos y hombros.

Sin poder moverse, ella cerró los ojos y se relajó hasta secarse.

Castiel notó la sutil inclinación de su cuerpo contra él mientras la secaba meticulosamente, pero lo ignoró. Estaba más preocupado en concentrarse en la tarea para olvidar lo que había hecho en los días pasados… asegurarse de que los Winchester y las tablas estuvieran a salvo. A veces, no se sentía más que un objeto cuando estaba con cualquiera de ellos y a pesar que era perturbador estar en ese rol una vez más, ser el guardián de los hermanos lo mantenía centrado.

Meg movió su cuello hacia un lado, haciéndolo sonar, y él vio la frágil línea del músculo y se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería matarla. Se preguntó si ella aún querría eso por la manera en que casi lo empujaba a hacer algo, frustrándolo. Aunque Castiel sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Eso era más por un sentido de crueldad, porque él la quería cerca para que lo asentara, más que por un sentido de misericordia.

Luego, cuando sus dedos peinaron a través del cabello enredado, una breve chispa de dolor por el tironeo la despertó de su ensueño. Inmediatamente, se puso en guardia y construyó una pared invisible entre ellos. Meg levantó su cabeza para mirarlo en el reflejo del espejo, vio su concentración y pensó.

"¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo, Clarence?" murmuró ella, con la voz quebrada porque sabía que la respuesta los lastimaría a todos más. La pregunta familiar hizo que Castiel mirara hacia arriba en el espejo, en sus ojos.

Luego, casi instantáneamente, él desvió la mirada. "No lo sé".

Él se fue antes de que ella girara y tuvo la certeza de que él ahora confiaba en ella, aún con aquella arma improvisada en la habitación.

* * *

Chuck se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró, temblando tomó otra botella de whisky del botiquín. Se sentía cansado, una larga noche escribiendo una mala historia lo había desgarrado y quería dormir. Quería algo que quitase el vacío que cada historia creaba. Esta última era tan mezclada, con tantos finales, con tantos cambios y tantos muertos a los que tratar de dar sentido. Había asesinado a sus favoritos, y no hay mejor palabra para ello que asesinato. Todo en pro de su lucha con esta maldita historia, porque no podía ver su final y así no era nunca jamás como escribía.

Aquello había empezado a ocurrir varios meses antes cuando se había despertado con una sensación de terror que no había sentido desde que había conocido a Sam y Dean.

" _Hola."_

Dio un salto al oír la nueva voz en su cabeza y levantó la vista para ver una gota de luz en el espejo. Era al menos una cara del sentimiento real que se instaló en él de que conocía esa luz.

"¿Quién eres?"

" _Ya no tiene sentido que te escondas. Has perdido toda chance de permanecer oculto. Eso ya no disminuirá tu sufrimiento y estamos hartos de limpiar el lío que has hecho"._

Chuck rio con nerviosismo. "No tengo idea de lo que hablas. Estoy loco… hablando con una luz".

La luz parpadeó. _"Sí, ¿no estás mintiendo, no? Tú te has hecho olvidar en forma deliberada. La negación es tan fuerte que no quieres salir a salvar tus preciosas criaturas. No por un Apocalipsis, no por tus ángeles amados. Es todo por tu preciosa historia, ¿no es así? Una que no quieres terminar"._

La luz iluminó su rostro. Calidez fantasmal.

" _¿Hay algo que realmente ames lo suficiente para ver hasta el final?"_

Sin saber bien por qué, Chuck golpeó su mano en el espejo y gritó.

El sonido rebotó en su cabeza y Castiel la inclinó y gimió de dolor. Retumbaba, pulsaba y lo empujaba. El dolor directo le quemó el pecho. Aún podía sentir todo a su alrededor.

"Cas?" Dean entró en la habitación común, sosteniendo una taza de café. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sólo… estoy cansado".

Dean se encogió de hombros y señaló a la mujer que yacía en el sillón opuesto. Ella estaba pasando los canales de la televisión sin parar. _Click-Click-Click._ Dean pensaba que este nuevo hábito de Meg de saltar los canales sin parar, era extraño y molesto. Castiel le había explicado que ella estaba buscando algo, aunque él no sabía qué.

"Has actuado como un perro guardián con Meg por más de un mes. Eso dejaría exhausto hasta a un santo". Él la miró, queriendo que ella reaccionara, pero como siempre, Meg lo ignoró. Ella ignoraba a todos.

"No es eso. Cuidarla no me cansa", murmuró Castiel. Den lo miró con incredulidad, pero él no lo notó. "Es algo más".

Dean tomó un trago y vino a sentarse a su lado en el sofá. "¿Todavía estás preocupado por ella? Quiero decir, sí… ella es una puta demonio y todo eso, pero hay algo raro", murmuró y Castiel suspiró. "Tú mismo dices que ella no es la misma ¡Diablos! incluso yo puedo decir que algo está mal. ¿Ella todavía sigue siendo un demonio?"

"Ella ha sido extraída de su versión del Cielo. Un lugar en el que pudo olvidar". El ángel casi escupió al escuchar las palabras, lleno de auto-odio, antes de negar con su cabeza. "Hice lo mismo por ti y por Sam, para salvarlos del Infierno; pero a ella la he condenado a otro tipo de Infierno".

Dean observa la cabeza de Meg inclinarse levemente para escuchar. "Sí, entiendo. Pero Cas, no todo es nuestra responsabilidad. No hay forma de que hubieras podido saber".

Castiel buscó su mirada y se observaron, las palabras como eco de las suyas a Dean.

Dean desvió la vista primero de aquella mirada implacable y se levantó. "Sam está en la cama. Mantén la televisión baja, por favor".

* * *

Sam y Dean sabían que estaban soñando como uno, instintivamente. Luego de años de cazar juntos, vivir juntos, algunas cosas sólo cobran demasiado sentido. Cuando Sam se apareció en sus sueños, Dean lo notó porque cosas como esa significaban que algo andaba mal, y Sam sólo asintió con la cabeza hacia él para hacerle saber que pensaba lo mismo. Sin palabras, comprendieron que algo estaba mal.

Estaban en una cafetería vacía, que le recordaba a Dean un restaurante de Chicago, con sus viejas mesas rotas y los antiguos bancos con almohadones. Sentado al lado de Dean, Sam observó confundido a su alrededor.

"Okay, Dean, sabía que nos estábamos metiendo en ese amor fraternal, pero ¿este asunto de los sueños compartidos? Es una mierda". Sam miró a su alrededor con nervios, pero Dean observó al hombre que comía. La cafetería estaba vacía excepto por un hombre delgado, familiar, sentado enfrente de ellos y mascando feliz, unas papas fritas adobadas.

"Marionetas. Así es como habría llamado a los humanos si yo hubiera estado a cargo de los nombres en la pequeña granja de hormigas de Dios". Muerte metió una papa en su boca. "Entonces. ¿Cómo va su misión para cerrar las Puertas del Cielo?"

Dean sintió que Sam se ponía rígido a su lado y lo interrumpió "¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"No alcanzo a ver cómo esto es importante, Dean". Muerte lo miró sin emoción y Dean sintió ese viejo temor familiar de nuevo, gritando a través suyo. "Respóndanme, Winchester".

"Grandioso", masculló Dean, mirando a la entidad limpiar su boca con discreción. "Sam está completamente enfermo y más gente muere cada día a causa de nosotros. Pero supongo que tú ya sabías esto, ¿no?"

"Lindo… y todavía terco como siempre. Pero no todo siempre es sobre ustedes dos". Muerte dobló la servilleta sobre la mesa y miró a Sam fijamente a través de sus curiosos ojos. "Ah, sí. Ustedes están muy enfermos, ¿no? Y no saben bien por qué o qué tan malo se irá poniendo. No morirán por esto, si eso es lo que se están preguntando. Aunque desearían que sí. ¿No es eso reconfortante?".

Sam se pasó la lengua por los labios, nerviosamente. Dean miró a su hermano y luego de nuevo a Muerte.

"Ahora, escuchen, no sabemos lo que quieres, pero…", Dean comenzó a decir, pero Muerte lo interrumpió con suavidad.

"Dime... ¿Qué sabes de cocinar?".

La absurda pregunta hizo que los Winchester se miraran entre sí estúpidamente antes de mirar de nuevo a Muerte.

"Uh… los microondas son maravillosos. Gracias por preguntar", señaló Dean.

Muerte le dirigió una mirada aburrida y condescendiente.

"¿Cocina?" preguntó Sam. "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo?"

"Todo. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que cuando dejas la tapa en una cacerola con agua hirviendo en algún momento el contenido se derramará, debido a que es demasiado calor para ser contenido?"

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera siquiera pensar en qué extraño se veía Muerte, en cuan profundo y misterioso fue detrás de aquella expresión pasiva, él los precipitó de nuevo a sus cuerpos.

* * *

Meg gimió y se dio vuelta en el sillón, pero todavía parecía que estaba descansando. Hubo un leve temblor en sus piernas desnudas cuando trató de girar para ocultar su rostro en la almohada. Sus manos cerradas como pequeños puños en la frazada con la que estaba cubierta, mientras se hundía más profundo dentro de la calidez de esta.

Con las manos tomadas, Castiel se sentó en la mesa de café frente a ella y miró el suave subir y bajar de su pecho.

Los demonios realmente no necesitaban dormir, pensó. Entonces, ¿qué era diferente sobre Meg? ¿El único demonio que conocía mejor que todos?

Estiró su mano, y la pasó sobre la cara de ella y sintió su piel estremecerse con el contacto. El suave gemido que dio ella, como si estuviera sufriendo, lo hizo presionar sus dedos contra la mejilla de ella. Meg se inclinó un poco ante su caricia y él frotó su pulgar contra el borde de su mandíbula. Ningún cosquilleo dentro de ese traje de carne excepto por su alma espinosa, ahora una oscuridad fracturada, quebrada y destrozada; hilvanada en partes, pero todavía con mucho dolor. Castiel miró su rostro y su pulgar le tocó el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le empujaba el cabello por encima del hombro.

Los ojos de Meg se abrieron suavemente, como si estuviera luchando para despertarse. Ella miró con tanta paz que él le sonrió, complacido de ver finalmente su calma, pero con la misma rapidez, algo se cerró en su rostro, como una cortina. Cuando ella lo vio tan cerca alejó su cara de la mano de él. Castiel la miró levantarse en el sofá y mirarlo mientras se recostaba lo más lejos que podía de él.

Como si eso pudiera borrar su caricia.

Castiel dejó caer su mano y flexionó sus dedos como tratando de deshacerse de la sensación de la piel de ella en la suya. Meg lo recorrió con los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada fácilmente.

"Estabas durmiendo, soñando. ¿Qué estabas soñando, Meg?"

Un simple encogimiento de hombros y él pudo sentir su frustración sobre ella casi sobrepasar su paciencia antes infinita.

Ella estaba funcionando, pero no era completamente ella misma.

"¿Por qué no me cuentas?" murmuró él, más para sí mismo, y Meg observó en sus ojos.

"Porque no hay nada que contar. Duele recordar lo que me quitaste". Meg acercó sus rodillas a su pecho, con el sweater enorme que le había robado a Sam cayendo de sus hombros desnudos. "Yo no era tan mala como para volver al Infierno, ni tan buena para ir al Cielo. Si esto fuera años atrás, yo diría que tuviste éxito en castigarme lo suficiente".

Castiel encogió sus hombros como si tratara de distribuir el peso de su propia culpa. "Lo sé".

"Entonces, deja de mirarme así".

"Puedo ayudarte".

"Apenas puedes ayudarte a ti mismo, Clarence, y mucho menos a tus mascotas humanas". Meg gruñó y apartó la mirada. "Así que no comiences conmigo".

Sin querer mostrar qué tan profundo llegaba la crítica, en su lugar él la miró. Meg se movió inquieta bajo la mirada irritante y él lentamente deslizó su mano por su rodilla hasta el almohadón del sillón. Los ojos de Meg miraron sus dedos largos, pero Castiel la observó para ver si daba signos de estar por escapar. Todavía moviéndose con lentitud, él pasó sus dedos por la rodilla desnuda de ella, para tomar su mano.

Meg giró su mano levemente, y sus dedos se asieron a los de él con tanta fuerza que él tuvo que cerrar sus ojos ante la paz que le dio ese apretón. Estuvieron sentados en silencio hasta que oyeron ruidos en las habitaciones superiores e incluso entonces, él se negó a soltar la mano de ella.

Había estado tan cerca de averiguar.

Meg libero su mano y se deslizó fuera del sofá, un pequeño resbalón de un demonio perdiéndose en las sombras mientras regresaba a su celda.

"¿Cas?" llamó Sam. "Tenemos una pista sobre Kevin. ¿Vienes?

"Sí, sí, por supuesto". Castiel sacudió la cabeza. Dean estaba mirando hacia donde Meg se había ido y sin demasiada sutileza, le tiró a Sam las llaves del armario de armas para mantenerlas fuera del alcance de ella.

* * *

 **Parte 2**

Chuck tragó el resto de su botella de whisky y limpió su boca nerviosamente antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Sus manos temblaron mientras golpeaba las teclas e intentaba poner en la pantalla las palabras que quería escribir. Pero la historia que había estado tratando de contar, de Dean y Sam triunfando sobre otro demonio más, no le venía a la mente. En su lugar, quería escribir sobre otra cosa y sin importar qué tan duro intentara sacar las palabras, peor se hacía su bloqueo.

"Pero ¿qué es lo que está mal conmigo?" murmuró y dejó caer la barbilla sobre su pecho, con la frustración en sus ojos cansados y estresados. "Yo era tan bueno creando".

Se sintió con ganas de tirar su laptop por la ventana.

Unos brazos fuertes se deslizaron de pronto por sus hombros para abrazarlo alrededor del pecho, tirándolo hacia atrás en su silla, para sentir unos pechos suaves y un abrazo cálido. Seguro que estaba soñando, suspiró y se recostó en la calidez, en los brazos que lo contenían. El suave olor a mujer le hizo sonreír contra su voluntad y toda la tensión dentro de él se esfumó lentamente.

" _Tranquilo. Ya volverá",_ susurró una voz gentil en su oído y él abrió los ojos para ver a una mujer, una mujer bastante hermosa con un cabello rubio rojizo y ojos negros, mirándolo en el reflejo de la ventana. Las mejillas de ella se apoyaron sobre su sien, y como drogado, él se inclinó más contra ella. Con una mano, ella comenzó a peinar gentilmente su pelo, suavizando el despeinado.

" _¿Quién eres tú?" él_ murmuró. Ella parecía familiar. Le recordó una vez que había tenido una visión de ese tipo; la del personaje de Meg cuando la había traído de vuelta en sus transcripciones, un personaje que le gustaba, y esta mujer era la viva imagen de ella, sólo que más refinada. Ella le sonrió, con los labios rojo sangre rozando su oreja.

" _Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Estuve una eternidad hacienda lo que me pediste, porque me diste libertad para hacerlo",_ la visión murmuró contra su mejilla. Ella levantó sus manos y lo sostuvo protectoramente. _"Necesito que crees. Que me cuentes una historia. Que me escribas a mí en la historia"._

Él la conocía. Más allá de su rostro. Cada fibra de él conocía a esta criatura. Lo que él sentía era amor y temor tan profundamente mezclados que no estaba seguro de cuál hacía latir su corazón más rápido. De todas maneras, puso sus dedos obedientemente en las teclas de la computadora y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Ellos estuvieron fuera por varios días, dejándola sola en su celda. Un largo tiempo para estar sola con sus pensamientos, con su memoria debilitándose.

En un tiempo ella pensaba que los demonios sólo soñaban cuando estaban alrededor de su creador. Pero cuanto más tiempo permanecía quieta, más se daba cuenta de que era porque los demonios eran inherentemente intranquilos que ella no había tenido oportunidad de soñar antes. No necesitaba dormir para soñar; podía caminar y andar alrededor del piso del sótano entrando y saliendo de un estado de somnolencia.

Nunca le pasó por la mente que ello fuera extraño. Ella se sometía a esa rara sensación de calidez que necesitaba.

 **Estás contenta. Eres amada. Serás protegida.**

Ese recuerdo no la estaba abandonando, entonces se dejó caer en sus pesadillas sonámbulas del Leteo siendo destrozada ante sus ojos. Con cada paso, ella regresaba y sentía el agua correr a través de ella. Entonces caminó, caminó y caminó sólo para mantener esa sensación.

Fue así como la encontró Castiel cuando volvió. Una mirada somnolienta en su rostro y sus pies estropeados de tanto caminar, con la piel lastimada, y sangre saliendo de una llaga. Estaba andrajosa, con el cabello lacio sobre sus hombros siendo un desastre de nudos y su piel casi amarillenta. Pero lo que lo hizo mirar con atención fue la forma en que ella caminaba: su cuerpo moviéndose a un ritmo suave pero errático, fuera de equilibrio, pero con tanto propósito que él sabía que no era natural.

Castiel comprendió el dicho "se veía como el Infierno".

Detrás de él, Dean abrió su boca para decir algo y Castiel rápidamente lo empujó hacia atrás y Meg pasó a su lado. Él movió una mano frente a su cara, pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción, ni siquiera un chasquido de poder para rebelarse contra su Gracia. Ella sólo continuó caminando hasta los límites de las guardas que Sam había pintado y entonces giraba para comenzar en una nueva dirección.

"¿Tienes esta, Cas?" preguntó Dean y lo palmeó en la espalda. Castiel miró enojado por encima de su hombro al cazador que retrocedía antes de volver su atención hacia Meg. Él esperó su próxima vuelta antes de interponerse en su camino.

Si hubiera tenido sentido del humor, él habría encontrado cómica la forma en que ella se chocó contra él como si fuera una puerta. Pero el impacto la detuvo y ella parpadeó, mirando fijamente su cuello con solemnidad. La mirada drogada en su cara se fue perdiendo lentamente y ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

"Entonces volviste". Las palabras terminantes, como si hubiera sido perfectamente consciente de su presencia todo ese tiempo, lo hicieron pestañear.

"Sí."

"Bien". Castiel inclinó su cabeza a un lado y ella desvió su mirada. "Supongo que me había acostumbrado a tenerte alrededor constantemente. ¿Tuvo éxito la misión?"

"Apenas. Hubo complicaciones".

"Siempre las hay".

"¿Esto es lo que haces cuando no estoy alrededor?" preguntó Castiel con curiosidad. Él señaló sus pies y ella miró hacia abajo, exagerando su suspiro.

"Oh, no. Sólo estoy feliz de estar aquí, esperando a mi gran héroe apuesto que retorne para hacerme sentir como una muñeca de porcelana. Ya que nosotros los demonios, no podemos protegernos bien desde el principio", dijo arrastrando las palabras, pasando sus ojos por la cara de él.

Por una vez, ella vio que su sarcasmo calaba hondo en él. Castiel se retrajo apenas, como si ella lo hubiera golpeado, y luego la expresión abandonó su cara tornándola fría y de piedra. Antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, él tomó su brazo y la arrastró a la habitación común con él. Había dejado el maletín de primeros auxilios allí porque había notado en las semanas anteriores, que las heridas de ella podían abrirse a veces.

Meg se revolvió contra el apretón en su brazo.

Ignorando su intento de liberarse, él la tiró en el sillón y le tomó los pies con las manos alrededor de sus talones.

"¡Aprietas mucho!" siseó Meg, tratando de liberarse. La cabeza de Castiel se levantó y la mirada que le dirigió la hizo encogerse levemente por la sorpresa. Él había sido perturbadoramente amable y considerado las semanas pasadas; la había arrullado en una sensación de igualdad y confort; y frente a tal grado de gentileza, ella casi se había olvidado lo que él realmente era.

Ahora en esos ojos azules ella pudo ver la criatura debajo y no era ni gentil ni considerada. Era la que había visto en el Fuego Sagrado, la que había saboreado antes. Estaba furiosa y se retorcía en una mezcla de luz y furia que se enrollaba a su alrededor. Él estaba enojado con ella y por primera vez ella sintió algo más que apatía. Ella sintió temor instintivo; un miedo que un demonio conocía cuando estaba por morir.

"Si no me dices…", gruñó él mientras ella pateaba y le pegaba en la mandíbula con el talón, "…qué es lo que quieres, entonces no puedo ayudarte".

"Quizás sólo quiero que me dejen sola. ¡Mierda!" gritó ella mientras él colocaba peróxido sobre las llagas de su pie. La sustancia borboteó y siseó mientras limpiaba la infección y él mantuvo apretado el pie para que se ella quedara quieta. Le faltaba la gentileza esta vez, le faltaba cualquier cuidado mientras colocaba pomada en las plantas de sus pies y le quemaba la piel con el desinfectante. Ello la despertó un poco más del ensueño en el que había estado mientras soñaba con el Leteo.

"Estoy cansado de ser gentil contigo cuando haces estas cosas", dijo Castiel con calma, pero bajo esa apariencia era todo furia y frustración. "Tengo paciencia infinita, pero con los humanos".

Meg lo observó mientras él comenzaba a vendar sus pies rudamente con gasa. Sus ojos se elevaron de los dedos de los pies de ella hasta su rostro, un lento arrastre que quemaba mientras avanzaba.

"Pero tú no eres humana. No precisamente. ¿No es cierto? ¿Entonces por qué te debo tener paciencia?" continuó mientras daba un último tirón de la gasa. "No puedes hacerme confiar en ti como hiciste una vez".

"¿Alguna razón por la cual debería?" preguntó Meg mientras retraía sus pies y los alejaba de él. "¡Tú me has hecho algo peor que Alastair o cualquier otro demonio vivo!"

"¡Y no quería hacerlo!" gritó Castiel y se levantó del sillón. Meg nunca había escuchado su voz elevarse antes, pero el sonido fue atemorizante, si no doloroso. Toda la habitación pareció agrandarse a su alrededor. Ella casi pudo ver las alas saliendo de su espalda y mientras las sombras lo cubrían oscureciendo su recipiente, sintió el temblor del edificio por la fuerza hirviente de su Gracia. Había una oscuridad extraña en él, aunque sus ojos eran de un azul brillante y furioso. Su mirada la penetró quemante y ella miró hacia otro lado, temblando.

Meg había olvidado lo que era estar asustada.

En el intento de ocultar su temor, ella extrañó la suavidad de sus rasgos, mientras él la miraba construir su armadura alrededor, como una cáscara protectora. Castiel había visto a Dean hacer algo similar antes; le hizo recordar a los soldados antes de la batalla cuando sabían que iban a morir.

Se sentó de nuevo pesadamente a los pies de ella, exhausto hasta los huesos por primera vez en semanas.

"Lo siento".

Ella lo miró y él aclaró su garganta.

"Estoy tratando de comprender, pero tú me lo haces difícil". Sus dedos se contornearon y la gasa en los pies de ella ya no le apretaba, sino que era reconfortante. "Quiero ayudarte, Meg".

Él la miró casi nerviosamente. "Lo haré bien. De alguna manera, yo puedo hacer que sea mejor".

Meg negó con su cabeza y observó los estantes, para evitar los ojos de él.

"Por favor. Si yo pudiera encontrar el modo…" Exhalando con suavidad, él negó con la cabeza. "Sólo di algo".

Retirando un mechón de cabello rubio y sucio de sus ojos, ella lo miró con desdén. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?".

Luego él observó las manos de ella, viendo la manera en que ella las retorcía en el borde del sweater raído. "Todavía no estoy seguro".

Había algo en su mirada indecisa que transformó el temor de ella en ira. Ninguna revelación, ninguna corrección de las cosas con la palabra adecuada, nada. Y se dio cuenta de que había sido estúpido esperar por otra cosa.

"¿Qué razón querías que te diera?" preguntó Castiel.

Cualquier respuesta que ella diera, la haría parecer débil y ridícula. Entonces, hizo la única cosa que pudo pensar en hacer al enfrentar situaciones que eran tan abrumadoras y para las que no estuviera lista.

Ella huyó.

Castiel sólo se sentó y la miró salir fuera del sillón. Él no la agarró cuando ella se tropezó y golpeó su rodilla en el piso de baldosas, no hizo más que observarla correr hacia el baño para esconderse. Cuando ella volteó, sosteniendo la puerta con una mano, él todavía estaba sentado allí, viéndola con esa mirada indulgente y desesperanzada de un amigo esperando que ella volviera a tierra.

Sintiéndose como una tonta, Meg golpeó la puerta con cara de perrito suplicante y se sintió ridículamente bien haciéndolo. El marco se quebró bajo la fuerza del golpe y ella retrocedió, esperando que Castiel o un Winchester interrumpieran preguntando qué estaba mal en ella.

Una respuesta que un demonio tan antiguo como ella todavía no tenía.

Cubriendo la corta distancia entre la bañera y el lavabo, ella recogió su pelo enredado con sus manos y tiró con fuerza. Cuando se dio vuelta y miro su reflejo en el espejo, vio la sombra de lo que ella había sido en forma humana y como demonio y eso la enfureció.

"¡Mierda mierda mierda mierda…MIERDA!" gritó al espejo que se rompió en pedazos cuando dirigió su poder contra él.

 _ **Tanta emoción. No pensé que te quedara nada. Te recuperaste rápido.**_

Esta estúpida voz. Distrayéndola.

Sin embargo, los sueños del Leteo no habían desaparecido, dejando atrás la realidad de su amargo entumecimiento. Cuando intentó golpear de nuevo con su poder, la habitación flotó a su alrededor e inclinó la cabeza sobre el lavabo para escupir una bocanada de bilis y sangre. Dio fuertes arcadas para respirar, mientras el pánico y la ira se mezclaban en un remolino furioso dentro de ella.

Le llevó algunos minutos controlar su estómago y abrió la canilla tomando agua para sacarse el gusto amargo, hasta que no quedó nada más que humo. Tosió y se forzó a beber, recordando las frías aguas del Leteo lavando su interior, purificándola lentamente.

Sólo que ahora, en lugar de un entumecimiento cálido, ella sintió una increíble debilidad.

Una debilidad que la había estado afectando desde que había conocido al maldito ángel por primera vez.

 **No puede lastimarte aquí. Estás a salvo conmigo.**

Un flujo de calidez la atravesó, como si agua caliente fluyera por su cuerpo, y tuvo que parpadear para aclarar su visión borrosa. Mareada, miró hacia su reflejo. El espejo ondeó una vez, dos veces y luego volvió al fondo hasta que sólo quedó su pálido rostro. Su traje de carne se suavizó y el demonio y la mujer se mezclaron perfectamente en una refinada belleza. Su reflejo tenía más sofisticación de la que Meg nunca recordara y sacudió la cabeza, confundida con el cambio.

Su reflejo sonrió. _"Hola, pequeña Paloma, hay algo que necesito que hagas"._

Meg parpadeó. "Bueno. Estoy loca. Eso es. Llévenme al hospital. Cas hizo un número conmigo".

" _Sí,"_ admitió su reflejo. _"Él lo hizo. No creo que te des cuenta qué profundo 'número'. Tuve que dejarlo para que ambos pudieran volver, pero él es una inusual fuente de sorpresas. Tú eres… difícil"._

Meg no había sido un demonio por siglos sin saber cuándo algo estaba intrínsecamente diferente en su traje de carne robado. Su verdadero rostro no se mostraba en el espejo. El reflejo estaba sereno y controlado. Sin signos de nada, excepto paz. Pero había algo mal en su reflejo; ella lo sabía con cada trozo de poder y de conocimiento que tenía.

El reflejo gritaba 'mal'.

"¿Qué eres tú? Tú no eres yo", susurró Meg.

" _No soy tú, pero soy una parte tuya porque te convertiste en parte de mí. ¿Comprendes?"_ la mujer preguntó.

"No."

" _Supuse que no. Los demonios son jóvenes y no comprenderían lo inmenso de tal situación"._ El reflejo se onduló de nuevo. _"Lo dejé que te tomara de mi río. Tu alma, astillada como estaba, reemergió, y salió a la superficie ya quebrada. Pero siempre hay un costo. Lo sabes"._

Meg ya sentía un dolor de cabeza por esas palabras tan precisas.

"Entonces eso te hace, ¿qué exactamente?"

La sonrisa que le dedicó fue amable y severa al mismo tiempo _"Yo solía llamarme Sheol, en otro tiempo cuando todavía vagaba. Pero para todo lo que necesitas saber, soy el dulce olvido que una vez conociste"._

"Tú eres la voz en mi cabeza". Meg se alejó del espejo. "Tú eres la que escucho".

 _Yo pensaba que era un eco de Cas,_ pensó ella tontamente.

La mujer en el espejo, se volvió hacia ella y sonrió con indulgencia. _"Tú tienes una cantidad inusual de emoción para ser un demonio"._

"Sí, me mete en problemas", murmuró Meg, mirando nerviosa por encima de su hombro. Ella esperaba de alguna manera que Castiel apareciera de la nada. Él siempre lo hacía cuando estaba 'involucrado´ y la manera en que ella se había ido lo debería haber traído de nuevo.

" _A él nunca le importaste, sabes, y no deberías preocuparte nunca por él. Está fuera de tus bases naturales. No es natural, es inmoral… etcétera, etcétera, sin importar lo que los rectos humanos con aspiraciones de moralidad digan"._

Meg se puso rígida y el reflejo la miró levantando una ceja. "¿No eres sólo un rayo de luz del sol en mi subconsciente? No quiero amarlo, si eso es lo que quieres decir".

Su reflejo arqueó una ceja lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que su elección de palabras había sido captada y ella se encogió.

" _Pero, aun así, él te encontró y yo no se lo hice fácil. Trágicamente. Mi hermano me dijo que podía esperar algo así. El ángel fue algo diferente. Él te quitó de mí"._ Ella presionó una mano bien cuidada en el espejo y vacilando, Meg la alcanzó y presionó su mano sobre el otro lado. Aquello se sintió como una electricidad flotando entre el espejo y su reflejo.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer por ti?"

" _Permite que continúe la prueba. Ayuda a tu precioso ángel y sus mascotas humanas a cerrar las puertas del Infierno. Simple, ¿no es cierto?"_

Meg giró sus ojos. "Soy vieja pero no estúpida. Hay algo más".

" _Pero tú eres leal y obediente"._ Su reflejo se sintió cálido bajo el espejo. _"Finalmente, te darás cuenta de que mi causa es una manera de terminar con todo el dolor… con todo el sufrimiento. Dedícate a mí, Meg"._

Su lealtad nunca había sido cuestionada antes y ese alago se coló profundo en ella. Con eso hubo un sentimiento de amor y protección, de engañosa calidez que hizo que Meg se reclinara hacia el espejo.

" _Pero sin mí…",_ la entidad se inclinó hacia adelante y su boca casi tocó el vidrio astillado, _"tú siempre sientes mucho dolor y no conoces la felicidad. O la protección. Yo soy parte de ti, demonio, y tú eres parte de mí. Yo puedo protegerte"._

Meg retrocedió y quitó su mano.

Su reflejo la miró retroceder y sonrió. _"Pronto"._

Con eso, hubo un destello de luz y Meg se cayó contra la pared opuesta mientras era bañada en poder. Quemaba y humeaba, luego se asentó justo debajo de la superficie de ella. La mujer se había ido, dejando atrás sólo un demonio cansado con un rostro robado.

Meg se encogió de hombros y sintió sus dedos estremecerse cuando tocó el espejo. Convencida de que era una alucinación, alcanzó la bañera y tomó la hoja de afeitar descartada de Dean. La hoja afilada se deslizó por la carne de su palma, cortando una línea limpia, y el dolor la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Pero a pesar de la profundidad del corte, su carne sanó con rapidez.

Podía sentir algo. No estaba loca.

Cuando al final salió del baño hacia la biblioteca vacía, Meg caminó lentamente. Aparentemente Castiel se había ido, por lo que ella era libre para caminar sola hacia la muerte si quisiera. Dejar que estuviera fuera de la celda del demonio ayudaba, pero sólo un poco. Los Winchester la miraban, pero Dean sólo sacudió su cabeza y le dijo que se enchufara a una batería si tenía tanta energía.

En otro momento ella le hubiera hecho un gesto obsceno, pero estaba muy perdida tratando de borrar la ansiedad que el reflejo le había dejado para molestarse. Ya era tarde y Sam, exhausto y enfermo, se arrastró alejándose de sus pilas de libros. Dean no estaba muy lejos, llamándole la atención de que, si ella hacía algo, él haría que Castiel destruyera su trasero.

Meg lo ignoró.

Caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, confinada por las guardas y bloqueada por cualquier otra estúpida mierda que los Hombres de Letras hubieran creado para atraparla. Inquieta y enojada por estar acorralada, no sólo por esta habitación, sino también por lo que se le estaba haciendo a ella, Meg luchó por controlar su ira. Las guardas quemaban cada vez que ella tocaba los bordes de la habitación, pero aun así fue directo a ellas, al menos de esa manera lograba sentir algo.

De todas formas, la única cosa que ella iba a sentir iba a ser dolor.

Incluso el agotamiento parecía estar más allá de ella ahora. Meg se arañó los brazos y sintió arder las heridas, pero una vez más, como el corte en las palmas de sus manos, se curaron instantáneamente. Esa oleada de poder se había ido, pero podía sentir su residuo en la piel.

Pensó que podía permanecer acurrucada en una bola patética, pero eso tampoco era como ella. Nada de esto lo era.

De alguna manera, esto era peor, la idea de que se había perdido a sí misma.

Por primera vez, sintió una pizca de piedad por las jóvenes que había poseído.

Observándola desde la entrada, Castiel esperó a que girara una cuarta vez antes de aclarar su garganta.

Meg sólo lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

Tuvo que esperar hasta que ella se acercara a su lado cerca de la cocina y él la bloqueó. "Estás caminando de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Todo. Escoge, pero déjame sola".

"No creo que sea eso lo que deba hacer. Te dejé sola por unas pocas horas y pareces estar peor".

Por primera vez, ella se acercó a él y sus delgados dedos le agarraron la corbata. Gruñó mientras ella lo atraía a su nivel.

"Lo que debías hacer nunca lo hiciste. Estoy jodida".

Castiel la miró fijamente y levantó con vacilación su mano. Él le alisó el cabello, desenredando un nudo, y Meg sintió la calidez atravesarla al contacto.

"Sólo quería cuidarte. Hacer lo que necesitabas. Te debo eso".

Castiel vio el cambio en ella. Por un momento, volvió su Meg, la que había luchado contra él y que aún se preocupaba por él. Sus ojos brillaban con un peligroso rayo de luz y él sintió el apretón en su corbata de nuevo.

"Lo que necesito…", repitió ella y él se irguió para mirarla hacia abajo.

Él supo en el momento en que ella habló que algo era diferente. Había un arrastre en su voz, un lento resbalón en su paso, y él supo que ella estaba tramando algo más que sólo discutir con él. Meg inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se le acercó, tan cerca que él sintió un empujón demasiado íntimo de sus caderas contra las suyas.

"¿Qué crees que necesito? ¿O qué quiero?" preguntó Meg.

Escuchó un ligero tinte en su voz, salvaje e incierto.

"¿Qué pasó?" Él la observó encogerse un poco. "Yo quisiera… Quiero ayudarte a olvidar lo que te está molestando".

"Por un precio, ¿verdad?" escupió ella amargamente. "¿Dando mi vida otra vez para acabar con Crowley? ¿Ayudando a tu precioso Dean o a tu desdichado Sam?"

"No". Castiel vio sus ojos clavarse en él. "Nunca hubo un precio desde que me salvaste la primera vez".

"Así es cómo es. Estás haciendo esto por PIEDAD".

"No lo tergiverses" La cabeza de ella se inclinó y él sintió como la mano de ella se deslizaba por su hombro hasta la solapa de su gabardina. "Quiero ayudarte porque quiero. Pero no puedo porque no me dejas".

"¿Y si te dejara?"

Él la miró fijamente, sin saber qué hacer cuando sintió que sus pequeñas manos le tiraban de su gabardina, por un momento volvió la seducción que una vez había visto en ella. La oscuridad brillaba en sus ojos, pero no por la maldad. Él siseó en un suspiro mientras ambas manos de ella se deslizaban bajo su abrigo y lo levantaban un poco.

Puro deseo emanaba de ella.

"Tú me preguntaste lo que yo necesitaba... ", murmuró Meg mientras lentamente le quitaba la gabardina, dejándola caer al suelo. Nerviosamente, él fijó su mirada en su cabeza mientras ella se apoyaba en él. Ella giró su cabeza para rozar con su nariz el cuello de él, calentándole la piel con su aliento. "Y ahora mismo, necesito sentir algo. Así que lo que necesito es que me ayudes a recordar de verdad lo que es. Acércate, Castiel, o cállate y vete".

El cambio abrupto, la voz de ella áspera y sus ojos muy oscuros, tendrían que haberlo alertado.

Pero por más de lo que ella pudiera darse cuenta, él sabía lo que era sufrir por lo que se había hecho y querer algo prohibido. Se había contenido antes para condenar las consecuencias cuando encontró eso en ella.

Cerrando los ojos, Castiel se estremeció cuando ella le acarició el cuello y trajo con ella una calidez que él no había sentido por algún tiempo. Las manos tomando sus hombros, por un momento él casi pensó en apartarla, pero la sostuvo quieta, sintiendo ese calor en ella. De repente, todo era ella; volvía a ser la criatura emocional y apasionadamente leal que había sido una vez, y que él había extrañado.

Los labios de Meg se posaron sobre su mandíbula, mordiendo suavemente y aliviando el dolor con su lengua. Castiel se inclinó al contacto antes de girar la cabeza y besarla. Ambos se detuvieron, dudando si continuar, pero entonces los labios de ella se separaron bajo los de él. Era vacilante y precisa la forma en que él deslizaba su lengua contra la de ella, tratando de colocar sus manos de una u otra manera, en un abrazo torpe, y luego murmuraba tonterías cuando ella se apoyó en él. Las manos de ella tomaron su cabello acercándolo para tratar de absorber más sensación, más calidez, y los dedos de él apretaron sus caderas para mantenerla quieta.

Cuando él rompió el beso para respirar, la vio jadear tan fuerte como él. Meg devolvió su mirada quitándose el suéter y dejándolo caer sobre el abrigo de él. Su piel brillaba levemente por un sudor creciente, y ella se empujó contra él, colocando las manos de él en su cintura otra vez.

Su mente se mantuvo concentrada y clara incluso cuando las uñas de ella se clavaron en sus manos, y él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba buscando algo de él.

Sucumbió a la misma necesidad con un afán que habría sido pecaminoso en un ángel cuando profundizó el beso y sintió el mordisco de ella en su labio inferior. Apoyado en su boca, se inclinó y la tomó por las piernas para acercarla, sintiendo cómo ella envolvía las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Uñas barriendo su pelo, pellizcando y tirando, mientras sentía un beso devuelto casi con ira. Apenas sabiendo adónde iba, Castiel la tomó con fuerza y trató de concentrarse en dónde quería llevarla.

Sólo llegaron hasta los estantes de la biblioteca antes de que el beso de ella llegara a distraerlo tanto que él tuvo que apretarse contra ella para impedir tirarla al suelo allí y en ese preciso momento.

Meg rompió el beso y se pasó la lengua por los labios pensativamente mientras se recostaba en el estante contra el que se había apoyado.

Por un momento, él vio un parpadeo en su cara. "Deberíamos parar", dijo por ella. Una mezcla de consternación y preocupación lo atravesó, sin tanta fuerza como ese deseo. "Sigues estando muy débil."

La piel de ella seguía sintiéndose fría y él tragó ante su mirada cuando ella lo agarró por la nuca. Su aliento estaba caliente en su boca mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza y se apoyaba hacia delante para agarrar su labio inferior entre los dientes, mordiendo con tanta brusquedad que él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba probando su sangre. Ante su mirada sorprendida, ella sonrió con superioridad.

"Cállate. Por una vez".

* * *

Sam bostezó y se limpió la cara mientras tropezaba hacia la cocina, apenas viendo a través de las luces bajas parpadeantes. Había bebido más de tres cuartos de su botella de Jack para dormir, una idea de Dean con certeza, y ahora el dolor de cabeza que sentía lo hacía arrepentirse. Su boca se sentía seca y le dolía la cabeza, así que tropezó con la pequeña mesa para mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando se tropezó con la ropa, la pateó fuera del camino, abrió la heladera y tomó una botella de agua.

Había tragado la mitad de la botella cuando se dio vuelta y vio que la ropa que había pateado era un abrigo de color tostado. Abriendo los ojos, se dio cuenta de que uno de sus grandes suéteres también estaba allí.

"¿Qué mierd-?" susurró, sacudiendo la ropa con el dedo del pie como si fuera a morderlo. Confundido, levantó la vista, vio las luces que aún parpadeaban ocasionalmente, y se tragó el resto de la botella con rapidez.

Nerviosamente, se arrastró hacia adelante, escuchando.

Vio un movimiento detrás de una de las columnas y con nerviosismo espió por encima de su hombro antes de acercarse a mirar. Cuando se acercó a unos pocos pasos, mirando entre las tablillas abiertas, el movimiento claramente pertenecía a un hombre que se movía sobre algo…o alguien.

Juzgando por las manos que se deslizaban sobre la espalda desnuda y los hombros flexionados, el hombre no estaba solo en los estantes.

Sam tragó y se retiró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había visto…Y a quién.

Un movimiento detrás de él lo hizo girar para ver a Dean tan somnoliento como él entrando en la cocina. Como si fuera sonámbulo, abrió la nevera, sacó la rebanada de _Pie_ que había estado guardando, y sin preocuparse por un tenedor, rápidamente la tiró al fregadero. Sam caminó rápido para encontrarse con él y se apoyó contra la mesada.

"¿Estás bien, Sammy?" preguntó Dean. "Te ves como si estuvieras en shock".

Sam se las arregló, apenas, para mostrar una expresión en su cara. "Estoy bien, sí".

Tenía en la punta de la lengua contarle a Dean lo que pensaba que estaba pasando.

Pero, por alguna razón, se detuvo y como Dean miró hacia las luces, él discretamente empujó el saco de Castiel fuera de la vista, bajo la mesa.

"¿Pasa algo con la electricidad? Pensé que teníamos un buen generador".

"Eh, sí. Ya sabes, uhm, el aparato funciona a gas. Me voy a… me voy de vuelta a la cama, a dormir un poco, lo arreglo en la mañana. Te ves como si también necesitaras dormir", dijo Sam.

Dean entornó los ojos al mirarlo. "¿Estás escondiendo algo?"

"¿Yo?" rio él y miró a Dean con cuidado. "Por supuesto que no".

Dean lo recorrió con la mirada, buscando signos de que estuviera enfermo, y llego a sus pies… "¿Eso no es tuyo? ¿El que le prestaste a Meg?" preguntó, y se inclinó para tomar el sweater del piso.

"Oh, sí. Ella ha estado un poco loca… seguro que lo dejó caer".

"Meg vagando en topless… ésa es una foto". Dean hizo una mueca y luego se detuvo. "No está mal en realidad. Sería memorable".

Él tiró el sweater en la mesa. "Está bien, vamos. Vamos a la cama antes de que te patee el trasero".

Sam exhaló con alivio mientras seguía a su hermano fuera de la habitación. "Me la debes, Cas", murmuró.

* * *

Meg dormitó, su espalda presionada contra la de Castiel, mientras yacían entre las estanterías de la biblioteca. Él era tibio contra su fría piel, casi vibrando con energía y calor. Su piel estaba sudorosa y se deslizaba por la de ella cada vez que se movía. Los libros y también la ropa del ángel estaban esparcidos alrededor y sin ningún pensamiento consciente, ella se desplomó en unas cuantas páginas rasgadas. Él había estado callado por un momento y ella podía sentirlo pensando.

Él no se daba cuenta, como los Winchester, de qué tan fuerte pensaba a veces.

De manera irracional, Meg se preguntó si la experiencia había sido poca para él, cuando para ella, eso no había sido mucho. Sus expectativas…

Ella quería pasar un momento rápido, divertido y en su lugar él le había mostrado comodidad y paciencia.

Casi como si él le hubiera estado haciendo el amor en lugar de sólo sexo.

Los hombros de él se movieron y ella sintió el roce del músculo y un toque fantasmal de plumas que quemaban su piel.

La cercanía era mucha y demasiado pronto.

Con un gemido, Meg comenzó a levantarse. Tuvo que agarrarse de los estantes para evitar que sus piernas se le aflojaran, ya que el cansancio y el dolor hacían que le fuera difícil pararse. Cuando finalmente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el vestíbulo, ella se dio cuenta de que Castiel la miraba fijamente.

Meg logró hacer la larga caminata hasta su celda y luego hasta el catre, antes de desplomarse. Su cabeza se encontró con la almohada y se acurrucó, deseando que el reposo borrara lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca oyó abrirse la puerta de la celda, pero sintió la presencia de él detrás de ella.

Vagamente, ella fue consciente de una mano acariciando su cabello y tirando una manta sobre su piel desnuda. Suavizando el dolor y calentando su piel demasiado fría. Seguidamente, esa sensación desapareció y eso dolió más que otra cosa.

Un demonio no necesitaba esto.

¿Dónde estaba la solución fácil para querer sentir más? ¿Por qué no había funcionado?

¿Por qué ella había querido que esa comodidad durase, cuando antes ella sólo lo había tomado como sexo sin importancia?...

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir con que ella se fue?" preguntó Castiel. Dean abrió su boca para responder, pero el ángel ya se había ido. Girando sus ojos hacia el techo, Dean esperó con paciencia y casi tan rápido el ángel estaba de vuelta, andando por la habitación después de entrar volando. "¡Ella se ha ido, Dean!"

"Ella desapareció cuando Sam estaba abajo tomando una siesta. Él necesita su descanso. No podíamos cuidarla las veinticuatro horas del día, Cas. ¿Dónde demonios estabas tú? Era tu responsabilidad cuidarla, ¿recuerdas?"

Castiel miró hacia otro lado. "Necesitaba alejarme de aquí por un tiempo. Tenía que pensar algunas cosas, pero volví esperando encontrarla aquí".

Sam tosió ruidosamente y el ángel lo miró con agudeza.

"Bien, ella se ha ido. Fui abajo para asegurarme de que no se hubiera vuelto completamente loca. ¡Puf! Se fue". Dean se encogió de hombros. "Incluso no estoy seguro de cómo hizo para pasar a través de los sigilos".

Acomodándose la gabardina, Castiel tomó su bolso del piso. "Tengo que irme".

"Cas, tal vez ella no quiera ser encontrada", dijo Sam de pronto. Miró al ángel ponerse tieso pero igualmente continuó, "Puede ser que ella no … quiera ser salvada. Lo que fuera que ella sintiera, dondequiera que estuviera; eso la cambió y quién sabe si fue para mejor. Ella es un demonio".

Castiel negó con la cabeza. "Ella también está a cargo mío. Se suponía que yo debía cuidar de ella".

Dean y Sam se miraron entre sí. "Mira Cas, no todo…" Dean volteó y el ángel se había ido. "Mierda".

* * *

Una mujer rubia se sentó en la cafetería de la parada de camiones, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo. Colocando un plato lleno de comida grasosa en frente de ella, la camarera que la había estado mirando por una hora rellenó su taza de café por quinta vez.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?"

No obtuvo respuesta, aunque no esperaba ninguna Y No vio lo que la rubia estaba haciendo porque había mesas más grandes con mayores chances de propinas que la reclamaban.

Meg canturreó en su garganta mientras clavaba la pequeña navaja en su otra mano, pasando nervios y músculos, hasta que llegó al hueso. El dolor era nada comparado con el que había sentido antes. El corte quemaba mientras grababa pequeños sigilos en los huesos de los dedos, los que había aprendido de Castiel. Las servilletas estaban empapadas en sangre ahora, pero ella continuó hasta que tuvo una serie de sigilos y guardas que eran ahora más una parte de su cuerpo robado de lo que ella era.

Se unieron a los otros que ella había se había pintado usando la sangre humana que le había sacado a un camionero que la había atacado en la carretera.

" _¿Vas a hacer lo que yo quiero, mi Paloma?"_ le preguntó esa voz sedosa en su oído y cuando ella miró por la ventana, vio su reflejo mirándola atentamente. Digna, hermosa… tan diferente de su verdadero ser como lo era Castiel.

"No. Vete."

La mujer sonrió. _"No voy a ningún lado, Meg. No hasta que recuerdes todo lo que había en el Leteo y cómo te hizo sentir. Tú me elegirás a mí, al final. Es la única cosa que te queda. Es la razón por la que abandonaste a tu cuidador y a sus mascotas"._

"Entonces estarás esperando un largo tiempo", respondió ella.

" _Tengo toda la eternidad. Será una existencia solitaria para ti, en el final"._


	4. Cegador

**Capítulo 4**

 **Cegador**

 **(Cuando los Demonios escapan)  
**

Los demonios podían soportar una cantidad abismal de castigo antes de llegar a la muerte. Podrían estar desangrándose, sus trajes de carne luchando por repararse tan rápido como llegara el daño, con el cerebro volado a la mitad del cráneo antes incluso de que se sintieran débiles de dolor. Los que eran buenos. Los de la época de Azazel que habían sido viejos y perfectamente elaborados podrían recibir una gran paliza.

¿Los más jóvenes? Eran muy fáciles.

Parada frente al demonio que estaba atada a la silla, Meg se agachó fuera de la línea rota de la trampa del diablo y la miró fijamente. Ella sólo reconoció a ésta de unas cuantas veces anteriores. La verdadera cara era la misma, aunque el cuerpo era diferente. Una leal a Crowley y una traidora de Azazel.

Meg esperó la buena y anticuada ira amenazando con usurpar su sentido común obtenido con dificultad. Pero como siempre, no había nada.

"Entonces, ¿en qué anda Crowley?" preguntó Meg mientras colocaba una banqueta frente a la otra mujer y se sentaba en ella. Le gustaba esa chaqueta que la demonio estaba usando… quizás se lo sacara antes de comenzar.

"Tú…" el demonio se balanceó vacilante, escupiendo sangre y dientes. "Tú puta. Se suponía que estabas muerta".

"Si los deseos fueran caballos, estaría cabalgando unicornios, preciosa. Respóndeme".

El demonio se rio. "Mátame. Prefiero eso antes de ser torturada por Crowley".

Ese era el problema con los más jóvenes, pensó Meg. Nunca han sabido qué tan hondo es el Pozo. Nunca sintieron sus desesperos y agonías por el tiempo suficiente. Crowley no se arriesgaría a que ninguno de ellos se hiciera más fuerte de lo que era él y el Pozo hacía demonios increíblemente fuertes porque les arrancaba los miedos. Ella giró sus ojos hacia arriba y sacó un cuchillo de plata. Algunos arañazos en su empuñadura, pero parecía casi normal.

"¿Has visto esto? No te matará. Pero puede hacer un daño feo".

El demonio miró la forma en que la hoja brillaba mientras Meg la sostenía en su mano.

"Entonces, me vas a decir lo que sabes del bastardo y su último pequeño refugio. Tarde o temprano". Colocando la cuchilla justo sobre el pecho del demonio, Meg presionó. "Nunca llegaste a conocer a Alastair, ¿no es cierto?"

Ella negó con la cabeza y Meg sonrió con suficiencia.

"Es una pena. Podrías haber tenido algo de tiempo de preparación para saber lo que estoy por hacerte".

Antes del Leteo, la tortura le había dado una pizca de placer. Había algo completamente refinado en rebanar almas para mantener afuera su propio dolor. Había sido un acto de supervivencia en sí mismo. Ella recordó estar parada junto a Dean Winchester mientras él tallaba en una chica inocente que había estado en el lado equivocado, observando la manera en que Alastair la había instruido. Si alguno de ellos hubiera fallado, sería el siguiente en la silla de tortura. Así que ella siempre hizo un mejor trabajo torturando a otra persona para mantener alejada las cicatrices de su alma.

¿Pero ahora? Ahora nada. Ese dolor vacío con el que ella había estado viviendo las pasadas semanas se había ahondado a un latido dentro de ella, pulsando. El dolor había cambiado un poco, sin embargo, dándole cierta calidez, pero no la suficiente para arreglar lo que ella sabía que estaba mal. La tortura no le hacía nada y saber lo que Crowley sabía no le trajo placer.

Ella sólo… lo hizo.

Le dio un propósito.

Dejó al demonio herida dentro de la trampa todavía murmurando en latín y marcó el número de Sam Winchester al salir. En el instante en que él respondió, ella usó el poder que tenía para distorsionar su voz a masculina y le dijo la ubicación, tirando luego el teléfono fuera de la trampa del diablo para que él pudiera oír los lloriqueos del demonio. Se habría curado sola para cuando ellos llegaran, pero aún estaría atrapada.

El abandonado galpón de tren había sido el lugar perfecto para torturar fuera de la vista y Meg levantó el cuello de su nueva chaqueta de cuero mientras salía. El grueso jersey que llevaba debajo mantenía fuera la corriente fría y sus tacones hacían ruido cuando caminaba, pasando junto a la gente sin hogar quienes sólo le daban una mirada rápida. Con su cabeza rubia mirando hacia abajo, parecía que estar vagando por ahí, buscando algo como si hubiera sido alguien que había escapado en busca de casa. Los puentes bajos y los viejos edificios le dieron suficiente cobijo y se metió en uno de esos refugios abandonados.

" _ **No podrás huir para siempre, Meg",**_ una voz murmuró en su cabeza y Meg giró el rostro hacia las sombras, con la mano en el cuchillo oculto a un costado.

Escurriéndose desde las sombras, la elegante pelirroja vestida de blanco le sonrió con su dulce mirada insoportablemente amable. Su forma era translúcida, apenas más que una sombra a la luz de la luna, y dio algunos pasos delante de ella. Las ventanas rotas alrededor la reflejaban en multitudes y el demonio de repente sintió como si estuviera encerrada por esos reflejos.

Sin saber por qué su aliento tartamudeaba en el pecho al verla, Meg se apartó de la sombra y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, sacudiéndola. "No eres real". Clavó sus dedos en el pelo y tiró con fuerza. No había visto esta ilusión en días. Pensó que lo había superado exorcizándose a sí misma, capturando y liberando demonios en su ruta para destruir a Crowley. Huyendo de Castiel. "Estás en mi cabeza. Sólo estás en mi cabeza. ¡No eres real!"

Olvido sólo sonrió y dio un paso adelante.

" _Soy real, Meg. Soy lo que tu ángel trajo de vuelta cuando te arrancó del…"_ Olvido se detuvo y miró fijamente a Meg.

"No necesité ningún recuerdo. Sólo eres una estúpida parte de mí que fue limpiada pero que no es real... ¡Estoy al borde de la locura total!".

El demonio estaba listo para darse la vuelta, pero de pie frente a ella estaba Olvido. Con sólo una mirada, la entidad la atrapó como lo haría una serpiente con su presa y Meg se quedó helada en su lugar. Una suave mano bajó por su cuerpo, provocándole oleadas de calor y entumecimiento al mismo tiempo a sus nervios. Sus ojos se cerraron, estremecidos, y se inclinó ante el toque familiar. Le trajo consigo una sensación de bienestar y protección, de igualdad y sostén, y casi gimió.

Olvido acarició la mejilla de ella con gentileza y luego le deslizó la mano por el cuello.

 _"... Hay algo diferente en ti. No me has sentido como yo te he estado sintiendo a ti"._ Curvó la palma de su mano por la chaqueta de Meg y empujó levemente sobre la parte alta de su pecho. _"¿Qué has hecho? Huiste de los Winchester, de tu ángel. Deberías haberte quedado, entonces podríamos haber terminado esto de la manera que yo quiero. Sé que algo pasó "._

Meg abrió sus ojos lentamente y Olvido fijó la vista en ella.

Algo se endureció en sus ojos. Algo que hizo que el corazón de Meg se estremeciera de terror. _"Oh, él no lo hizo... Tú no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué harías semejante movimiento, paloma mía?"_ Su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, los ojos repentinamente negros. "Él no lo haría".

Su murmullo bajo hizo que retumbara toda el área y Olvido desapareció, llevándose con ella toda la sensación de calidez. De alguna manera fue casi más devastador de lo que debería haber sido y Meg tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para fortalecerse contra esa profunda pérdida.

~~  
"¿Dónde estás?" La voz gritó en su cabeza y Chuck se irguió de un salto, gimiendo al golpearse la frente contra la cabecera.

"¿Eh? ... ¿qué?"

" _¡Has hecho algo! Cuando escribiste, afectaste algo mío. ¿Por qué?"_

La voz resonó en su cabeza y él rodó de la cama. En vez de discutir con sus alucinaciones, había llegado a aceptarlas, así que se levantó y se estiró. "Necesitaba una nueva línea en la historia. Una que fuera... épica... diferente."

" _Estás violando nuestros contratos"._ Un parpadeo de movimiento en su habitación y la mujer que lo había sostenido en sus brazos mientras escribía, de repente se levantó delante de él, tan translúcida y borrosa como antes.

"No violando…". La voz de él cambió levemente y sus ojos se aclararon mientras miraba a su laptop. _"…actualizando."_

" _Esto no te ayudará, al final. Todo viene de mí"._

"No puedo continuar esta historia". Chuck abrió su laptop y se sentó. "He estado evitando limpiar este lío por mucho tiempo. Esta historia necesita una nueva dirección".

Unos brazos suaves y blancos rodearon sus hombros y se inclinó hacia atrás, de nuevo en el abrazo, sin reflexionar.

" _¿Por qué siempre luchas para darle sentido a tanta pena?"_ murmuró ella en su oído y Chuck miró la página llena de escritura. _"¿Todo esto, realmente vale la pena?"._

Ese viejo nerviosismo de que lo que había escrito era basura estaba de vuelta e hizo clic en el archivo, listo para borrarlo. Pero algo lo detuvo al leer las palabras de Dean y Sam, el último párrafo de Castiel y Meg, y movió el cursor para empezar un nuevo párrafo. Con los ojos lanzados sobre la pantalla, él se tragó el miedo que siempre sentía cuando empezaba. Olvidó a la mujer en su espalda, ya que se perdió en una historia por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

~~  
"Esto es raro, hombre. Quiero decir, este es el cuarto demonio en menos de una semana en un radio de cien millas", Dean miró fijamente a la cosa apenas coherente que tenían delante. Lo que quedaba dentro del demonio no estaba muy claro y evitó señalar que conocía íntimamente esas señales de tortura.

"¿Alguien está mandándonos un mensaje? ¿O sólo quiere que nos deshagamos de su lío?" propuso Sam. "Lo llamo a Cas por esto. Se está tornando raro".

"La puta…" el demonio en frente de ellos murmuró y Dean parpadeó.

"Repítelo".

"Esa puta traidora".

Dean miró hacia Sam, que estaba esperando pacientemente que Castiel respondiera el teléfono. Su hermano giró sus ojos ante algo que dijo Castiel al saludar. "Cas, necesitamos tu ayuda. Estamos a más o menos cinco millas afuera de Lebannon, cerca del bunker y… sí, sé que estás muy ocupado, pero necesitamos tu ayuda".

Dean decidió ir al grano y declaró en voz alta, "Sólo conozco unos pocos demonios hembra que sean llamados así. Creo que se refiere a Meg".

En un estrepitoso aleteo, Castiel apareció detrás del demonio. "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Jesús, Cas, eso fue rápido. Yo sólo …"

"Escuché a Dean cuando levanté el teléfono". Castiel rodeó al demonio y la miró fijamente. Dean miró a Sam engreído, pero el ángel ya estaba enfocado en el demonio. "¿Has visto a Meg?"

Con disgusto, ella escupió sangre y carne en los zapatos de él.

"Cas, ella sólo …"

"La vi", siseó el demonio y su cabeza se levantó, sus ojos negros a través de las cuencas sangrientas. "Y cuando termine de contarle a Crowley dónde está ella, él también lo sabrá y podrá tallar a esa puta como un par de zapatos nuevos…"

Castiel se alejó de ella. "Exorcícenla", ordenó a Sam. Estupefacto por la fuerza de su voz, Sam comenzó a murmurar el exorcismo una y otra vez, su voz ganando poder mientras todos miraban a la mujer retorcerse y gritar. Dean sostuvo el cuchillo de Ruby pero Castiel sólo esperó.

"De vuelta a la fosa, perra", murmuró Dean para sí mismo mientras el alma humeante se volcaba fuera del cuerpo y se evaporaba una vez que había golpeado la trampa.

El traje de carne que quedó estaba lloriqueando de agonía, sangre saliendo de su nariz y de su boca, y Castiel suspiró, extendiendo la mano. Él le tocó la mejilla, probando para asegurarse de que el demonio realmente se había ido, antes de que él le quitara el pelo de los ojos. Con una inflexión de poder, sanó a la mujer y la mandó a dormir. Mejor eso que hacerle darse cuenta de lo que había pasado con ella.

Él había olvidado qué tan brutal podía ser Meg con sus causas.

Pero ella había dejado al demonio aquí como un mensaje y él trató de no leer demasiado en ello.

"Deberemos encontrarle casa… o al menos un lugar seguro". Castiel se irguió y miró alrededor al piso manchado de sangre. "Esa cosa fue arrojada al fondo de la fosa por lo que Meg debería estar a salvo por algún tiempo".

Sam aclaró su garganta. "Sí, seguro, Cas. ¿Entonces, dónde has estado?"

El ángel ya estaba cercando la trampa. "Ella está por aquí. Lo sé".

"Cas", avanzó Dean, "necesitas descansar. Quizás Meg no nos necesite y quizás, por lo que sabemos, ella esté a dos pasos a la vista para volver…"

Él se había ido antes de que el mayor de los Winchester pudiera continuar. "Odio cuando se va en el medio de una oración".

"Es probable que lo haga por eso", dijo Sam con cansancio. "Vamos, informemos sobre la NN al hospital. Espero que tenga alguna familia".

Dormitando en su coche robado fuera de los límites de la ciudad, Meg escuchó la lluvia que golpeaba el techo y el capó. No podía llegar lejos en este diluvio, así que se detuvo a esperar. Hacía casi un mes que se había escapado de los Winchester, de Castiel, y recordó que estaba huyendo de Crowley. Sin embargo, ella se había quedado cerca de Lebannon; había algo de protección estando cerca del Bunker y ella sabía que ninguno de ellos esperaría que se quedara tan cerca. Castiel probablemente iría a todos los viejos lugares de caza de ella por todo el mundo y ella pensó que él podría darse por vencido con el tiempo.

Excepto que Castiel era mucho más implacable cuando se trataba de Meg. Ella casi había fallado una docena de veces, cuando sintió la presencia angelical justo antes de alcanzar a esconderse, y ya estaba exhausta por la constante caza y escondite. Lo peor era que había habido veces en las que casi se había equivocado deliberadamente.

Pero tarde o temprano ella iba a encontrar un demonio que supiera exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo y ella podría tener su propio plan en marcha.

Tamborileando sus dedos sobre el volante, Meg miró fijamente a su otra mano, que descansaba sobre su rodilla. Dolía mucho, no había dejado de doler en las últimas semanas, y ella podía ver la huella de las cicatrices en el lugar donde había clavado el cuchillo. Casi capaz de sentir los sigilos grabados en los huesos de sus dedos, los flexionó e hizo una mueca de dolor por el movimiento. Su mano se negaba a sanar y hubo momentos en los que casi brillaba. Pero mientras la mantuviera oculta, valía la pena el dolor.

Chuck golpeó la pila de papeles y miró fijamente a la primera línea de palabras. No había escrito sobre Meg desde hacía tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado lo que era encontrar un lugar para ella en su historia. Ni un villano, ni un héroe, ni siquiera un anti-héroe.

Pero esa mujer había querido que él la incluyera y él le había encontrado a Meg un lugar que le gustaba debido a ella.

Él había decidido que ella podía llamarse musa, esta extraña mujer que lo asustaba e intrigaba. Viciosa, hermosa... maravillosa en su pura complejidad. Muy parecida a su ideal de Meg. Chuck sonrió y se recostó en su asiento para leer.

" _Los demonios no sueñan a menudo, pero, por la gracia con la que ella había sido tocada, Meg fue una excepción…"_

~~  
El demonio levantó su cabeza, insegura de por qué la voz la había despertado, pero sintiendo como si su cuerpo hubiera sido sacudido como una muñeca de trapo. Mirando por la ventana, escudriñó a través de la lluvia y casi esperó ver un hombre con gabardina cerca. Pero no había nada.

Cada instinto alertándola, ella miró por el espejo retrovisor y se encontró con unos ojos muy familiares en el asiento trasero.

Olvido movió su cabeza. _**"Hola, Meg".**_

El demonio rompió el espejo retrovisor y lo tiró al suelo, sus manos temblando. Esa sensación de entumecimiento se fue con el espejo, dejándola sola y mirando por la ventana, esperando ser dejada sola. La tormenta no había amainado, pero no había forma de que ella fuera a quedarse en compañía de su propia locura.

Hurgando en su mochila, sacó un iPod y unos auriculares robados, se los colocó, y se deslizó hacia abajo en el asiento delantero hasta quedar extendida entre puerta y puerta. Mientras descansaba sus manos sobre su estómago, sintió que la relajación lentamente comenzaba a fluir por su cuerpo. Ignorando ese tenue murmullo que podía oír una y otra vez, cerró los ojos y se obligó a dormitar de nuevo para esperar que pasara la tormenta.

~~  
 _La playa tenía la misma arena cálida y brisa fresca que ella recordaba. Las aguas del Leteo lamían la orilla rítmicamente y Meg se reclinó, cavando con sus dedos y enterrando los pies en la arena. Arena caliente y maravillosa que le hizo sentir calidez. Ella sabía que estaba soñando, lo podía sentir porque todo esto estaba mal. Incluso estaba esa persistente sensación de estar siendo observada. Desde la arena demasiado suave hasta la forma en que se sentía fuera de lugar de nuevo, limpia a medias y sin lugar._

 _Todavía. Mejor un sueño que despertarse en ese auto frío de nuevo._

 _Mejor que ese entumecimiento superpuesto a la agonía de su propia existencia._

 _Estirándose, ella cerró sus ojos y trató de relajarse._

 _Pero incluso aquí, el agujero se estaba abriendo tanto como la herida que Crowley le había hecho. Sin la realidad del Leteo bañando sus recuerdos de tortura y sufrimiento, del bien y del mal, ella no tenía nada. Ningún propósito, ninguna causa. No había absolutamente ningún punto._

 _Ella no tenía causa real ni manera de luchar contra lo que Olvido le estaba pidiendo que hiciera. No cuando tenía tanto sentido._

 _El mundo sin fuego del infierno ni tortura, sin la lucha por sobrevivir. Felicidad._

 _La sensación de ser observada aumentó. Aumentó hasta que no pudo ignorar que el sol que había estado brillando sobre ella había sido ensombrecido sobre sus párpados cerrados. Ella conocía esa mirada. Era íntima, enojada y preocupada; todo al mismo tiempo. Además, había sólo unas pocas personas que pudieran invadir su mente con tanta facilidad por lo que era una suposición fácil._

" _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Castiel?" murmuró Meg._

" _Te he estado buscando". La voz rasposa estaba agitada, incluso furiosa, y ella entornó un ojo para mirarlo. Él se veía más rudo de lo usual, el cabello desordenado, la corbata y el cuello de la camisa abiertos. "¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo? ¿Cómo te has estado escondiendo?"_

" _Eso es asunto mío. Y este es mi sueño. Vete"._

 _Por supuesto que no lo haría, eso hubiera sido muy fácil, pensó ella irritada mientras él se sentaba a su lado en la arena. Incluso con todo ese espacio abierto, él tomó demasiado de su espacio personal. Con resolución, ella cerró su ojo y trató de disfrutar su sueño. Pero lo podía sentir moverse a su lado; claramente, quedarse tanto tiempo le molestaba a él tanto como a ella._

" _Te dije que cuidaría de ti, como te prometí, y tengo toda la intención de hacer verdad esa promesa"._

" _Sí, bueno. Me debías un favor una vez y aun así me mataste". Ella levantó una mano y acarició distraídamente su estómago. "Entonces quizás hacer favores es algo que deberías repensar, plumas"._

 _Antes de que ella pudiera moverse, una mano tomó su brazo y él estaba inclinado sobre ella. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y ella vio un ángel muy contrariado que la miraba. Por primera vez ella se dio cuenta de que él se veía exhausto; lo que fuera que lo estuviera molestando se manifestaba en forma evidente. Los dedos de él se flexionaron en su piel y ella sintió la marca que él había dejado incluso en su piel irreal. Luego él sostuvo su mano y pestañeó._

" _Esto se siente diferente, incluso aquí. Tú te has hecho algo". Él giró la mano de ella, tocó su palma y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué hiciste?"_

" _No se puede pasar tanto tiempo con los emplumados sin aprender algunos trucos", murmuró ella, tratando de liberar su mano._

" _Te he buscado por todos lados. Estaba preocupado por ti, especialmente luego del Leteo, luego de que nosotros…" él rompió ese tren de pensamiento y negó con la cabeza. "Quizás había esperado alguna apreciación de mi preocupación"._

" _Soy un demonio, ¿recuerdas?"_

" _A veces me pregunto si no eres algo más, Meg". Castiel la dejó ir y se irguió._

" _¿Entonces recurriste al secuestro de lo que iba a ser un agradable sueño para mí? Te puedes ir"._

" _Quiero que me digas dónde estás. Tú no estás bien. Puedo darme cuenta incluso ahora"._

 _Ella espió con un ojo. "¿Es esa tu manera dulce de decir que me veo para la mierda?"_

 _El ángel realmente bufó. "No precisamente. Estoy preocupado"._

" _Estoy bien. Feliz y despreocupada, nacida para ser salvaje, toda esa estupidez. Mi yo real está disfrutando el descanso. Te puedes ir"._

" _No te voy a dejar aquí". Él realmente sacudió sus hombros como un pájaro esponjando sus plumas y consiguió irritar lo suficiente a Meg para que ella se levantara y lo mirara con enojo. Cuando él la miró, ella lo tomó por el cuello arrugado y lo atrajo hacia ella. Los ojos de él se agrandaron por la sorpresa y ella se concentró en mirarlo fijamente._

" _No te quiero cerca mío. ¿Te queda claro? Puedes cuidar de tus mascotas humanas si quieres, de tu precioso muñeco de juguete "Dean" y su hermano marioneta "Sam", pero yo estoy mejor sola. Soy mucho más feliz así. Aquí, en un recuerdo, soy más feliz de lo que jamás fui tratando de unirme a tu pequeño y patético Equipo"._

 _Castiel no se encogió ante la crueldad de sus palabras, sólo la miró de nuevo e inclinó su cabeza. "¿Lo eres? Más feliz aquí, quiero decir. ¿En este recuerdo al que te estás aferrando?"_

 _Como si las ropas de él de pronto quemaran, ella lo soltó y se sentó de nuevo. Castiel la miró con una expresión impasible que ahora escondía todo._

" _Meg, yo… quiero saber dónde estás. Te puedo ayudar. Por favor"._

 _Meg tuvo que mirarlo fijamente, enfocarlo, porque de pronto él se estaba borrando ante sus ojos. Como si sintiera que él estaba cambiando, Castiel extendió sus manos y sus dedos rozaron la arena a los pies de ella. Luego, con un flash, él se había ido y ella estaba sola de nuevo en su recuerdo._

 _De alguna manera, el ardor de las palabras de él hizo que su estadía aquí no fuera más placentera._

~~  
Castiel jadeó mientras volvía con cada fibra de su cuerpo doliendo y sus pulmones quemando. Él no sentía a menudo tanto dolor, pero ahora sí, y el resultado lo hizo consciente por completo. Caminar en sueños con Dean nunca le había dolido tanto. Era como si alguien se hubiera enojado con su invasión a los sueños de Meg y lo hubiera arrancado de ellos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Sam desde la mesa donde había estado mirando. Castiel había aparecido de la nada diez minutos antes, con aspecto de estar perdido, pero algo en la forma en que se movía había hecho que Sam se diera cuenta de que donde estuviera no era exactamente en esta realidad. Lo había dejado como estaba. Era más fácil así y más entretenido para mirar. "Estuviste en un trance por un rato".

"Sí, estoy bien". Castiel pestañeó y giró. "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

"Bueno, eh". Sam estaba bastante seguro de que no había estado diciendo nada. Cerró la laptop. "Algunas cosas bastante extrañas están pasando en el Medio Oeste".

"¿Por ejemplo?"

"Bueno, un pueblo entero desapareció. Yo siempre me mantengo al día con los lugares que visito, ¿sabes? Googlee para ver si el nido de vampiros en Mitchell tuvo alguna actividad".

"¿Y?" Dean apuntó mientras él volvía de la cocina y dejaba una botella de cerveza frente a Sam.

"Mitchell no existe más".

"¿Cómo? ¿Como si lo hubiera atravesado una tormenta?" Dean frunció el ceño ante la pantalla.

"No, como si… no hay registro de él. En ningún lado. Los datos históricos han desaparecido, y es casi como si fuéramos los únicos que hubiéramos sabido que alguna vez existió".

"Raro. Ese lugar tenía una tarta de nueces pecan bastante decente si mal no recuerdo". Tanto Sam como Castiel lo miraron y Dean devolvió la mirada. "¿Qué? Yo recuerdo lugares así algunas veces".

"¿No la muerte y la carnicería?" argumentó Sam secamente.

"Entonces deberíamos viajar para allá", decidió Dean y Castiel los miró a los dos. Ya podía ver el esfuerzo en Sam, el cansancio que él estaba ocultando, y aclaró su garganta.

"Quizás debiera ir yo. Puedo llegar allí más rápido que ustedes dos después de todo".

Antes de que Dean pudiera contestar, el ángel se había ido y estaban solos de nuevo.

"Él se está agotando, Sam. Cuidándonos a nosotros, cuidando de la tabla que escondió Dios sabe dónde y ahora…" Él se encogió de hombros. "Se siente mal acerca de Meg".

"Bueno, puede ser. Hay una posibilidad de que ella esté muerta después de todo. Ella estaba enferma y yo nunca vi un demonio verse así antes. ¿Y si ella extraña esa vida en el más allá de donde Cas dijo que la había sacado y decidió volver a ella?" Sam tomó un largo trago de cerveza.

"¿Crees que pasaba algo entre ellos?" preguntó Dean, todavía mirando el lugar en el que Castiel había desaparecido. "Como si hubieran hecho algo sobre toda esa rareza que se veía en ellos …"

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Sam se ahogó con su cerveza y Dean se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

"Ah, uh", Sam se limpió la cerveza de la barbilla. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No estoy seguro, pero ahora estoy preocupado. Eso es lo último que necesitamos, que Cas se aferre a un demonio mientras nosotros estamos tratando de cerrar las Puertas del Infierno".

Castiel caminó sobre el terreno desierto, y con cada paso cuidadoso podía sentir que algo estaba totalmente mal en el lugar. Millas de praderas vacías en todas direcciones, un viento frío atravesándolas, y unas fauces jadeantes de realidad. Este lugar había estado vivo y como un fuego, había sido extinguido y algo más había sido extendido sobre él para tratar de ocultarlo.

"Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías".

La voz conocida lo hizo darse vuelta, para ver a Crowley sentado en una silla plegable, con sus piernas cruzadas y mirando sólo un poco enojado. Castiel cerró el puño, pero se contuvo de hacer algo más.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo". Crowley se mofó de él. "Sólo soy un humilde rey demoníaco".

"¿Lo hiciste...?"

"Por favor. Incluso yo no puedo hacer todo esto y que ni un alma venga a mí. Lo cual, además, es una estupidez. Yo no puedo cumplir con mi cuota de almas si las ciudades solo _VOILA_ … desaparecen". El demonio se volvió a sentar y tiró unas pocas semillas de girasol en su boca. Las masticó ruidosamente. "Estaba pensando en todos los angelitos y en todos los cielitos, sabes".

"Yo no". Castiel tuvo cuidado de mantenerlo a distancia. Había aprendido a no tomar a Crowley por sentado y había sido una dura lección para él. "¿Dónde está Kevin?"

Crowley parpadeó. "Pasas de preguntarte sobre la destrucción pura a un profeta. Ser concentrado no es lo mejor que se te da; pero mira, Kevin no está conmigo, Chispas. El pendejo se rajó gritando en la noche antes de que pudiera atraparlo, alguien lo alcanzó primero".

"Bien".

"Seguro…". Crowley lo miró. "¿Dónde nos equivocamos, Castiel? Teníamos un acuerdo tan bueno. Podríamos hacer un nuevo trato".

"Estoy harto de los tratos con tipos como tú".

"¿Es porque mate a tu juguete? Por favor, eso está en el pasado. La puta no hubiera sido de mucha utilidad para un ángel, sabes. Demasiado peleadora. Al final, ella no gritó tanto para que yo quisiera usarla mucho tiempo más".

La implicancia de lo que realmente le había hecho a Meg bajó la temperatura entre ellos unos diez grados. Apenas respirando por la pura rabia, Castiel se dio vuelta con sus ojos brillando.

"Oh, ¿entonces es esto?" La sonrisa aduladora de Crowley se tornó vil. "Tenías algo con la princesa consentida. Deberías avergonzarte. Seguro que tenías muchas expectativas acerca de cabalgar su pequeña y apretada concha…"

"En serio, Crowley", interrumpió otra voz. "Usas un lenguaje tan despreciable…".

El ángel y el demonio miraron y vieron a Muerte parado cerca de ellos, apoyado en su bastón con mango de plata. Castiel no se encogió, pero Crowley bramó por la presencia inesperada. Muerte no se movió ni cambió su pose aburrida.

"Estoy aquí para supervisar los detalles de lo que ha ocurrido. Con gentileza, les pido a ambos que se retiren". Su mirada sin emoción fija en Crowley. "De paso, tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre tu uso de mis Segadores y tu intento de destruirlos. Ajay tiene que buscar un nuevo cuerpo para materializarse y yo estoy muy ocupado. Vamos a tener una larga, larga conversación".

Crowley se recuperó apenas. "Oh, o puedo esperar a eso".

Se fue antes de que la entidad o el ángel pudieran responder. Castiel también giró para irse, pero Muerte aclaró su garganta para pararlo.

"Castiel…" Sus ojos se encontraron. "¿Ya la has encontrado?" El aspecto vacío de la mirada que recibió había sido muy obvia "Ya veo. Se te dio la oportunidad de traerla de vuelta y la volviste a perder. El ejercicio de inutilidad será bueno para ti. Pero no la encontrarás".

"Sí, puedo".

"Sin embargo, cuando ella te encuentre a ti, será mejor que prestes atención a lo que realmente está mal en ella". Muerte golpeó su bastón en el piso. "Sabes, Castiel, lo que está por venir… bien podría estar muy por encima de tu imaginación. Me temo que tengo que ordenarte que te quedes muy cerca de tu demonio".

Él casi quiso negarlo, pero la mirada fija de Muerte era muy firme. "¿Por qué querría hacer eso?"

"Porque, Castiel, casi como lo que Sam Winchester tiene para Dean, ella tiene las llaves de tu destrucción y de tu salvación. Ella es la versión de Sam Winchester y las elecciones que ella haga terminarán cambiándote a ti también. De la manera en que las elecciones de Sam lo hacen con Dean". Muerte descruzó sus piernas y se levantó. "La interconexión es difícil de manipular, pero incluso el Destino puede ser cambiado a veces. Estudio fascinante, los ideales del destino y la búsqueda de pareja". Ahora, ¿sabes algo de cómo hacer que las cosas hiervan?"

El ángel lo miró con furia antes de retirarse agitado para tratar de descifrar esas palabras enigmáticas. Muerte sólo giró sus ojos al cielo.

"Tus hijos son exasperantes".

~~  
 _Tres semanas después …_

Estaba en el medio de la pelea de puños cuando Meg sintió la primera oleada de enfermedad apoderarse de ella y bajó la guardia por primera vez en días. El calor abrasó su piel y sus nervios, quemándola a través de ella con tanta fuerza que no pudo protegerse del golpe que venía a su brazo. El cuchillo se clavó profundo en su antebrazo, fijándola contra la pared y tirándola hacia atrás. Fuera de guardia, se maldijo a sí misma. No se había equivocado en años.

El viejo demonio fornido con el que había estado luchando se inclinó cerca de su cara.

"A Crowley le va a encantar destrozarte", le dijo él, sonriendo. "Quizás lo deje mirar esta vez".

"Sigue sonriendo, niño bonito", murmuró Meg con una sonrisa y sujetó su cuchillo con más fuerza. Él parpadeó y ella se empujó contra él, girando bajo su brazo para clavar su cuchillo parcialmente en la garganta de él. El golpe de dolor lo envió directo a la trampa de demonios que ella había preparado. Con un rugido inhumano, él saltó y se lanzó contra ella de nuevo, el cuchillo cayendo de su garganta seccionada mientras se topaba con la barrera invisible y se detenía.

El rostro de él se atravesó en su vista y ella siseó para respirar, casi incapaz de mantenerse erguida contra el calor que le atravesaba el cuerpo.

"¿Vale la pena? ¿Destruir a tu familia?" preguntó el viejo demonio mientras caminaba de en la línea de restricción entre ellos, y Meg sacudió cabeza.

"Oh, todos ustedes dejaron de serlo cuando me dejaron colgada en la silla de tortura de Crowley". A ella le dolía el cuerpo por la lucha y tenía que parpadear para mantenerlo enfocado. "Creo que ya dejamos establecido que tú no sabes lo que yo necesito. Entonces. Aquí es donde te digo adiós y te dejo para los Winchester".

Él la maldijo con temor mientras ella sonreía y abría su teléfono. De nuevo la visión le falló y vio los números borrosos. Mareada, se tambaleó hasta la puerta abierta.  
El conocido dolor punzante por haber estado afuera del Leteo no la había lastimado mucho en las últimas semanas. Perderse en el "trabajo", en la tarea de tomar todos los Generales de Crowley uno por uno, había evitado que eso la molestara. No más ventanas, no más visitas de espíritus misteriosos.

Aun así, ella se sentía, en general, entumecida.

Este dolor era diferente. Más fuerte pero no tan doloroso. La inundaba y hacía que su cabeza pesara más.

Sin pensar, ella discó un grupo de números y murmuró una dirección antes de tele transportarse fuera del área con mucha más facilidad de lo que lo había hecho antes. Su habilidad no era más fuerte pero si, ahora, era más fácil. El poder que emanaba dentro de ella la hacía sentir cálida y sonrió cuando llegó a su auto.

Se desmayó en el segundo en que tuvo la puerta asegurada detrás de ella.  
~~~

Dean miró a Castiel apoyado sobre sus libros, viendo la rara inclinación de sus hombros. Le habían pedido su ayuda y él había venido dispuesto a preparar a Sam para el resto de las pruebas. Tecnicismos, tecnicismos sin final, y Dean había empezado a odiar las ideas de Dios y su show, pero no había otra elección.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó mientras descansaba sus codos en la mesa al lado de él. Castiel murmuró. "Pareces un poco… con menos energía de Conejo de Energizer que lo normal".

Una pequeña mirada de confusión y luego quedó claro que había entendido la referencia. "He estado ocupado".

"Estoy preocupado por ti, Cas. Entiendo que pensaras que estabas a cargo de Meg, pero ella es un demonio".

"¿Y cuál sería tu punto?"

"Que… que eso no cuenta entre las razones de por las cuales haces todo esto para encontrarla, es un poco confuso", señaló Dean. "Todo lo que ha hecho no borra nuestra historia con ella".

Castiel no le respondió inmediatamente. "Tú eres mi amigo, Dean. Y también ella. Se lo debo, le he fallado".

"La trajiste de vuelta del umbral de la muerte, Cas, eso debería ponerte un poco a mano, ¿no? ¿No debería ser suficiente?."

El ángel se encogió de hombros, como para redistribuir el peso de su propia culpa, y lo miró fijamente. "¿Sería suficiente para ti si fuera yo?"

Dean sólo miró la parte de atrás de la cabeza oscura de él y se preguntó si Castiel no estaría ocultando algo. De nuevo.

La calefacción estaba rota en la habitación del motel en Kansas, pero, a pesar de los cuatro cubrecamas apilados arriba, ella no podía calentarse. Nada funcionaba. Ella había salido para tratar de atrapar a otro de los demonios de Crowley cuando se había sentido tan abrumada por el frío que no podía parar de tiritar los dientes y se había dado por vencida en la mitad de la cacería. El dolor que le causaba impedía sus intenciones y la forzaba a esconderse de nuevo. Gruñendo, con su pequeño cuerpo retorcido, ella enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Lo extraño era que el dolor no era desagradable. Resonaba y pulsaba casi tanto como lo había hecho su desesperación y su apatía acerca del Leteo, pero también relajaba su mente. La hacía sentir calmada. Lo suficiente para escuchar voces que reclamaban su atención.

El murmullo rasposo de Castiel, el arrastre seductor de las palabras de Olvido y una multitud de otras que sonaban como olas rompiendo dentro de su cráneo.

"Detente, detente, detente", gimió ella enojada al murmullo de su cabeza, pero no hubo silencio. El suave brillo dentro de ella se intensificó, dejándole de nuevo una sensación de calidez y, casi satisfecha, y en lugar de luchar, ella se enterró más profundo en las frazadas. Cayó en un adormecimiento y trató de parar de temblar.

 _Meg desabotonó la camisa de él, con los dedos cavando en la piel y el músculo para tratar de agarrarse fuerte mientras Castiel mantenía su boca presionada a la de ella, moviéndola para ayudarla. Tirando las ropas por todo el piso, ella tocó enseguida la piel sudorosa de él y se aferró cuando él trató de moverse un poco más dentro de ella. Cada movimiento gritaba desesperación y ansia y ella hizo un sonido leve cuando él apretó sus muñecas y las colocó de vuelta sobre el estante para evitar que ella lo arañara. Él rompió el beso y movió sus labios sobre el cuello de ella, y ella dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para revelar la piel suave y vulnerable._

 _El primer empujón que él dio finalmente dentro de ella los hizo jadear. En el segundo él ya había cerrado los ojos._

 _Ella gimoteó mientras Castiel la observaba, con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco de asombro. La mirada delineada por un ansia curiosa que casi llegaba a calentarla._

" _Pensé que habías dicho que el sexo era aburrido. Repetitivo, ya sabes", murmuró Meg, mordisqueando su mandíbula desaliñada, y él parpadeó._

" _Mentí". Los dedos de él asieron sus muñecas con más fuerza y él inclinó su cabeza, arrebatándole un beso en su boca y sus muslos levantándola un poco. Ella siguió el beso lo mejor que pudo, moviendo sus caderas con el balanceo de él._

" _¿No es eso pecado?", murmuró ella en otro gemido, tomando sus labios entre los dientes y mordisqueando. Él tembló y la tomó con más fuerza._

" _Esto también lo es … pero lo disfruto más. Quizás tenga menos consecuencias"._

 __El recuerdo le subió la temperatura y fue consciente del sudor deslizándose por su espalda, el deseo acumulándose entre sus piernas y en su estómago. Pero con él vino demasiada realidad. Los ojos de Meg se abrieron y miró fijo a las sábanas blancas. Su cabeza comenzó a rumiar acerca de las posibilidades y por supuesto, las más ridículas fueron eliminadas. Luego, casi con la misma rapidez, los pensamientos ridículos volvieron y se abrieron camino.

"Las cosas eran más simples años atrás", se quejó a sí misma mientras salía de la cama, tomaba sus llaves y su cuchillo de abajo de la almohada.

~~  
Chuck se sentó en su sillón favorito y revolvió entre los papeles, buscando su última parte. La escritura estaba marcada con notas, algunas de su nuevo editor, algunas de él mismo, siendo la más resonante la de su editor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué?" Esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír y pensar en cómo podría hacerlo peor. "Ya sabes, haciendo cosas en forma deliberada como estas por pura diversión es un signo de ser algo sádico".

Dando un salto en su asiento y desparramando las páginas en todas direcciones, Chuck miró al hombre que había aparecido, sentado en su sillón.

Con aire de pájaro, el hombre giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miró fijo. "Hola, Chuck".

Chuck miró su puerta cerrada. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Las conversaciones como estas pueden ser mejores en un lugar en el que pueda tomar algo sustancial mientras espero a que te pongas al día. Luego podemos ir al asunto de lo que has hecho para causar un completo caos".

Con un chasquido de sus largos y desgarbados dedos, desaparecieron del living.

~~  
Castiel exhaló mientras trataba de seguir los movimientos de los demonios. Había un grupo de ellos cazando algo en un pequeño pueblo, y él había sido capaz de mantenerse fuera de la vista por un tiempo. Dean y Sam le habían pedido que descansara, pero él no pudo. Estaba inquieto e impaciente, esperando por otra señal. En su lugar, había ido con Garth y con cualquier cazador que pudiera hablar con él, para ver si alguien había escuchado algo de un demonio rubio vagando por ahí.

Él no estaba seguro de por qué necesitaba encontrarla, pero era como un sentimiento persistente en el fondo de su mente. Dean había estado alertándolo, pero era más que eso. **Necesitaba** ver como ella estaba. Todo ese tiempo tratando de traerla de vuelta no podía ser un fracaso ahora.

Él debería volver a Dean y reportar lo que había visto.

Pero sólo bastó que uno de los demonios murmurara el nombre de Meg, diciendo que Crowley quería una prueba al cien por ciento de que la puta estaba muerta, para que Castiel decida quemar el edificio hasta las cenizas cuando terminó con ellos.

~~~  
Chuck aceptó que el hombre que lo había llevado a cenar era Muerte con mucha menos preocupación de la que había sentido cuando conoció a los Winchester o a Castiel. Las cosas no podían ponerse más raras de lo que era estar comiendo pizza con Muerte, por lo que quizás su subconsciente estaba tratando de decirle algo.

"Entonces, ¿nos conocemos o esta resaca es peor de lo que pensaba?"

Muerte se limpió la grasa de sus dedos. "¿Entonces, realmente no lo sabes? Ella pensaba que tú podrías estar mintiendo sobre eso".

"Estoy en el medio de mi tercer sueño loco de la semana y yo sólo… No quiero más". Chuck gesticuló con sus manos en el aire, con su bata andrajosa moviéndose.

Muerte giró sus ojos. "Oh, es suficiente. Puedes tenerlos a todos engañados. Puedes tener la simpatía de ella, pero todos somos muy viejos para tal excusa. Es momento de que dejes de esconder lo que eres".

Casi instantáneamente, un cambio sobrevino a Chuck. Perdió un poco de esa expresión nublada, sus ojos se aclararon, y miró con agudeza a Muerte. Cualquier decisión interna que hubiera tomado, lo hizo mirar a Muerte como a un igual.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Ella te hizo comenzar otra historia, ¿no?" Muerte sacó una porción de pizza de la fuente y se la pasó a él. Chuck la miró como si esperara que el queso lo mordiera.

"Sí, lo hizo".

"¿Con un… final más abrupto? Sé que tenías un maravilloso plan B creado, pero, para decirte la verdad, cuanto más lo sigo, menos me interesa".

"Algo así, pero no entiendo por qué". Chuck rascó su cara antes de tomar su tenedor. "A veces cuando escribo sé exactamente cómo debe terminar, pero esta vez ha sido difícil. Podía hacer mucho, pero nada funcionaba. Todos los arcos estaban secos y viejos. La historia era un desastre y había prometido un nuevo libro cuando me ofrecieron el contrato. Luego ella empezó a hablarme, entonces lo cambié".

"Sin duda". Muerte dejó su tenedor y cuchillo. "Entonces, dime. ¿Por qué el argumento del demonio y el ángel? ¿Redención?"

Chuck se encogió de hombros, pero era difícil no contener su ímpetu. La posibilidad de hablar realmente de sus historias, no con sus incansables fans obsesionados con los subtextos eróticos, quién debería dormir con quién, o qué fue lo que hizo mal, sino con alguien con interés real en su metodología, era una novedad y él dejó su tenedor de nuevo. ¿A quién le importaba si esta entidad "Muerte" era sólo un producto de su imaginación?

"Sólo esta idea, ¿sabes? Es algo como para llamar la atención. Algo diferente, aunque no estoy realmente seguro de adónde voy con ella todavía. De todas maneras, estas historias ya no afectan de verdad el mundo real. No lo han hecho desde que las dejé algunos años atrás, entonces, ¿cuál es el daño? Pero ahora esta nueva idea… la idea de que tú puedas tener dos personajes, como Dean y Sam, y crear sus perfectos paralelos en personajes laterales. Pero tenía que…"

Muerte agitó su mano. "Evítame los argumentos y sub-argumentos de tus fantasías".

"Parecía un buen plan en su momento".

"Entonces de alguna manera, combinando un ángel como Castiel con un demonio como…" la Muerte tuvo que pensar para encontrar el nombre adecuado que Chuck pudiera conocer de manera improvisada, "…Meg, parecía una buena idea".

Chuck sonrió y tomó su pizza de nuevo para dar un mordisco lujurioso. "Vamos. ¿Una escena de sexo en el medio de una nueva novela de Supernatural cuando no la están esperando? Los fans van a enloquecer. Mails de odio y de alegría a montones. Cualquier publicidad es buena publicidad".

"¿Y las consecuencias?"

"Lo hacen interesante a veces".

Muerte parpadeó. "Seguro que tu propio sentido del auto-rigor tendría un problema con las consecuencias que este "momento" podrían causar. Un demonio preñado por un ángel".

Chuck lo miró mientras mascaba un trozo de costra de la pizza.

"Lo haces sonar estéril y frío", murmuró finalmente.

"Pensaba que tú habías convertido esas cosas en blasfemias".

"Las reglas están siempre para ser dobladas y quebradas. ¿Por qué no? Meg será parte ahora de algo que no será menos que divino". Chuck intentó no sonar a la defensiva, pero ya estaba orgulloso de la idea. Ya fuera que entendiera la ironía de sus palabras o no, Muerte no estaba seguro.

"Es muy inusual. Tal cosa no ha existido desde… nunca. Un alma torturada, dando nacimiento a otra que ya habrá sido tocada por el Fuego del Infierno y a su vez aliviada por la Gracia".

"¿Demasiado cliché?" preguntó Chuck con formalidad.

"Un poco, pero ciertamente irregular. ¿Sabe Sheol lo que has hecho?"

"¿Sheol?" Le tomó algún tiempo darse cuenta de a quién se refería Muerte, pero esa chispa de recuerdo volvió como una mujer murmurándole en el oído que escribiera. Chuck se movió. "Ella me pidió que creara una historia. No tiene nada que decir respecto de cómo la creo o cómo avanza". Él golpeó sus dedos en la mesa. "Entonces, digamos que tú eres Muerte. ¿Por qué estás interesado? Yo pensaba que tú estarías por encima de esto. Siempre eres tan… mundano cuando te retrato".

"Tengo intereses aquí. Siempre estoy esperando algo que me sorprenda". Muerte fijó los ojos en él, viendo que Chuck estaba empezando a retomar parte de su viejo ser. Casi lo hizo sonreír. "Aunque esto… es una sorpresa".

Chuck resplandeció. "Me alegra haber podido ayudar".

~~  
Una pequeña sección del Wal-Mart más cercano se incineró en menos de diez minutos. Sin víctimas, excepto por el centro del jardín y nada realmente sospechoso sobre esto. Los bomberos corrieron, entrando y saliendo, tratando de asegurarse de que nadie resultara herido y todo el mundo fue alejado, en caso de que el fuego alcanzara el fertilizante y el gas. No se sabía la causa, pero nadie estaba tomando riesgos.

La fuente del fuego, que buscaba un poco de distracción y un poco de destrucción por el infierno en sí, se escondía en el baño de mujeres. Ignorando el olor del humo y del plástico ardiente, Meg se sentó en la mesada y miró su mano. Su chaqueta de repente se sintió muy apretada sobre sus pechos y ella luchó por respirar. Sus ojos estaban negros mientras miraba la tira plástica en su mano, una que estaba por quemar.

"Debes estar bromeando".

El letrero sobre la pileta del baño _"En caso de emergencia, llame al 911"_ casi parecía reírse de ella, pero Meg no pudo hacer más que sentarse y mirar fijo.

"Esto está tan mal".

Castiel caminó al costado del Wal-Mart que se quemaba, con el abrigo flameando a su alrededor y abriendo las multitudes a su paso, y aun así fue capaz de ser casi invisible para cada ser humano que miraba en su dirección. Miró la multitud y vio algunas personas sufriendo por inhalación de humo y con máscaras de oxígeno. No estaban sufriendo mucho, pero era claro que necesitaban ayuda. Ello lo distrajo de su intención de volver lentamente hacia Dean y Sam y comenzó a acercarse a cada persona, sanándolos sólo con un pensamiento. Ello le dio un propósito de nuevo y con gentileza palmeó la cabeza de un niño cuando este le agradeció, uno de los pocos que realmente lo vieron.

Cuando levantó la vista, pensó que veía a una mujer rubia a través de las llamas del otro lado del edificio. En lugar de dejarse llevar, la miró fijamente mientras ella caminaba hacia su auto y entraba en él. Esa necesidad de ver si era Meg, la misma ansia que lo había hecho vagar tan lejos, lo hizo decidir que quizás Dean tuviera razón.

Quizás necesitaba tratar de encontrar algo de paz.

Quizás se estaba cansando tanto por nada más que un remanente.

Por alguna razón, mientras miraba el viejo sedan salir del estacionamiento, supo que no podía dejarlo ir. No todavía.

Testaruda. Eso era lo que era Meg. Orgullosa y testaruda y la cosa más exasperante que había entrado en su vida desde Dean Winchester.

"Dame más fuerza", murmuró Castiel mientras miraba hacia el cielo y se preguntaba si Dios se estaría burlando de él.  
~~

Cuanto más tiempo se quedaba acurrucada en el sofá, menos podía resistir la idea de partir. De encontrar una manera de volver.

Pero mientras su mano descansaba en su estómago, esa suave paz que la había estado atravesando también la paralizaba. La dejaba quieta. Los demonios son en sí mismos inquietos; así era su naturaleza. Entonces lo que fuera que la estuviera afectando la estaba haciendo sentir nerviosa pero no asustada. Ella no estaba segura de lo que había dentro suyo o de si sólo estaba imaginando cosas.

Positivo o no, lo que el test había dicho era una imposibilidad y ella se estaba aferrando a ese ideal.

"Mejor que no sea posible".

¡Por Lucifer!... no podía dejar de mirar al teléfono.

"No seas estúpida", se dijo a sí misma. "Si fuera posible, eres un blanco fácil y vas a conseguir que te maten".

De todas maneras, se sentía raro.

Como si algo empujara dentro de su cerebro y le diera una sensación de dirección que no había tenido antes. Esas ansias de ayudar a los Winchester a cerrar las Puertas se habían ido, reemplazadas por una necesidad innata de proteger. Nunca había sentido esa urgencia antes, ni siquiera alrededor de Castiel, nunca a ese nivel. Era autoprotección e instinto.

Pero ¿qué significaba esto? Ella no era estúpida. Los ángeles y demonios ya habían bailado ese tango blasfemo antes, ella lo sabía, (ningún demonio viejo vivo no había escuchado los rumores sobre cosas que habían ocurrido durante las Cruzadas), pero cosas como estas no habían pasado. No eran compatibles. Nunca lo habían sido, razón por la cual su hora con Castiel era todo lo que podía ser.

Una hora, luego estaba todo terminado. Nada más.

Quizás era un asunto de su traje de carne.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver el reflejo de Olvido en el antiguo botiquín.

" _ **Esto podría ser mucho más simple, Meg, si simplemente te atuvieras a nuestro plan. Dentro de algunos meses, no tendrás que preocuparte por esto".**_

"¿Sí?", Meg gruñó y subió el volumen de la radio para tratar de ahogar esa voz. "Algo me dice que me estás mintiendo. Sólo quería que me dejaran sola este tiempo".

Ella miró al teléfono de nuevo y tuvo un escalofrío mientras el agotamiento empezaba a calar profundo en ella. Estaba cansada, dolorida por la última pelea. Su mano en el teléfono y discando los números antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Ella sólo necesitaba ver si esto era real.

Le tomó cuatro intentos diferentes obtener el número correcto. Los Winchester son bastante predecibles. Ellos sólo cambiaban el último dígito de sus números.

"¿Sí?" respondió Dean y Meg giró sus ojos por la forma en que el sonaba su voz.

"Bien, pregunta rápida: ¿está el ángel contigo?"

Dean se atragantó. "¿Meg?"

Se oyó un crujido, como si todos estuvieran peleando por el teléfono de pronto. Ella escuchó a Dean decirle a Sam que mantuviera a Castiel aparte y luego hubo más altercados y luego tomó de nuevo el teléfono.

"¿Meg?"

"No, es Sasha Grey, de tus fantasías. ¿Qué otra chica te llama?" arrastró Meg. "¿Te han gustado los regalos que te he estado dejando?"

"Un montón de demonios muertos. Si, acabamos de encontrar tu último en el parque. Me imaginaba que tenías algo que ver con eso. Tenía escrito perra en todos lados junto con el cartel de "¿Qué? No puedes hacer tu propio trabajo" escrito en el juego del parque".

"Oh ¡Que listo eres!... ¿Está él ahí?"

Más peleas, pero Dean todavía mantenía el control. "¿Quién?"

"No seas una perra. Dame con él". Otra larga pausa y luego escuchó a Dean gritarle algo a Sam en la distancia. El teléfono había sido pasado y ella esperó unos minutos antes de girar los ojos. "¿Castiel?"

"¿Meg? Meg, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? Dime dónde estás".

Ella hizo una mueca de satisfacción. "Muchas preguntas ahí, plumas. ¿Pudiste respirar entre ellas?"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Todavía no estoy lista para eso, sólo –"Oh, esto iba a sonar estúpido, pero ese leve empuje en ella la llevó a soltar. "Quería escuchar tu voz".

Castiel hizo una pausa antes de preguntar con una voz baja y preocupada, "¿Por qué?"

"Porque entonces algo sigue siendo igual, supongo".

"Meg, necesito saber dónde estás. Yo- quiero saber".

"Entiendo. Pero estoy bien sola, como siempre".

La radio comenzó a atronar sobre algún concurso especial y ella hizo una mueca de dolor mientras vibraba a través de la cabeza que ya le dolía.

"Te dije que te ayudaría".

"No necesito protección, no necesito que me cuiden". Casi se le eriza la piel ante el pensamiento de ser tan… débil.

"¿Todavía estás soñando?"

"No".

"Me estás mintiendo. Me doy cuenta de eso cuando me das una respuesta muy directa y no me insultas". Él se estaba moviendo, ella lo podía escuchar. "Quiero verte".

"¿Por qué?" Sonaba estúpido seguir posponiéndolo. _ **Cuelga**_ se dijo a sí misma. Él no tendrá respuestas. Diablos, ella ni siquiera sabía la pregunta correcta.

"Porque sí".

Meg se rio siniestramente y se movió para ponerse cómoda en el sofá sucio. "Entonces estarás esperando por mucho..." Un sonido suave y familiar y los arbustos de afuera se movieron ruidosamente. Mirando por encima de su hombro, Meg casi dejó caer el teléfono. La visión del ángel justo afuera de la ventana de la habitación de su motel la hizo fijar la mirada. "…tiempo".

Él no colgó el teléfono, sólo la miró con sus estrechos ojos azules y la mandíbula se contrajo mientras farfullaba, "Eso lo dudo mucho".

El demonio dejó el teléfono y ella lo miró mientras abría la puerta y entraba, casi encubierto, como si quisiera sentirse seguro. "Tu acoso está mejorando".

"Escuché la radio". Metió el teléfono de Dean en el bolsillo y giró sus ojos. "Era sólo una cuestión de localizar qué estación era por la frecuencia".

Se miraron entre sí por un minuto antes de que Meg pudiera soportarlo más. Castiel sólo continuó observándola.

"¿Algo raro con mi cara?"

"Te ves muy cansada". Él atravesó los pocos pasos hasta ella y se sentó. Meg miró la forma en que sus manos se torcían y los ojos de él se clavaron en la habitación. "Pensaba que quizás te estarías sintiendo mejor, pero te ves igual".

Meg frunció la nariz. "Preocupación… Cute. Tú también te ves como el infierno".

Castiel se pasó la mano por la mejilla sin afeitar. "He estado ocupado. Tratando de alcanzarte". Sus ojos azules le recorrieron el rostro, mirando de cerca la forma en que ella se mantenía en el sofá y escondía su mano sigilosamente de él. "¿Cómo te has estado escondiendo?"

"Tengo trucos, ¿recuerdas?" Meg se tiró el cabello rubio detrás de su hombro y se congeló cuando Castiel estiró la mano. Ignorando la forma en que ella lo miraba, él tomó su mano entre las suyas y la dio vuelta. Sus dedos trazaron las líneas de su palma con cuidado.

"El daño que hiciste a tu recipiente está siendo reparado". Él estaba mirando los dedos de ella con dureza, como si pudiera ver los huesos y las guardas que ella había tallado. "Puedo sentirte ahora y las guardas se están esfumando. ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Ella liberó su mano cosquilleante. "Me tienes. Yo pensé que estas eran para la eternidad y más allá". Nerviosamente, ella se levantó y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, tan lejos como pudo llegar. "Tú – ¿tú no ves nada más que sea diferente?"

Cuando ella giró, él estaba justo detrás y a dos pulgadas de ella.

"Diablos, ¡para de hacer eso!"

Ignorándola, él pasó sus ojos por su pequeño cuerpo y su mirada se posó en ciertas áreas. "Nada fuera de lo normal. Quizás tu zona superior está más grande de lo que recuerdo".

Meg estiró la mano y forzó su mentón hacia arriba, apenas ocultando su sonrisa suficiente. "Hey, plumas. Mis ojos están aquí, deja de verificar mis pechos".

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Me preguntaste si había algo diferente en ti. Y no estaba verificando nada más que tu salud". Él la miró fijo y lentamente todo el humor se le fue. "¿Por qué te escapaste?"

"Todos los pájaros pequeños tienen que volar, Castiel".

"Te asusté", dijo él. "Puedo darme cuenta".

"No, no lo hiciste. Yo sólo… estoy mejor sola".

"Entonces, ¿por qué llamaste a Dean? Sabiendo que yo estaría allí y que te encontraría. A menos que quisieras que te encontrara". Castiel mantuvo su posición.

"No todo es sobre ti".

"Entonces hay algo más".

Meg lo miró nerviosamente. Si él no se daba cuenta entonces era posible que ella estuviera imaginando cosas.

Lo cual, considerando las semanas pasadas, era malditamente posible.

Castiel esperó con paciencia y ella pasó sus ojos sobre él.

Diablos. Él no iba a irse y ahora, teniéndolo parado aquí, ella ya no estaba segura de por qué lo había llamado.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera pensar en algo lo suficientemente inteligente para asustarlo, ella sintió que el aire se hacía más cálido y pegajoso, con olor a azufre de repente abrumador. Las luces parpadearon y Meg se dio vuelta, com sus ojos instintivamente negros, tratando de ver lo que estaba sucediendo. "Cas… algo está viniendo".

Ella caminó firme de vuelta hacia él hasta que estuvieron tocándose, la espalda de él contra la de ella y la mano de él asiendo fuerte sus muñecas. Castiel la sostuvo, para que no escapara, y su mano le impidió caerse cuando una súbita corriente de aire atravesó la habitación del motel. La respiración de Castiel se hizo más superficial y ella sintió su Gracia apoderándose de ellos. Él estaba enojado con ella, ella lo sabía, pero al menos esto podría distraerlo.

La puerta de la habitación del hotel se abrió de par en par y seis demonios altos y musculosos entraron. Todos apestaban a poder prestado y ello hizo que la protección interna de Meg estallara. Ella quería despedazarlos a todos porque los había reconocido.

La mano de Castiel apretó su brazo para mantenerla quieta.

"Oh, esto es casi tan rico que engorda", la voz de Crowley era ofensivamente fuerte cuando entró en la habitación del motel. Castiel giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó, pero Meg sólo cerró sus ojos.

"Pensé que tenías la guardia alta", le murmuró el ángel a Meg.

Los ojos de Meg permanecieron cerrados. "He estado muy cansada, para empezar…".

Ella no vio la mirada preocupada de él, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras la miraba.

"Tengo el ángel que quiero torturar y el demonio que… debería estar muerto. Vamos, esta es realmente una reunión no santa que me hace cosquillas en todas las partes equivocadas". Crowley se apoyó contra el sillón. "Sabes, si juegas bien tus cartas podríamos tener un buen trío".

"Gordo marica", murmuró Meg, abriendo los ojos mientras daba un paso Adelante. Castiel tomó su brazo y lentamente la corrió atrás de él, con los ojos fijos en Crowley. El Rey del Infierno sólo los miró.

Crowley sonrió a Meg, pero había un dejo de algo cercano al miedo en sus ojos. "Escuché que estabas viva. ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

El ángel se quedó delante de ella y Meg sintió su frustración hervir dentro suyo al ver que él todavía estaba tratando de protegerla. "Yo lo hice", gruñó Castiel y Crowley lo miró impresionado.

"Interesante. Nunca hubo un demonio que retornara. Apuesto a que tu pequeño cráneo está lleno de bondades ahora, ¿no, Meg?"

Quitando el cabello de sus ojos, Meg mantuvo un ojo en los demonios que estaban a su lado.

"Sólo volví para matarte".

"¿En serio?" Crowley los rodeó lentamente, su hombre siguiéndolo como una sombra. "Interesante. Sólo por morbosa curiosidad, ¿por qué? ..."

Meg salió de atrás de Castiel, pero Crowley adelantó su mano para pararla.

"Quiero decir, ¿desde cuándo algo de lo que has hecho ha tenido algún éxito? ¿Algún plan? Eres un fracaso, Meg", Crowley dejó de dar vueltas, "una excusa miserable para un demonio de los viejos. Los de tu tipo solían tener dignidad, pero tú la arrastraste por el barro en tu rebelión. No eres nada".

Su púa la golpeó a través de su armadura, penetrando esa parte de ella que en general escondía bien. Se puso rígida mientras él sacaba la espada del ángel. "¿Reconoces esto? Voy a devolverla adonde pertenece. Bien adentro tuyo".

Meg giró y vio que Castiel había sacado su propia espada. "Hora de irse".

Él la miró. Cada intensa necesidad de venganza estaba marcada en su rostro. Él estaba enojado con ella, pero también estaba listo para salvarla. Los números no estaban a su favor en este espacio.

"Este es el momento en que nos escapamos. Él quiere que peleemos. No le demos eso".

"Oh, yo creo que lo harán".

Castiel estaba tan concentrado en los ojos de ella que había perdido de vista a Crowley. Con un susurro de movimiento, el Rey del Infierno giró y tiró la espada. Se clavó hasta la empuñadura en el hombro de Meg, y ella jadeó, cayendo contra Castiel. Él la tomó, pasando su mano por la espada mientras ella tomaba sus hombros.

"Está bien, está bien…", murmuró, con la cabeza apoyada en el cuello de él. "Fue un tiro de mierda".

Castiel miró la profundidad de la herida antes de mirar la cara de ella. Esto la debería haber matado, pero él pudo sentir el latido de su corazón y su alma espinosa todavía pulsando tan fuerte y claro como siempre.

Tomándola por la cintura, él trató de mantenerla cerca para protegerla mientras los demonios daban vueltas, acercándose.

Crowley se erizó. "Creo que ustedes se dan cuenta de que necesitamos una buena pelea para que…"

El ángel y el demonio desaparecieron en un latido de corazón y él se quedó mirando la habitación vacía del motel.

"Oh, por el amor de…" Giró hacia sus secuaces "¿Bien? Encuentren algo de ella. ¡La perra debe haber dejado algo atrás! ¡Cualquier cosa que nos permita saber qué ha estado haciendo!"

Mientras todos se escabullían para hacer su encargo, Crowley se sentó en el diván y tomó la revista de chimentos que ella había dejado.

"¡Hijo de puta!" gritó Dean mientras Castiel reaparecía en el estacionamiento de la cantina. Los había dejado justo cuando entraban y había recogido a Meg a su retorno.

Sam dio un salto, despertándose de su siesta en el capó del Impala cuando Dean golpeó con el puño el techo. "Levántate, Sammy, tenemos compañía".

Castiel levantó el peso leve de Meg en sus brazos. "Está herida".

"Estoy perfectamente bien, alas calientes. Sólo déjame ir". Ella trató de alejarlo. "Es una herida en la carne".

"¡Soy invencible!", la imitó Dean por lo bajo y Meg lo miró con ira, entendiendo el chiste. "Quiero decir, qué bueno verte, Meg".

"Si seguro, idiota". Ella se movió hasta que Castiel la bajó. Sam bostezó y rodeó el Impala.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Crowley." Castiel estaba tratando de revisar la herida del demonio, pero ella continuaba alejándolo, esquivando las manos de él. El ángel la miró y luego miró hacia la espada ángel que había sacado del hombro de ella.

"¿Quién más?" Meg apuntó mientras trataba de acomodar su camisa con la mano sana. Ella miró alrededor y vio el letrero de la cantina de 24 horas. La sangre que goteaba de su mano comenzó a manchar el piso. "Diablos, estoy tan… cansada de esto".

Ella ya estaba alejándose antes de que Castiel pudiera pararla.

"Bueno, deben admirar su lapso de recuperación", comentó Dean mientras se acercaba a Castiel y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. El ángel tenía un aire tan inmensamente perplejo que casi valía la pena la espera. "Mujeres, ¿eh? Incluso mujeres demonio".

Castiel miró a Meg caminar adelante de él, vio la manera en que ella los miraba por encima de su hombro y sacudió su cabeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron. "Dudo que esa declaración alcance a cubrir mi problema".


	5. Misericordia

**Capítulo 5**

 **Misericordia** _**(Cuando los Demonios niegan)  
**_

Meg maldijo mientras se quitaba la camisa ensangrentada de su hombro lastimado. Le dolía más de lo que ella esperaba, pero podía sentir la piel rasgada luchando por tejerse y sanar. Sin embargo, algo estaba quemando a través de ella más rápido de lo que ella podía controlar con su propio poder.

Rotando su hombro, ella miró fijo su reflejo pálido. Vio su propio ser flotando bajo la superficie y miró cómo la imagen comenzaba a parpadear y a esfumarse hasta que fue translúcida.

Olvido le devolvió la mirada, con una fina ceja levantada. **"Entonces sabes que no puedes escapar de esto. Esto no puede terminar bien, mi paloma".**

"Déjame sola", siseó Meg y, usando su poder con un gesto de su mano, rompió el espejo. Ignorando el reflejo resquebrajado, Meg se quitó la camisa por la cabeza y revisó la profundidad de la herida con cuidado.

"Maldito Crowley".

Sus dedos se hundieron en los bordes de la herida. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de su corazón, y ella se dio cuenta de que había tenido suerte. Suerte: eso era algo nuevo. Difícil de creer cuando su hombro quemaba y ella estaba de nuevo huyendo.

Pero las palabras de él habían cortado más profundo que la espada. Más porque eran verdad. Ella había fallado. Repetidamente.

"¿Puedo revisar?" la voz serena de Castiel la hizo dar un salto y asomar la cabeza para verlo parado detrás de ella. Él se veía tieso y quieto, extrañamente cansado, y ella miró fijo su rostro. Los ojos de él recorrieron su espalda y finalmente se encontraron con los de ella.

Algo le dijo que si se negaba, él lo haría de todas formas.

"Date el gusto, ojos azules". Ella se quitó el cabello de los ojos y continuó mirándolo fijo aunque él le estaba devolviendo la mirada de nuevo. Castiel deslizó la mano por sus omóplatos, empujando su pelo y juzgando la herida por sí mismo. Limpió las gotas de sangre y Meg miró su expresión a través del espejo.

No podía leerla, incluso cuando ella hizo un gesto de dolor por la quemadura que el poder de él le provocó cuando se deslizó sobre su piel.

"Ya está curándose", murmuró él, con el pulgar rozando los parches sangrientos de su nueva piel. Meg negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, sin ver la mirada en sus ojos mientras él miraba la piel brillar y sanar. Él reconoció esa luz.

Un brillo parecido al suyo.

Pasó su pulgar en un círculo sobre la herida y se preguntó qué estaba ocultando ella.

"Sano rápido, ¿sabes?", apuntó ella indiferente, mirando por encima de su hombro para ver por sí misma cuando el dolor comenzó a ceder.

"Estás diferente, de alguna manera". Castiel fijó la mirada en la nuca de ella, luchando para dar con una descripción. "No más blanda, amable, o algo por el estilo. Sólo diferente".

"Una criatura con un propósito, esa soy yo", Meg arrastró las palabras mientras volvía a ponerse la camisa por la cabeza.

"Me alegra que estés bien", dijo él, casi demasiado bajo para que ella escuchara y ella levantó las cejas.

"No nos pongamos muy optimistas. La noche todavía es joven".

Castiel sólo la observó mientras ella lo dejaba de nuevo solo en el baño.

"Entonces, déjame aclarar esto", Dean comenzó mientras se colocaba un plato de panqueques en frente de Meg. Ambos el demonio y el ángel habían reaparecido y ella había insistido en ordenar algo en lugar de sólo partir. "¿De repente comes?"

"De repente tú preguntas primero y luego apuñalas. ¿No estamos todos madurando?" preguntó ella mientras clavaba el tenedor en la primera capa y acercaba un bocado a su boca. Dean pestañeó mientras la miraba y ella hacía una sonrisa obstinadamente torcida y luego miraba a Sam que se sentó junto a ella.

"Los demonios realmente no… necesitan comer", apuntó su hermano, mirando con una mueca su propia comida. Castiel también la observaba de cerca, y él y Dean intercambiaron miradas. "Quiero decir, puedes pero…"

Ella los ignoró. "Tengo permitido comer".

Sam se pasó la mano por la boca mientras la miraba. Meg captó la mirada. "¿Qué?" preguntó pesadamente.

"¿Comida reconfortante?" preguntó él.

"Algo así. A veces quiero azúcar y carbohidratos de una manera que no te imaginas. Por suerte, el demonio que soy mantiene los kilos en línea". Ella bajó el tenedor y masticó, mirando a Dean pensativamente. "Al menos no seré como Dean teniendo una pequeña barriga de canguro".

Él escondió su estómago. "Yo no tengo barriga".

Pasando la mano sobre la mesa, Sam le golpeó la barriga. "Sí la tienes".

"Ese no es el punto", Dean lo miró con ira, "el punto es, Meg nos rastreó a todos y la primera cosa que hace cuando Cas la rescata como un héroe de libro de texto, es pedir comida".

"Quizás se ha convertido en humana. Eso no es posible, ¿no?"

"Se ve como Meg, para mí", dijo Dean, inclinando su cabeza.

Ella paseó su mirada entre los dos hombres y el ángel, parpadeando curiosamente.

Sólo Castiel le devolvió la mirada con un dejo de preocupación real.

"Puede ser un cambiaformas en el mismo cuerpo", asintió Sam.

Mirando hacia arriba, Meg puso su mano sobre la mesa y señaló. Captando la insinuación, Dean sacó su cuchillo y le cortó la muñeca con una línea prolija.

La sangre brilló y la piel se desgarró inmediatamente, se sintió un ligero olor a azufre con la sangre goteando por su brazo. Castiel parpadeó y miró, preguntándose por qué no confiaban en él cuando decía que esta era Meg. Antes de que ellos pudieran ver la forma en que ella comenzaba a brillar y sanar, Meg giró su mano hacia ella para esconderla. Pero no había dolor real en su cara ni preocupación por la herida.

Sam aclaró su garganta. "Esto lo confirma".

"Yo sabría muy bien si Meg fuera un cambiaformas ", declaró Castiel irritado y el demonio giró los ojos.

"Eso sería demasiada información para el dulce de Dean, Clarence", murmuró ella.

"Espera, ¿qué?" preguntó Dean, mirando entre los dos.

"Tengo permitido querer comida por lo menos para evitar que los mate a los dos ", continuó Meg mientras frotaba los dedos sobre la palma de la mano sangrienta. Limpiando la sangre con una servilleta, cogió su tenedor y volvió a comer. Incapaz de discutir eso, Dean frunció el ceño a Sam y tomó su taza de café. Sam sólo jugó con los huevos en su plato y trató de no ponerse verde por el olor del ketchup.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Castiel miró a la espada de ángel que había sacado del hombro de Meg por la mitad. Todavía estaba manchada con la sangre de ella, la brillante plata opacada por el uso excesivo, y frunció el ceño. Era extraño que Crowley pareciera tener un suministro tan interminable de éstas. Más extraño aún que algo sobre la sangre de Meg en esa espada le hiciera enojar.

El sonido del tenedor de ella cayendo sobre el plato lo hizo mirarla. Parecía mareada y la expresión era tan extraña en su cara que él inclinó la cabeza y parpadeó.

Hubo un momento en que ella estuvo a punto de vomitar y él se inclinó hacia delante para advertir a Sam. Pero con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza, ella se recuperó y apartó su plato.

"Correcto. Entonces. Ha sido una verdadera rebanada, pero los veré más tarde, idiotas", declaró Meg. Dean y Sam miraron sorprendidos mientras ella trepaba sobre Sam, murmurando:"¿Cómo hizo Ruby esto? Es como escalar el monte Everest" mientras sacudía la mesa. Sam se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, mirando un poco aterrorizado, mientras ella se abría paso y luego saltaba. Con un toque casual de su mano, salió por la puerta.

"Ah, ¿quieres darnos algo de dinero? Meg!" gritó Dean, pero oyó un aleteo a su lado que le hizo saber que Castiel también se había ido. Sam agitó la cabeza.

"Mejor deja esto a Cas, Dean. Al menos si ella le pega no puede hacerle daño ", señaló Sam. Al alargar la mano, Dean agarró el plato semiterminado de Meg para sí mismo y, con felicidad, echó más almíbar sobre él.

"Buen punto. Estoy hambriento".

Meg llegó hasta la mitad del estacionamiento antes de que un parpadeo en el rabillo de su ojo la detuviera. Una vieja camioneta con las ventanas negras la reflejó perfectamente y ella giró hacia eso.

Olvido la miró fijo. **"No hagas esto, Meg. No me hagas tomar el control".**

"¿Control?" Meg se dio una bofetada en el muslo. "Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz. ¡Yo no quería regresar y él me trajo de vuelta!".

El reflejo de Olvido inclinó su cabeza. **"¿Entonces por qué te quedas cuando sabes cómo regresar? La única forma de volver a mí si no haces lo que yo planeé".**

Ninguna respuesta iba a ser la que ella quería admitir. Todas ellas iban contra su naturaleza.

Sin pensarlo, Meg golpeó su puño contra la ventana y la quebró para sacarse de encima ese rostro burlón.

Murmurando para sí, ella giró y se chocó con Castiel.

"Voy a ponerte una campana, ¡lo juro por el Infierno!" dijo ella. Él levantó sus manos en defensa.

"Te llamé varias veces".

Se detuvo ante eso. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Había estado tan perdida que no lo había oído?

Podría haber un doble sentido en lo que él había dicho y ella ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

"Vamos, dame un beso de despedida" ofreció ella con seducción, patinando hacia viejos hábitos fácilmente. Los ojos de Castiel se entornaron un poco, sólo una fracción, que le permitió a ella saber que él no le creía.

"Quiero que te quedes con nosotros".

"Ya he estado con ese trío antes, aburre rápido", dijo Meg frívolamente, moviéndose a su lado. Pero él la mantuvo en su lugar sólo con pararse frente a ella y mirándola. Ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la camioneta.

"Creo que confundiste eso con que yo te estaba dando una opción." Su voz bajó una octava. "Yo no me esforcé en traerte de vuelta y en curarte para que te maten. Dije que te ayudaría a ponerte bien y lo haré. Te protegeré".

Ella le sonrió sarcásticamente. "Qué dulce, Clarence. ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito protección?"

Con crueldad, él levantó la mano y agarró su hombro antes de que ella pudiera esquivarlo. Su pulgar presionó tan fuerte sobre su herida todavía dolorida, que se le clavó a través del músculo y ella gritó de dolor, sus ojos poniéndose negros. Sin pensar, ella atacó con el puño. Él le agarró la muñeca con su mano y la giró, sujetándole los hombros con el brazo para mantenerla quieta.

"Porque puedo hacerlo". El aliento de él le hizo cosquillas en la oreja y ella sacudió su cabeza un poco para tratar de aliviar la sensación. "Eres fuerte, Meg, pero yo soy más fuerte que tú. Tienes que dejar de huir el tiempo suficiente para curarte bien. Puedo ver que algo está sucediendo contigo, que no eres tú misma y quiero ayudarte".

"¿Quieres o necesitas?" La cabeza de ella se balanceó en el hombro de él para poder mirarlo. "Tal vez soy un caso de lástima para ayudarte a absolver la culpa que tienes por unirte al Equipo de Libre Albedrío".

Él la dejó ir con un suspiro disgustado y, cuando ella giró, le dio la clase de mirada que casi le hacía rechinar los dientes.

"Parece que no supieras que esto se trata de ti", señaló él y ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Te quedarás conmigo. Sé que escondes algo, pero no sé qué es".

"Un día frío en el Infierno, Clarence, antes de que descubras algo sobre mí", se burló ella, contenta de volver a estar al viejo nivel con él. Castiel como un enemigo a veces. Eso fue prudente. Eso era lo que necesitaba para superar esto.

"Entonces estamos en esto eternamente, Meg".

El sentido de final en esas palabras la hizo temblar y cuando él señaló al Impala ella se puso obediente, interiormente nerviosa por lo que él iba a hacer si ella no lo hacía. Golpearla no estaba en la mente de él. Sin embargo, él podría ponerla en una trampa y después de semanas de libertad, ella no estaba preparada para eso.

Castiel miró fijamente su espalda mientras ella caminaba, consciente de que Dean se deslizaba al lado de él. Lo golpearon en el hombro cuando no miró a su alrededor.

"¿Perra siendo perra?" Castiel lo miró con enojo y Dean palideció un poco al ver la ira en la mirada. "Sólo decía…".

"Ella está siendo difícil, pero viajará contigo. Necesito pedirte un favor, Dean. Necesito que viaje con ustedes hasta el Bunker. Puede quedarse en la habitación del pánico, si no te importa".

"Siempre y cuando no se acerque a los libros o cosas así. ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?", preguntó Dean. "Porque ya he tratado con una Meg acorralada antes y la estás apoyando en una grande, Cas."

El ángel lo miró fijo.

"Tú podrías llevarla hasta allí, ya sabes, ¿encontrarnos allí?" Dean se encogió de hombros. "No soy el mayor fan de Meg y no me gusta la idea de estar en un auto con ella cuando podría rebanarme el cuello".

"No los dejaré solos con ella. Sólo no estaré a la vista".

El cazador parpadeó. "Vas a estar espiándola".

"Algo anda mal y por nuestra seguridad tengo que averiguar qué es". Castiel se frotó la barbilla. "Hay algo, Dean. No puedo ver lo que es."

"¿Un demonio poniéndose gruñón quizás?" Dean se quejó, pero el ángel negó con la cabeza.

"Nada de eso. Todavía puedo ver su verdadero ser, por extraño que parezca. Sólo sé… que algo está mal… Por favor". Castiel lo miró, con los ojos bien abiertos, y Dean resopló.

"Jesús, basta con los ojos de cachorro. Te dejo con Sam muchas veces por demasiado tiempo y él te ensaña eso". Dean se encogió de hombros y vio a Meg empujar impacientemente a Sam fuera de su camino para meterse en su auto. "El mundo ya está bastante jodido, ¿sabes? Sin ti y un demonio haciendo..."

Se dio vuelta sólo para ver que Castiel se había ido.

"Hijo de perra"

Muerte había vigilado al pequeño demonio durante un tiempo. Lo habían ignorado en el restaurante, lo cual decía mucho sobre las "habilidades" de Castiel, y él había tenido tiempo para mirar. Lo que presenció no era nada inusual, pero él había visto el cambio en el demonio más claramente ahora que estaba cerca, y también podía ver el cambio en Sam Winchester. Cuando el ángel desapareció y el Impala salió del estacionamiento, él cogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

En el instante en que atravesó el marco de la puerta, estaba de vuelta en el Leteo, su caluroso y blanco calor arremolinándose a su alrededor. El sol brillaba a través del tragaluz y vislumbró algunas almas vagando por el perímetro de la habitación. Pero nada había cambiado. Las mismas altas columnas góticas, el mismo sofá confortable y las tablas estaban dispuestas como piedras en el suelo.

Muerte se sentó y colocó su bolso en el suelo.

"Olvido... Sheol".

La llamada era simple, el nombre prestado de ella retumbaba como un eco, y él esperó pacientemente mientras pasaban los segundos. La entidad estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera sentir su ira. La calidez de este lugar ya no era sólo por su paz, sino porque su entidad estaba disgustada. El Leteo estaba casi hirviendo bajo el peso de sus emociones, aunque las almas aún caminaban pacíficamente.

"Sheol, es suficiente. Ven a hablar conmigo antes de que hagas algo de lo que vas a arrepentirte".

Como una sombra, ella se deslizó de atrás de un pilar, la cabeza volteada y los dedos bajando lentamente por su estómago. La falsa luz del sol la bañaba, su vestido azul noche deslumbrante en medio de la habitación blanca. Su pálida piel brillaba mientras ella miraba fijamente al techo.

"Él hizo algo para intentar engañarme", susurró ella. "Siempre supe que era un embaucador de corazón".

"Sí, bueno, uno sólo tenía que mirar la creación del ornitorrinco para ver eso", dijo Muerte mientras abría su bolso y sacaba un pañuelo para limpiar de sus dedos el polvo imaginario.

Los ojos de Sheol fijos en ella. "¿Tú apruebas esto?"

Muerte negó con la cabeza. "Yo no dije eso".

"Cuando le pedí que la escribiera en la historia, quería que ella fuera su aliada, no un… ¡experimento!", siseó y abrió la mano. Un charco de agua apareció entre ellos y ella le metió los dedos desnudos de los pies dentro, causando una onda.

"Dios tiene una idea. Como siempre, quiere ver cómo le va. No especificaste cómo él podría usarla a ella". Muerte aclaró su garganta. "Así que si lo miras con honestidad, hermana, tú eres la culpable. Todos lo sabemos mejor".

Ella miró a Muerte mientras caminaba sobre el charco de agua.

"Hay una perspectiva muy probable de que lo que sea que ella lleve no viva. Los experimentos como estos usualmente mueren dentro de su primera semana de vida, si es que llegan a nacer". Muerte miró la tabla Leviatán. "La mayoría, de todos modos".

"¿Crees que algo que tiene la gracia de un ángel y que fue tocado por el fuego infernal será tan fácil de matar?"

Muerte simplemente continuó, "Y diezmaste una ciudad sin más razón que tu propia ira. Eso no está bien y lo sabes. Las almas tienen que vivir su tiempo".

"¡Reglas, reglas, reglas!" Ella se tiró el pelo largo por encima del hombro. "Sus interminables reglas los ven morir a todos, condenados por cosas simples como querer terminar con el abuso o el odio, por querer libertad. Estoy harta de esas reglas".

Los oscuros ojos de Muerte se fijaron en ella. "Sheol. No hagas lo que piensas hacer. Esta no es la forma de liberar a ninguno de ellos. Permíteme hablar con él primero".

Ella hizo una mueca.

"Eso no resuelve nada. Me ha mantenido a raya sin cesar y ha utilizado a otros para hacerlo. Lo que sea que ella lleve es sólo otra barrera."

Muerte fue expulsado del Leteo con un gesto casual de su mano.

Desempolvando las mangas de su abrigo, Muerte suspiró y miró a su alrededor. El restaurante había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido, y no podía sentir ni un alma alrededor.

"Oh, bueno". Gritó y su bastón apareció en su mano. "Ahora es mucho más complicado que antes."

Meg dormitaba en el asiento trasero, los ojos observando la forma en que pasaban los árboles. Los Winchester discutían una y otra vez sobre qué canción de Zeppelin era su favorita. La habían ignorado durante media hora y, al no poder apuñalarse en los tímpanos, no tenía nada más que hacer que escucharlos.

Cada tanto, tocaba con sus dedos su estómago plano y se preguntaba si Castiel no podía sentir nada, entonces probablemente estaría sólo loca.

No muy lejos, últimamente.

"Hijo de perra". Dean se desvió para no atropellar a un peatón, lo que resultó en una pelea ruidosa que podría haberla hecho sonreír si no le hubiera empeorado el dolor en la cabeza.

Los gritos no eran malos comparados con saber que la estaban vigilando desde que salieron del restaurante.

Finalmente, fue demasiado para ignorarlo.

"Okay, puedo sentirte ahí, cerebro de pluma. Sal o saltaré del barco ahora mismo y podrán jugar todos juntos a ser marineros solitarios", dijo ella en voz alta, haciendo que Sam diera un salto y se diera vuelta para mirarla como si estuviera loca. Dean maldijo y se desvió de nuevo mientras Castiel revoloteaba en el asiento trasero.

Se veía más contrariado por ser atrapado que por el insulto de Meg.

"¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba…?"

Ella giró sus ojos. "Podía sentirte mirarme fijo".

Castiel miró perplejo. Que ella hubiera sentido su presencia, lo suficiente como para llamarlo, la hacía diferente de los demás demonios o humanos anteriores.

Hubo algunos momentos tensos en los que todos temían hablar antes de que Meg mirara al ángel.

"Detente".

Desde su lugar en el Impala, Castiel parpadeó. "¿Que detenga qué?"

"Que pares de mirarme así".

Dean los miró por el espejo retrovisor. Sam le dio a la pareja una mirada exhausta y luego se acurrucó de nuevo para continuar con la siesta en el asiento del pasajero. Estaba completamente dormido cuando Dean lo revisó y luego volvió a Castiel.

Al menos no se estaban besando, pensó con un poco de asco.

"No te estoy mirando a ti", murmuró Castiel. "Sólo estoy… mirando por tu ventana."

"Bien, detente entonces".

Dean aclaró su garganta. "Si ustedes dos no se llevan bien, entonces voy a detener este auto ahora mismo".

Obstinadamente, Meg apartó la mirada de Castiel y el ángel en su lugar miró fijamente a la nuca de Dean.

Por alguna razón, su sueño con Muerte y las palabras "hervir" continuaban viniendo a la mente de Dean mientras más pensaba en Meg estando alrededor de Castiel.

Chuck despertó con un dolor de cabeza que le recordó por qué debería dejar el alcohol otra vez. Golpeaba cada parte de su cabeza e incluso bajaba por su espina dorsal, hasta que lentamente se levantó del suelo y agarró el borde de su escritorio. Después de ese extraño sueño, se había emborrachado en un estupor y se había caído de su silla en algún momento durante la noche.

Su laptop parpadeó por la batería baja y él miró la hora. Todavía era antes del amanecer, y se quedó mirando fijamente a la pantalla. No tenía sentido escribir nada cuando estaba listo para vomitar.

Unos dedos suaves se deslizaron en su cabello y le levantaron la cabeza hacia atrás.

 _"Sólo tenías que interferir."_

Apenas tuvo tiempo para parpadear antes de que su frente fuera golpeada fuerte contra el escritorio. Cruzando los ojos, cayó en la inconsciencia rápidamente y yació desparramado bajo su escritorio.

Dean se quejó por los gritos de enfado que se oían abajo cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación de Sam. Sam se había desplomado rápidamente en el momento en que su cara se encontró con la almohada y era más fácil arroparlo que despertarlo de nuevo.

Frotando una mano sobre sus ojos cansados, Dean se dirigió abajo para ver qué estaba causando el jaleo.

"¡Santurrón mojigato!" gruñó Meg mientras él se acercaba escuchando y parpadeó, pensando que ella le hablaba a él. Pero Castiel se paró frente a ella, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos sobre el demonio mientras ella acechaba dentro de los límites de una gran trampa de diablo rearmada. La celda en la que había estado antes era bastante cómoda, pero las guardas y la trampa la habían enojado.

Dean habría dicho que se parecía a un pequeño perro gritándole a un perro más grande, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que ella podría matarlo.

"Esto es para tu propia protección".

"Oh, sí". Meg se acercó al borde de las líneas pintadas. "Porque nada grita más libertad que estar metida en una trampa".

"Bueno, no confío en ti alrededor de todos nuestros libros y basura más de lo que lo hacía antes," dijo Dean para hacerles saber que estaba allí. Castiel lo miró. "Así que te quedas ahí dentro. Fue en parte mi idea".

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te apuñale mientras duermes?" escupió ella mientras se daba vuelta.

"Algo así".

La vibración de su teléfono sonando lo hizo darse vuelta y alejarse de las criaturas que discutían. Un número privado y sin pensarlo dos veces, respondió.

"¡Sí?"

"¿Dean?" una voz vacilante, esperanzada y exhausta lo hizo mirar fijo al teléfono. "Dean, ¿eres tú?"

"¿Kevin?"

Aquello llamó la atención de Castiel, pero Dean lo alejó con un gesto de su mano.

"¿Dónde estás?"

"No me vas a creer si te lo digo. Creo que estoy cerca de… Wichita. Creo que me desperté aquí". El profeta sonaba como si estuviera listo para desfallecer. "¿Puedes... puedes venir a buscarme? Hay unos camioneros muy grandes que me han estado mirando en la parada de autobús".

Dean resopló. "Claro que sí. Dame unas horas. Escóndete si puedes y llámame en dos horas".

Castiel parpadeó, sus ojos ya no miraban a Meg.

"Ese era nuestro niño profeta, en Wichita".

"Iré contigo".

"No". Dean señaló con su mano a Meg, quien había recurrido a sentarse en su catre y los miraba fijamente. "La última vez que la dejaste sola, escapó. Y como dejaste muy claro que eso no es lo que quieres, tú la cuidas hasta que se calme. Me llevaré a Sam".

"Oh, bien. Deja al perrito faldero angelical para cuidarme".

Castiel giró sus ojos hacia el techo. Dean miró a Meg y sonrió con suficiencia.

"Podría haber insistido en que te diera un baño de sal. Piénsalo."

Ella tocó su pecho como si él realmente la hubiera emocionado. "Oh, princesa, no creo que sepas lo que eso significa para mí. En serio".

Dean y Castiel se miraron. "¿Sabes? la prefería cuando estaba un poco loca y quieta".

El ángel se encogió de hombros y no respondió, aunque Dean habría jurado que había visto su sonrisa.

Kevin estaba temblando de frío y hambre cuando lo recogieron en la parte trasera de la parada de camiones. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y parecía listo para caerse, pero al menos estaba vivo. Con una sonrisa cansada, se asombró cuando Dean lo abrazó.

"Pequeño profeta afortunado".

"Gracias. Me siento con suerte". Se escabulló del abrazo de Dean y sonrió. Kevin luego miró a Sam y lo que vio lo hizo silbar. "Te ves como el Infierno".

Sam resopló y también lo miró. "Sí, bueno, tú tampoco te ves muy bien."

Dean señaló con la mano el estacionamiento vacío detrás de ellos. "Entonces, Kev, ¿qué sucedió contigo? Has estado fuera por unos meses".

"No estoy seguro. En un momento estaba soñando que Crowley me estaba atormentando. Luego, estaba caminando. Después me desperté aquí en una zanja y oliendo como si hubiera bebido demasiado y vomitado después". Kevin empezó a caminar hacia el Impala y se inclinó contra el costado como si estuviera demasiado cansado para abrir la puerta. "Unos meses extraños. Soñé mucho".

Dean se limpió la boca. "La... ¿tabla?"

Kevin parpadeó. "A salvo. ¿Qué crees que hice con ella?" Preguntó defensivamente y Sam negó con la cabeza.

"Estábamos preocupados, Kevin, eso es todo". Sam le abrió la puerta y no fue hasta que Dean hizo que giró el auto hacia Lebannon que se inclinó para mirar a Kevin. "¿Dijiste que soñabas mucho?"

"Sí. Sueños extraños. Como esos raros filmes de arte. Luces y sombras. Enormes bolas de fuego y luego, nada".

"Suena como si te hubieras metido en algo más que el alcohol, Kev ", dijo Dean mientras entrecerraba los ojos a través del parabrisas, la lluvia brumosa hacía que fuera difícil ver.

"No, esos eran mis sueños sobrios", contestó Kevin. "Los más raros eran cuando soñaba que veía enormes parejas de alas rodeando la oscuridad. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que significaba."

"Bueno. Siempre puedes preguntarle a Castiel ", ofreció Dean. "el ángel sabihondo podría tener alguna idea. Las alas son sus cosas".

Era como ver una jaula de una criatura salvaje acechando alrededor. Meg caminaba enfadada, ignorándolo mayormente, y Castiel esperó con paciencia. Cuando él le trajo cobijas extras y una revista que Dean tenía por ahí, ella había destruido las páginas y le había tirado las cobijas a la cara. Había sido infantil, pero parecía que la hacía sentir mejor.

Por un segundo.

Luego, ella volvió a ignorarlo y a caminar hasta que incluso él se cansó de mirarla.

"Estás enojada conmigo".

"Oh, podría ser que luego de meses de ser 'libre', encuentre las barras un poco limitantes". Ella lo pescó mirando alrededor. "Barras imaginarias ¡estúpido!".

Él se erizó un poco. "Estoy haciendo esto para ayudarte. Dean pidío que te mantuviera confinada hasta que él regresara. Una vez que descubramos qué es lo que te pasa..."

"¿Qué está mal conmigo?" Ella giró sobre su talón y se acercó al borde de la trampa frente a él. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Bueno". Castiel la miró. "Tu ritmo cardíaco elevado es muy extraño para un demonio, aunque tu temperatura corporal es..."

"¡Tal vez el maldito repiqueteo en el pecho es por ti, que no me dejas en paz!", dijo ella cansada.

"No es bueno para tu recipiente, podría significar que algo está mal", insistió él y ella lo miró con enojo.

"Lo único malo aquí es que sigues olvidando que soy un demonio que no necesita ser salvado y si hubieras recordado eso en primer lugar, ¡yo no estaría en esta pesadilla!" Sus palabras casi quebraban el aire con su ira.

El silencio entre ellos era ensordecedor e hizo que, cuando súbitamente él agarró su brazo, fuera más sorprendente el hecho de hacerla a un lado para entrar en la trampa.

"No lo he olvidado. En todos estos años que nos hemos conocido, no he olvidado lo que eres", soltó Castiel. "Un demonio. Pero no lo olvidé, sólo vi algo más allí".

Por alguna razón, eso dolió mucho más de lo que debería y ella le sacó el puño, cogiéndolo por la mandíbula. Esta vez parecía tener algún efecto y él levantó la mano hacia su mejilla, mirándola fijamente. Maldiciendo su estupidez, Meg acercó su mano y la sacudió con furia.

"Meg…"

"Déjame adivinar…" Ella agitó su mano ilesa en el aire. "¿Crees que un solo revolcón significaría algo para mí?"

Él captó la referencia fácilmente. "No".

"¿O que realmente me importas?" Meg se paró frente a él y lo miró con enojo. "Sigue soñando".

Castiel la miró, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. "Estás tratando de hacerme enojar".

"¿Funciona?"

"Un poco. Sólo estoy… frustrado contigo, Meg". Él negó con la cabeza y miró el techo bajo. "Lo cual es muy inusual".

"¿Entonces?"

"Tú dijiste que era una sola vez". Parpadeó, preguntándose por qué había hablado de esa noche transcurrida poco menos de dos meses antes. "No creo que lo fuera. Me pediste que te diera lo que querías. Entonces, ¿por qué me querías?"

Ella resopló y miró hacia otro lado. "No agrandes tu ego, plumas".

"Dime la verdad". Castiel estiró la mano y tocó su hombro lastimado. "¿Por qué escapaste?"

"Prefiero sólo morir que aguantarte tratando de hacer de Ricki Lake conmigo".

Él sólo consiguió darle una mirada desconcertada antes de que ella volviera a pegarle. Esquivó el golpe y la rodeó. Mantuvo las manos a un lado, intentando evitar que lo atacara, pero ella lo hizo de todos modos. Su ataque era ciego, enfadado y desesperado, y sin saber bien qué más podía hacer, él la agarró por los hombros. Cuando vislumbró su expresión, vio un vacío que le recordó unos meses atrás.

"Meg. No lo hagas".

Ella agarró el abrigo de él y lo acercó, viéndose diminuta en comparación con él, y él la observó. Recordó cómo él vislumbraba las fracciones de una vieja Meg en aquel entonces, cuando ella le había irrumpido para buscar consuelo y se preguntó si necesitaba ese consuelo para sí mismo.

Consciente de lo cerca que estaba del fracaso con ella.

No estaba claro qué cambió la tensión que se sentía en el aire. Los dedos de Meg seguían apretando su abrigo, sus ojos negros y enfadados por haber sido atrapada, pero él sólo la miró y trató de no fijar demasiado la mirada, temiendo lo que pudiera ver en ella. Pero antes de que pudiera soltarla, la pierna de ella barrió la suya, apretando tan fuerte la parte superior de su rodilla que la articulación cedió. Cuando él giró, sintió sus piernas ancladas alrededor de sus caderas, y sólo pudo pararse y mantenerla abajo por la presión. Meg lo miró fijamente y él se dio cuenta de que ella intentaba repelerlo.

"Esto no resuelve nada, Meg", murmuró él, con su abrigo deslizándose alrededor. "No duró nada".

Ella sonrió vilmente. "Deberíamos pelear y terminarlo. Ver si finalmente me puedes aniquilar".

"No".

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco ante ese murmullo y él inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Decidido a mostrarle algo, pero no muy seguro de lo que era, pero no importaba.

Antes había sido la seducción de Meg, la necesidad de ella que había alimentado la suya que mantenía enterrada. El deseo de tocar y ser tocado había sido extraño, pero él se había dejado llevar porque lo había disfrutado. No era un recuerdo fácil de olvidar.

Esta vez fue Castiel quien la mantuvo enganchada a él, enterrando los dedos en el cabello de ella y el cuerpo clavando el suyo. No había ninguna lucha debajo de él, algo que lo hubiera desanimado, pero en vez de eso ella agarró puñados de su pelo y lo tiró para acercarlo más.

Los dedos de ella se enterraron en la camisa de él y se arrastraron, como si lo marcara para ella y él clavó sus dientes en el labio inferior de ella.

Era adictivo, la sensación de que la piel se deslizaba sobre la piel, juguetonas marcas de mordiscos permanecían y el calor envolviéndolo cuando finalmente ella logró quitarle el abrigo y la camisa. No registró el frío del cemento y el doloroso impacto que causó en sus rodillas cuando la levantó contra sus caderas; estaba concentrado sólo en ella. La piel de ella quemó su lengua y la oyó murmurar en su oído oscuras palabras sin verdadero significado. Para mantenerla callada, la besó de nuevo.

Su primera vez había sido lenta en comparación. Firmemente seguro de lo que podía hacer, Castiel le atrapó las manos sobre la cabeza y rompió el beso. La escuchó maldiciéndole mientras él le dejaba caer la cabeza y le mordisqueaba con sus dientes la clavícula, saboreando sudor y dulzura. Las piernas de ella se retorcieron dentro de las de él y sintió que el tiempo pasaba lentamente a su alrededor mientras ella se relajaba debajo de él.

Ella casi gruñó contra su brazo, chupándole la piel impaciente. "Demasiado lento", murmuró y él se estremeció mientras el pie de ella subía por su pantorrilla, el cuerpo arqueándose cuando él mordió demasiado fuerte.

"Lo sé."

 _ **Esto es estúpido. Estás deseando perderte de nuevo por un demonio.**_

 _Algo en la forma casi desesperada en que ella se agarraba a la parte de atrás de su camisa apartó ese pensamiento y él se levantó para besarla profundamente para mantenerla callada._

Él había elegido lo que necesitaba. Sabía que así era.

Sheol los miró desde su lugar en las sombras. Alguien observando podría haber considerado que había una belleza morbosa en lo que estaban haciendo. Un ángel que no debe mostrar tal emoción, disfrutaba de estar con un demonio. Ningún impulso de ella para sembrar dudas en la cabeza de él había funcionado. Él la quería.

¿Y Meg?

El demonio estaba un poco misterioso acerca de por qué estaba haciendo esto.

Ella miró durante varios minutos más mientras ellos seguían estando demasiado absortos el uno en el otro como para notarla, sabiendo que debía detenerlos, pero incapaz de ocuparse. Percibió, aunque probablemente Meg nunca lo admitiría, que Castiel le daba alguna forma de paz y que por el momento ella podía permitírselo.

De todos modos, no duraría mucho.

Cuando ella vio la forma reverente en que el ángel tocaba al demonio, casi tuvo un momento de remordimiento. Pero fue enterrado, muy por debajo de la ira que le provocaba que ella hubiera juzgado mal a ambas criaturas y que Chuck hubiera jugado con su ya muy peligroso peón.

Extendiendo su conciencia sobre la superficie de la Tierra y en el calor del Infierno, ella se alejó y salió de la habitación. Se movió a través de la realidad y entró en una fábrica en Sudamérica que olía a productos químicos ácidos y sangre. Parecía como si lo que pocos humanos habían estado aquí hubieran sido sacrificados para el ritual. Ignorando el impulso de destruirlo todo, ella simplemente caminó alrededor de las tinas vacías y esperó a que alguien la viera.

Los pocos demonios que custodiaban las pasarelas giraron ante su caída suave de pie mientras ella se dejaba ver y uno levantó su mano para detenerla, con el poder mostrándose por el aire.

Con un lento mirar en sus ojos negros, Sheol sonrió.

"No lo hagan". Él bajó su mano, la mandíbula caída de asombro por el puro poder que ella irradiaba, y ella pensó que él estaba por quemarse. "Llévame hasta Crowley y no te destruiré ahora mismo".

Chuck se retorció en su inconciencia, luchando para liberarse. Su computadora con su trabajo sin guardar sonaba fuertemente, amenazando con apagarse, pero él no podía liberarse.

"Sheol," gruñó él y el hombre parado a sus pies negó con la cabeza y esperó a que él se despertara completamente.

Meg gimió y se levantó en sus brazos y Castiel suavemente le hundió los dientes en su cuello, temblando mientras los dedos de ella se apretaban en sus omóplatos. Era como si de esta forma ella pudiese sentir sus alas y el placer del tacto ardía mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la parte baja de la espalda de él. Podía sentirla envolviéndose a su alrededor y con un gemido sucumbió a la idea de dejarla encontrar algo en él tanto como él intentaba encontrar algo en ella. Girando su cabeza, la besó y quiso que los oscuros pensamientos que le habían estado consumiendo sobre ella se fueran.

Sheol sonrió con suficiencia a Crowley mientras entraba en la habitación apenas iluminada y él dio vuelta su silla.

"Bueno… hola, piernas". Él se levantó e inclinó su cabeza. "No creo que nos conozcamos. Tú eres un… ¿dios pagano, quizás?"

"Nunca nos hemos conocido". Ella cruzó los brazos y sonrió. "Recordarías".

"Sin embargo, pareces conocida". Él se golpeó la mandíbula. "Casi me recuerdas a cierto demonio en un traje de carne… Meg. ¿La conoces?"

Nada en ella dio ninguna señal. "Vine a discutir un trato contigo. Nada más que eso".

"Bien, déjame hacerlo. Siempre me gusta agregar una nueva alma a la colección", ofreció Crowley, sentado en su escritorio. Ella lo vio sacar una espada brillante que reconoció como una de esas espadas insignificantes de ángel. La estaba amenazando. Esto fue divertido y ella se aguantó el impulso de mostrarle a él con qué estaba jugando.

"Apenas eso". Adelantándose, ella miró a los guardaespaldas del demonio tambalearse alrededor de la habitación.

"Bien entonces, me interesas poco".

Con una especie de bravuconería vacía, él la apuñaló en el pecho con un simple giro de su brazo. Sheol simplemente frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo como si dijera:"¿Eso es todo?"

Crowley retrocedió mientras ella deslizaba la espada fuera de su corazón y se la devolvía.

"Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso".

"Valía la pena intentarlo. Entonces, no eres un demonio, no eres un ángel, ni siquiera uno de esos dioses paganos".

"Lo que soy no es tan importante como lo que necesito que hagas por mí. El demonio que mataste hace meses, que regresó, la que aún llamas Meg… Puedo enseñarte cómo convocarla, quiero que le quites algo".

"Por favor, dime que son sus entrañas," Crowley estaba demasiado ansioso y Sheol casi arrugaba su nariz con disgusto. Ella lo miró mientras él la rodeaba, sabiendo que él estaba intentando leerla.

"Un niño".

Ello lo sorprendió tanto que él se detuvo frente a ella. "¿Un qué?"

"Ella lleva algo que será muy importante en tu destrucción si lo dejas vivir".

Crowley se tomó un momento para digerir esa información, su expresión fascinada y disgustada. "Meg se quedó embarazada. Interesante. Olvidé que eso podía pasar porque realmente no debería suceder", murmuró. "¿Y por qué, exactamente, vendrías tú a mí con este chisme?"

Se dio vuelta para mirarla y se quedó helado cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Con unos cortos pasos, ella se puso delante de él y le tocó la mejilla. Dejó que retazos de su verdadera naturaleza brillaran a través de ella y vio que el lento despertar de la comprensión lo atravesaba. Con esas diminutas fracciones de poder a su alrededor, dejó pasar un poco de calidez. La luz era casi invisible a simple vista, pero se movía alrededor de él. Lo reconfortó, le prometió lo que él quería. Los ojos de él se cerraron a mitad de camino mientras se relajaba.

"Necesito que se lo arranques".

"No dijiste por favor", indicó él y ella sólo giró los ojos.

"No pienses que estás a mi nivel, pequeño. Puedo darte lo que crees que necesitas. Mucho más de lo que crees".

Los dedos de ella acariciaron su mejilla.

Él se recuperó tan rápido como había intentado matarla. "Entonces, ¿puedo matar a la perra? Parece divertido".

Sheol lo miró. "No. Debes dejarla viva".

"Un plus, cariño. Quiero destrozarla a ella también".

Apenas alcanzó a decirlo antes de que la mano de ella le apretara la garganta y lo arrastrara hacia ella. Aunque no necesitaba el aire, él sintió una agonía ardiente que lo desgarraba y que no había sentido en años.

"Si la hieres más allá de lo necesario, haré que sufras en formas que no te puedes imaginar. Te lo puedo asegurar".

"¿Por qué debo ayudarte?" dijo ahogándose y ella sonrió.

"Porque puedo salvarte de esta existencia podrida, querido. Es un corto paso entre que Meg dé a luz a tu enemigo y que él te mate, ¿comprendes? Necesito que ella sea liberada de esa abominación".

Crowley la miró fijamente a los ojos y sintió por primera vez desde Lucifer, un miedo muy real que lo sacó de su conciencia.

Meg se dio la vuelta en su catre, con su brazo haciéndole de almohada, y Castiel la miró desde el borde donde estaba sentado. Envuelta en una manta, ella había estado callada desde que se habían alejado el uno del otro. Los demonios no necesitaban dormir, pero ella dormía profundamente, a la deriva entre ese estado intermedio entre el inconsciente y el sueño. La escuchó murmurar sobre el agua y el fuego, algo extraño sobre un olvido, y sintió dolor irradiando de ella.

Al extender la mano, le sacó el pelo de la frente y sus dedos se movieron sobre su piel. Podía sentir su pulso todavía latiendo rápido, sintió las crestas hinchadas y llenas de sus senos, y revisó el tejido cicatrizado de la herida del puñal. Deslizó su mano sobre la cadera de ella en un movimiento lento para tratar de reconfortarla contra los sueños y ella se movió por la caricia, abriendo los ojos.

"Lo siento. No quería despertarte".

Meg no respondió.

Sus dedos suavizaron la curva de su espalda y sobre la cresta de su cadera, siguiendo el músculo y empujando contra el hueso. La piel de ella era fría al tacto y sin poder detenerse, deslizó su mano por el vientre de ella. Meg aún miraba fijamente a la pared más cercana a ellos y él se movió en la cama junto a ella, apoyándose contra el armazón de la cama. Inconscientemente, ella se echó hacia él, la cadera clavada en su pierna, y él miró fijamente su nuca mientras le apoyaba los dedos en el hueso de su cadera.

 _Había estado soñando con un niño chillón que había sido sacado de su madre y arrojado a un lado. Risas burlonas en sus oídos y luego una sensación de calor abrasador que lo quemó hasta el centro._

 _Todo lo que quería era gritar por lo injusto que era y no podía._

Cuando Chuck volvió en sí, estaba en su cama, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y un vaso de jugo de naranja en su mesa de noche. Con avaricia, se apresuró a buscarlo y se lo bebió antes de recordar que no tenía jugo de naranja en la casa.

"Bien, estás despierto". Esa voz familiar le hizo sacudirse y se arrepintió instantáneamente, su dolor de cabeza subiendo. "Creo que ella te ha dado un buen golpe".

Muerte se sentó en una silla al lado de su cama.

"Me temo que tenemos que hablar, Chuck. No creo que te des cuenta exactamente de lo que has hecho".

"Dame sólo un segundo", respondió Chuck y se dejó caer de nuevo en las almohadas. Muerte aclaró su garganta.

"Contrariamente a tu predilección por la postergación, no tenemos 'un segundo'. Tu problema es que están ocurriendo muchas cosas ahora. Así que despierta". Al extender la mano, golpeó el extremo de su bastón en la frente de Chuck y la chispa de dolor lo hizo sentarse erguido, maldiciendo en voz alta. Muerte simplemente esperó. "¿Has terminado ya?"

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno, podría decirse que es por el infierno que estoy aquí. Tu decisión de rehacer el final de tu historia la ha enfadado mucho y sin embargo, no has hecho nada que yo pueda ver que cambie el curso del futuro", comentó Muerte y Chuck se frotó la brillante mancha roja de su frente.

"¿Sí? Bueno, parecía que andaba todo perfectamente. ¿Qué es lo peor que ella puede hacer? ¿Lanzar un berrinche?" Él se puso de pie, caminando hacia su computadora.

"Te das cuenta de que Sheol está preparada para quemar toda la creación hasta los cimientos, ¿no?" preguntó Muerte y Chuck se detuvo a mitad de camino antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Eso suena… violento".

"Podría serlo. El momento en que las Puertas del Infierno se cierren, ella dice que es su recompensa final por la infinita paciencia que ha tenido con tu experimento".

"¿Mi qué…?" Chuck sacudió su cabeza. "No, eso es imposible, yo creé una salida". Para mostrarle, él abrió su laptop y la encendió. "Este es el gran final de Sam y Dean, la razón de su supervivencia es para volver al equilibrio y Castiel puede servir su…"

Chuck se quedó boquiabierto cuando el archivo corrupto no se abrió. No estaba claro lo que ello significaba, pero sintió un repentino pavor que le revolvía el estómago.

"Creo que te darás cuenta de que necesitas apresurarte, ya que ella está moviendo uno de sus peones contra ti." Muerte frotó pensativamente su anillo. "El demonio Crowley, a quien también has usado, está a punto de ser un peón más de lo que pensábamos. Contra tu nueva... creación".

Chuck se le echó encima para enfrentarse a él, pero Muerte se había ido, dejándolo sólo con un nuevo documento en blanco en la pantalla.

Kevin se quedó atónito cuando entró en la cocina y vio a Meg de pie frente al refrigerador con Castiel leyendo un libro justo detrás de ella. Sabía que ella estaba allí, aunque Dean dijo que la habían encerrado, y después del primer sueño profundo que había tenido en semanas, fue una sorpresa verla vagando.

"Meg… hola".

"¿Qué tal, enano?" murmuró ella, sacando un trozo de pastel de la heladera. Kevin y Castiel le advirtieron que eso iba a hacer que Dean enloqueciera, pero ella ya se dirigía a la sala común. El profeta miró al ángel que parecía bastante perplejo antes de suspirar.

"¿Dean y Sam?"

"En algún lugar del archivo, buscando cosas sobre este último juicio que estoy tratando de resolver".

Por supuesto que Castiel desapareció y al no poder evitar su propia hambre, Kevin empezó a cocinar su primera comida de verdad en días.

Estaba hambriento hasta que oyó arcadas en la habitación de al lado.

Meg se estremecía y jadeaba para respirar. Desde que los Winchester habían regresado con el profeta y Castiel la había dejado salir de su celda, se había sentido extrañamente energizada y hambrienta. Conseguir que él la dejara en paz había sido lo suficientemente difícil y ella estaba agradecida por unos minutos. Pero ahora la comida le había caído mal y le dolía por la fuerza de sus náuseas.

 _ **Maldición, ¿qué es lo que está mal conmigo?**_ Pensó ella y se quitó el cabello transpirado de su cara.

"¿Meg?" llamó Kevin. "¿Estás bien?"

Mirando fijamente a la comida a medio comer, ella recordó las pocas cosas que sabía sobre los profetas. La voz temblorosa de Kevin lo trajo todo de vuelta. Él podía ver cosas, con suerte. Lee las tablas, seguro, pero tal vez podría saber si esto era una broma enfermiza de parte de Dios. Tal vez sólo estaba loca, exagerando...

Volvió a la cocina tambaleándose para encontrarlo de pie junto a la cocina, con una caja de huevos en una mano y una sartén en la otra. Algo en la mirada de ella lo hizo retroceder un paso mientras ella se agarraba a la mesada.

"Uhm… estás bien?"

"Estupenda. ¿Todavía sientes las vibraciones de Dios?", preguntó ella y él asintió. "Bien. Así que puedes decirme si me veo diferente".

"Bueno, estabas más triste la última vez que te vi, así que pareces..." Kevin hizo un gesto de dolor. "De vuelta a tu habitual ser "amable"".

"Cute, pero, ¿me veo diferente?"

El profeta la miró de arriba abajo despreocupadamente, colocando los huevos en la mesada. "Bueno…"

"Te juro por el Infierno que si te detienes una vez más te voy a matar a golpes con tu propia espina".

"Sí, te ves diferente". Kevin parpadeó y la miró un poco más de cerca. "Puedo decir. Estás embarazada. Es como una pequeña bola de luz gris en tu estómago".

"¿Cómo puedes darte cuenta y Castiel no puede?"

"Cosa de profeta, ¿quizás? Aunque realmente no lo vi venir", explicó Kevin. "Es… Es de Castiel, ¿no?" Cuando ella no dijo nada, él gesticuló. "Sólo la cosa más probable que pude pensar. ¿Puede pasar eso entre demonios y ángeles?"

Ella lo miró fijamente, sosteniendo esa ridícula sartén. De repente, el pánico la desbordó. "¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Eres humano, eres un maldito profeta, ¿qué hago?"

Kevin se lamió los labios nerviosamente. "... iba a hacer unos huevos revueltos. No he comido en días".

Meg sólo lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que la única persona que podía decirle por qué demonios le habían hecho esto estaba demasiado rota para ayudarla. Parecía tan desgastado como ella se sentía. Tragando el impulso de romperle el cuello, ella se retiró silenciosamente y, consciente de su mirada compasiva, regresó a su celda.

"Hola, Dean."

Dean dio un salto cuando Castiel apareció junto a él, pero se las arregló para mostrarse calmado. "Bueno... ¿cómo te fue anoche con la prisionera?"

"Estuve ocupado. Meg no estaba muy contenta con su reclusión forzosa".

"Sí, apuesto a que sí. ¿La encadenaste?"

"Ese pensamiento pasó por mi mente".

Sentado frente a ellos, Sam parpadeó ante la leve señal de una sonrisa en la cara de Castiel.

"Sin embargo, ella esta diferente". Castiel agitó la cabeza y miró fijamente a la mesa. "Me doy cuenta".

"No menos perra, eso es seguro". Dean cerró el libro con un golpe. "Mira, tal vez está mejorando, ¿sabes? Como... ¡por arte de magia y puf! Meg ha vuelto a su viejo ser de demonio malvado".

"Es muy auto protectora. Más de lo normal ", murmuró Castiel para sí mismo, mirando pensativo a la mesa, incluso cuando Dean se levantó y fue a poner de vuelta su libro en el estante. Sam cerró su libro, se aseguró de que Dean estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, y miró intensamente a su amigo.

"¿Cas? ¿Qué es lo que realmente estás viendo?" El ángel se encogió de hombros.

"Ella ha estado actuando... raro. Más de lo habitual. Está exhausta, con náuseas, sus senos parecen haberse hinchado un poco y el volumen sanguíneo ha aumentado ligeramente", suspiró él, realmente asustado. "Me temo que pueda enfermarse".

Sam lo registró todo y recordó esa noche de dos meses atrás. Nerviosamente miró hacia abajo. Despejando su garganta, esperó hasta que Castiel lo miró de nuevo.

"Cas... tú, quiero decir que eso suena más como, uh, como si ella estuviera, ya sabes, embarazada".

El ángel lo miró fijamente. "Eso sería imposible".

"¿Lo sería? Los vi juntos, Cas, y, por lo que sé, tú eres el único que se acerca tanto a ella en primer lugar".

Castiel realmente se sonrojó. "Lo siento. Han sido momentos de debilidad".

"Claro que sí". Sam parpadeó ante el uso del plural del ángel. "Cas. Realmente parece así. No lo he experimentado personalmente, pero conozco casos de libros de texto y tal vez quieras estar seguro".

"Pero sin embargo, es imposible", insistió Castiel. "Sé que lo es."

"Sí, y pensabas que cuando los ángeles morían no podían regresar, pero eres la prueba viviente de eso", señaló Sam. "Tal vez hay algo en estos libros o tal vez ella está realmente enferma. A menos que prefieras enfrentarte a ella tú mismo".

Castiel negó con la cabeza. "Creo que pasar algún tiempo lejos de Meg puede ser un plan excelente. Tiene una forma de distorsionarme las cosas. Lo sentiré si algo anda mal aquí".

Sam decidió no remarcar lo que eso podía significar.

Ella llegó a la mitad de su celda cuando sintió que algo cambiaba en el aire a su alrededor. El tirón era fuerte, haciendo que cada pelo diminuto de su traje de carne se alzara y sus ojos se tornaron negros una vez que reconoció que era un llamado. Las guardas invisibles que decoraban el búnker palpitaban al tiempo con sus propios latidos, doblando la realidad a su alrededor mientras intentaba evitar la invasión. Con su alma demoníaca luchando contra el tirón, Meg se tambaleó contra la pared y se aferró al estante más cercano a ella.

Era demasiado fuerte y por mucho poder que usara en su contra, la invocación estaba atrayendo su propia naturaleza.

Bañándola en un calor extraño que le recordaba al Leteo.

Entonces algo se rompió, como una banda elástica de la cual se hubiera tirado demasiado, y ella parpadeó. Su alma se precipitaba a través de la realidad como un cometa hacia la fuente que la llamaba.

Chuck buscó rápidamente en sus notas. Estaba mal. Todo eso estaba mal. Había hecho que Meg estuviera a salvo, sabía que lo estaba. La necesitaban un poco más, hasta que todo pudiera arreglarse. Hasta que sus planes fueran más concretos.

"¿Adónde te puse?" preguntó y miró a la pantalla que aún no era más que un documento en blanco.

Una visión ardiente lo atravesó, bajó la cabeza y gritó mientras un nuevo dolor de cabeza lo quemaba. Ciegamente, buscó un bolígrafo y un cuaderno y sin ver las palabras comenzó a escribir con furia.

Como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado, Castiel se enderezó bruscamente junto a Sam en la sección oculta de los archivos. Mirando fijamente hacia delante, no notó que Sam agitaba la mano delante de sus ojos. Estaba perdido en esa sensación de que algo que no era amistoso había entrado en el búnker. Algo peligroso.

"Meg", murmuró y antes de que Sam pudiera interrogarlo, estaba buscando por los pasillos. Tratando de seguirle la pista, Sam sólo podía mirar fijamente mientras el ángel empezaba a hojear dentro y fuera de los pasillos tan rápido que no podía seguirle el paso. Llamando a Dean, aunque estaría demasiado metido entre las estanterías como para oírle, corrió tras Castiel. Fue aún más difícil encontrarlo ya que Castiel iba de arriba a abajo en el búnker, buscando a Meg, hasta que llegaron a la celda de ella.

No había señales de que estuviera allí y Castiel dio un giro rápido, mirando a su alrededor como si ella fuera a aparecer de las paredes.

"Ella se ha ido".

Salió de nuevo como un rayo y Sam jadeó sin aliento, resignándose a no ser capaz de seguirle el paso.

"Jesús, Castiel, ¡deja de asustarme así" Kevin gritó cerca y Sam siguió el grito para encontrar al ángel que se asomaba sobre el profeta justo afuera de la celda.

"¿Dónde está ella?"

"¿Meg? Estaba aquí hace un minuto", explicó Kevin. "Tenía algunas preguntas. No creo que le gustaran mis respuestas".

"¿Preguntas sobre qué?" Sam preguntó por Castiel mientras acechaba por el pasillo, pasando una mano sobre una de las paredes. La vacilación de Kevin sólo provocó la frustración de Castiel y ambos saltaron cuando repitió la pregunta de Sam en voz serena.

"Ella... bueno". Kevin hizo una mueca al hablar porque sabía que esto no iba a salir bien. "Está embarazada. Pude verlo. ¿Tú no?"

Castiel miró fijamente al profeta. "¿Qué quieres decir con que lo has visto?"

"No como una visión, pero puedo darme cuenta. Algo así como la tabla, ¿sabes? Puedo mirar a Meg y "ver" lo que hay ahí. Estaba borroso y no era normal, pero está ahí..."

Sam tragó al ver la expresión asesina en la cara de Castiel. "Cas, amigo, tienes que calmarte".

El ángel comenzó a caminar para para calmar su ira. "¿Por qué ella está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué esta desaparición?

"¿Le gusta el perfil bajo? Tal vez entró en pánico".

"No, no es eso. Algo está mal, puedo sentirlo".

Ella aterrizó de rodillas en un viejo cementerio, escupiendo sangre y bilis mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba por la fuerza del llamado. No podía recordar una invocación tan violenta o fuerte antes y el poder detrás del torbellino casi la había arrancado de su traje de carne. Excavando sus dedos en la suciedad, miró a su alrededor e intentó averiguar qué demonios acababa de ocurrir.

El agujero en el que había caído era lo suficientemente profundo como para ser un pozo para un animal. O lo suficiente como para frenar a un demonio, pensó ella, y tuvo que parpadear para deshacerse de las espirales en su visión.

"Oh, ahora estás en una posición conocida para ti, ¿no es así, puta?"

Meg miró fijamente a los zapatos finamente lustrados a centímetros del borde del agujero. "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Digamos que tengo algunos negocios ocurriendo en lugares muy altos, aparentemente. Una especie de' transacción de buena voluntad', esa clase de cosa maravillosa". Crowley se paró ante ella con otra espada de ángel colgando de sus dedos. "Te ves un poco mal, cariño. Deberías considerar otro cambio de imagen".

Meg escupió otro bocado de sangre y se levantó.

"Me encantaría darte uno a ti". Ella ladeó su cabeza y lo miró de arriba a abajo. "¿Quizás una buena degollada?"

"Oh, me encanta cuando hablas tan rudo, Meg. Realmente. Casi me hace olvidar que estás a mi merced".

"No deberías haber podido encontrarme", susurró ella. Eso era una cosa sobre el búnker que ella sabía. Era casi impenetrable con magia, los Winchester se habían jactado.

"Sin embargo, aquí estamos."

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres otra pelea mano a mano?", preguntó ella. "No soy tan débil como lo era en ese entonces".

"Sí, lo sé", dijo él y entre las sombras varios demonios caminaban, de distintas edades y tamaños según lo que ella podía ver. "Por eso te ablandarán para mí".

Él se volvió hacia uno de los demonios más grandes. "No la mates. Sólo haz que la carne de esa cara bonita se ablande".

Meg enderezó su espalda y acomodó sus brazos mientras el primero de los demonios saltó al hoyo con ella.

Chuck gimoteó mientras escribía cada vez más rápido, consciente de que el bolígrafo casi rompía el papel con la velocidad de su mano. La historia realmente se escenificó ante sus ojos como una película distorsionada y sus ojos comenzaron a romperse por la fuerza que le tomaba mantenerse concentrado. Sus dedos gritaban de dolor al tirar página tras página al suelo hasta que el piso estuvo cubierto de páginas blancas cubiertas de tinta negra.

Aun así, no fue suficiente.

Detrás de él, podía oír una respiración suave y ese olor a mujer y ozono que significaba que ya no estaba solo.

 _"Será mejor si dejas que suceda. No hay nada que salve tu creación",_ murmuró ella. Chuck miró fijamente a través del sudor y las lágrimas, las páginas que había garabateado.

"Lo hay", susurró él y comenzó a escribir con un nuevo enfoque.

"Oh, querida. Valió la pena esperar", murmuró Crowley mientras giraba en un círculo lento. "Que no se diga que no peleas cuando debes. Mirar casi me hace cosquillas inapropiadas".

Meg pudo haber sido débil la última vez que pelearon, pero ahora había pocos indicios de esa debilidad. Ella había sido capaz de poner las armas de los demonios en contra de ellos y el Rey del Infierno había visto caer bajo sus propias espadas a varios de sus mejores. Decapitados y todavía moviéndose, los cuerpos yacían a su alrededor en la tumba y ella tuvo que pasar por encima de ellos para llegar a Crowley.

"Vamos, Crowley", dijo ella entre jadeos, girando un machete robado en su mano. Cada músculo quemado por la multitud de cortes y moretones adornando su cuerpo. "¿Pensaste que me acabarían?"

"No". Chasqueó sus dedos contra los demonios que quedaban para que se alejaran de ella. "Sólo te desgastaré un poco".

El gruñido de un perro infernal la hizo cerrar los ojos justo antes de que la atacaran por detrás.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

Sam se giró para ver a Dean de pie. Castiel había recogido algunas provisiones rápidamente y estaba ocupado limpiando una sección en la sala común. Kevin estaba cerca, demasiado petrificado para moverse. "Él está... uh..."

"Voy a convocar a Meg. Me abstuve de hacerlo antes porque le habría causado demasiado dolor", dijo Castiel dibujando en el suelo rápidamente. "No puedo sentirla en ningún lado."

"¿Sentir qué, ahora? ¿Por qué él está convocando?", preguntó Dean. "¿Se ha escapado otra vez?"

"No lo sé", soltó el ángel, la agitación haciendo que su voz fuera más ronca de lo normal. Agarró el pequeño manojo de hierbas de los dedos entumecidos de Kevin. "Sólo estoy..."

Antes de que pudiese tirarlas al cuenco, un destello de luz llenó la habitación, tan brillante como cualquier sigilo desvaneciéndose, y se había ido.

"Llámame cliché", murmuró Chuck. "¿Pero de qué sirve todo esto si termina ahora, antes de la parte buena?"

Detrás de él, la figura en la ventana se movió impaciente. _"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

"Escribiendo en una salida. Soy bueno en eso". Chuck sonrió y cogió una nueva página para garabatear.

"Ahora mira, esto debería ser familiar para ti, Meg" dijo Crowley fríamente mientras arrastraba la espada ángel al lado de ella. Descansó la punta justo encima de su plexo solar. "¿Recuerdas? ¿La manera en que se clavó tan fácilmente la última vez?"

El demonio tembló bajo la presión de la espada cuando empezó a atravesar su chaqueta. Después de combatir con el perro del infierno, los demonios se habían asegurado de que ella no iría a luchar, golpeándola alrededor del cementerio por unos minutos. Uno de sus ojos estaba rojo e hinchado, el otro aún negro y observando a Crowley cuidadosamente. Atada, sólo podía moverse hasta cierto punto, pero ella aun así se esforzaba por agarrarlo. "Sólo tú tendrías una mesa de tortura en medio de una tumba familiar, pomposo hijo de puta".

"¿Qué? A veces la tradición es una cosa excelente para tener", señaló, ofendido. Los pocos demonios que quedaban fueron tambaleándose alrededor del viejo mausoleo mientras que afuera un perro del infierno aún acechaba el cementerio. El Rey del Infierno se alejó y sacudió uno de los cráneos casualmente. ¿Te recuerda a casa? ¿Gusanos y todo eso?"

"Algo así". Ella se retorció mientras el otro demonio de la mesa comenzaba a cortar delicadamente su camisa. "Vamos, acuchíllame y acaba de una vez."

"Oh, vamos, Meg. Eso sería demasiado fácil y en realidad, ¿dónde está tu sentido maternal?" No podía confundirse la manera en que la tensión se desgarró a través de su cuerpo y la puso rígida, y él sonrió con suficiencia. "Así que es verdad. Necesitas trabajar tu cara de póquer otra vez".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Me contó un pajarito. Sea cual sea la pequeña bomba de tiempo que llevas ahí dentro... vale mucho para alguien. Muerto en vez de vivo". Crowley volvió y se inclinó sobre ella. "¿Tu papi nunca te dijo que usaras protección?"

"Sólo cuando se trata de pijas pequeñas como la tuya", siseó Meg en su cara y él le sonrió antes de abofetearla con fuerza en la boca.

"Debería cortarte la lengua, pero ¿dónde estaría la diversión gritando sin ella?" Él echó al otro demonio y comenzó a rozar su espada entre sus pechos aún cubiertos, hasta la tela cortada sobre su abdomen. "La teoría es que esto…" Levantó la espada del ángel "puede hacer daño a cualquier criatura viva. Así que lo que sea que haya ahí dentro probablemente no le guste que lo saquen. Nunca había hecho esto antes, así que grita si me estoy acercando".

Meg giró los ojos hacia atrás para bloquear la lenta sensación de desgarro en su piel y tiró de las ataduras de sus brazos inútilmente. Crowley tarareó mientras lentamente empezó a presionar la espada contra su carne justo por encima de su pelvis. Apenas cortó una pequeña fracción antes de que el cuerpo de Meg se arqueara. Ella gritó en agonía. Eso lo hizo sonreír y asintió amablemente.

"Perfecto. El punto justo".

Él inclinó el cuchillo, listo para apuñalar hacia abajo al calor que repentinamente pudo sentir exhalando de ella, cuando oyó gritos afuera. Su perro de caza, uno de los más grandes que tenía, estaba en riesgo de muerte. Mirando hacia arriba a través de la caja torácica de Meg, chasqueó sus dedos a los dos demonios que los protegían. "Ustedes dos, vayan a ver qué pasa".

Inclinó la cabeza hacia el trabajo, pero los sorprendidos gruñidos de los dos demonios le hicieron mirar hacia arriba otra vez.

Castiel golpeó a los dos demonios contra las columnas más cercanas, sus manos sobre sus rostros mientras los quemaba con luz y ellos gritaron bajo sus garras. Con el tipo de descuido que sólo un ángel podía tener, los arrojó hacia abajo y los enderezó. Mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él, Crowley podía ver los cuerpos de sus otros guardias tirados en el cementerio.

"Sabía que debería haberles hecho dibujar las guardas más rápido", siseó.

La cara de Castiel era una máscara de piedra, recordándole el tiempo en que había sido un Dios, y Crowley puso una sonrisa adulona.

"Castiel. Me alegro de verte de nuevo en forma".

El ángel dio unos pocos pasos por los escalones y su espada ángel se deslizó de su funda a su mano. "Déjala en paz".

"¿A quién? ¿A Ella?" Crowley empujó con su espada el lado expuesto de ella y Meg se retorció para alejarse de la espada. Los sangrientos cortes que él había empezado a hacer no eran lo suficientemente profundos como para hacer daño, pero sí alcanzaban para que cada movimiento los hiciera sangrar mientras ella luchaba por curarse. Crowley la miró. "Estaré contigo en un segundo, amor".

"No lo diré de nuevo". Castiel dio unos pasos más y Crowley levantó la espada, apuntándola hacia abajo.

"Ah-ah. No querrías que mi mano cayera, ¿verdad?" amenazó. Castiel miró con calma la cara de Meg y vio que sus ojos estaban en los brazaletes de la mesa, sus dedos trabajando con rapidez para tratar de escurrirse. Las guardas eran demoníacas, pero no angélicas y él mantuvo los ojos en Crowley mientras lentamente retorcía sus dedos en un círculo, la mitad de su atención en las cerraduras.

"Libérala. Ahora."

"No lo creo". Crowley empujó la espada hacia abajo con fuerza.

Chuck jadeó y, muy lejos, abajo en el búnker, Kevin lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y miró fijamente al techo, gritando que se detuviera. El sonido rebotó y Dean y Sam miraron confundidos mientras el edificio se sacudía por la fuerza del llamado.

Deslizándose fuera del alcance, Meg golpeó su codo contra la nariz de Crowley, una muñeca ahora libre de las esposas y dejándola levantarse de un lado. Sintió el delicado cartílago y el hueso que se rompía bajo la fuerza del golpe, y él le gritó una maldición, golpeándola. Su puño la pilló en su mejilla y la envió al otro lado de la mesa. Su espada aún vibraba por la fuerza de su golpe y él luchó por liberarla de la mesa de metal.

Castiel estaba sobre Crowley antes de que el demonio pudiera seguir adelante, agarrándolo por su abrigo negro y arrojándolo contra el pilar opuesto. Una rápida mirada sobre su hombro le aseguró que Meg estaba mayormente ilesa por el golpe y volvió su atención hacia el Rey del Infierno.

Había sido arrojado aquí por una fuerza desconocida, luchó ciegamente con un propósito claro, y ver a Meg atada sólo había aumentado ese sentido de ira correcta que no había sentido desde que había salvado a Kevin por primera vez. No había tiempo para cuestionarlo. Nada de eso.

Ni siquiera en el momento en que entró en la cripta cuando sintió algo más que la agonía de Meg.

Había sentido la de otra persona.

Crowley se recuperó rápidamente, quitándose el polvo de la cripta.

"Siempre manteniéndote duro por la puta demonio, ¿eh, Castiel?" Se sonó el cuello y miró hacia donde Meg luchaba por liberar su otra mano. Las heridas ya estaban empezando a sanar. "¿Sabes lo que estás salvando?"

Intentó rodearla, pero Castiel le bloqueó el paso.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que lleva la traidora? ¿dentro de su pequeño traje de carne roto?"

"Lo sé". Castiel no había estado dispuesto a aceptarlo antes cuando sólo era una teoría. Pero él sabía lo que había sentido y ahora lo creía. Lo sintió como si fuera parte de su propia Gracia. En vez de concentrarse en ello y arriesgarse a que le costara caro, simplemente miró fijamente a Crowley. "Está embarazada".

Ambos demonios le miraron sorprendidos, aunque la expresión de Meg era de menos pánico que la de Crowley.

"¿No te preocupa que probablemente esté llevando un desastre andante? ¿Quizás un nuevo Anticristo? ¿Destinado a destruir los Cielos?" preguntó, y el ángel parpadeó lentamente.

"No. El niño tendría que ser un Cambion para eso". No había duda de que lo que había sentido no era nada cercano a lo humano.

"Pero..." Crowley miró al ángel y al demonio y casi se asfixia con su propia sorpresa al ver la mirada que Meg le daba a Castiel. El hecho de que Castiel hubiera estado aquí tan rápido para salvarla hizo que Crowley se diera cuenta de que se había equivocado en una cosa. "Tienes que estar bromeando."

No fue difícil de entender.

"¿Dejaste que... él... te dejara embarazada?", le preguntó a Meg. "Por un lado, eso es asqueroso. Por otro lado, qué forma de apuntar, Castiel".

Meg giró los ojos y clavó las uñas en el brazalete para tratar de aflojarlo.

"Bueno, esto requiere un nuevo tipo de abominación, ¿no crees? Tengo que pensar en un sobrenombre decente".

Castiel lo miró fijamente. "¿Cómo la encontraste?"

"No fue difícil. Lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario". Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a ser otro comentario filoso, Castiel estaba sobre él de nuevo, arrojándolo contra el pilar.

"No volveré a preguntar".

"Me dijeron qué hacer y me dieron unas gotas de sangre muy poderosas. Un trato de una sola vez, también". Crowley casi se atragantaba mientras el ángel se apoyaba sobre él con el brazo en su garganta. "No la conocía, pero sé lo que era."

Meg miró fijamente, el brazalete a un lado.

"Me ofreció todo lo que yo quisiera a cambio de esa cosita". Los ojos de Crowley se apartaron. "No he sentido esa clase de paz en mucho tiempo."

Confundido por la serenidad que el demonio parecía estar sintiendo, Castiel aflojó un poco el brazo.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que esa cosa significa, ¿verdad?", preguntó Crowley, intentando empujar a Castiel. "¿Para todos nosotros?"

El ángel miró por encima de su hombro a Meg y vio su expresión reservada antes de mirar de nuevo a Crowley. Los ojos del rey demonio estaban rojos de furia.

"¿Qué crees que pasará? ¿Una cerca blanca y una casa con jardín? ¿Un Volvo y una fábrica de chocolate? ¿Con esa perra?"

"Asqueroso", murmuró Meg, aunque ninguno de los dos la oyó.

"¡Diablos, Castiel, por todo lo que sabes, tu pequeña puta se va a comer a su propio hijo! Gritó Crowley y sin pensar, Castiel le sacó la mano y le dio un puñetazo. Se fue al suelo y Castiel lo miró fijamente con asco.

"¿Qué sabes tú, Crowley?"

Tocando con cuidado su boca sangrante, Crowley lo miró impaciente mientras se ponía de pie otra vez.

"Sólo que deberías matar a la perra antes de acostumbrarte a la idea de la bomba nuclear que lleva. O déjame hacerlo por ti".

La mano de Castiel se apretó en un puño, sus ojos casi brillando mientras la luz empezaba a colarse a través de él. Crowley vio la amenaza y miró a Meg. Soplándole un beso, parpadeó y desapareció antes de que Castiel pudiera alcanzarlo.

La habitación pasó de caliente a helada sin la presencia del Rey del Infierno y Meg suspiró, girando la cabeza para mirar fijamente el brazalete. Sus dedos magullados eran inútiles y en su lugar, tiró fuerte con la muñeca. Su vientre le dolía y estaba consciente de que el miedo que había sentido no era del tipo que conocía antes.

Unos dedos fuertes se curvaron sobre su muñeca y la sostuvieron firme mientras Castiel le desabrochaba el brazalete. Mirando fijamente a su corbata, Meg se lamió nerviosamente el labio inferior y probó la sangre que seguía allí por el golpe de Crowley. El ángel no dijo nada mientras retrocedía para darle espacio para que ella se pusiera de pie.

La habitación se balanceó en su visión y gimiendo se agarró a la mesa para darse un poco de equilibrio. Las heridas en su estómago habían empapado su camisa cortada y el olor a descomposición y sangre rica en azufre era asqueroso. Se tambaleó alrededor de la mesa y finalmente tuvo que parar cuando casi tropezó con uno de los cuerpos en el suelo.

Castiel se paró detrás de ella.

"¿Me vas a gritar en algún momento?" preguntó secamente Meg, sus ojos bizcos mientras se enfocaba en un charco de sangre. Probablemente de ella.

"No". Él sólo la miraba fijamente cuando ella se giró. "Creo que necesitamos estar en un lugar más seguro antes de llegar a eso".

"¿Qué? ¿Volver al búnker otra vez?" Ella limpió la sangre de su labio partido antes de levantar su mano para sacar el pelo de sus ojos. "Los chicos van a estar hartos de que entre y salga como una tía borracha".

"No. Necesitamos hablar antes de que ellos se involucren".

Cuando ella levantó la vista, él estaba frente a ella y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él apretó su mano contra su frente. La oleada de energía la hizo cerrar los ojos y agarrar ciegamente su brazo, pero por una vez él no le cogió la mano.

Cuando abrió los ojos en un entorno conocido, ella se alejó del toque de Castiel. Incluso desde el exterior, la cabaña de Rufus era la misma que ella recordaba. Olía a pino y chatarra vieja, era familiar y, aun así, parecía tranquila. Aunque sintió que las guardas luchaban por repelerla, la presencia de Castiel parecía aliviar la presión de ellas.

"Diría gracias, pero..." Ella tocó con cuidado su barriga expuesta. "Difícil cuando dudo que pienses que soy honesta al respecto".

Se movió sólo unos pasos cuando Castiel la agarró del brazo y la tiró de un lado a otro, casi aplastándola contra la puerta principal. La oscuridad exterior lo hacía parecer increíblemente alto y acechante y ella miró con fascinación la extraña mezcla de emociones en la cara de él. Algo había roto su calma habitual y ella lo vio levantar la otra mano.

No había manera de esconder el instintivo parpadeo que ella tuvo que dar cuando él la presionó en su frente.

El calor se movió sobre su piel y su dolor de cabeza lentamente se fue, la hinchazón alrededor de su ojo rojo desapareció, aunque todavía le dolía parpadear. La mano se paseó por la cara y sobre el cuello, haciendo una pausa en su pecho para sentir su corazón latiendo. Meg lo miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que él desvió la mirada hacia abajo. Sus dedos presionaron un poco más fuerte mientras las arrastraba por el valle de sus pechos, sobre su estómago plano, hasta justo por encima de la cintura de sus jeans.

La sensación de que algo se estaba quemando dentro de ella, como un fósforo encendiéndose, la hizo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa mientras los dedos de él se curvaban sobre su estómago. Quemaba y se sintió como si él estuviera tratando de buscar algo en su traje de carne y ella cerró los ojos para impedir que la mezcla de placer, dolor y sorpresa se mostrara. Castiel mantuvo los ojos en su piel expuesta y miró fijamente a las sangrientas marcas antes de acercarse a ella.

Él tragó nerviosamente mientras presionaba la palma de su mano contra el estómago de ella.

Algo se movió bajo su mano, una pequeña fracción de luz que respondía a su Gracia.

"Ahora puedo sentirlo. Dentro de ti."

Su voz era áspera y apenas contenida.

Meg abrió sus ojos para ver una mirada casi fija en su cara, una que era inescrutable mientras los ojos de él paseaban por su cara. Algo en esa mirada la hizo apretarse contra la puerta. La mano de él se quedó en su estómago y sintió la chispa justo debajo de la palma de su mano.

"Necesitamos hablar".


	6. Iluminados

**Capítulo 6**

 **Iluminados (Cuando los demonios revelan)**

 _"Maldita sea, Cas, ¿qué diablos está pasando?"_

"Estaré en contacto".

Castiel apretó el botón de cortar en su teléfono y miró durante bastante tiempo a la pantalla en blanco. Dean había estado frenético desde su repentina desaparición, y en vez de decirle dónde estaba, Castiel le dijo que estaba a salvo. Que _ellos_ estaban a salvo por ahora.

Dean no lo había tomado tan bien como esperaba, pero era todo lo que podía decir por ahora.

Colocando el teléfono en su bolsillo, caminó lentamente por la cabaña de Rufus hasta que llegó a la habitación de huéspedes. Meg se había ido a intentar lavar su ropa, dijo que no soportaba la sensación de sangre incrustada en ella, ya que todas sus prendas robadas estaban arruinadas por la cripta y la tortura. La escuchó hablar consigo misma, un hábito que parecía haber adquirido desde que había sido resucitada.

La pálida espalda de Meg, rayada con manchas de sangre y enmarcada por su largo pelo, lo hizo detenerse en la puerta y mirar fijamente. Era difícil no ver cómo sus músculos se curvaban hasta los huesos de sus caderas, notar forma sobresaliente de su columna vertebral cuando se agachaba y lavaba la sangre de su hombro herido, o ver los moretones de su pelea anterior que habían florecido en su pálida piel.

Lo enojó de manera irracional verlos.

Dando un último vistazo a las guardas, él se aclaró la garganta y observó mientras ella se acercaba y cogió una vieja camisa de franela del perchero. Aunque parecía fría por fuera, el demonio parecía estar hirviendo bajo la superficie y Castiel miró el sigilo pintado en la ventana en vez de mirarla a ella.

"¿Te duele?"

"Define 'dolor'", murmuró Meg mientras abrochaba la camisa. "Ugh, parezco un Winchester. El siguiente paso es oler como uno".

Cuando ella giró, Castiel estaba detrás de ella, los ojos en su estómago ahora cubierto. De mala gana él apartó los ojos. "Crowley cortó profundamente. Vi la sangre."

"Estoy bien. Deja de estar alrededor", murmuró ella y dio un empujón contra él, pero él la agarró del hombro para mantenerla quieta. "Déjame ir, Clarence".

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?", preguntó él. "Pude haber ayudado".

"¿Todo este lío?" Ella dibujó un círculo en su estómago sobre la camisa. "No se supone que pase, ¿recuerdas? Creí que estaba delirando. Soy un demonio. El cuerpo es sólo un taxi para mí".

"Y mi recipiente no es mucho más que..."

Ella lo empujó hacia atrás para poder entrar en la sala de estar. "No te pregunté nada. No me importa."

El ángel se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre una mesa, y miró mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre el viejo sofá. Meg se pasó una mano por el pelo manchado de sangre y lo miró.

"¿Qué?"

Él simplemente esperó hasta que la quietud hiciera que Meg volteara sus ojos irritada.

"Mira, hace un mes que empecé a sentirme un poco menos normal… ¿ Tú cuándo lo descubriste?"

Castiel pasó su dedo por la polvorienta superficie de la mesa. "Vi pistas, pero Kevin fue quien finalmente me lo dijo. Entonces cuando vine a salvarte, yo… lo sentí ".

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Fue sólo una única vez antes de que te fueras y tú... No entiendo por qué pasaría esto". Él todavía estaba tratando de pensar en una explicación razonable o al menos una que no sonara a locura.

Meg giró los ojos. "Sí, porque esa frase de "una vez" nunca envejece".

Castiel la miró fijamente.

"Deja de mirarme así. Esto no era exactamente algo que yo hubiera planeado. Este tipo de cosas no suceden. No entre los de nuestra clase. Nunca".

Él sacudió la cabeza y se giró, mirando las conocidas sobras de los Winchester. Una vieja TV, mantas, revistas, libros. Se sentía fuera de lugar aquí, solo con Meg y sin ningún hermano que lo apoyara. No estaba seguro de cómo deberían ir estas conversaciones y pasó la mano por su mejilla desaliñada mientras empezaba a caminar de pared a pared.

"Esto está mal", murmuró. "Padre, ¿qué es esto?"

El deseo de atravesar la pared con el puño era fuerte.

"¿Qué está pasando en ese cerebro plumífero?" Meg se revolvió en el sofá para verlo caminar, su cabeza tirada hacia atrás. Los ojos de ella estaban medio cerrados porque mientras más tiempo lo miraba, más se mareaba.

"Este... niño. No sabemos lo que significa". Como si no pudiera evitarlo, Castiel miró a su estómago, con los dedos flexionados como si quisiera tocarla.

Distraída, Meg tamborileó con sus dedos el cojín del sofá. "Tienes razón".

"Podría ser algo muy peligroso".

"Bueno, le debo mi vida a pesar de todo – aun cuando no te hubieras convertido en el Niño Maravilla con Crowley, no puedo decir que esperaba eso". Meg se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Ese había sido un poderoso movimiento que la había ayudado a ella y a Castiel a liberar su brazo de la mesa. Había sentido su poder tratando de desatar su brazo, su propia fuerza, pero aquello había sido algo más que había roto el mágico metal. Había sido más fuerte que las guardas que la habían mantenido controlada.

"Eso esquivó la espada de un ángel. No muchas cosas pueden hacerlo, Meg. Ciertamente no los demonios". Él giró para caminar hacia el otro lado, con la gabardina revoloteando en el aire a su alrededor.

"¿Y?"

"Eso es más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros, Meg, ¿cómo es posible?" Él negó con la cabeza. Biológicamente eso sería imposible. Todo era imposible. "No es nada que haya existido antes".

Irracionalmente, ella se sintió insultada por el comentario. "¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo' eso' ya? Creía que se suponía que yo era la emocionalmente desapegada".

Castiel parpadeó y se detuvo a mitad del camino para mirarla fijamente. "¿Estás apegada a eso?"

"Él o ella." Meg cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia otro lado. "Y no, no lo estoy. Soy un demonio. No nos encariñamos, ¿recuerdas? Hacemos muchas cosas, pero no nos ponemos sentimentales con los bebés y, sobre todo, no nos quedamos embarazadas de ángeles a los que se les para enseguida y terminan demasiado rápido".

La mirada que le disparó él significaba que había entendido ese insulto. "Según recuerdo, tú 'terminaste' varias veces antes de que yo..." él aclaró su garganta ante el recuerdo. "Ese no es el punto"

"Ah uh". Los ojos de ella lo recorrieron.  
Meg se había alejado tan rápido por la invocación que le habría llevado horas encontrarla, pero él había sido capaz de aparecer en el momento exacto. "¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido?"

"Todavía no estoy seguro. En un momento estaba en el búnker a punto de convocarte y al siguiente estaba en el cementerio. No me llevó mucho adivinar que estaban allí". Castiel se acercó unos pasos a ella y Meg tuvo el impulso de poner aún más espacio entre ellos.

"Detente".

Él la miraba otra vez con esa extraña mirada inquisitiva que le recordaba a un cachorro. "¿Qué crees que es?"

Meg se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Todo eso del Cambion nunca tuvo que ver conmigo. Eso era para los demonios íncubos y los que pensaban que podían crear un Anticristo. Yo no, yo era un simple soldado viejo y era buena en eso".

Mientras él se sentaba a su lado, ella lo oyó murmurar, "Yo también".

Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante un rato, Meg aún reclinada hacia atrás y Castiel sentado en el borde. Separados por centímetros y por una tensión densa, el ángel y el demonio no hicieron nada más que mirarse uno a otro de reojo. Conscientes de cada subida y bajada de su respiración, del cambio en el calor del cuerpo de ella, y de la fluctuación en los latidos de su corazón a veces, él lentamente comenzó a mirarla como si ella de alguna manera fuera a cambiar milagrosamente y no hubiera nada.

Pero mientras más tiempo él permanecía sentado allí, más se daba cuenta de que no estaba cambiando.

Incluso un demonio tan viejo como ella, con el poder que tenía, no podía ocultar lo que él ahora estaba sintiendo claramente.

"Podría ver si lo que sentí es realmente lo que pensamos que es", se ofreció él y ella lo miró con suspicacia.

"¿Cómo?"

"Puedo intentarlo, como diría Dean", continuó Castiel y ella se estremeció cuando él se giró en el sofá para mirarla. Extendió los dedos hacia sus costillas y ella lo golpeó.

"¿Intentarlo? ¿Qué demonios haces...?" Meg intentó bloquear su mano, pero ya estaba en su estómago antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo. Las brillantes chispas de dolor que traía la hicieron retorcerse, pero su atención estaba en la mano de él. Ella vio un destello en sus ojos azules y a su alrededor se oyó el tenue zumbido con el que resonaban los ángeles al usar su poder.

"He hecho esto antes y puede doler por un minuto."

"¡Castiel, detente! Te lo advierto, ¡basta ya!"

Los dedos de él se metieron un poco por debajo de la piel de su traje de carne. Meg miró fijamente a las puntas de sus dedos con doloroso asombro mientras desaparecían en su cuerpo, y la aguda sensación de ardor hizo que se retorciera en el sofá. Los ojos de él se tornaron de un azul intenso mientras se concentraba. Incapaz de soportarlo, ella casi se dobló para tratar de alejarse de su toque.

Los dedos de Castiel brillaron y se adentraron un poco más dentro en ella hasta que hubo un fuerte ruido y una vibración que atravesó la cabaña. Sólo hubo un momento en el que el tiempo se detuvo y se miraron con asombro, antes de que volvieran a la realidad.  
Hubo una gran explosión y con un fuerte impulso, Castiel cruzó la habitación volando y Meg sintió un retroceso de energía que la hizo volar en dirección opuesta. Él se estrelló contra la ventana de la sala de estar mientras ella aterrizaba sobre la mesa con un golpe.

"¡Malditos ángeles! La próxima vez me avisas", gritó ella mientras se ponía de pie, empujando las botellas rotas de alrededor de ella.

Tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, Castiel sintió como si su cabeza hubiera sido aplastada contra el hormigón. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces sólo para volver a ver con claridad, el cielo estrellado girando rápidamente sobre él. Esperó hasta que pudo ver bien antes de levantarse de arriba de los pedazos de la ventana que había atravesado. Dándole a la cabaña una mirada incrédula, Castiel limpió la sangre de su nariz.

Lo que fuera que lo hubiera golpeado, le había pegado fuerte, casi el equivalente a una de las palizas de Rafael años atrás. Volvió gateando por la ventana, dejando caer cristales y trozos del marco de madera en su camino, se sacudió el polvo y miró cómo Meg se acercaba hacia él.

La sonrisa de ella lo hizo mirarla con enojo.

"No es gracioso".

"Qué manera de volar, Clarence. ¿El ángel no obtuvo un buen plan de vuelo?"

"¡Eso me atacó!"

"Eso". Meg resopló y se frotó su cálido estómago. "Es muy bonito decir eso sobre la cruza que sea que haya aquí dentro".

Castiel inclinó un poco la cabeza, mirándola con suspicacia. "Es peligroso. Deberíamos hacer algo".

"¿Sí?" Meg dio dos pasos hacia él y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido por su cercanía. "¿Algo como qué?"

"Yo... no lo sé."

"¿Sí? Bueno, entonces llama a los novios y fíjate lo que piensan. Te desafío".

A Castiel no le gustaba la forma en que ella lo estaba molestando o la forma en que ella pensaba que tenía demasiado miedo de enfrentarse a Dean, por lo que sacó el teléfono de la profundidad de su bolsillo y se fue a llamarlo de nuevo.

"Demonios", murmuró mientras salía de la cabaña para aplacar su ira.

Sus oídos retumbaron por los gritos de Dean al teléfono. Habían pasado casi cinco minutos de gritos hasta que la divertida voz de Sam dijo que él volvería a llamar cuando Dean se calmara. Castiel tiró el teléfono en el sofá cuando volvió a la cabaña y miró el daño que todavía tenía que reparar antes de que los Winchester la vieran. La tensión en la cabaña era densa y él revisó las guardas por centésima vez por reflejo.

El sonido de los dedos tamborileando en la mesada seguía llamando su atención.

La miró, parada junto a la ventana y observando el bosque tranquilo. Los cambios eran pequeños, no lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de un humano, pero como un ángel, él podía ver los humeantes bordes de su poder enrollándose alrededor de ella de forma protectora. Algo estaba mal y él sabía que ella estaba herida. Escondiéndolo.

Pero sufriendo.

La línea de su espalda se irguió cuando él cruzó la habitación, moviéndose lentamente. Vio cómo su pelo se balanceaba sobre su espalda, las raíces oscuras en el rubio creando un extraño halo falso, y la esperó. Los ojos de ella estaban negros cuando lo miró por encima del hombro.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Él le puso la mano sobre su hombro y la hizo girar. Meg estaba rígida bajo su mano, lista para otra pelea, pero él mantuvo sus ojos en los de ella.

"Quiero intentarlo de nuevo".

"Una abominación es suficiente y la biología sólo permite uno a la vez."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir".

Meg lo miró de arriba abajo. "¿Crees que puedes descubrirlo?"

"No. Pero aún puedo intentarlo. No te haré daño".

"Sí. Me encantaría creer eso", él la miró fijamente y al final ella asintió, saltando para sentarse en la mesada. "Está bien, vamos con otra vuelta. Pero esta vez será mejor que aterrices en el sofá".

"Tendré cuidado".

Lentamente, los dedos de él se deslizaron entre los botones de su camisa y sobre su estómago, presionando sólo sobre su piel. Ambos esperaron, listos para otra explosión, pero esta vez sólo había un leve zumbido en el aire. Los dedos de Castiel se deslizaron en un círculo lento sobre la piel de ella y su atención se centró en el movimiento de su mano bajo la camisa.

Los ojos de Meg se cerraron lentamente mientras la pequeña e imposible sensación dentro de ella se movía hacia la mano de él. Meg no era consciente de su propia inclinación hacia él y apenas se daba cuenta de la forma en que él se inclinaba hacia delante con sus labios rozándole la frente. La lenta respiración entre ellos era ruidosa en la silenciosa cabaña y, mientras sus dedos lentamente empujaban su piel, Meg se sentía como si él estuviera dentro de ella.

Debería sacarlo antes de que tocara demasiado profundo, se dio cuenta aturdida.

Aun así, era una de las cosas más íntimas que ella había sentido desde que Alastair la había tallado siglos antes.

"No puedo decir lo que es. Excepto que es fuerte", murmuró él y ella abrió los ojos para verlo ahora mirándola fijamente. Algo en su mirada la hizo apartar la vista. "Los dos lo son".

"Dices las cosas más dulces, Clarence. ¿Te importaría sacar tus dedos de ahí?", preguntó ella y él con cuidado le retiró la mano. "Míranos, todos enteros. ¿Qué fue diferente esta vez?"

"No estaba amenazado, supongo". Nerviosamente, se encogió de hombros. "Antes, yo había sido un poco..."

"¿Insensible?" él la miró con enojo. "No te lo tomes a mal, Castiel, pero ustedes los ángeles tienen esa cosa de juicio y probablemente eso cabreó al niño."

"Tal vez".

Los dedos de ella se clavaron en la mesada y ella agitó la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?"

"Para ser honesto, no tengo ni idea."

El demonio exhaló. "A los Winchester entonces. Espero que tonto y re-tonto tengan alguna pista, ¿eh?"

Castiel asintió. "Al menos para mantenerte protegida hasta que sepamos qué es esto".

Meg giró los ojos. "Demonios, realmente extraño los buenos y viejos días apocalípticos. O incluso hace unos meses. Eran buenos tiempos para adormecer la mente".

Chuck yacía tendido en el suelo de la habitación, papeles blancos cubriendo la alfombra y bolígrafos esparcidos a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban atentos a la página que tenía ante él y vaciló mientras su bolígrafo tocaba la superficie en blanco. Aquellos momentos de inspiración que le habían ayudado, que habían creado una salida, no se habían detenido pero ahora él se enfrentaba a otro problema.

Tenía tantas ideas que se le mezclaban todas juntas.

"Muy bien, entonces…Si seguimos con la idea del Nefi... no, eso no funcionará. ¿Lo haría? Tal vez lo haría si lo retocara".

 _"¡Qué has hecho!"_

La voz hizo que su taza de café se rompiera, pero él ignoró las manchas que causó en sus papeles. Los sacó del camino y agarró un trozo de papel limpio.

"Me has estado haciendo la misma pregunta las últimas dos horas y no te estoy contestando nada diferente. Salvé la historia".

 _"Todo lo que estás haciendo es hacerme enojar"._

Chuck miró a la mujer que estaba de pie sobre él. "Te ves hermosa cuando estás enojada."

Las pálidas mejillas de ella se tornaron rojas de ira. _"Te arrepentirás de esto"._

"Sí." Ella desapareció de su vista y él miró hacia abajo. "Me lo dicen mucho".

Él miró el pedazo de papel vacío y sonrió mientras empezaba a escribir, _"Sheol no sabía por qué se había sentido un poco más pequeña de lo habitual". Irónicamente inconsciente para -_ "

"No, eso no está bien. ¿Ugh, uhm, desvaneciéndose? Olvidando, en realidad aún no. Hmm..."

Él sonrió con suficiencia. _"Ella se sentía dividida"._

Sheol se congeló en la realidad entre sus mundos y volvió a la puerta por la que recién acababa de salir. Los únicos dioses que podían afectarla eran la muerte y el mismo Dios de la Creación. Ambos también estaban bajo la autoridad de ella. Ella era la Muerte Final. Todo iría hacia ella.

Pero por primera vez en la eternidad, se dio cuenta de que se sentía extraña.

Sin arrepentimientos, ni menos poderosa.

Sólo extraña.

Ella se sintió _amenazada_ _._

 _¿Qué pasaría si lo que él había hecho la estaba afectando?_

Los Winchester estaban listos para la llegada de ellos y cuando la puerta se abrió, Dean ya se había preparado para destrozarlos. Meg apenas había entrado en el hall antes de que la amenazara con llenarla de sal o exorcizarla.

"Maldición, eres un novio tan celoso sobre estas cosas", refunfuñó ella y él parpadeó. "Traje a tu novio de nuestra cita nocturna, no te preocupes".

"¿Dónde está Kevin?" preguntó Castiel a pesar de que Dean lo estaba empujando hacia la mesa en los archivos.

"Está a salvo", explicó Sam. "Durmiendo, espero".

Meg empezó a escabullirse, pero Dean la tenía agarrada del brazo y la empujaba también hacia la mesa.

Él casi gruñó. "Siéntate y cállate".

Castiel vio a Meg parpadear sorprendida, con palabras igualmente mordaces y lista para huir, y él se enderezó. Era mejor tratar de calmarlos a ambos. "Dean, yo..."

"Tú también. ¡Siéntate!"

Apoyado en un estante, Sam trató de no reírse de las expresiones hoscas de sus caras mientras se sentaban en la mesa, separados por unas cuantas sillas. Parecían adolescentes a los que habían pillado robando o besándose. Cuando Castiel se lo había dicho a Dean por teléfono, Sam casi tuvo que levantar a su hermano del suelo. Desde entonces, su incredulidad se había convertido en ira y decepción.

Castiel estaba a punto de darse cuenta de lo mucho que Dean podría ser un hermano mayor para aquellos que le importaban.

"Dean", Castiel lo intentó de nuevo.

"No. Te vas a sentar ahí, te vas a callar y yo te voy a gritar porque me hará sentir mejor". Dean arrastró una silla y se sentó. "¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Dormir con un demonio! ¿Estás enfermo de la cabeza?"

"Probablemente hizo una cosa de hombres y pensó con su..."

"Cállate, Meg". Dean se centró en Castiel. "¿Cuánto tiempo duró esto? ¿Desde el hospital?"

El demonio giró los ojos y Castiel se mostraba insultado. "Meg era mi cuidadora entonces. Nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza".

"¿Y qué? ¿Te aburriste? ¿Es eso todo? ¿Y sólo necesitabas una vez?"

"Bueno, biológicamente hablando, si hubiéramos sido humanos, sólo habría requerido una vez".

"Maldita sea, Cas, sabes que es un demonio, ¿verdad?"

Meg se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento y miró fijamente al techo. "Despiértame cuando Dean deje de gritar."

Castiel estaba agitado. "Fue un momento. Estábamos mutuamente... necesitados."

El demonio sonrió con suficiencia, aunque sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

"¿Cómo demonios un ángel no sabe nada de protección?" preguntó Dean. "Cómo el..."

"Aunque dudo que seamos el primer ángel y demonio en tener relaciones sexuales, estas consecuencias no ocurren". Castiel puso sus manos sobre la mesa. "Jamás. Hay una falta de compatibilidad".

"Claramente, ocurren", señaló Sam.

"Nunca, Sam. Algo cambió".

"¿Y qué? Algo cambió. Bien. La dejaste embarazada y ahora tenemos una nueva forma de maldad con la que lidiar..." Dean lo miró con ira y Castiel le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Por qué asumes automáticamente que es malvado?" Miró a Meg pero ella seguía fingiendo dormir. El demonio no sería de ninguna ayuda. No importaba que él hubiera asumido lo mismo antes. Lo que él había sentido cuando la tocó por segunda vez no había sido malo. Sólo fuerte.

"Por esa perra".

Ella resopló y no abrió los ojos ante el insulto.

"Cas tiene razón, Dean". Sam cambió de posición para aliviar sus músculos doloridos. "Quiero decir, tal vez sea, ya sabes, bueno."

Dean lo miró por encima del hombro. "Sam, es imposible. Imposible lo que sea que sean, no son buenos, son... son... ¡imposibles!"

"A veces te expresas tan bien que haces que me cubra de rocío, Deano", dijo Meg arrastrando las palabras y él le devolvió un gruñido disgustado. Castiel la miró y ella, sin abrir los ojos, sonrió. "No te preocupes, plumas, solo fue para frenar su queja, aunque sea por un momento. **"**

Sam captó la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Castiel, pero ya se había desvanecido antes de que él pudiera comentarlo.

"Entonces. Un demonio queda embarazada por un ángel. Esa es una para los libros de records". Se golpeó las manos en el muslo y se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?"

"Averigua cuál es el plan maestro de Meg". Dean estaba concentrado en ella ahora. "Porque ella es un demonio y todos sabemos que les encantaría poner en sus manos algo así".

"Eso es algo tan racista de decir, Dean". Los ojos de ella se abrieron para revelar la oscuridad, algo que lo hizo temblar.

"El zapato le queda" – la juzgó.

"¿Crees que quiero que pase esto? Soy un demonio, idiota. Lo última cosa que tengo en mi cuerpo es instinto maternal y todos sabemos eso sin importar lo que esto sea, no va a hacer que mi vida sea mucho más fácil". Meg agitó la cabeza. "Y lo siguiente que van a decir ustedes imbéciles, es que lo hice deliberadamente…. ".

"No sé, ¿lo hiciste?" Dean le devolvió el tiro.

"Oh, si… Porque te perseguí para encontrar a Cas, disfruté de la deliciosa comida del hospital durante unos meses, pasé un año siendo torturada, luego me mataron tratando de ayudarte; aunque todos ustedes parecen olvidar eso, me trajeron contra mi voluntad, y para colmo, seduje un par de veces a tu dulce angelito virginal…". Castiel se erizó ante el comentario. "…Todo eso porque quiero hacer estallar la nueva abominación del infierno lo que sin duda, me causará un montón de dolor".

Dean aclaró su garganta.

"Winchester, ¿me escuchas? ¿O todo siempre es nada más cuando tú hablas?

Él sacó la barbilla y la miró con ira.

Sam se frotó los ojos. "Entonces, ¿por qué lo conservas? Los demonios pueden acabar con los embarazos y Cas dijo que no era un Cambion, entonces..."

"Sí, hace un año habría hecho lo que necesitaba. Los demonios no tienen equipaje, lo sabes. Debería hacer lo que hay que hacer". Ignorando la repentina respiración de Castiel, ella miró sus manos sobre la mesa. Sólo Sam notó que estaban bien apretadas. "Yo... no puedo."

Él parpadeó. Había oído su angustia y no era normal en ella.

"Porque yo..." Meg negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Ya ni siquiera lo sé".

Sam tosió y limpió la sangre de sus labios. Castiel y Dean miraban fijamente al demonio y ella parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que estaban mirando.

"Dejen de mirarme como si fuera una charla caliente en el bar de striptease, chicos. Dije que no lo sabía".

"Y Sam dijo que Cas no lo sabía. Así que lo que sea que haya ahí dentro, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para esconderse de él ", Dean miraba fijamente al estómago de ella y Meg le chasqueó los dedos.

"¡Basta ya!".

"¿Y qué hacemos?" Sam le preguntó a Castiel y el ángel agitó la cabeza.

"No tengo ninguna respuesta".

"¿Entonces estás seguro de que es tuyo?" Dean incitó, ganándose las miradas iracundas de los tres. "¿Qué?"

"Lo entendí", dijo de repente Meg mirando fijamente a la mesa, como si la inspiración hubiera golpeado, y él la miró. Los ojos de ella se arrastraron hacia arriba y no había duda de la ira en esa mirada. "Voy a atravesar una pared con mi cabeza y pretender que no estan tratando de hacer "El show de Maury"conmigo, ¿está bien?"

Ella se levantó de la mesa.

"¿Mi celular sigue funcionando?"

Sam asintió y la miró mientras se alejaba.

"Hablaré con ella". Castiel también se alejó, pero Dean lo detuvo con una mano en el aire.

"Cas. Mejor que lo resuelvas rápido porque no podemos arriesgarlo todo por un demonio. No ahora".

"Sótano frío. No puedo decir que lo extrañé", murmuró Meg mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su celda. Detrás de ella, Castiel asintió en un murmullo, pero sus ojos estaban en el lento deslizamiento de los pasos de ella. Estaban atravesando el edificio tan silenciosamente como podían y él pasó sus manos por encima de la pared, intentando encontrar una señal de cómo ella había sido forzada a salir de sus guardas de seguridad.

No se había dado cuenta de lo pequeño que era su traje de carne hasta ahora que lo había tocado más íntimamente que antes. Su pequeñez siempre había sido un engaño, pero se encontró mirándola y preguntándose si él había sido engañado. Una vez que la puerta se balanceó detrás de ellos, ella empezó a desvestirse mientras se quejaba de la ropa manchada de sangre.

Castiel se habría dado la vuelta, pero ella vio su mirada nerviosa. "Basta ya, ya has visto más de lo que la mayoría de los ángeles pueden ver."

"Lo sé".

"Odio la franela", empezó a murmurar para sí misma.

"¿Sigues soñando?", preguntó él repentinamente. "¿Con el Leteo?"

Ella se puso un poco rígida, se encogió de hombros, y luego se quitó los pantalones vaqueros por las caderas. "Sí."

"¿Se pone peor?"

"Va y viene. Más ahora que antes, por lo que no me puedo quejar. ¿Quién no quiere seguir soñando con no sentir dolor cuando la realidad es lo peor?"

Ella desabrochó la camisa de franela y la dejó deslizarse por su cuerpo. Castiel observó la lenta caída de la tela y luego vio cómo sus manos acariciaban su parte aún en recuperación.

"Parece que todo esto comenzó por lo que hice y lo que no hice".

"Sí. Eso me pasó por la cabeza". Meg agarró la camisa de repuesto que Sam le había regalado a regañadientes la última vez y se la puso.

"¿Sabías que esto podría pasar?", preguntó él en voz baja y ella se giró sobre sus talones para mirarle a la cara.

"¿Y tú? Se necesitan dos, Castiel, y tú no te resististe". Su sonrisa era lasciva. "Si mal no recuerdo, estabas más que feliz de estar a la altura de las circunstancias".

Él miró hacia la pared y ella se sentó en el catre, apoyándose en el marco.

"Había pensado..."

"Pensar nos mete en problemas, ¿recuerdas? Clarence, necesito un descanso de tu psicoterapia, ¿de acuerdo? antes de que me pierda y ponga mi cabeza en la pared".

Él ya no estaba seguro de si ella estaba bromeando o no. Mientras Meg se extendía en el catre, él empezó a recoger y doblar la ropa, que todavía olía azufre y sangre. Mientras él suavizaba las arrugas en sus pantalones vaqueros, creyó que la veía mirándolo, pero luego la cabeza de ella se giró hacia un lado. Sin otra cosa que hacer, puso la ropa al pie de la cama antes de sentarse junto a ella.

Los dedos de ella apoyados en su estómago.

La curiosidad lo atrapó de nuevo ahora que tenía un momento de quietud sólo con el demonio.

"¿Se siente diferente?"

"No realmente. Desde que volvimos, sin embargo, me siento rara". Ella se encogió de hombros. "Quizás son las guardas. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco y él miró su cara.

"Tienes que entenderlo". Él miró la forma en que los pechos de ella se levantaban y caían rítmicamente como si ella se estuviera quedando dormida. "Que estas cosas no deberían pasar. Los ángeles sabemos qué criaturas son las que deben existir, se nos dice con mucha anticipación, y esto sería una blasfemia".

Uno de los ojos aún magullado se abrió. "¿Así que me estás diciendo que los ángeles nunca se volvieron pervertidos y tuvieron hijos?"

Extendiendo la mano, él tiró del dobladillo de la camisa enorme y sus dedos se deslizaron contra la curva de su muslo. Las piernas de ella se separaron un poco por reflejo y él le pasó la mano de la rodilla hasta el tobillo.

"Hay historias. Rumores, sobre todo. Yo era un soldado todavía en ese momento".

Meg se apretó bajo su puño, pero él continuó deslizándole los dedos sobre su piel. De manera distraída, Castiel dibujaba patrones de sigilos con su dedo índice, los que la hicieron estremecer.

"Antes, cuando los humanos estaban en sus principios, había rumores de que los ángeles engendraron hijos con ellos cuando estudiaban la manera de utilizar los recipientes. La mayoría de los niños se convirtió en mortal y sin poder, y otros con el tiempo, perdieron su alma, convirtiéndose en demonios. Viejos y muy fuertes... "

Su voz decayó y miró con curiosidad la cara de ella. "Fueron los sobrevivientes…".

"¿Y?"

"Miguel ordenó a algunos de la guarnición destruirlos para que la esencia angélica no se mancillara. Era como tenía que ser".

Meg se movió. "¿Tu punto?"

"Nunca ha habido nada como esto antes, Meg".

"Entonces probablemente sea sólo tu traje de carne y el mío. Biología. Eso es todo". Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Biología pura".

La mirada de él se levantó de su pierna.

"Dudo que sea algo tan simple". Sus ojos recorrieron la cara de ella. "Porque eso haría a este niño humano y ambos podemos asegurar que no lo es."

"Sí, eso habría sido demasiado simple, ¿no?"

Él asintió, sacando lentamente la mano de su pierna, y ella miró su cara. Esa mirada suave que a él le gustaba estaba de vuelta.

Castiel se levantó del catre y agitó la cabeza. "Necesito encontrar información sobre esto. Alguien debería saber algo. En algún lugar".

Meg le levantó la cabeza. "Sabes, esta es la primera vez que te veo sin saber qué hacer conmigo, Castiel".

"Hay una primera vez para todo. Me alegro de que lo disfrutes", dijo él arrastrando las palabras, dispuesto a dejarla tener su momento.

Pero el ceño fruncido de ella no se burlaba. "Nunca dije que me gustara".

Kevin tenía la cabeza enterrada debajo de una almohada, tratando de bloquear la urgencia de quitar las sábanas y empezar a trabajar de nuevo. Estaba exhausto y seguro de que había estado alucinando antes. Su visión de Castiel y Crowley había sido como si lo hubiera visto a través de los ojos de otra persona. Había sido tan claro que lo había atravesado y le hizo desear desesperadamente que el poder que empezaba a resonar en su interior, se detuviera. Alguien más lo había estado usando y estaba aterrorizado. Lo único que quería era desmayarse para deshacerse de esa presión en su cabeza.

Estaba tan cansado.

"Hola, Kevin".

La repentina voz moviéndose por su habitación lo hizo caer de la cama, golpeando su cabeza en la mesa de luz. Un año de correr le permitió recuperarse rápidamente y mientras rodaba tomó un frasco de agua bendita del cajón.

Ya lo tenía abierto cuando se puso en pie.

Una mujer hermosa estaba en la puerta, apoyada contra el marco con una dulce sonrisa en la cara. La mano de él bajó, confundido por el puro poder que ella emanaba. Parecía amable y preocupada.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?" preguntó él, sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de deshacerse de esa familiaridad con la que la veía.

Ella extendió sus manos para mostrar que estaban vacías. "No estoy aquí para hacerte daño o entregarte a Crowley. Estoy más allá de esa mezquindad. Estoy aquí para ayudar".

"Nunca te había visto en mi vida."

Su sonrisa era amable. "No lo harías. Los mártires y los profetas sólo van al Cielo, no importa el fin con el que se encuentren. Pero no estoy aquí por eso. Estoy aquí para darte la ayuda que necesitas".

"¿Ayuda?... Tú eres – ¿eres un fantasma?" Kevin estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos cuando una sensación de caluroso letargo comenzó a deslizarse en él. Parpadeó lentamente y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ella estaba a centímetros de distancia. Sus suaves manos le cubrieron la cara y Kevin la miró fijamente a los ojos atontado.

"Estoy aquí para ayudar a todos ustedes, cualesquiera que sean los juicios y tribulaciones que tengan que enfrentar para librarse del dolor para siempre. Por él, tú estás herido. Por culpa de él, puedo salvarte".

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" Kevin habló despacio, sintiéndose como si estuviera drogado por su presencia. Los dedos de ella le acariciaron la mejilla sin afeitar.

"El último juicio, un sacrificio."

"Mire, señora, no sé lo que es usted…un, un demonio o un ángel o -".

La cabeza de ella se inclinó y le dio un beso casto en su boca y él cerró los ojos. Su beso le envió un rayo de poder puro y por primera vez en meses se sintió revitalizado. Pero antes de que él pudiera hacer más que pararse y devolver el beso, ella se había ido.

"¿Sacrificio?"

Kevin abrió los ojos aturdido, con una sonrisa tonta en su cara, y miró fijamente a las paredes. No había recuerdo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sólo que pensó que se lo había imaginado todo él solo. Sentía como si cada duda y pensamiento de la última hora se hubiese limpiado. Él mismo estaba limpio.

Un mundo de conocimiento, desde Enoquiano hasta cien lenguas antiguas muertas, repentinamente comenzó a girar en su mente y sonrió.

"Una cura y un sacrificio".

Dio dos pasos y rápidamente tropezó cayendo con la cara en su cama. Su cabeza se aplastó en la almohada mientras caía en un sueño verdadero por primera vez en meses.

Chuck se congeló a mitad de la frase y parpadeó. Ese extraño sentimiento relajado en él era familiar.

"¿Qué has hecho?", susurró, mirando fijamente la escritura que tenía delante. Había empezado a ponerlo todo en su laptop y las horas le habían alcanzado. Pero ahora las palabras eran manchas negras en la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que su mente, por primera vez en todo el día, estaba en blanco.

La idea con la que había estado trabajando se había ido.

"No. Eso no es justo".

Se dedicó a releer su trabajo, tratando de averiguar qué podría haber salido mal.

" _Castiel sabía que necesitaba encontrar una respuesta para lo que tenía que hacer, antes de que Crowley reapareciera. Antes de que todo se derrumbara a su alrededor..."_

Parado solo en una playa de New Hampshire, con gabardina y traje, comparado con la gente vestida con los colores primaverales, Castiel se destacaba. La arena ya estaba llenando sus zapatos, la brisa le volaba el pelo en un caos salvaje, y el calor hacía que su abrigo fuera sofocante. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse.

Pero con cada respiro, una sensación de pánico empezaba a sobrepasarlo.

Los puños que habían estado apretados a sus costados se abrieron y abruptamente cambió el clima de la playa, relámpagos y nubes amenazantes que rápidamente perseguían al sol en el cielo. Los turistas corrían a cubrirse pero él se quedó solo en la playa, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear el agua a metros de él. Sus ojos siguieron el relámpago, intentando encontrar confort en el peligro de su belleza.

Esa clase de fascinación fue lo que había causado este problema en primer lugar.

No había respuestas disponibles. Había sido una mentira para Meg porque, de todos los ángeles, él sabía las respuestas. Su tiempo como Dios sólo había cimentado qué tanto sabía.

No había nada de esto en ningún texto conocido por los ángeles. Ninguna otra criatura había existido que no debiera existir.

No tenía nada que le diera un propósito.

"Sé que no te he pedido ayuda en mucho tiempo, que he fracasado en mi fe. Pero por favor, Padre, necesito ayuda. Necesito que haya una razón. Necesito saber qué hacer". Castiel cerró los ojos y trató con fuerza de sentir esa fe inquebrantable que una vez había tenido.

Pero como siempre, hubo silencio.

Estaba a punto de considerar el Cielo, de someterse al juicio por una respuesta e instrucciones, cuando un sentimiento cálido lo inundó. Era tan parecido a lo que había sentido durante su resurrección la primera vez, que cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo. Fue un momento de paz y él relajó todo su ser en eso. Justo debajo de sus pies hubo un cambio de movimiento y fue consciente de que estaba siendo girado y ello sólo aumentaba la sensación de hormigueo en la piel de su recipiente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, los cielos tormentosos de la playa de Hampton habían desaparecido y la arena de sus zapatos ya no estaba. Había sido trasladado a una habitación con paredes amarillo claro, pisos limpios de madera y un silencio absoluto que era casi ensordecedor. Era cálido y reconfortante y él inclinó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, cogiendo trozos y partes de muebles antiguos. No había nada que le permitiera distinguir este lugar, para que le resultara conocido.

Excepto por las paredes. Estaban marcadas con líneas de garabatos y dibujos, interrumpidos en el medio cada vez por tres círculos tachados con marcas de tajos.

"Estoy en un sueño."

Pero los ángeles no soñaban. La falta de alma los superaba, sobre todo porque no dormían. Aun así, esto era lo suficientemente extraño como para que la habitación se volviera misteriosa y quisiera absorber cada detalle.

 _¿El sueño de alguien más, quizás? ¿Dónde estaba?_

Castiel se acercó a las paredes y pasó su mano sobre ellas. La escritura intrincada sobresalía como un tipo de braille y él sabía que éste era el tipo de escritura que había sido grabada en las tablas. Fácil de reconocer ya que él había visto el mismo tipo de escritura que estaba en la tabla ángel, la que él mismo había escondido en el lugar más seguro que conocía. Los garabatos iban de piso a techo, pero aún eran ilegibles.

"Que extraño…"

Un gemido sordo detrás de él, un extraño sonido como un grito de miedo, hizo que Castiel fuera por su espada. Ésta se deslizó en su puño mientras él giraba, y levantó un poco la empuñadura. Pero lo único que había ahora en la habitación, además de la escritura y él mismo, era una cuna de madera de caoba. Giró la espada en la palma de su mano, listo para que algo saltara a atacarlo en este lugar soñado.

Pero sólo hubo otro gemido y nerviosamente comenzó a rodear la habitación, acercándose al centro a medida que avanzaba.

Cuando llegó a la cuna, había quietud en el aire hasta que de repente un sonido metálico resonó en sus oídos tan fuerte que gritó de dolor. La espada vibraba en su mano y tuvo que apretar los dedos para evitar que se le cayera. El sonido se acalló cuando bajó un poco la espada y miró fijamente hacia abajo.

Un bebé, recién nacido y uno de los más pequeños que jamás había visto, estaba arropado, un puño pequeño apretado contra sus labios diminutos y sus ojos apenas abiertos revoloteando. Una niña, se dio cuenta después de un momento, e inclinó la cabeza para ver mejor.

 _Ella es el por qué._

Una voz extraña, sin sexo, resonó por sus sienes.

Sus dedos se aflojaron en la espada y ésta cayó al suelo de punta, pero no le importó que desapareciera. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el sonido metálico había desaparecido ahora que su arma estaba fuera de la vista. La bebé volvió a gimotear, frotándose los ojos, y olvidando su vacilación, él extendió los brazos para calmar la evidente angustia de ella.

"¿Quién te dejó aquí?", murmuró él mientras sus dedos le acariciaban la suave mejilla. Castiel parpadeó sorprendido cuando sus diminutos dedos le agarraron el pulgar y se lo tiraron para la boca. Él se tiró un poco hacia atrás con gentileza, pero ella se agarró fuerte. El contacto parecía consolarla.

"Eres... inocente. No deberían dejarte sola".

Nada emanaba de la bebé más que una sensación de Gracia grabada en una caja de espinas para protegerla. Aunque diferente a la de él y a la del demonio, pero con muchas más facetas y complejidades que hacían difícil saber exactamente qué era el bebé y qué podía hacer. Lo que sea que ella fuera no estaba claro.

Pero él podía sentir su miedo de estar sola.

Ella gimoteó de nuevo. La angustia que sentía lo hizo preocuparse de que la hubiera lastimado y él retiró su mano, pero eso sólo la hizo gritar más fuerte. La recogió con mucho cuidado, incapaz de refrenar sus deseos de sostenerla y mantenerla a salvo. Meciendo su pequeño cuerpo, la abrazó protectoramente y la mantuvo cerca. Los pequeños sonidos se hicieron más silenciosos cuando ella se agarró a la solapa de su abrigo. Mirando hacia otro lado de su pequeña cara, Castiel se acercó a las paredes y se dio cuenta de que la escritura había desaparecido una vez que la sostuvo en brazos.

"¿Qué está pasando?", le preguntó a ella, sin esperar una respuesta. Las paredes volvieron a ser de color amarillo pálido y lisas. "Tú… no eres la amenaza, ¿verdad?"

Él miró hacia abajo para ver ojos azules fijos en él. Un feliz gorjeo sustituyó los gimoteos, sus diminutos dedos apretando su abrigo, y él le sonrió. Con cuidado, usó una mano para acariciar su cara, queriendo calmarla aún más.

"Tú no eres la amenaza".

 _Necesitabas una razón. Protégela. Esa es tu razón._

Esa voz estruendosa resonó en su cabeza y él volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Muy pronto sus brazos estuvieron vacíos y cuando abrió los ojos, la habitación se había ido y él estaba de nuevo en la playa. La lluvia caía en torrentes a su alrededor, pero no le importaba que estuviera empapado hasta los huesos. Castiel ignoró el agua fría que goteaba por su cara y sólo sintió una extraña sensación de pérdida y dolor. Por un momento, había sentido paz y tranquilidad.

"¿Protegerla de qué y cómo?", le exigió al cielo. Y lo que es más importante, ¿a cuál de _las dos_ debía proteger?

"Hola, Castiel."

Se quedó inmóvil y miró a su alrededor para ver que había estado rodeado de cuatro ángeles. Naomi estaba con ellos, su traje y su pelo inmaculados como siempre, a pesar de la lluvia y sus ojos preocupados. Automáticamente, fue a por su espada caída, pero ella levantó una mano.

"No. No estamos aquí para luchar. Eso no parece funcionar de todos modos, ¿verdad?"

Él mantuvo un ojo vigilando atentamente a los ángeles que estaban a su lado. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿La tabla? No soy..."

"Nos la darás a tiempo. Siempre haces lo correcto. En su momento. No, Castiel. Recibí una información interesante y me gustaría que la negaras para mí".

Él tragó ante la forma en que los ojos de ella se fijaron en los de él. Ella era brillante percibiendo la verdad y él ya era consciente de que sólo por estar ahí le estaba diciendo demasiado.

"Tu demonio. La que te dejé mantener viva cuando debería haber sido asesinada".

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

Naomi cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Está embarazada?"

"¿Quién te diría eso?"

"Una parte interesada".

"Crowley entonces… ¿Qué tan sucias están tus alas ahora?" susurró Castiel y los labios de ella se apretaron. Ella entendió la analogía.

"No estarán más sucias que las tuyas, aparentemente. ¿Está embarazada?"

No tenía sentido mentir. Ella claramente sabía la verdad. "Sí".

"¿Un Cambion?" Lo matarás entonces para prevenir..."

"No es un Cambion ". Castiel se preguntó a qué estaría jugando ella. Seguramente Crowley... pero no. El Rey demonio querría hacerles todo el daño que pudiera. ¿Y qué mejor manera que ocultar una información tan vital?

"¿Una concepción inmaculada?", preguntó ella. "¿Tenemos una figura demoníaca de Cristo en nuestras manos? Hay una primera vez para todo".

Los dientes de él rechinaron ante su frivolidad. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Mi curiosidad no es si esto es un Cambion. Es fácil deshacerse de algo así. Por ejemplo, un simple empujón por los escalones. Esos seres son frágiles. Pero como dices que no lo es, entonces realmente necesito preguntar".

Ella se acercó a él.

"¿Te mancillaste con el toque de un demonio?"

Se negó a mirarla y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Ya veo. Aunque difícilmente fueras el primero…". Su voz decayó un poco, sonando cansada. "¿Esta cosa es tuya? ¿Lo reclamas como tuyo?"

Las palabras eran pesadas de significado y él sabía que ella quería que lo negara como una forma de protegerse a sí mismo. Si lo negaba, podría liberarse de todo. Los ángeles ni siquiera podrían sospechar que era medio ángel y por lo tanto no sería asunto de ellos. Negarlo podría darle tiempo.

"¿Castiel? Respóndeme. ¿Es sólo un híbrido demoníaco-humano de esa puta?"

Él frunció el ceño, reconociendo la frase. Ella y Crowley deben estar hablando con frecuencia para que ella recoja el apodo que el Rey tenía para Meg. Era uno que Castiel odiaba. ¿Por qué ella estaba hablando con Crowley tan íntimamente?

"¡Castiel!"

Él saltó y se dio cuenta de que los otros ángeles se habían acercado hacia él.

Inexplicablemente, un extraño sentido de orgullo y protección superó su duda.

"Es mi hijo".

Como uno solo, todos los ángeles retrocedieron horrorizados y los ojos de Noemí casi brillaron de ira.

"¡Has creado una abominación profana!" Los ojos de ella lo barrieron y él enderezó sus hombros, devolviendo su mirada con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Incluso a través de la lluvia se asemejó una vez más a un soldado desafiante. "Y tú... estás orgulloso de ello. ¡Orgulloso!"

El disgusto en la voz de ella apenas si melló su pequeña sonrisa. "Esta es mi responsabilidad y yo la protegeré".

"¿Ella? ¿La perra demoníaca?" La voz de Naomi estaba casi histérica. "¡Castiel, no puedo arreglar esto! ¡Esto no se supone que sea así!"

Él mantenía un ojo en los ángeles que parecían dispuestos a despedazarlo de ala a ala.

Naomi cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Cuando lo miró de nuevo, su expresión era increíblemente amable. "Hermano, por favor".

Ella se acercó y puso las manos en sus mejillas, inclinándose. "Vuelve a nosotros. Somos tu familia y somos tan pocos ahora. Me encargaré de que te permitan volver al Cielo".

Él cerró los ojos. Su hermana se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus frentes se encontraron, una señal de afecto que ella no daba a menudo.

"Todo lo que pediríamos sería que elimines esta amenaza. Sabes en tu corazón que esta cosa es una amenaza. Es lo correcto. Nuestro Padre querría esto".

Castiel abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. "No. No lo haría".

Ella apretó la mandíbula. "Entonces no hay esperanza para ti después de todo. Somos tu familia".

"No. Mi familia no está allí. Ya no más. He hecho mi familia aquí".

Ella se estremeció. "¿Esa cosa?"

"Es mía. No me amenaces, hermana". Castiel miró a los ángeles que estaban a su lado y ellos retrocedieron lentamente. Cuando él miró a su alrededor, la cara de Naomi se había convertido en nada más que una máscara de ira frustrada. Una espada de ángel brillaba en su mano y él agitó la cabeza. "O te recordaré por qué Rafael no ganó su guerra fácilmente".

El grito de furia de ella se perdió mientras él se agachaba y agarraba su propia espada para esquivar su golpe. Cuando se encontraron a mitad del golpe, las dos espadas chirriaron mientras el metal celestial se topaba uno contra el otro.

"Nos traicionas a todos nosotros… ¡maldita sea! por el bien de una abominación que no ha nacido", gritó ella y le dio una paliza, pegándole en la barbilla con el codo.

"¡Estoy intentando salvarnos a todos!" gritó él y luego se detuvo. _¿De dónde había salido eso?_

 _¿Fue esa la razón…?_

Naomi se aprovechó de su momento y le dio un fuerte golpe, cogiéndole por el costado. Su abrigo se rasgó cuando Castiel giró y bloqueó el golpe de ella, enviándole el puño a la mejilla tan fuerte que ella se cayó. Los otros ángeles que la custodiaban se adelantaron y él extendió su mano.

"Esto no tiene que ser una guerra. Todo lo que pido es tiempo. Trato de mantenerlos a todos a salvo".

Naomi escupió sangre y lo miró con ira.

"Por favor".

Él se había ido antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo más que gritar una maldición a su sombra.

La frustración de Meg comenzó a sacar lo mejor de ella. Sin Castiel allí para actuar como amortiguador, ella había quedado a merced de los Winchester.

Y vivir en un salón con hombres que escuchaban AC/DC y gritaban sobre la música era tan malo como ella lo recordaba.

¿Adónde se había ido el ángel hacía varios días?... Ella esperaba que él estuviese merodeando a su alrededor, molestándola mientras le explicaba todas las razones biológicas y matemáticas de por qué esto estaba mal. El tipo de explicaciones que la aburrirían hasta el cansancio. Especialmente con esa voz rasposa de él.

Ella ni siquiera había logrado descansar y estar aburrida sin él allí.

Sam estaba en la biblioteca otra vez. Como siempre. Kevin estaba igualmente inmerso en una pizarra de arriba, escribiendo línea tras línea como un hombre poseído. Dean estaba ocupado tratando de descifrar lo que estaba escribiendo y fallando, por lo que ella podía ver.

Meg eligió el menor de los tres males.

"¿Qué pasa, Alce?"

Sam saltó y rápidamente cayeron un montón de libros. Ella arqueó su ceja y se sentó en la mesa junto a él. El Winchester más joven se apresuró a alejar los libros de ella y ella lo miró con curiosidad.

"No te me acerques sigilosamente".

"Entonces, no saltes como una gallina. Sigue siendo gracioso ver a alguien de tu tamaño hacer un giro de bailarina", suspiró ella y miró los libros. "Estos no son sobre tus pruebas, ¿verdad?"

Incluso Meg podía darse cuenta de que él intentaba esconderlos de ella. No le importaban las pruebas y todos lo sabían; sólo se concentraba en matar a Crowley, incluso los había ayudado cuando la dejaron. Pero para él esconder los libros significaba otra cosa.

"Son sólo... investigación". Tosió roncamente. "Sobre tu pequeño bulto de ahí."

"¿Qué? ¿Esto?" Ambos miraron su estómago plano. "¿Crees que alguien en la historia ha registrado algo así antes? Los demonios y los ángeles son enemigos mortales, ¿recuerdas?", señaló ella.

"Sí, bueno… eso realmente no los detuvo a ti y a Cas, ¿no es cierto?" replicó Sam y escondió un libro sobre teorías de Nefilim y ejecuciones bajo un montón de textos sagrados". "Por así decirlo".

Ella tarareó y abrió un libro sobre vudú, pero él se acercó para arrebatárselo. "¿Qué quieres, Meg?"

"¿Además de un litro de vodka?"

"Sí, bueno. En tu estado no es algo que debas hacer".

"¿Sobriedad forzada? Cállate ahora mismo o haré de tu vida un infierno".

"Ya lo haces. ¡Vaya que es una verdadera alegría tenerte cerca!". Sam miró los ojos ante la amenaza vacía. "Sabes, te pusiste más tensa cuando Cas se fue. ¿Lo extrañas o algo así?"

"Cállate".

"No debes sentir vergüenza en admitirlo. Tal vez lo tuyo con él sea más profundo de lo que crees" Sam recordó a ella llamando a Castiel un _unicornio_ y la miró. "Mucho más profundo".

"Soy un demonio, Alce. No profundizamos".

"No se quedan embarazadas tampoco". Miró hacia arriba para ver a Dean que regresaba. Su hermano miró a Meg antes que a Sam, quien puso una cara que decía "no preguntes".

"¿Por qué te quedas con Sam, Meg?"

"Mira, decidí que no puedo esperar a que el Sr. Plumas regrese como un padre vago. Así que ustedes chicos, podrían ayudarme en su lugar. Tengo que pensar en algo ahora y la mejor manera de resolver esto es conseguir un experto en el tema".

"¿Experto en bebés ángel demonio?", preguntó Dean. "¿Existen esos?"

"Bebés en general, imbécil", explicó Meg. "¿Quieres que hable más despacio?"

"¿Qué, algún tipo de obstetra demoníaco?" intentó él de nuevo, apretando los dientes. El maldito demonio era más punzante de lo normal.

"No. Incluso tú deberías saber que no deberías ir a buscar un demonio ahora mismo, ¿verdad?" Meg negó con la cabeza. "No me gusta llamar a estas criaturas. Son astutas y tienen toda esta cosa mágica de la tierra que me desconecta. Pero si conseguimos la correcta..."

"¿La correcta qué?", preguntó Sam.

"Hada". Ella miró a Dean y sonrió. "Pensé que te alegrarías de ver a otro de tu especie".

Él miró con toda la fuerza de su ira, murmurando en voz baja, y Meg le devolvió la sonrisa suficiente. Sam giró los ojos.

"¿Por qué un hada?"

"Porque no le deben lealtades a nadie", Dean se dio cuenta y ella asintió. "No me gusta."

"Tampoco a Cas, pero no vamos a decírselo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué no podemos llamar a Cas y decirle lo que estás haciendo?", preguntó Sam.

"Más importante, ¿por qué nos importa?", señaló Dean.

"Porque si le dices yo podría arrancarles esas caras bonitas, ¿ok?" Meg se echó hacia atrás con los ojos bizcos y una mirada cursi. Dean la miró con enojo.

"Estabas más amenazante cuando estabas dentro de Sam, ¿sabes?"

"Apuesto a que le dices eso a todas las chicas."

Sam miró hacia otro lado incómodamente.

"Bien. Sam, dale lo que necesita. Voy a tratar de que Kevin descanse antes de que se desmaye otra vez".

Mientras Dean se alejaba, Sam le dio a Meg una mirada incómoda. "¿Hadas? ¿En serio?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Mejor que ustedes tratando de encontrar formas de matar a lo que sea que llevo a cuestas, ¿eh? ¿O pensaste que no me daría cuenta?"

Él miró hacia otro lado. "¿Qué se necesita para el hechizo?"

Castiel estaba seguro de que nunca había conocido a una mujer como Linda Tran. Ella lo hacía sentir incómodo, tenía una manera de dirigirse directamente a él que no era remotamente parecida a la de cualquier humano, sin sobrecogimiento. La había encontrado en el segundo escondite de Garth, limpiando el desorden de libros y papeles, y ella ni siquiera se inmutó por la forma en que él apareció de la nada. Sólo lo miró fijamente, tiró la bandeja de polvo al suelo y esperó.

"Yo… uh…"

"¿Dónde está Kevin?" interrumpió ella.

"A salvo. Con Dean y Sam".

Ella resopló y miró hacia otro lado. "Eso no es seguro". Castiel retrocedió un paso cuando ella se acercó a él como una madre osa lista para matar una amenaza. "¿Por qué estás aquí si él no está en problemas?"

"Necesito tu ayuda".

Linda casi se atraganta "¿Mi ayuda? ¿Con qué?"

"Necesito hacer que alguien esté a salvo. Hará falta un poco de trabajo para que las habitaciones sean seguras. Y creo que un cierto... toque femenino ayudaría".

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron un poco. "Una mujer... ¿quién exactamente? ¿Ese demonio que trajiste de vuelta?"

Él casi había olvidado que Linda había vivido con Meg por un corto período de tiempo en la casa flotante. Él había estado demasiado concentrado en la recuperación de Meg entonces.

"Sí".

Por un minuto pareció que la anciana Tran iba a decir que no, pero luego ella se encogió de hombros. "Mejor que escuchar a Garth aun quejándose de la muerte de su títere de calcetín. Lo mejor que el demonio hizo por mí fue prenderle fuego a esa cosa. ¿Qué deseas hacer exactamente, Castiel?"

Se las arregló para mirarla a los ojos. "Algo para mantenerla a salvo. Un... un... un hogar temporal hasta que ella dé..."

Había una razón por la que su hijo era brillante.

"Está embarazada. ¿Tuyo?"

Él la miró fijamente. Que un humano fuera capaz de captar esto más rápido que un ángel o demonio le hizo mirarla intimidado.

No era sorprendente por qué Dean y Sam la querían tanto.

"Oh, vamos. Vi las señales a una milla de distancia entre ustedes dos. Ahí hay un shock". Ella asintió bruscamente. "Además me gusta pintar".

"Gracias".

"No me agradezcas todavía. Voy a gritarte por esto de todos modos porque ¿cómo diablos ocurren estas cosas?".

Castiel asintió. "Todo el mundo ha estado preguntando lo mismo últimamente".

Sheol yacía en su sofá favorito, estirada de un lado a otro con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados. Desde que había tomado una forma humana, le resultaba fácil recostarse y dejar que todo el Leteo la consumiera. Todo se movía con ella, todo su ser dependía de ella, y sentía a cada alma íntimamente mientras su proceso las limpiaba. Algunas se fueron para convertirse en almas nuevas, otras se quedaron y encontraron paz en sus aguas.

Pero sus ojos miraban fijamente al techo y ella estaba desenfocada.

Ese sentimiento intranquilo no se había aliviado. Ni siquiera cuando se le apareció a Kevin Tran. El profeta se sentía bien al tacto, una especie de equilibrio, porque cuando ella lo había tocado, él le había mostrado lo que había visto.

Aunque no se sorprendió. Así que ella había seguido al ángel, invisible como siempre a él, y se había dado cuenta de una verdad irrevocable.

Castiel no iba a dejar sola a Meg. No ahora.

El ángel no tenía razón. Otros habrían quitado al niño de ella y se habrían sometido a la voluntad de las huestes celestiales. Pero aquí estaba este ángel solitario desafiándolos, desafiándola a ella…

Sheol lo había visto enfrentarse a los ángeles, su propia familia. Si ella no estuviera tan justamente enojada con su interferencia, se habría impresionado de que por lo menos un ángel se hubiera liberado del molde cortante de galletas de Dios. Él ahora era un ángel protegiendo lo que él veía como sus responsabilidades y el niño nonato sería parte de eso.

 _Maldito seas._

Una lenta sensación de vaivén la atrapó. Ella podía depender de Meg, el demonio no le fallaría, ella lo sabía. Ayudaría a cerrar las puertas del infierno y luego se perdería en el Leteo una vez que todo se venga abajo.  
Entonces ella podría terminar con su propósito. Todo podría terminar. Una vez cerrado, el infierno herviría, enviando sus olas de poder para destruir la Tierra, y finalmente su propia vigilia terminaría.

Sólo tenía que preocuparse por cinco vidas insignificantes.

Sheol cerró sus ojos. "Puedo esperar".

Kevin trabajó en la mesa emocionado. "Sí. Eso tiene sentido", murmuró mientras pasaba un dedo por el borde. "Es perfecto."

Pero cuando levantó la cabeza para gritarle a Dean que lo había hecho, que había resuelto los fragmentos de la tabla, su cabeza le pesó.

Chuck miró fijamente las páginas que tenía ante él. Quería moverse después de varios días de estar aquí acostado escribiendo. Todos sus músculos estaban contraídos y estaba hambriento. Pero la historia estaba toda a su alrededor. Fue el momento más emocionante de esta semana.

Excepto por un problema muy grande.

"Pero si la prueba ocurre, la historia termina". Se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Sus ojos se arrastraron hasta la escena avanzada que había escrito y, por primera vez, sintió un poco de culpa. Terminar una vida joven, incluso en una historia, podría ser un desperdicio de una trama. Si dejaba que los Winchester lo hicieran tan rápido...

Al extender la mano, reordenó las páginas y puso una de ellas en la trituradora.

La cabeza de Kevin se sacudió y miró fijamente a la tabla, perplejo. Podría haber jurado... agitó la cabeza.

"Cura a un demonio y sacrificio. Debería ser simple, combinado en los dos, pero no lo es. Tiene que haber algo más que eso".

Bajó la cabeza de nuevo y empezó a releerlo todo de nuevo en vez de correr para hablar con Dean. La duda de estar equivocado lo carcomía y no había forma de que hubiera arriesgado sus vidas si no estaba en lo cierto.

Dean arrugó la nariz ante el olor pesado a jazmín y sándalo de la pequeña olla que Sam había encontrado. Meg murmuró el hechizo, mirando alrededor del claro al mismo tiempo, pero sin ver lo que quería. Sam se quedó medio dormido en una silla de jardín que habían traído para él, con su tez gris que le hacía saber a Dean que estaba exhausto. Habían estado trabajando el hechizo durante las últimas horas, probando diferentes lugares en los parques cercanos, hasta que ambos hombres estaban listos para rendirse.

Dean tenía frío, estaba hambriento y preocupado de que Sam estuviera a punto de desplomarse.

"Tal vez no haya hadas por aquí", dijo él y Meg se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre hay una o dos. A las mocosas no les gusta estar muy lejos de la acción".

Empezó a decir el hechizo gaélico más rápidamente y mientras Dean miraba los ojos de ella, lentamente se volvieron negros. Su voz se volvió más gutural y el fogón crujió fuerte cuando ella cortó su mano y chorreó sangre en las llamas.

Ella estaba ampliando el hechizo y Dean miraba incómodamente a su alrededor, preocupado de que ella invocara otra cosa.

Un pequeño destello de luz rosa le rozó la mejilla como un látigo, y él hizo un gesto de dolor, golpeándolo.

Sam se despertó mientras otra luz corría por su propia cara, cepillándole la piel, y Dean giró para intentar rastrearla. Meg también miró y terminó su canto, sacudiendo su mano sangrante sobre el fuego.

"Salgan, fui yo quien llamó".

La luz explotó y todos tuvieron que proteger sus ojos por el brillo. Cuando se despejó con una brisa de humo rosa, la mandíbula de Dean se cayó.

Era Gilda que en toda su belleza, estaba tan desconcertada como cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Sus grandes y oscuros ojos cubrieron todo el claro nerviosamente antes de enfocarse en la hoguera. Dean levantó una mano, listo para decir algo, y luego decidió que no tenía nada que decir.

"Te conocemos. Eres Gilda", dijo Sam y Meg frunció el ceño.

"Dean y Sam Winchester. Hola."

Dean asintió "Te ves bien."

Ella sonrió brillantemente. "Gracias. Es por tus valientes actos que soy libre".

"¿Llamé a un hada que ustedes conocen? ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?", murmuró Meg.

"Winchesters". Gilda miró a su alrededor. "¿Está Su Majestad la Reina Charlie aquí?"

"No. No te llamamos por un revolcón para Charlie".

"Oh". El hada parecía molesta. "¿Entonces por qué?"

Dean señaló con su cabeza a Meg.

"No es exactamente mi tipo" empezó Gilda y Meg giró los ojos.

"No es por eso".

"Oh". Ella giró como para irse y Dean se acercó para detenerla educadamente. No quería arriesgarse a que un hada se enojara con él y la tocó con mucho cuidado. Pero ella sólo le dirigió una sonrisa algo deslumbrante y él se tropezó con sus palabras.

"Espera. Meg estaba llamando a un hada para..." él frunció el ceño. "Espera, ¿para qué era?"

Meg le miró enojada, pero el hada la estaba mirando ahora, con los ojos muy abiertos como si por fin se hubiera dado cuenta de que era un demonio.

"Ya veo. Estás embarazada. Eso es muy inusual. Incluso más que un demonio convocándome".

"Por eso llamé a un hada. Ya es bastante raro y las hadas no pueden hacerlo más extraño".

"¿Quieres una opinión?" preguntó Gilda ansiosamente. "¡Me encantaría! Ya casi nunca consigo hacer algo así. No desde que los humanos salieron de la locura de la Nueva Era".

"Espera un minuto, ¿tú "tasas" a los bebés?" Dean le echó un vistazo. "¿Eso es una cosa?"

"Generalmente son de la variedad Fae, pero sí. Evalúo sus talentos innatos, habilidades, pre-disposiciones", ella se detuvo y vaciló. "Es una habilidad muy erudita".

"¿Dónde estabas cuando Sam nació entonces?"

"Oh, muy gracioso", murmuró Sam.

"Dean, es suficiente. Yo la llamé, yo hago las preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?" Meg lo empujó hacia atrás.

Gilda se enfrentó a Meg y se acercó mucho. "¿Quieres saber cuánto vale tu hijo?"

"Quiero saber qué es él o ella", admitió el demonio y Gilda asintió.

"Es muy inusual. Entiendo tu preocupación. Tendré que tocarte entonces. ¿Puedo?" El asentimiento renuente del demonio la hizo sonreír. "No te dolerá. Es sólo magia Fae".

Dean gimió al recordar lo mucho que la magia Fae podía herir.

Ella puso ambas manos sobre el estómago plano de Meg y miró fijamente a los ojos negros del demonio mientras brillaba de manera anormal. La incomodidad de Meg era evidente al retorcerse un poco, preguntándose si había tomado la decisión equivocada. Pero Gilda sólo la miró fijamente y le sonrió mientras sus manos comenzaron a trazar pequeños círculos. Meg se balanceó contra el poder, pero para los Winchesters parecía que no estaba pasando nada. Los dedos de Gilda empujaron un poco a través de la camisa, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose por un momento.

Entonces, tan rápido como había empezado, se acabó y ella se alejó.

Meg casi se hundió en el suelo por la pura fuerza de ese poder que había atravesado su cuerpo, pero Dean le cogió el brazo y la levantó.

"¿Bien?" preguntó Sam con impaciencia.

Gilda había cerrado los ojos como para absorber la información que había obtenido, pero cuando los reabrió su sonrisa era amplia. "Oh, no tienes ni idea de lo que llevas encima".

"Eso es enigmáticamente útil", murmuró Dean mientras sostenía el peso de Meg. El demonio estaba luchando para mantenerse erguida. "Entonces, ¿cuánto vale eso?"

"Ella".

"¿Ella qué-?" Sam parpadeó y Meg también miró fijamente.

"Su hijo es una niña, por así decirlo. Es muy difícil de decir y eso requirió mucha magia para verlo. Tu poder la está escondiendo bien y el de su padre también. Como una manta muy grande", le sonrió a Meg. "Ella es inusual. Pero entonces, tú y el padre también lo son. ¿No es cierto?"

"Entonces, ¿cuánto vale ella? ¿Un par de grandes?" Dean ofreció débilmente y Meg lo golpeó en el hombro para callarlo. "¿Qué? No estoy pensando en el mercado negro, pero si te aburres y te quedas sin dinero, podría ser una opción".

"Vamos, Dean", gimió su hermano.

"Ella, oh... ella no tiene precio". Gilda miró a Sam en su lugar. "No habría nada que pudieras pensar que fuera igual de valioso para cambiar por ella en este momento. Excepto por una cosa, pero aun así no sería una transacción justa ".

Sam se agitó con su mirada, sin que le gustara cómo su sonrisa se arrastraba lentamente hacia una mirada de compasión y tristeza.

"¿Qué? Eso es bueno o … " Meg estaba tratando de descifrarlo.

"Sí, muy bueno. Ella es buena. Sólo que su poder es un comodín. Casi todos los niños nacen buenos y son las decisiones que toman", sus ojos nunca se alejaron de Sam, "lo que determina su curso de acción".

"Así que ahí se termina el día de campo de la mamá y el bebé. No se puede ir y golpear a los niños buenos en el arenero", le dijo Dean a Meg y ella miró con ira.

"Mira, si es que..."

Cuando ella volvió la cara hacia el hada, ésta se había ido en una lluvia de luz rosada.

"Hadas", murmuró Meg. "Odio tratar con hadas".

Sam tosió. "Bueno, al menos eso se acabó. ¿Podemos irnos ahora? Estoy cansado".

"Sí, salgamos de aquí antes de que aparezca un unicornio y se tire un pedo de arco iris". El demonio miró a Dean y él levantó las manos en el aire. "Verdad honesta, puede suceder".

Linda agitó la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente a la habitación. Pintada en amarillos suaves, estaba limpia y desnuda, y olía demasiado a pintura. Ella estaba manchada con pintura, sobre todo porque Castiel había insistido en que se detuviera para que él pudiera terminar de quemar las guardas en la madera, y eso había sido durante todo el día anterior.

Estaba trabajando en la última, cuando ella finalmente encontró el tiempo para regresar y enfrentarse a él.

"Castiel, ¿has pensado que tal vez sea una mala idea?"

"Puedo protegerla aquí".

"¿En serio?" Ella giró para arreglar el marco de la ventana. "Te quedas con ella aquí. ¿Por todo el tiempo que tarda el embarazo?"

Él se puso un poco rígido junto a ella. "No exactamente. Esperaba que lo hicieras tú".

"¿Logro convertirme en niñera de un demonio?... Bien".

"Ella lo entenderá".

Linda cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró fijamente. "No sabes mucho de mujeres, ¿verdad?"

"Meg no es exactamente..." él se encogió de hombros. "Una vez ella fue una mujer humana y tal vez por eso, su preferencia demoníaca es de mujer también, pero difícilmente se podría decir que es…"  
 **  
**"Ahora, yo no soy una gran fanática de los demonios en primer lugar, pero no creo que esta sea una buena idea, ahora que me has contado todo el plan". Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Mira. Te daré una gran pista. No le va a gustar no tener una opción aquí. Yo estaría enojada. Estás haciendo algo bueno, Castiel, pero la estás atrapando. Te des cuenta o no".

Antes de que él pudiera discutir, ella estaba pintando sobre sus guardas de nuevo.

Él miró alrededor de la habitación. Había una cerca que coincidía con ésta, con tanta magia como ésta, e incluso su propio poder se sentía agotado por la fuerza que había en ella. Nada entraría aquí fácilmente.

Se relajó un poco. Ella estaría a salvo aquí, él lo sabía. Estaba bellamente realizada, de arriba a abajo. Cómoda, cálida y limpia. Linda sabía lo que hacía y él se lo había dejado todo a ella mientras él ponía las guardas en el lugar con el uso más pesado de la magia que nunca hubiera hecho.

Quería creer que Meg lo apreciaría.

Con el típico estilo de ángel justo, él sabía que esto era lo único que podía hacer y que Meg tendría que mantenerse en línea aquí para estar a salvo.

Tanto Sam como Dean se aseguraron de que una Meg aún aturdida estuviera en la sala común del Salón, y las alarmas se reiniciaron antes de que se retiraran al dormitorio de Dean para hablar.

La discusión se estaba acrecentando mientras ambos trataban de averiguar qué hacer. El alcohol tampoco lo hacía más fácil.

"No me importa lo que diga Gilda el Hada Buena. Hay tanta posibilidad de que esta niña sea buena o mala y nosotros no podemos... Tenemos que mirar todas las opciones y lo mejor es ocuparnos de ellas ahora. Meg podría incluso ver la razón y encontrar una forma ella sola".

Sam aclaró su garganta. "Dean, sólo olvidas una cosa".

"¿Qué?"

"Este es Cas. Nuestro amigo. No sabemos cómo reaccionaría. Y no vamos a matar bebés sólo porque 'pensamos' que podría ser malvado".

"Tú mataste a Emma", señaló Dean mientras abría su segunda cerveza y Sam estrechaba la mirada.

"…Quien iba a matarte. Yo digo que esperemos".

"Yo digo que nos ocupemos de este problema primero".

Su hermano miró sus manos. "¿Qué nos ha pasado, Dean? Quiero decir, ¿vamos a matar bebés ahora?"

"Tienes que hacer lo que haga falta, Sammy". Tomó un largo trago de cerveza y se limpió la boca pensativamente. "La guerra cambió y sólo tenemos que seguirla".

"No creo que la guerra haya cambiado, Dean. Creo que nosotros lo hicimos". Los hombros de Sam se enderezaron y se levantó de la cama, mirando a Dean. La mirada en su cara hizo que Dean lo mirara incrédulo. "No haré esto. De todas las cosas que haré por ti y contigo, esa es una que no puedo hacer. No somos asesinos de bebés. No cuando Cas es nuestro amigo y sabemos que esto podría hacerle daño".

"¿Incluso si es un monstruo?"

"No somos mejores que Crowley o Lucifer si hacemos esto. Esperemos".

Dean lo miró fijamente, chasqueando su lengua. "Bien. Esperamos. Pero no digas que no te lo dije".

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió tan repentinamente que los dos saltaron, y Dean fue a por su arma automáticamente. Kevin estaba parado en la puerta y casi jadeaba de emoción. El brillo de sus ojos era casi desquiciado.

"¡Finalmente recordé!"

Ambos hermanos se miraron con curiosidad. "¿Eso es genial? ¿Pero recuerdas qué?", preguntó Dean.

La sonrisa del profeta era salvaje y lunática. "La prueba final, chicos. Sé lo que es. Y no me creerán cuando les diga".

El débil intento del hada de hacer una evaluación debería haberle ayudado a Meg a planear algo, cualquier cosa, para lidiar con la rareza en la que se estaba envolviendo. Pero no lo hizo. Se sentía desorientada y enfadada porque nadie podía darle una respuesta sobre por qué había sido elegida.

Meg odiaba la idea de no tener control.

No le importaba qué lado eligiera la cosa que llevaba dentro. No realmente. Ella era un demonio; oír que lo que llevaba dentro era bueno o malo significaba poco. El hecho de que ella hubiera sentido alguna emoción había sido una coincidencia, simple y llana. Una especie de consecuencia de estar mucho tiempo alrededor del ángel.

Se repitió a sí misma esos pensamientos una y otra vez, esperando creerlos tarde o temprano. La misma razón por la que no se había deshecho de la criatura que llevaba dentro. No sabía lo que le haría y ella sólo quería sobrevivir.

Pero a pesar de todas sus palabras furiosas sobre que no le importaba y sobrevivir que escupió en el espejo del baño, se dio cuenta de que era difícil creer cualquier cosa que saliera por su propia boca.

"Quería saber el por qué", admitió, bajando la cabeza mientras una nueva ola de ira la invadió. Pero nadie sabía el por qué y eso la preparó para prenderle fuego a todo el maldito pasillo para sentirse mejor.

" **No hay un por qué, mi Paloma. Tú sólo estás siendo usada".**

El suave zumbido de la voz de Olvido la hizo arrastrar sus ojos desde los grifos de acero hasta el espejo.

"Tú eres..."

" _Sabes mi nombre, Meg. Puedes usarlo"._ Sheol estaba en su reflejo como si estuviera de pie justo detrás de ella, un brazo deslizándose alrededor de la cintura de Meg. La barbilla descansaba sobre el hombro de Meg y ella cerró los ojos ante el calor que el reflejo le daba. _"Te acuerdas, ¿verdad? ¿Leteo? ¿Su belleza y calidez? La forma en que te curó que casi olvidaste"._

El demonio se estremeció y Sheol se inclinó hacia delante para que sus labios rozaran el lóbulo de la oreja de Meg.

 _"Hasta que uno de los ángeles de Dios te arrancó de mí antes de que estuvieras lista"._ Ella tarareó en su oído. _"Mi pobre paloma. Tus alas rotas estaban casi curadas"._

Unos dedos acariciaban la línea de su cabello y ella estaba consciente de la sensación drogada que pasaba a través de su traje de carne y hasta su alma. Era casi como estar sumergido en el Leteo una vez más. "Pero antes me estaba curando bien..."

" _¿Lo estabas? ¿O te estabas engañando a ti misma? ¿Viendo algo que tanto querías en vez de lo que tenía que ser?"_ Sus dedos cayeron por la cintura de Meg. _"No quieres esto, ¿verdad? Sólo di la palabra, Meg"._

Pero incluso cuando sus labios se abrieron, con ese sentimiento cálido que le hacía querer decir que sí mientras pudiera volver a Leteo, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era sólo una ilusión.

"No".

Sheol la miró, aun acariciando su piel. _"¿Crees que puedes confiar en ellos? ¿Estos humanos? Cuando alcanzaste una alianza con ellos, te dejaron a merced de la dulce muerte, esparcida sobre el cemento como basura. Hasta tu ángel tardó demasiado en rescatarte. Te han usado una y otra vez"._

Los ojos de Meg se volvieron negros y se balanceó sobre sus pies.

" _¿Tu ángel? No le debes nada"._ Sheol acarició su cara a continuación. _"Él vendrá a ti, Meg, y te dirá que tiene algo que mostrarte. Un lugar seguro que él creó sólo para ti. ¿Pero la verdad?... "_

Meg miró ciegamente a su reflejo mientras la voz de Sheol bajaba y sus labios presionaron en su oído para que el zumbido de las palabras resonara.

 _"Será su versión de la Jaula de Lucifer. Él te va a encerrar y va a ajustar ese collar tan apretado que no serás nada, no tendrás nada más que un fragmento de libertad. Sólo eres una cosa de uso y fracaso para ellos"._

Sonrió a Meg con tristeza. _"Verás, Meg, que si haces lo que te pido y ayudas a cerrar las puertas del infierno... Te llevaré a ese lugar que tanto anhelas. Algo que ellos nunca podrán hacer"._

Sheol se había ido cuando el demonio volteó hacia ella.

¿Por qué quería ella tanto que las pruebas ocurrieran?

¿Por qué de repente sintió que su piel ardía?

Al encender los grifos, hizo correr el agua helada hasta que se llenó el lavabo. Tomando aire, ella sumergió su cabeza en el agua sólo para enfriar la presión y el calor que repentinamente acaloraba su piel. Casi parecía que la habían exorcizado otra vez.

Levantando la cabeza, se quitó el pelo por encima del hombro y se agitó para respirar ya que la piel adormecida le dolía y sus dientes rechinaban.

"¿Meg?" La voz de Castiel debería haberla asombrado, pero después de Sheol, poco podría asustarla ahora. "¿Estás herida?"

Los ojos de ella se abrieron para verlo parado justo detrás de ella, con la lluvia empapando y alborotando su cuerpo. Su propia piel todavía estaba humeando con el calor y ella se balanceó un poco, tomándose del lavabo. Parpadeando para quitarse el agua de sus ojos, ella lo vio sosteniéndole una pequeña toalla y ella la tomó. Una vez que sus ojos estuvieron claros de nuevo, ella se agachó bajo la mano extendida de él y salió del baño.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

"Me estaba ocupando de algunas cosas. ¿Estabas preocupada?" Le preguntó él mientras la seguía por las pasarelas y escaleras.

"En realidad, no".

Él estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia, peor que una sombra y mucho más abrumador, y ella se pasó la toalla por su cabello empapado.

"¿Los Winchesters saben que has vuelto o ya has disparado la alarma?", continuó ella mientras se movía alrededor de las mesas. Castiel aclaró su garganta.

"Todavía no necesitan saberlo. ¿Seguro que estás bien?"

"No puedo quedarme más embarazada o fuera de combate", murmuró ella y se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que él se topara con ella. Él retrocedió rápidamente para darle espacio y Meg se giró, mirándole fijamente.

Castiel parecía un poco más relajado que la última vez que lo vio en la celda. Su pelo estaba todo desordenado y tenía manchas de pintura en los dedos cuando ella lo revisó.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo, Clarence?" preguntó sospechosamente con esa expresión casi inquieta. Él le estaba ocultando algo.

Me preocupaba que no estuvieras a salvo aquí. Así que pensé algo para ti".

"Si es una cabeza cortada, no me molestaría", dijo ella secamente y él frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

Meg giró los ojos y él le extendió la mano.

"Hice algo para ti. Una sorpresa".

La elección de las palabras hizo que ella diera un paso atrás, mirando su mano como si le fuera a morder.

La advertencia de Sheol era tan fresca en su mente que casi se echa a correr.

"¿Meg? Me gustaría mostrarte".

"¿Qué has hecho, Castiel?", susurró ella, con voz apretada y los ojos lentamente deslizándose hacia negro por reflejo.

"He creado un lugar para que estés a salvo. Creo que serás feliz allí".

Él tomó su mano antes de que ella pudiera apartarse del camino y no pareció darse cuenta de la forma en la que ella trató de liberarse de su sujeción. La sonrisa que él le hizo era cálida y amplia, tan diferente a él que Meg se dio cuenta de que realmente él debía haber hecho algo.

Algo en lo que iba a encerrarla.


	7. Gravedad

**Capítulo 7**

 **Gravedad (Cuando los Demonios se alinean)**

Castiel sabía que debía tener cuidado con Meg; algo estaba mal desde el momento en que llegó. Podía sentirlo en la forma en que ella había tratado de apartar su mano de la suya, pero él le había tomado la mano de todos modos para mostrarle lo que había hecho. Había sido un poco ingenuo, tal vez, esperar que ella se alegrara de verle y pensar que tal vez confiaba en él lo suficiente como para seguirlo.

Estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para ignorar la sensación de que tal vez debería detenerse.

Él quería ver su reacción y esperaba lo mejor mientras los transportaba rápidamente al pequeño refugio que había encontrado. El edificio era poco más que una cabaña, como la de Rufus, pero más limpia y menos rústica. Había sido perfecto. Escondido; justo al alcance de la civilización y fuera del alcance de ella para evitar que Meg y cualquier rareza alrededor de ella pudiera ser notada.

Había sido pura suerte después de sólo unas horas de búsqueda y había agradecido a su Padre por dejarlo encontrarla.

Manteniendo la mano de él entre las suyas mientras ella se balanceaba sobre sus pies, Castiel estabilizó a Meg y esperó a que ella notara la sala de estar en la que habían aterrizado. Toda la casa estaba caliente y olía a pintura fresca y blanqueador, la meticulosa limpieza de Linda Tran aseaba mejor que cualquier agua bendita o hechizo. Castiel giró en un círculo lento mientras esperaba a que Meg se reorientara y viera a la mujer mayor que estaba cerca.

Cuando Linda vio el movimiento de su mano, rápidamente retrocedió hacia la cocina.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Meg, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Le dolía la cabeza por ir tan rápido que tuvo que parpadear y sacudir la cabeza para volver a la normalidad.

"Un lugar seguro. Lo encontré en el medio de la nada. Pensé en ti inmediatamente y en lo que necesitamos hacer. Castiel caminó hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas, echando un vistazo al tranquilo paisaje.

Meg trató de seguirlo, pero se encontró atrapada en su lugar por esa sensación claustrofóbica de una trampa. Sus pies se engancharon y maldijo, mirando hacia la trampa del diablo pintada con líneas blancas en el oscuro techo de madera. Con aspecto avergonzado, Castiel rápidamente rompió un poco el techo.

"Lo siento, fue para proteger a la Sra. Tran".

"¿Está aquí? Será divertido".

"Mmm, ella me ayudó". Castiel la miró casi con impaciencia y Meg tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Ella casi pudo sentir el collar deslizándose alrededor de su cuello.

Él notó su expresión mientras ella ingresaba en la sala de estar con sus ventanas luminosas y su pintura brillante, los ojos subiendo hacia el desván colgado de las escaleras. La pequeña casa era lo suficientemente cálida como para ser cómoda contra el frío aire de la montaña y él no pudo sentir nada más que la quietud de los bosques cercanos. Era un lugar pacífico en el que estar y esperó a ver si la expresión de ella cambiaba.

La cara de Meg era como una máscara tensa, y él reconoció esa mirada inmediatamente. La misma mirada que le había dado cuando se enfadó por haber sido arrancada del Leteo.

"¿Qué pasa?" ¿No te gusta?"

"Clarence, ¿qué has hecho?"

"Quería que estuvieras a salvo. Realmente creo que te gustará este lugar. Es muy cálido y protegido" Dejó que las cortinas volvieran a su lugar.

"Así que estoy atrapada aquí. ¿Me construiste una jaula?"

"Ni siquiera has notado que yo..."

"Detente. ¿Me construiste una jaula?", dijo ella.

"Pensé que te gustaría". Castiel sonaba ofendido y cuando ella giró, lo vio igual de incomodado que ella. "Lo hice por ti".

"¿Si me gusta? Realmente estás empeñado en mantenerme cautiva, ¿no?"

"Simplemente pensé que te vendría bien un entorno más espacioso. Un hogar, no un escondite. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un hogar?", preguntó él, tratando de ponerla de mejor humor.

"Soy un demonio, Castiel. No necesitamos casas o jaulas… O acciones de caridad de ángeles con conciencia", escupió ella mientras empezaba a caminar. Sus oídos zumbaban a medida que su agitación crecía, ese molesto sonido metálico, con sus ojos deslizándose hacia el negro y el marrón y luego negro de nuevo.

"Estás enfadada conmigo". Castiel suspiró y agitó la cabeza. "He trabajado mucho en esto. Linda también."

"Lo siento si no me inclino en agradecimiento", ella pasó su mano sobre las paredes de color amarillo, la nariz arrugada, y sintió los hechizos que se habían fundido en la madera. "Una jaula elegante sigue siendo una jaula. No me quedaré aquí".

Ella esperaba que él le gritara, no que le dijera en voz baja, "… ¿Por qué siempre eres tan difícil?".

Castiel la miró, sintiendo tan fuerte el impulso de obligarla a sentarse y ver lo que había hecho para protegerla, que tuvo que agarrar el marco de la puerta para no sacudirla. Incluso Dean no había sido tan difícil la mayoría de las veces.

"Una jaula dorada sigue siendo una jaula", murmuró ella mientras hacía un círculo lento. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"En Colorado. Este lugar fue abandonado durante un incendio, pero no ha habido nada que destruyera su integridad ", dio palmas en el marco como para probárselo, pero Meg miraba por la ventana otra vez.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"Pensé que… quería que estuvieras a salvo. Lo hice por ti".

"¿A salvo o en un lugar donde puedes vigilarme manteniéndome atrapada?"

"¡No le des vueltas!" El tono agudo de él fue tan repentino que ella saltó. "No tenemos la opción de discutir esto. Es donde necesitas estar. Donde yo necesito que estés".

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Meg resopló y miró por la ventana. "Juro por el infierno, sólo un ángel construye una hermosa jaula y la llama protección".

"Lo hice por ti, Meg."

"No, feather- brain Lo hiciste porque la única otra opción que tenías era ponerme una cadena".

Él abrió la boca para discutir, pero ella se había ido, tele-transportada con una clase de poder que lo había hecho retroceder. Casi temblando con su propia ira, él miró a la cocina con las cortinas cerradas, pero Linda Tran sabiamente se había colocado fuera del camino. Estaba solo. Como siempre.

¿No había sido esto lo correcto? ¿No la habría mantenido a salvo?

Golpeó su palma de la mano contra la pared y salió tras ella.

Meg sólo había conseguido tele-transportarse al pequeño patio, al contrario de lo que ella hubiera querido. Algo se rompió en el aire, como si hubiera llegado al final de una cuerda que la mantuvo quieta. Su cabeza aún dolía por el esfuerzo y se agarró a un árbol para tratar de recuperarse. Cuando su visión borrosa se aclaró, no estaba a más de unos metros del porche delantero, en un pequeño jardín. El jardín estaba medio muerto, con los lechos de flores moribundas y uvas podridas cayendo sobre el enrejado. Sintió la urgencia de quemarlo todo. La niebla y la lluvia sólo empeoraron su ira y entonces, rompió una de las bisagras de hierro oxidadas de la puerta, mientras bajaba por el sendero hacia la ruta.

El suave aleteo de las alas hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

"Yo quería que estuvieras a salvo". La voz de Castiel detrás de ella simplemente repitió las palabras dichas con anterioridad. Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella de repente deseó haber podido huir más lejos. Pero este lugar la retuvo e incluso mientras caminaba, ella podía sentir la forma en que la paralizaba repetidamente cuánto más se resistía.

"Construiste una jaula, Castiel. Puedo sentirlo en todas partes. Es una gran trampa. Presiona y atraganta".

"Es fuertemente mágica, sí, pero no contra ti, sino para ti. Estas enojada, es por eso que no está siendo indulgente con tu... naturaleza demoníaca". Él se acercó unos pasos más a través de la niebla y ella giró, los tacones de los botines hundiéndose en la tira. Sus ojos seguían pasando de negro a marrón, su agitación creciendo mientras más tiempo él la miraba fijamente. Castiel se parecía al ángel perdido que había sido en el hospital años atrás y ella se retiró cuando él fue a tocarle el hombro. "¿Por qué estás siendo tan difícil con esto? Lo hice para mantenerte..."

"No soy una posesión".

Él parpadeó. "No quiero 'poseerte'. Simplemente lo intenté".

Pero no hubo manera de detenerla, ya que sacó sus propias conclusiones rápidamente.

"No soy un ser humano que debas 'mantener', ¿recuerdas? Demonio libre y toda esa mierda". Ella se adelantó y él retrocedió un paso cuando sintió el chasquido del látigo de la oscuridad golpearlo. "No quiero esto. No quiero nada de esto, ni tu ayuda ni tu compasión, ¡y no te quiero a ti!".

Algo se estremeció en su expresión, un pequeño gesto en la comisura de su boca, que le hizo saber a ella que había dado en el blanco.

"Así que vuelve a tus Winchesters y déjame hacer lo que hago mejor. Sobrevivir. Por mi cuenta".

"Estoy tratando de ayudarte. Pero no me dejas".

"La última vez que me ayudaste, terminé muerta. Luego terminé siendo alejada de algo que me hubiera dejado... morir. ¿Ahora? ¡Estoy a punto de ser perseguida por todo lo que existe! No me interesa lo que estás planeando, Castiel. Eso es todo lo hacen ustedes los ángeles. Planear, programar y ..."

Él la agarró del brazo para mantenerla quieta cuando ella intentó irse. El apretón de sus manos era para castigarla y los ojos de ella se volvieron negros inmediatamente, advirtiéndole. "¿Crees que quiero ser parte de esto más de lo que tú eres? Eres un demonio y no aceptas mi ayuda. Estás llena de odio, ira, tortura y crueldad, y aun así he tratado de ayudarte".

Ella gruñó. "No seas tan humano".

"He intentado ser comprensivo", advirtió él. "Para hacer lo que yo pensaba que era lo mejor, pero cada vez que creo que te conozco, Meg, lo cambias todo. Yo sólo quería ayudarte".

"¿Ayudarme? Apenas puedes ayudarte a ti mismo, cloudhopper y mucho menos a esos patéticos arruinados que llamas mascotas. Soy un demonio humilde en el que te perdiste un par de veces y que dejaste embarazada. Eso no es nada comparado con tu hombre justo y su maldito hermano, ¿recuerdas? ¡No soy nada!"

Él la dejó marchar como si se sintiera repelido por el odio de su voz. Pero no estaba claro a quién estaba dirigido y él sintió que algo de su propia ira se evaporaba mientras más la miraba y empezaba a comprender.

"Te equivocas".

Ella giró los ojos. "No me pintes con basura de humano, Castiel, no te gustará cómo resulta".

"Si te mantiene a salvo, hasta que encontremos otra forma..."

"Estás intentando manipularme", dijo.

"No lo haría. Te a ..." Él se detuvo sin decir lo que quería, miró hacia otro lado y suspiró. "No importa. Quería ayudar, pero tú lo has convertido en algo mucho más de lo que quise decir".

"Llámalo un reflejo". Meg comenzó a andar por el camino del jardín hacia la carretera, pero él parpadeó frente a ella.

"Te pido que te quedes aquí, por ahora."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar que te hace creer que querré quedarme? ¿Vigilada por un perro guardián al que estafaste?"

"Porque te lo estoy pidiendo. Porque sé que estás asustada y no me dirás por qué".

Meg cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y él extendió la mano, los dedos apenas rozándole el codo antes de que ella se apartara.

"Por favor. Sólo por ahora. Hasta que pueda..."

"Me voy en tres días", advirtió ella. "Necesito recuperar fuerzas, sí, pero después de eso yo y lo que hay en mí nos largamos".

Él abrió la boca para discutir, para decirle que se quedara, cuando sintió ese pinchazo en su espina dorsal. Alguien le estaba rezando.

 _¿Cas? Es Dean. Tenemos grandes noticias. Así que deja a quien sea o lo que sea que estés haciendo y vuelve al búnker. Te necesitamos._

Meg había visto cambiar su expresión y algo en ella la hizo cerrarse aún más. Él sólo la miró, vacilando, pero ella apartó la mirada.

"Volveré".

"Oh, estoy segura de que estaré esperándote".

Algo en el tono frío de ella y en la forma en que se puso de pie deberían haberle advertido, pero él lo ignoró, yéndose hacia a aquellos que apreciarían su ayuda.

* * *

Muerte vagaba por el parque abandonado, sintiendo el poder que le cosquilleaba como el hielo derramado sobre la piel. La ciudad a su alrededor se derrumbaba, cayendo en el hoyo de la nada, pero debido a su presencia este lugar aún estaba presente. Le daba un poco de alivio que su poder pudiera desviar esa ira que atravesaba el medio oeste.

"¿Sheol? Preguntó mientras se acercaba al borde de un pequeño estanque, mirando un columpio cercano, lentamente balanceado por una brisa.

Como si la hubiesen citado, Sheol apareció delante de él. Hermosa, aunque sus ojos, imposiblemente tristes y gentiles, estaban ahora tomando una luz más mortal. "Hermano".

"¿Qué has hecho?" Señaló con su bastón plateado. "Este lugar, esta gente, no tenía que morir por algunos años, preferiblemente cuando llegara ese tornado masivo".

Ella le miró fijamente. "Sólo necesito saciarme. ¿No te importa?"

Muerte la miraba con seriedad. "No dañes a los que no tienen nada que ver con tu odio".

"No odio. Sólo estoy cansada y molesta. Están en paz" giró, y Muerte miró fijamente a su cabeza color caoba.

"La has perdido, ¿verdad? Por el ángel".

Sheol se puso rígida y giró. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"La esconde del mundo, aunque sé que los dos podemos sentirla. ¿Pero tocarla? Eso puede ser difícil ".

"Él la ha atrapado y mi demonio es demasiado orgulloso, demasiado fuerte para permitirlo". La expresión de Sheol era tranquila y calculadora, y Muerte la miraba con cautela. "Además, ya sé lo que va a pasar y quién hará su papel".

Muerte golpeó su bastón en el suelo. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Si él ha dejado de jugar siguiendo las reglas, también yo. Creo que es hora de que use sus peones favoritos para variar", Sheol se dio la vuelta y caminó sobre el estanque, con los pies descalzos y pálidos, sin formar ondas mientras caminaba por el agua. "Asegúrate de irte antes de que derrumbe este lugar por completo, ¿quieres? Odiaría lastimarte".

* * *

Había una extraña luz en los ojos de Kevin que no se había desvanecido en la última hora y eso hizo que Dean se sintiera incómodo. Sam estaba demasiado enfermo y cansado para preocuparse, pero su hermano lo vio. El profeta estaba eufórico porque se sabía de memoria la última prueba, porque estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Había hablado tan rápido que Dean sólo había logrado poner una oración rápida en Castiel antes de que Kevin lo agarrara y lo sacudiera. Por una cosa tan pequeña, le lanzó un puñetazo.

"¿Lo entiendes, Dean? ¡Es la última prueba! ¡Podemos cerrar las puertas del infierno! ¡Todos seremos libres!" El profeta casi gritó y Dean hizo un gesto de dolor ya que estaba agitado de nuevo. Las manos de Kevin casi le rompen en la camisa por su afán de transmitir su entusiasmo.

"Sí, lo entiendo, chico, pero tranquilízate con mis pezones, ¿quieres? No les gusta que los estiren", se lo quitó de encima y miró a Sam, que estaba leyendo los garabatos de Kevin en la mesa. "¿Sam?"

"Parece que todo está en orden. Tiene sentido, incluso cuando lo piensas… Quiero decir, las pruebas del infierno deberían tener algo que ver con demonios".

"Por supuesto que está en orden. ¡Ya te lo dije!" Kevin se dejó caer en la silla frente a Sam. "¡Es simple!"

"Nada es tan simple, ya lo hemos aprendido. No somos estúpidos".

Sam aclaró su garganta, la voz ronca por demasiada tos. "Según la interpretación de Kevin, todo lo que necesitamos hacer, es curar a un demonio y eso corre paralelo al sacrificio de una causa. Esencialmente, un demonio sacrificado es lo que los convierte en demonios".

"Eso es muy enigmático". Dean suspiró y miró a Sam. "¿Curar a un demonio?"

"Sip."

"Suena demasiado fácil".

Su hermano se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, más o menos. ¿Cómo diablos hacemos eso?"

"¿Sal?"

Kevin giró los ojos y Sam suspiró. "No, no curar como en conserva, curar como en aliviar un síntoma."

"¿Qué síntoma?"

"Su ser demoníaco, supongo. Hacerlos mortales". Kevin hojeó sus notas y luego saltó cuando se dio cuenta de que Castiel estaba de pie junto a su silla. "¡Jesús, Cas!"

"No exactamente". Pero el ángel ya estaba mirando las notas. "Los demonios no están sufriendo un síntoma exactamente. Es una parte integral de su ser. Nunca podrían ser totalmente curados una vez hecha la transición".

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?", preguntó Dean con desconfianza.

"Acabo de llegar, pero vi las notas. ¿Esta es la última prueba?" Recogió la pila de papeles. "Cura a un demonio para sacrificar una causa. Técnicamente, son dos pruebas en una".

"El tecnicismo de Dios, supongo, asegurarse de que somos devotos de verdad". Dean lo miró. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"He estado tratando de ayudar a Meg. No está saliendo exactamente de acuerdo al plan". Castiel no se dio cuenta de la mirada que los hermanos se daban entre sí.

Kevin le quitó sus notas al ángel. "¡Es cierto! Sé que lo es. Ahora puedo verlo todo perfectamente. Necesitamos curar a un demonio, pero no hay forma real de saber cómo hacerlo".

Castiel entrecerró los ojos un poco ante el extraño afán de Kevin. "No estaba dudando de ti. Así que… ¿Adónde vamos desde aquí? Supongo que quieres mi ayuda para conseguir lo que necesitas. Ingredientes, demonios para actuar como ejemplos".

"Cruzó mi mente que podías atrapar a uno de los hombres de Crowley", dijo Dean. "Si no estás muy ocupado".

Kevin suspiró pesadamente y todos lo miraron.

"¿Qué está mal?" Preguntó Sam, levantando perezosamente la cabeza de donde descansaba sobre sus manos.

"¡Ustedes no lo entienden! La última prueba es curar a un demonio. Tenemos uno. Meg. Sería perfecta".

Los Winchesters se miraron unos a otros antes de que Dean se encogiera de hombros y se dirigiera al refrigerador. "El chico tiene razón", dijo sobre su hombro.

"Nivel avanzado", dijo Kevin presumiendo.

Pero Sam estaba mirando la expresión de Castiel. Algo cruzó por su cara antes de que el ángel pudiera detenerlo y se lamió sus propios labios partidos antes de encontrar su voz. "¿Cas? ¿Crees que Meg… haría esto?"

"No lo sé. Yo no tendría esperanzas de que accediera".

"Pensé que ustedes dos eran… cercanos" Dean arrastró las palabras mientras le daba a Kevin una cerveza para celebrar. "Con ella embarazada y todo eso".

"Puedes asumir que ser el padre de su hijo significaría algo para ella, pero no es así. Está siendo excepcionalmente difícil de tratar en este momento". Castiel exhaló bruscamente. "Y no sabemos en qué consiste esta prueba, ¿verdad?"

"Voy a investigarlo".

"No arriesgaré su vida", le dijo Castiel a Dean. El cazador parpadeó sorprendido.

Kevin y Sam se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose qué estaba mal.

"No estaba diciendo eso".

Sam aclaró su garganta. "Cas, ni siquiera sabemos en qué consiste la prueba. Pero si al menos conseguimos que Meg se interese... la mitad de nuestra batalla está ganada. Tal vez puedas apelar a su instinto maternal o algo así. Podría significar que cualquier cosa que ustedes dos hayan creado, también pierde su ser demoníaco y nace normal".

El ángel negó con la cabeza.

Kevin se agitó como si quisiera decirles algo, pero tan rápido como pensó que sabía que la respuesta, ésta había desaparecido.

Castiel les echó una mirada derrotada. "Se lo preguntaré".

Se había ido antes de que pudieran detenerlo y Dean miró perplejo a Sam.

"¿Tienes la sensación de que no quiere que ella esté involucrada?"

"Sí, la tengo."

* * *

Chuck revolvió los papeles de arriba a abajo para ponerlos en orden, con curiosidad. Todavía estaban calientes de la impresora y con una sonrisa feliz los abrazó a su pecho antes de dejarse caer al sofá. Cerrando los ojos, suspiró y levantó la sábana.

Un ligero movimiento a su izquierda casi le hizo saltar del sofá. El hombre sentado en el sillón suspiró.

"¡Hijo de puta!"

"No del todo". Muerte dejó su bolso. "Veo que has estado muy ocupado".

Chuck se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. "Mucho. Demasiado ocupado para alucinaciones".

"Me lo imagino". Los dedos delgados sacaron una página de su mano. Muerte la volteó y le dio una mirada de asco. "Creación. Siempre tan desordenada".

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Sobre todo alertarte del hecho de que tienes una entidad muy enojada en tus manos".

"Sí." Chuck tiró las páginas en una pila al suelo y se puso el brazo sobre los ojos, mostrando que se sentía cómodo. "Me lo has estado diciendo".

Muerte giró la página en su mano, y la línea roja que subrayaba el nombre de Meg dejó claro que veía lo que Chuck estaba haciendo. "¿Así es como planeas detenerla? ¿Usando sus propias conexiones?"

"Bueno, ella no puede morir y no se puede razonar con ella, entonces..." Chuck se encogió de hombros pero no quitó el brazo. "Ella es Olvido, ¿verdad? Es demasiado poderosa para matarla. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Billones?"

"Más vieja…Más vieja que yo y mucho más poderosa. No deseas cruzarte con ella. Tenía todo el derecho a tomar el control de la situación".

"Así que estoy cambiando el plan de juego."

"Esta absurda idea de controlarla. ¿Cómo crees que podrá funcionar?" Muerte agitó su cabeza y Chuck finalmente lo miró, con una sonrisa casi diabólica en su cara.

"Te tengo intrigado. Es una historia interesante. Si pudieras imaginarte un hermoso espejo siendo partido en pedazos para que su influencia sea fraccionada..."

Muerte giró los ojos y se puso de pie, imponiéndose como un buitre. "No seas estúpido. No veo un buen final para esto. Todo esto requiere un paso en falso, de cualquier lado. La descendencia del demonio puede o no ser el fin para nosotros. El ángel podría resbalar y ser manipulado por sus propios hermanos. El demonio podría morir. Pero la mayoría de esto depende de los humanos. ¡Qué estupidez poner la fe en esas criaturas que están debajo de nosotros!".

"Tienes miedo de ella". Chuck movió sus hombros y fingió un ronquido. "Yo no".

"Deberías temerle, hermano. Deberías temerle". Muerte se sacudió el polvo de los hombros del abrigo. "Sin embargo, estoy pensando que eres una causa perdida en esto. Cegado por el orgullo y el rechazo al pasado. Eres un niño con una granja de hormigas. Así que tendré que encontrar a alguien que se tome esta amenaza mucho más en serio".

Cuando Chuck se quitó el brazo, Muerte se había ido, llevándose las páginas con él.

* * *

Dean suspiró y se frotó la mandíbula mientras revisaba los almacenes. Algo aquí tenía que ser útil. Después de un día en los libros, Sam estaba demasiado cansado para ayudarle y Kevin estaba demasiado ocupado yéndose por alguna tangente de profeta.  
Había venido aquí por paz y tranquilidad. Necesitaba recoger sus pensamientos y analizar esto, pero con cada caja que pasaba, menos le ayudaba.

¿Sería más sencillo tomar un demonio al azar e insistir en que alguien encadenara a Meg? ¿Forzarla a hacer la prueba?

No. A pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho, ella significaba algo para Castiel y Dean no iba a lastimarlo por eso. A regañadientes, admitió que también él estaba en deuda con ella por salvar a Sam.

Sacando otra carpeta, Dean se sentó contra una pared y puso la cabeza en sus manos.

¿Y si perdía a Sam porque estaba decidiendo confiar en Castiel y, en menor medida, en Meg?

¿Y si todo esto se perdiera?

 _ **Todo lo que necesitas hacer es resolver una prueba. Es fácil. Déjame mostrarte dónde puedes hacerlo.**_

Ahogó el impulso de gritar una maldición en las paredes y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared. Estaba oyendo voces. Perfecto.

Casi inmediatamente, el muro con el que se había golpeado a sí mismo, se desplomó a su espalda y él cayó hacia atrás a través del falso muro escondido por un ladrillo. Gritando, se puso en pie sólo para encontrarse a unos metros de profundidad. Frotando la parte posterior de su ahora adolorida cabeza, Dean se levantó y vio como la pared se abría completamente.

"Oh, esto es demasiado impresionante", murmuró en voz baja y dejó que la luz entrara por el pasillo.

Una antigua habitación, ahuecada con rejas que corrían sobre las paredes de cemento, había estado escondida detrás de los armarios.

El interior olía a moho y a azufre viejo, cadenas colgando del techo y había grandes trampas de demonio por toda la habitación. Dean miró fijamente con absurdo asombro. Pasó su mano por encima de las marcas de ceniza que corrían sobre las paredes, como si algo increíblemente caliente hubiera quemado su huella en el concreto.

"Hijo de puta. El premio gordo".

El frío en el aire hacía que el olor fuera un poco menos intenso ahora que la puerta estaba abierta. Cadenas, estanterías, mesas de tortura, cosas que casi le recordaban a Alastair. Era como un tesoro escondido para esa parte más oscura de él, la parte que aún recordaba su tiempo en el Infierno cuando había sido roto. Cuando había cortado almas en trozos para salvarse a sí mismo.

Dean se apartó de las cadenas y miró hacia la mesa donde todavía había herramientas oxidadas de sangre y frascos. Cuando cogió una retorcida y perversa espada de doble cara, se sintió extrañamente caliente y probó el filo para encontrarla aún afilada. Metiendo el cuchillo en su cinturón, se arrodilló debajo de la mesa para revisar una caja de madera.

Todo lo que había en ella era un rollo de película dentro de una cámara rota y vieja, y cuando la recogió vio escrito en su etiqueta desgastada '66 EX'. La habitación sellada la había conservado. Lo que hubiera pasado aquí podría haber sido grabado.

"Definitivamente, premio gordo".

"Este lugar está frío", dijo de repente Castiel, haciendo que el cazador se golpeara la cabeza con la parte inferior de la mesa.

"¡Jesús, Cas!"

El ángel estaba parado a la entrada de la improvisada habitación, tan perplejo como cuando se había ido.

"Aunque admiro la comparación, no entiendo por qué esa ha sido la segunda vez que me han llamado así últimamente".

Dean giró los ojos. "Es sólo una expresión Cas… ¿De dónde vienes?"

Castiel agitó su mano en el aire. "Bueno..."

"No importa. No estuviste mucho tiempo fuera".

"No." Castiel entró en el calabozo. "Este lugar es incómodo. Puedes sentir el dolor que ocurrió dentro de las paredes".

"No hay mejor lugar para los demonios, yo diría", murmuró Dean, señalando las cadenas amuradas y los techos pintados. "Sé que yo estaría temblando en mis zapatos".

El ángel no respondió y él decidió ir al grano.

"¿Tienes noticias? Vamos, Cas, ¿qué dijo ella?"

La duda no era lo que Dean esperaba. Castiel parecía avergonzado.

"Ella no quiere hablarme. Luego de que me lo pediste, pasé por donde la había visto la última vez". Castiel parecía un poco torpe y Dean se preguntaba qué estaba escondiendo. "Ella usó un sigilo de destierro, que yo ni siquiera sabía que podía usar, y terminé en Marruecos".

Incapaz de contenerse, Dean comenzó a reírse y rápidamente se paró cuando vio la cara de Castiel. "Oh bien. ¿Alguna idea de por qué haría eso?"

"Puede que haya sobreestimado mi importancia en sus decisiones."

"¿En palabras no codificadas, por favor?", preguntó Dean pacientemente. "Vamos, Cas, tienes que mantenerme informado. Especialmente sobre Meg y su pequeño engendro infernal".

Él respiró profundo. "La encontré una casa segura. Utilicé guardas y todo lo que se me ocurrió para mantenerla a salvo; todo estaba diseñado para cuidar de ella, pero lo tomó bastante mal. Algunas de sus acusaciones..."

Dean parpadeó. "¿Ella cree que la atrapaste?" Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada sorprendida de su amigo. "Vamos, su ángel la sacó de una habitación celda y le construyó una casa. Es un espacio más grande, pero tiene el mismo fin; ella no puede salir de allí. Y como si fuera poco, su ángel le dice que es para su propio bien. Es extraño, pero puedo entender a lo se refiere..."

"Esto _es_ por su propio bien. Pero a pesar de mis intentos por convencerla, ella está enfadada". Él sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, un hábito que había tomado de ella. "Todo lo que dije fue "Hola Meg" y luego me desperté al otro lado del mundo".

"Tal vez debías dejarla calmarse un poco. ¿Has intentado disculparte?"

"¿Por qué haría eso? No estoy equivocado".

"Un poco sí". Dean agitó la cabeza. "Sólo... discúlpate para que podamos poner este programa en marcha".

"Eso sería mentira. No lamento querer protegerla".

"Entonces piensa en algo. Recuerdo una vez que salí mientras estaba con Lisa y ella me gritó durante una buena hora por no dejarle un mensaje. Ella estaba preocupada y yo me disculpé, aunque no tenía idea de por qué me estaba disculpando", dijo Dean con una sonrisa nostálgica ante el recuerdo de Lisa. "A veces te la tienes que aguantar, Castiel".

"Eso parece deshonesto".

"No si descubres que tal vez tenía razón".

Castiel exhaló bruscamente. "No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar".

"No lo sé. Ella es un demonio, pero quizás puedas preguntarle. Yo solía sacar a Lisa a comer y de alguna manera todo salía bien, pero eso no te ayudará". Dean pateó la caja por el costado. "¿Tienes unas horas? Necesito encontrar algunos libros para darnos una pista de por dónde empezar y tú puedes ir más rápido que yo. Quiero ver si puedo reparar esta película para ver qué hay en ella".

* * *

Sam gimió mientras giraba sobre su espalda, tratando de aliviar el dolor en sus músculos. A pesar de lo que Dean pensaba, nunca durmió realmente. Podía estar acostado durante ocho horas, mirando fijamente al techo, y no dormirse. Había poder irradiando dentro de él, algo extraño, maravilloso y aterrador. Siempre que levantaba las manos en el aire, podía haber jurado que veía una luz brillante reflejando sus movimientos.

"Debe ser como lo que es estar drogado con ácido", murmuró antes de darse la vuelta sobre su estómago para ver la hora. Su cerebro le rogaba que se durmiera y algunas partes de él se sentían entumecidas.

"¿Y si me muero haciendo esto?"

Enterrando su cabeza en la almohada, se preguntó si eso sería algo tan malo.

Algo le rozó por el pelo, como una suave mano que lo calmaba, y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Fue el aburrimiento lo que la hizo vagar por la propiedad. Encontró todas las guardas que Castiel había creado, los hechizos casi cosidos en el perímetro. Con cada intento, ella sabía que no podía romperlos, pero eso no le impedía intentarlo. La propiedad había estado muerta durante tanto tiempo que la hierba apenas comenzaba a crecer en parches y ella encontró todo aquello muy deprimente.

Lo cual, para ser un demonio, era mucho decir.

Linda Tran estaba en algún lugar de la casa, probablemente escondiéndose de ella. Desde que Meg había desterrado a Castiel en un impresionante despliegue de luz, la anciana Tran se había apartado de su camino. No era que al demonio le importara. Casi había destrozado la sala de estar en su frustración y después de pasado el segundo día, incluso la caminata no le sirvió de nada. Se quedó en la sala de estar y en el jardín muerto, intentando usar el poder que tenía para convocar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

Pero las únicas personas que vendrían a cualquier llamada que ella hiciera eran las que no quería.

 _¿Por qué demonios él la había traído aquí?_

La cocina estaba repleta de provisiones y eso le dio sólo un poco de espacio para moverse con su ira y ella la había arrasado lo mejor que había podido. No había estado mintiendo cuando le dijo a los Winchesters que ser un demonio quemaba la mayoría de las calorías, pero ninguna cantidad de azúcar o comida hacía tan buen trabajo como el alcohol.

Y maldición que no había ni una gota en la casa. Él la conocía mejor de lo que ella pensaba.

Acechando alrededor de la casa, Meg se sentía más y más enjaulada mientras más tiempo se quedaba quieta. Tampoco había subido todavía al desván, ya que no le gustaba la sensación que tenía de poder quedar atrapada ahí arriba.

Finalmente, ella cedió a su propia curiosidad cuando no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Meg subió las escaleras, arrastrando los dedos por las paredes. Parecía que cuanto más profundo entraba en la casa, más fuertes se volvían las guardas y su propio poder intentaba tirarla hacia atrás con enfado. Hasta que finalmente llegó a una puerta cerrada y casi fue propulsada hacia atrás cuando abrió la puerta.

Meg tomó un respiro que no sabía que necesitaba mientras entraba en la habitación.

¿Qué había _hecho_ su cloudhopper?

Una pequeña habitación, cálida y de color amarillo brillante, era lo que quedaba en la parte trasera de la casa. Las ventanas altas dejaban pasar un brillo de la luna naciente, y ella se inclinó contra la pared después de girar el interruptor. Aunque la luz no era fuerte, le permitió ver que la habitación había sido arreglada como un improvisado cuarto de bebé. Los muebles antiguos habían sido arreglados y desempolvados. Ella miró fijamente alrededor de la habitación.

"Oh, maldición", susurró ella mientras pasaba su mano por la pared y sentía las guardas justo debajo de la pintura. La protección aquí era increíble, el poder que irradiaba de las paredes casi la repelía, pero luego la aceptaba igual de rápido. Casi se sentía como el Leteo dentro de estas paredes; era protectora y reconfortante.

Le resultaba familiar.

Él la había hecho para ella.

Una cierta emoción extraña e incómoda hizo que su estómago se revolviera con el calor.

"Él fue bastante intenso en esto", la voz de Linda se le introdujo y Meg se estremeció mientras la mujer se deslizaba en la habitación detrás de ella. "Nunca pensé que los ángeles pudieran emocionarse por estas cosas. Fue como si le hubiera dado un propósito. Aunque deberías agradecérmelo, él tenía algunos colores extraños en mente".

"¿Por qué hizo esto?", murmuró Meg, apenas escuchándola.

"Es lo que cualquier padre haría". Linda empezó a arreglar las estanterías que todavía estaban en pie. "No voy a mentir; yo estaba un poco menos que entusiasmada".

Meg no contestó mientras sus dedos tocaban otra guarda; ésta no la conocía, pero era más grande que las otras.

"Sabes, yo estaba aterrorizada cuando Kevin estaba viniendo porque estaba sola y había conocido a su padre en un viaje de escritura, así que él no estaba por aquí, y yo..."

"Lo siento, no hago cosas de chicas. Sin charla, ni momentos de amistad".

"Lo entiendo. Gran demonio duro, ¿verdad?" Linda giró los ojos. "Eso no me asusta."

Meg sonrió con suficiencia a las paredes, sin importarle su bravuconería. Sería demasiado fácil romperle el cuello, pero esconderse de Castiel sería difícil si mataba a alguien que él estimaba.

"¿Por qué no dejas que él te ayude?"

El demonio se encogió de hombros.

"Encuentras una causa y sirves a ella. Yo no soy una causa, no una causa digna. Yo… Cuando él me mira, la forma en que me mira, él ve algo intangiblemente bueno y … eso no es así… " Meg sintió estremecerse porque era verdad. Castiel la miró de forma diferente a como lo había hecho cualquier otro. Alguien que era su enemigo había sido más amable con ella que sus propios líderes a los que ella se había consagrado.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?"

Meg se giró y tomó a Linda por la garganta, atrayéndola antes de estamparla contra la pared. Los ojos de Meg se volvieron negros y Linda se rechinó los dientes.

"Soy un demonio, humana. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? El infierno es mi hogar. Soy mucho más vieja de lo que cualquiera sabe, y en ese tiempo, pasé años en el pozo, años de tortura y haciendo lo que hago mejor. No recuerdo cómo era ser humano. Él no entiende eso. Y tú tampoco".

Los ojos oscuros se entrecerraron para hacerle saber que no había intimidado a la pequeña mujer. "¿Crees que me asustas?" Linda se rio a pesar de la garra que sostenía su garganta. "He tenido demonios en mi cabeza, torturándome y amenazando a mi hijo. Si fueras como ellos, ya me habrías matado. Aún no lo has hecho".

Meg la soltó con un suspiro de asco.

Linda se frotó la garganta.

"Es extraño. Si fueras tan diferente a él como dices, ¿no estarías usando su devoción como ventaja, en vez de tratar de alejarlo?" Linda puso sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y lentamente, salió de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, echó un vistazo alrededor. "Te guste o no, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ser lo que realmente eres. Sea lo que sea eso".

Golpeó la puerta y Meg giró los ojos, haciendo una mueca. Los humanos siempre tratan de normalizar lo que desconocen. ¿Vida normal? Imposible para los demonios. Lo que estuviera dentro de ella tampoco conseguiría una.

La niña tendría suerte si viviera un día.

Su hija. El hada había dicho que era una niña.

 _"Ella es inusual. Pero entonces, tú y el padre también lo son. ¿No es así?"_

Castiel debió saber que ella estaba esperando una niña. Había visto las señales alrededor de la habitación. Las pequeñas cosas decorativas que él había conseguido, los muebles y la ropa de cama. Era palpable que Linda lo había ayudado, las costumbres humanas le dan el color rosa a las niñas.

 _¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo él?_

Toda esa basura humana estúpida no iba a pasar. No hay ideales humanos estúpidos detrás de ella, ni hermosura, ni esperanzas ni sueños tontos. Esos habían sido dejados atrás hace mucho tiempo.  
Ella podría traer al mundo a aquella criatura, dejarla a alguien más para que la criara y luego volver a su vida de siempre.

Fue entonces cuando su mano se tensó por reflejo sobre su vientre y sintió el latir de un poder allí y que aquello no iba a suceder. El instinto de protección que se había instalado en ella le decía que su vida estaba conectada con esa criatura. Meg sintió que estaban tan entrelazados que liberarse como había pensado segundos antes, iba a ser imposible.

Se sentó lentamente en el suelo, apoyada contra una caja de juguetes, y levantó sus rodillas contra su pecho. Al extender la mano, sacó un juguete de peluche de la caja y se debatió sobre si destruirlo sólo por diversión. La maldita cosa se lo merecía.

El unicornio de peluche parecía inofensivo, pero lo que significaba la hizo tirarlo al suelo y poner su cabeza en sus manos. Nadie más que ella y Sam Winchester sabían lo que eso significaba. Ni siquiera a ella le gustaba lo que podría significar.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba mal en_ _ **ella**_ _?_

Si ella se fuera, estaría luchando por su vida. Por su cuenta. Y esta vez se quedó atascada con algo de lo que sabía que no sería capaz de deshacerse. Crowley la encontraría, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, y esas alucinaciones de Sheol simplemente crecerían hasta que se volviera loca y se quemara.

Ya fuera por el ángel o por la niña por nacer que llevaba dentro, de cualquier manera, no iba a escapar.

 _Le guste o no, pensó con una sonrisa irónica, Castiel tenía razón._

Él podría ayudarla.

Él había construido todo esto para ayudarla.

A diferencia de cualquiera que ella hubiera conocido antes, él realmente quería ayudarla.

Meg se quitó el cabello de los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Sea lo que fuere...

"Ella. Esta será su habitación. Ella es real. Esto es real", sacudió la cabeza, se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. "Esto es real."

* * *

 _Era como ser sacado del agua, fue ese tironeo lento y constante lo que lo despertó. Su primer sueño feliz y profundo en semanas y alguien quería despertarlo. Sam enterró su cara más profundo en la almohada y estiró el brazo para agarrar otra y ponerla sobre su cabeza._

 _Hasta que sintió como unos dedos suaves le acariciaban el pelo, peinando suavemente las largas hebras._

 _"Estoy soñando", susurró. Sus ojos se sintieron pesados y suspiró._

 _"Sí", murmuró una mujer._

" _¿Jess?"_

 _Los dedos se quedaron quietos, pero luego renovaron la caricia. "No, Sam Winchester. Sólo soy un sueño. Aún la extrañas, ¿no?"_

 _No es malo hablarle a un sueño; no cuando sus músculos adoloridos lo mantenían tan letárgico que podía morir en sus brazos y ser feliz. "Sí. Todos los días"._

 _"Mmmm… Es duro amar y ver como las cosas se desmoronan. Y amas tanto a tu hermano"._

 _La hipnótica calma en la voz de ella lo drenó aún más._

 _"¿No harías todo por él?"_

Los ojos de Meg se pusieron pesados mientras se mantenía sentada en el cuarto de bebé iluminado por la luna. "No necesito dormir", murmuró mientras se quedaba dormida.

 _Sam sintió un extraño giro en su corazón ante la mención de Dean. "Sí. Cualquier cosa. Es mi hermano mayor"._

 _"Tanta lealtad". Los dedos en su pelo se deslizaron sobre su cara. "¿No te gustaría conocer la paz, tanto tú como tu hermano? Una oportunidad para la paz absoluta"._

 _Le hizo una risita drogada. "Somos cazadores. Eso nunca pasa"._

 _"Pasará. Una vez que termines las pruebas."_

 _Meg se sentó contra la pared y parpadeó, confundida sobre lo que estaba viendo. El cuarto de bebé se había ido y en su lugar había una habitación oscura con sólo una cama y un escritorio. Sam Winchester estaba acostado ahí, abrazado por una mujer._

 _Sheol parpadeó a Meg, consciente de ella, pero no se detuvo._

 _"Tú puedes salvar el mundo", murmuró ella al oído de Sam. "Sólo por permanecer leal a lo que se supone que debes hacer"._

 _El sentir de esa mirada amorosa pero poderosa casi quema al demonio._

 _"Todos ustedes"._

Ahogando un grito, Meg se despertó de su trance. Estaba acalambrada e incómoda. Dolida por la extraña posición, bostezó y luchó por abrir los ojos. Cuando logró concentrarse, fue para encontrarse a Castiel parado junto a ella, parcialmente escondido en las sombras.

"Eso se ve incómodo."

Meg se sonó el cuello, con ese sueño absurdo desvaneciéndose rápidamente. "Ni te cuento cuánto".

Con nerviosismo, él extendió sus manos a un lado. "Por favor, no me destierres otra vez. Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar. Es el tercer día. Técnicamente".

Levantándose con gracia, Meg lo miró y tiró al unicornio de peluche de nuevo en la caja. "¿Sobre qué? ¿O sólo estás aquí para pagar la cuenta de la luz?", dijo ella, arrastrando las palabras.

"Hemos tenido un malentendido y quiero que volvamos a ser como éramos. Para darnos algo de normalidad".

"¿Normalidad?" Meg se atragantó con la palabra. "Nunca hemos sido normales, Clarence, ¿recuerdas?" Ella movió su mano sobre la cara de él y contoneó sus dedos. "Yo, demonio, ¿recuerdas? Tú, ángel".

Ella lo empujó en el pecho y él frunció el ceño. "Basta ya". Se frotó en el lugar que ella había empujado. "Llevé a la Srta. Tran de vuelta con Garth por ahora. Tenía la sensación de que no querías su compañía".

"Ella no es lo peor que podrías ofrecerme…. Podrías haberme dejado con Dean". Sus ojos giraron. "Ugh. Entonces volvería a ser suicida".

Él la miró y le señaló la habitación. "¿Tanto le odias?"

"No". Inmediatamente ella se retrajo. "Está bien, quiero decir…".

Él se sonrió a sí mismo antes de extender su mano. "¿Te importa si nos vamos un rato?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Creí que te ibas a ir de todos modos", replicó presumido y Meg lo miró entrecerrado los ojos.

"No te pongas cute. ¿Adónde vamos?"

"¿Tienes hambre?"

* * *

Sentado en un banco del parque, Muerte miraba fijamente al Cielo de un hombre que había muerto ayer mismo, mirando las reuniones de familiares y amigos. Realmente no veía el punto. El sistema de castigo y recompensa que Dios había armado no había ayudado realmente en primer lugar. Los humanos todavía se comportan atrozmente mal y todo por las razones más tontas.

Tomó otra papa de la bolsa y se la metió en la boca, saboreándola.

"Me dijeron que estabas aquí. Buscándome."

Miró lentamente a su alrededor para ver a Naomi. Inmaculada, fresca y feroz; el ángel perfecto.

"Ah, sí". Él dio palmaditas en el banco. "Por favor, siéntate".

"Prefiero quedarme de pie". El ángel estaba nervioso, mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de Segarlo.

"No estoy aquí para causarte ningún problema, sino simplemente para alertarte de algo que deberías saber".

"No te he visto aquí en siglos. Odias el Cielo tanto como odias el Infierno".

"No los odio, simplemente soy indiferente a ellos", Muerte golpeó su bastón en la hierba blanda. "Voy a decirte ocho palabras. Entonces me iré para servir a mi propósito".

Naomi se inquietó. "¿Ocho palabras?"

"Sí. Unas muy simples". Miró a sus ojos azules. "Recuerda lo que Dios ordenó a los ángeles que hicieran".

"¿Qué dijo…?" Antes de que pudiera terminar, Muerte se había ido, dejándola totalmente desconcertada.

* * *

"Bienvenido a Elysium Pizza. ¿Qué quieres?", preguntó la aburrida camarera. Aún desconcertada por el abrupto cambio de escenario y por el hecho de que la chica no se preocupara por su repentina llegada, Meg miró fijamente al restaurante.

Castiel aclaró su garganta y sonrió a la chica. "Mediana. Toda carne. Niveles proteínicos, ya sabes; muy necesarios para el crecimiento".

La chica giró los ojos. "Te tengo, estará listo ahora mismo".

"Buen servicio. Casi podría ir a por un poco de tequila para lidiar con lo feliz que se mostraba ella", murmuró Meg y vio a Castiel observándola. Él parecía demasiado grande para la estrecha cabina en la que estaban sentados. "Entonces. ¿Quieres explicar el lugar? Quiero decir, ya movimos los muebles, no necesitamos la pizza".

Gruñendo, él se revolvió en su asiento, tratando de ponerse cómodo, y ella lo miró.

"¿Son las alas las que te hacen difícil sentarte de manera normal?"

"¿Las qué?" Él estaba sorprendido por el cambio de conversación y ella señaló sus movimientos. Encogiéndose de hombros, él intentó parecer ofendido. "¿Después de tantos miles de años, honestamente crees que no puedo maniobrar las alas, corpóreas o no?"

Ella mordió una sonrisa. "Touché. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"Necesito hablar contigo y pensé que este sería un terreno neutral para empezar".

Meg parpadeó y miró alrededor de la vieja pizzería. "Cute. Casi tengo la sensación de que me llevabas a una cita , alas calientes".

"Esa no era para nada mi intención."

Los ojos de ella volvieron a mirarlo. "¿Para nada?"

"No". Indiferente a su propio significado y a la mirada aturdida de ella, él suspiró y se frotó las manos. "Quería disculparme. Todavía estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer lo que mejor me parece".

Meg parpadeó. Como regla, los ángeles no se disculpaban con los demonios. Jamás.

La última vez que él lo había hecho fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la había alejado del Leteo.

"Yo te quería a salvo, pero estuve equivocado, simplemente te iba a dejar allí sin pensar lo infeliz que podrías llegar a ser. Yo no quería esto como una especie de empuje para atraparte. Estaba preocupado. No volverá a suceder."

"Está bien".

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. "¿Qué?"

Meg se encogió de hombros. "¿Estás diciendo que soy libre de irme cuando me plazca? ¿Sin correas?"

El demonio se dio cuenta de que a él le costaba mucho asentir. "Sí."

"Bien. Porque si alguna vez vuelves a hacer eso y no me dices lo que está pasando, voy a hacerte desear haber elegido una recipiente hembra, ¿comprendes?", advirtió ella, pero esta vez no hubo un verdadero calor detrás de las palabras.

"Me estás amenazando, entonces eso significa…" Castiel sólo podía mirarla con un poco de asombro. "¿Me estás perdonando?"

Ella giró los ojos. "Advirtiéndote".

"Me estás perdonando." Él se relajó. "No puedo creer que Dean tuviera razón."

Meg lo miró perpleja. "¿Qué?"

La llegada de la pizza lo salvó a tiempo y sonrió feliz a la chica que la había traído. "Muchísimas gracias".

"Sí, no hay problema." Parecía un poco asustada por el alivio de él y Meg agitó la cabeza una vez que se fue.

"Entonces, ¿qué querías exactamente?"

"Quería pedirte ayuda. Pero primero necesitas comida y luego podremos visitar a los Winchesters ".

"¿Esta es tu forma de quedarte junto a mí, Clarence?" Ella lo miró con cautela a él y a la pizza. "¿Me invitas a cenar? ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Una botella de leche caliente y una manta? ¿Acurrucarse con Castiel?"

"Lo dudo. Si lo intentara, destruirías la botella y luego me asfixiarías con la manta", él miró por encima mientras cortaba la pizza, colocando un pedazo en el plato delante de ella. "¿Tengo razón?"

"Escalofriantemente cierto", admitió ella.

"Es que odio comer solo. Se ve ridículo cuando un ángel lo hace, considerando que no lo necesito. Imagino que fue como te sentiste antes de que te quedaras, como dijiste, 'preñada'".

En vez de sentirse ofendida, ella sonrió un poco sin querer. "Sabes, estaba equivocada. Eres un poco lindo cuando intentas hablar en lugar de callarte".

Él simplemente la miró fijo hasta que ella empezó a comer.

* * *

Ambos Winchesters saltaron cuando el sistema de alarma se disparó, sonando tan fuerte que Dean casi se cayó sobre una de las estanterías del segundo nivel. Sam levantó la vista de la mesa para ver a Meg y a Castiel caminando sobre la pasarela rechinante. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sam rodó con su silla al ordenador para desactivar la alarma.

"Vuelas como un anciano", murmuró Meg. "Estoy segura de que Dean podría haber conducido más rápido en ese pedazo de chatarra".

Castiel le echó un vistazo. "Te estás burlando de mí."

"Estrella de oro, chico guapo. Esta vez sólo te llevó diez segundos descubrirlo".

"El vuelo no es exactamente como lo percibes tú. Tengo que pasar por encima de varios obstáculos y enfocar mi intención en un espacio dimensional", empezó él y ella giró, colocando una mano sobre la boca de él.

"Déjame burlarme de ti en paz".

Él le devolvió una mirada enojada que sólo la hizo sonreír con suficiencia.

"Ahí está lo que… sea que sean ustedes dos", dijo Dean mientras se unía a ellos. Miró a Meg antes de volverse hacia el ángel. "¿Ya se lo has preguntado?"

"No". Castiel aclaró su garganta y caminó delante de ellos. "Quería traerla aquí para mostrarle algo de lo que hemos encontrado. Para que ella pudiera entenderlo".

Dean se tropezó al lado de Meg antes de preguntar en voz alta:"¿Cómo está el polvo de hadas?"

"¿El qué?" Castiel se giró sobre su talón para mirar a Meg, que miraba a Dean con ira.

"Polvo de hadas".

"Estás muerto, Winchester. El primero en mi estantería".

Él simplemente sonrió.

"¿Meg? ¿De qué está él hablando?", preguntó el ángel, haciendo señas a Dean para que se alejara. Ella giró los ojos.

"No estabas por aquí. Necesitaba respuestas, así que llamé a un experto en bebés. Tonto y re-tonto ayudaron".

"Un hada. Confiaste en un hada, pero no confiaste en mí ", dijo, acechando hacia ella. Tan pequeña como era, ella simplemente sacó la barbilla y lo miró enojada, aunque dio un paso hacia atrás en la barandilla.

"Te fuiste a buscar respuestas y aún no me has dicho si encontraste alguna. Me plantaste en medio de la nada, ¿recuerdas?" contestó ella. Castiel la miró fijamente y ella le sonrió. "¿Recuerdas?"

"¿No confiarías en mí, pero confiaste en algunos Fae?"

Mirando desde abajo, Sam vio los gestos de Dean para venir a ayudar y se encogió de hombros. Meg y Dean estaban por su cuenta.

"Nunca dije que confiara en ella. ¡Necesitaba saber qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo!".

"Podrías haberme llamado".

"De todos modos, sólo apareces para Winchesters".

"Pensé que habíamos terminado de discutir", soltó Castiel. "Pero estoy seguro de que estás haciendo esto a propósito."  
"De acuerdo, fetichistas con tensión sexual sin resolver, el árbitro está entrando". Dean cortó entre ellos. "Vamos, Cas. Era sólo un hada y sabes que Meg sólo está tratando de enfadarte".

"¿Dejaste que un hada te tocara?", preguntó Castiel, ignorándolo.

"Y darle un valor al pequeño manojo de blasfemia", Dean agregó ayudando, y Meg le disparó otra mirada de "estás muerto". La respiración de Castiel era fuerte.

"¿Le pusiste precio a nuestro hijo?"

Si hubiera podido tener plumas de verdad, se le hubieran erizado.

Meg estaba demasiado perpleja de que él en realidad le hubiera puesto el posesivo de ambos. ¿El hijo de ellos?

"No. Lo que el hada me dijo fue que no había precio que pudiera ponerle a ella. ¿Por qué lo haría?"

Él se desinfló un poco.

"Así que es una niña."

"Sí".

Dean se encontró realmente incómodo mientras la pareja miraba fijo a todas partes excepto uno al otro. "¿Sabes qué? Yo sólo me voy a … leer un poco. Siéntanse libres de buscar algo útil. O de hacer algo útil".

Castiel esperó a que él bajara las escaleras antes de volver a mirar a Meg. "Una niña".

"Hasta donde ella sabía, si. Las hadas tienen magia terrenal, entonces podría estar equivocada. No me gustan mucho, pero necesitaba ver si alguien podía averiguar algo sobre esto", ella señaló su vientre "sobre lo que significa todo esto".

"¿Y?"

"No conseguí una respuesta muy buena. Ella fue enigmática como cualquier maldita hada". Meg se encogió de hombros como para olvidarlo, pero Castiel la miraba extrañamente. Ella se fué y cambió bruscamente de tema. "Entonces, ¿por qué me trajiste de vuelta a la Villa Escocesa?"

Él empezó a caminar junto a ella por la biblioteca, manteniéndola vigilada. Ella lo vio una o dos veces mirando fijamente, sintió como su mano le rozaba el costado, pero ella siguió moviéndose.

"Se trata de las pruebas para cerrar las Puertas. Sólo les queda una".

"Oh" Ella pasó su mano sobre una repisa polvorienta y lo siguió hasta un depósito. Castiel pasó sus propias manos sobre las paredes, buscando algo. Meg miró su cara. Era difícil contar cuántas veces pudo ver que él se estaba esforzando hasta los confines de su propio recipiente. Vagamente ella se preguntó si él veía lo mismo cuando la miraba.

La pared se abrió de repente con un golpe y él se paró a un lado. "Quería mostrarte esto porque tengo la sensación de que tiene algo que ver."

Meg caminó junto a él y sintió un frío escalofrío de fascinación terrible que le subía por la espalda cuando vio en lo que se había metido.

Si la casa en Colorado se había sentido como un abrazo protector, este lugar parecía un estrangulamiento listo para hacerla pedazos. A diferencia de los humanos, ella podía ver las paredes vibrando con magia oscura y el olor de años de sangre vieja que aún apestaba en su superficie limpia. Las cadenas, los ganchos y correas, las estanterías...

"Alastair habría estado en el cielo", murmuró ella. Castiel buscó y encontró una pequeña lámpara de gas, la encendió y la puso en la pared.

"No me gusta este lugar", dijo él. "Pero pensé que deberías verlo. Para saber..."

"¿Qué? ¿Que podría haber pasado algunas noches aquí?", preguntó ella secamente.

"La último prueba es curar a un demonio", lanzó Castiel mientras se paraba detrás de ella. La vista de las cadenas le hizo erizar su propia piel. "Y ellos saben que tú eres el único que no va a rasgar sus gargantas."

"No estés tan seguro de ello". Meg tocó una cadena y arrugó la nariz cuando ésta le quemó los dedos. Sus palabras se hundieron de repente como un cuchillo. "¿Esperar qué?"

"La última prueba es curar a un demonio."

"¿Y tú pensaste en mí?" Ella caminaba en un pequeño círculo, pero él podía ver su tensión en cada movimiento que hacía. "No puedo decir que me sienta halagada".

"No. Kevin pensó en ti. Me pidieron que te pregunte, pero yo había estado considerando alternativas". Él se apoyó en una de las columnas. Meg lo miró por encima del hombro, con el sucio cabello rubio derramándose sobre su espalda mientras recogía un cuchillo.

"¿Y esas alternativas son?" Él miró hacia otro lado y ella asintió. "Correcto. No hay ninguna".

Ella se apartó de la pared y miró a su alrededor. "Nunca se ha hecho antes. Recuerdo a Abaddon en un tiempo diciéndome cómo los humanos y los ángeles trataron de pensar en maneras de curar demonios. Créeme, ella era un demonio gloriosamente malo con un mundo de viejos conocimientos".

Meg pasó un dedo por encima de la barandilla polvorienta. "Aunque no estoy segura de porqué alguien querría curar a los de mi tipo".

"Tal vez tenían fe en que los demonios podrían ser salvados".

La mirada que ella le dirigió no fue nada agradable. "Vamos, Clarence. Yo tenía más del máximo límite de tortura a lo largo de los siglos. Hay poco que yo haya hecho o no para salirme con la mía. ¿Y crees que puedo ser salvada?"

"¿No crees que te lo mereces?" Él cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho indiferente. "Sería tu decisión y no puedo obligarte a hacerlo".

"Sí, porque eso es lo que ha pasado hasta ahora". Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Quieres mi consentimiento". Sus ojos se volvieron negros y ella lo miró con una sonrisa torcida. "Qué lindo".

Castiel no mordió la carnada. "Meg, si pudieras arrepentirte y curarte, ¿lo harías?"

Ella sonrió, casi con nostalgia. "Ese es el problema, Cas. He vivido demasiado tiempo para que una simple cura que me haga arrepentirme. Sabes, ¿ese dolor con el que crees que vivo? ¿La culpa que todos ustedes piensan que un demonio debería tener? Realmente no la tengo. Nunca la he tenido. Soy lo que soy. Lidiar con una repentina conciencia humana, un alma limpia, no ayudaría".

"Serías pura".

"Y no sería yo. Sería una sombra. Y tú lo sabes". Ella lo miró fijamente y al cabo de un momento, él asintió.

"Lo sé. Es por eso que era sólo una posibilidad y yo quería preguntarte". Miró sus zapatos. "No quería obligarte a tomar una decisión. Esto es tuyo".

Pero en realidad Meg se debatía en eso ya que sería una manera instantánea para decir *vete a la mierda Crowley* y obtener la victoria.

Pero algo sobre eso la hizo no querer arriesgarse. Había una extraña injusticia al respecto.

Su mano se le escurrió al estómago y Castiel la miró, captándo ese toque imprevisto.

"Y no quiero arriesgarla a ella tampoco. No por esto".

Meg agitó la cabeza.

"No puedo. Aunque no llevara el frijol, esto es contra de todo lo que haría. No es lo que soy yo, dejar que los Winchesters echen sal en las heridas. Literalmente".

"Está bien". Él se alejó de la pared hacia ella y Meg le frunció el ceño confundida.

"¿Seguro que no quieres presionarme? ¿Conseguir una chica nueva y brillante para manejar, toda dulce e inocente? ¿La cursilería y todas las cosas sobre vivir la buena vida? ¿No quieres gritar y convencerme de que merezco ser amada?" Ella estaba siendo sarcástica, pero Castiel negó con la cabeza.

"Me gusta cómo eres, con espinas y todo. Todo. Nunca quise que fueras diferente".

Meg parpadeó sorprendida. No sólo que él no iba a presionar, sino que parecía aliviado por su decisión. Parecía como si todo lo que le pesaba se hubiera ido.

"¿En serio?".

"En serio. ¿Tú me querrías diferente?"

Sólo para burlarse, ella tardó un rato en contestarle, mirándole de arriba a abajo hasta que él se agitó.

"Supongo que no".

Castiel agitó la cabeza, exasperado por ella. "Deberíamos decírselo. Tendrán que encontrar otro demonio".

"Buena suerte, Crowley habrá decidido mantener todas las cosas relacionadas con el Infierno fuera del radar de ellos..."

* * *

Kevin estaba un poco menos que feliz por el cambio de planes. Mientras Castiel hablaba a los Winchesters en tonos bajos y silenciosos, Kevin miraba fijamente a Meg a través de la mesa de la biblioteca.

"Hubieras sido más simple".

"Te cortaré la garganta si vuelves a decir eso," contestó ella animadamente y Kevin agitó su cabeza.

"¿No lo entiendes? Si hubieras sido purificada, de alguna manera, entonces no serías arrastrada al Infierno con todos los otros demonios. Serías libre y quienquiera que lleves sería libre".

El demonio lo miró raro. "No crees realmente que con las Puertas del Infierno siendo cerradas, que alguien va a ser libre, ¿verdad? ¿Que no he pensado en eso? Realmente no me conoces, chico".

Él abrió la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería, cuando Dean se sentó en la mesa a la izquierda de Meg.

"Entonces. ¿Crowley? Esa es tu contraoferta".

"Sip".

Sam agitó la cabeza mientras se sentaba junto a Kevin. "Pero otro demonio, uno de ojos negros, sería más fácil de conseguir".

"En serio, ustedes no aprenden nada". Meg puso sus manos sobre la mesa y sintió a Castiel detrás de ella como una sombra. "Si hay alguien, cualquiera, que pueda salir del infierno, de una forma u otra, es Crowley. Ya ha besado los suficientes culos y se ha arrastrado para llegar a la cima. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puede hacerlo de nuevo?"

Dean miró a la mesa y luego a Sam. "¿Qué piensas?"

Los ojos de Sam se cerraron pesados. "No lo sé".

Pero incluso mientras hablaba sentía ese extraño calor embriagador que había sentido antes de que eso aliviara sus dolores **. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Sam. Completa las pruebas**.

Extrañamente, Meg lo miraba fijo, como si escuchara esa voz y él le devolvía la mirada con tanta persistencia que Castiel dio un paso adelante.

"¿Sam?"

"Atraparemos a Crowley. Nos dará tiempo para encontrar la cura. Tiene que estar en algún lugar por aquí. Miles de años de conocimiento". Él golpeó sus nudillos contra la madera dura. "¿Pero ¿cómo podemos atraparlo? Hace semanas que no veo a un demonio".

Meg sonrió. "Déjamelo a mí. No vendrá a ustedes, chicos, ¿pero a mí? Denme un mes".

Nadie se perdía la forma en que sus ojos casi brillaban ansiosos ante la idea de matar a Crowley.

* * *

 _Cuatro semanas después…_

Guardando para si su frustración, Castiel se centró en la búsqueda de la forma de para curar a un demonio. Pero cada rato él desaparecía, hubiera sido más fácil quedarse todo el tiempo con ellos que volar nervioso por todas partes para saber de ella.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

No había un día en el que él no iba a velar por ella, había aprendido a tomar distancia y no sabía porque eso parecía estar haciéndola aún más volátil. Meg vagó por todo el mundo para encontrar lo que necesitaba, mientras que los Winchester se quedaron investigando con Kevin a su lado. Castiel dividió su tiempo y su interés, entre ellos, para no ir en contra de su palabra.  
Él no iba a enjaularla aunque hubo veces en las que quiso agarrarla sólo para mantenerla quieta.

Nunca más fue a la casa en Colorado, porque ir allí iba a ser que corra hacia ella para protegerla, evitando que nada malo le suceda.

Un mes había pasado cuando Meg logró atrapar al último demonio de su lista en el sótano de una vieja biblioteca de Michigan.

Era un viejo demonio, poderoso y notablemente leal a Crowley. Castiel no lo había reconocido en su lugar escondido en las sombras. La mayor parte de su atención estaba en ver a Meg mientras ella atraía al demonio hacia su trampa.

Aunque estaba cansado de perseguirla, incluso él tuvo que admitir que la forma en que ella atrapaba a cada demonio era magistral.

"Crowley corrió la voz de que nos daría un buen ascenso por tu cabeza en una bandeja, Meg", gruñó el demonio mientras lanzaba otro puñetazo.

Le dio a Meg mejilla y Castiel apretó los puños para reprimirse de entrar.

Ella no había cambiado tanto en las últimas semanas por lo que él podía ver. Pero cuando la vio esquivar un golpe que se le acercaba increíblemente al estómago, él se adelantó.

La risa burlona de Meg lo hizo parar.

"Vamos, Marcel, ¿qué tanto lo quieres?" se burló antes de ponerse de pie y abofetearlo.

El hueso crujió por el golpe y Castiel vio un destello de plata que se enterraba en el esternón del demonio. Lo suficiente para amansarlo, no lo suficiente para matarlo.

Respiró aliviado cuando el demonio se puso de rodillas a los pies de ella.

Meg se movió rápido, envolviendo un collar y una cadena alrededor del cuello del demonio. Un equipo que había cogido de los Winchesters que en las últimas cuatro semanas había visto un bastante uso. Evitando otro golpe, ella rápidamente lo envolvió alrededor de una de las cañerías de agua de hierro y apretó con fuerza.

Casi inmediatamente, el demonio fue sometido y maldijo furiosamente. Pero las guardas y símbolos grabados en el metal hicieron imposible que él se moviera y ella terminó de atarlo.

"Entonces. Hagamos esto realmente simple" dijo Meg mientras arrastraba una silla delante del demonio atado. La espada del ángel aún estaba incrustada en él y ella extendió la pierna con una bota para apretarla ligeramente, haciendo que el demonio aullara. "¿Dónde está el escondite de Crowley?"

"En el Infierno", gruñó y suspiró Marcel.

"Inténtalo de nuevo. Con más ganas. Sabes lo que quiero decir". La espada fue empujada un poco más profundo. "Tiene una base. Eso es una verdad".

"¿Por qué iba a decírtelo?" Escupió un trago de sangre negra. "Un demonio que se ha alquilado a los ángeles y humanos como un chivo expiatorio. Eres una mascota, Meg. Nos das asco".

Ella no se encogió. "No estoy oyendo una ubicación. Vengo haciendo un largo proceso de eliminación y tú eres el último en mi lista. Y conoces mi reputación".

Algo se estremeció a través del demonio cuando las guardas de la cadena empezaron a brillar. Castiel parpadeó.

"A veces, conseguir nuevos aliados te da juguetes con los que nunca pensaste que podrías jugar", dijo ella. "Dímelo".

Poco a poco, como si se lo estuvieran arrastrando fuera de él, comenzó a hablar en latín bajo y gutural. La cabeza de Meg se inclinó hacia un lado. "¿En serio?" Ella se encogió de hombros. "No es una sorpresa. A Crowley le gustan esas ciudades industriales".

Ella dio una palmadita en la cabeza rubia de Marcel y quitó la espada del estómago, haciéndole gritar. "Gracias, preciosa".

Sin preocuparse por escuchar sus súplicas de muerte, ella lo desencadenó y lo dejó caer al suelo. Sin importarle que él estuviera libre, ella dejó el sótano mientras envainaba la espada a un costado.

Castiel lentamente salió de las sombras y miró al demonio. Marcel tembló instintivamente al verlo y cerró los ojos. El ángel simplemente miró hacia atrás antes de poner su mano sobre la cara magullada. La luz que se filtraba a través de él lo exorcizó lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

"No lo entiendo, Sam". Dean pasó su mano por encima de las notas que habían esparcido sobre la mesa de café delante del televisor. "Quiero decir, piénsalo bien. Las debilidades de un demonio son la sal, el hierro, el exorcismo, el agua bendita".

"Tal vez no está en sus debilidades, sino en sus fortalezas".

"¿Qué? ¿Ser unos granos en el culo?"

Sam lo miró con frustración y por vigésima vez en el día se debatió sobre si contarle los sueños que había estado teniendo. De una paz posible. De formas de curar a un demonio. Por eso luchaba tanto para mantener la calma mientras que con cada día que pasaba estaba seguro de que podría estar muriendo.

En lugar de eso, cogió su tenedor y se metió un trozo de lechuga en la boca.

"Los demonios se deleitan en su oscuridad". La voz de Castiel fue repentina y ambos saltaron en el sofá. "Bueno. Los más viejos lo hacen."

"Gracias por el susto" dijo Dean mientras limpiaba la cerveza derramada que le había mojado el regazo. "¿Cómo va la vigilia de Meg?"

"Ella tiene la localización de Crowley. Sospecho que volverá pronto".

"Mientras tanto, ha pasado un mes y todo lo que tenemos son unos rituales, pero nada concreto que indique que esto va a funcionar". "Genial. Simplemente genial. Meg nos superó. Meg".

"¿Cómo se ve ella, Castiel?" preguntó Sam. "Porque tú pareces cansado".

"Ella se mueve rápido y se esconde. Cuando la alcanzo, he encontrado que lo mejor que puedo hacer es no hablar mucho. Ella está preocupada". El ángel se paró frente a la televisión, bloqueando la novela española que Dean había estado viendo a medias. "Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo".

"Tal vez podrías simplemente ponerla en un largo coma sexual y ella no tendría la energía para discutir contigo", sugirió Dean, tratando de ver alrededor del ángel. Hacerle señas con la mano para sacarlo del camino no había funcionado.

Castiel frunció el ceño. "Estoy confundido. ¿Cómo funcionaría eso exactamente?" Dean sólo lo miró fijo y lentamente una mirada de comprensión cruzó su cara. "Oh, ya veo. Sexo, ¿no?"

Lo pensó detenidamente. "Aunque necesitaría tener una maratón sexual. Ella es un demonio y sería difícil de agotar hasta tal punto, así que yo estaría lejos por días hasta..."

"Ugh", Sam dejó el tenedor. "Estaba intentando comer".

"Estaba bromeando, Cas", dijo Dean, igualmente molesto.

Castiel parpadeó. "Lo sabía".

Sam miró su libro, un texto traducido de un viejo cazador medieval llamado Tomás el Viejo, y dio un vistazo. Había tomado el libro sin darse cuenta de por qué. Era de las Cruzadas, cuando los cazadores se habían convertido en soldados, y había sido traducido a través de los años.

Sin ver en realidad las páginas, las pasó rápidamente hasta que se detuvieron y oyó una voz en su cabeza murmurando para que mirara. Dean y Castiel continuaron hablando sobre él, pero miró fijamente a la página hasta que las palabras se hicieron claras.

"Oigan, escuchen esto". Los dos miraron y él sacudió el libro. "En las Cruzadas, durante el asedio de Acre, había cazadores, tanto cristianos como musulmanes. El demonio Belial, uno de los de Lucifer que había caído primero, tenía su propio pequeño ejército diezmado a cada lado. Hasta que Thomas capturó a Belial y durante dos semanas hizo al demonio pasar a través de pruebas para aprender los secretos del infierno".

"Nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo…"

"Sí, pero en el último día, Thomas se paseó junto a un hombre mortal que decía ser Belial. El alma, al parecer, había consumido el cuerpo y el ser humano que poseía había sido enviado al cielo. Belial luchó por su causa después de eso y murió a la edad de cien años".  
Castiel miró fijamente. "¿Pero cómo? Los ángeles nunca podrían curar demonios. Por eso nos ordenaron destruirlos".

"Los humanos tal vez tenían más imaginación", se burló Dean y el ángel le miró enojado.

"Dice que fue una serie de rituales. Limpiando el alma y ofreciendo perdón mientras pedía al demonio que se arrepintiera y haciéndolo arrepentirse". Sam se restregó los ojos. "Tendré que conseguir que Kevin me ayude a traducir. El ritual está escrito en algún tipo de código. Pero reconozco algo sobre los ángeles. Así que probablemente te necesitemos, Castiel".

Dean lo miró. "¿Dónde diablos encontraste ese libro? ¡Pasamos días buscándolo!"

Sam miró avergonzado hacia abajo. "Estaba en el fondo de mi última pila"

"Grandioso".

"Yo puedo arreglar los detalles". Miró hacia otro lado y tomó una servilleta para usarlo como marcador de páginas improvisado. "El demonio es el ingrediente número uno, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, seguro."

Castiel miró a Sam con admiración. "Bien hecho".

"Mira. Sólo... trae a Meg aquí", dijo Dean. "Si podemos poner a Crowley fuera de servicio, tendremos un escándalo en el infierno que me haga feliz."

Castiel asintió y se fue al momento.

Sam agitó la cabeza e hizo un ruido de látigo. Dean lo miró.

"¿Eso fue para mí o para Meg?"

"Ambos. Él está tan ansioso por ayudar".

La tensión en la voz de Sam no era normal en él y Dean lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estaré bien. Sólo... voy a dormir de nuevo".

"Al menos estás durmiendo mejor. Cerraré todo y revisaré a Kevin. Lo peor que hiciste fue hacerle saber tu truco de WiFi". Dean empezó a empacar los libros y, mientras Sam se dirigía desganado a su habitación, sacudió la cabeza.

"Háblame, Sam", se susurró a sí mismo antes de seguirle, con los brazos llenos de textos ocultos.

* * *

Crowley miró fijamente el mapa. Todos los avistamientos de Meg y de los Winchesters habían sido documentados. Mantuvo a todos sus demonios alejados de los Winchesters. Meg era errática y él había enviado a sus mejores para perseguirla por su camino lento pero firme, y cada uno de ellos había sido asesinado. Por su mano o por la de Castiel, según Crowley podía juzgar por los patrones.

Ella le estaba enviando un mensaje; la leal a Lucifer se acercaba a él y quería una pelea. Crowley estaba considerando dársela, porque no había olvidado la misteriosa oferta de la excitante mujer rubia. Si conseguía rasgar esa abominación de Meg, ella le dará algo que él quiere. El poder absoluto. Casi le daba escalofríos sólo de pensarlo. Era una cosa muy fácil. Sólo arrancar un bebé.

Todavía tenía algunos hilos del poder que le impregnó esa mujer, y tenía la intención de utilizarlos.

"Entonces, ¿por qué demonios es tan difícil encontrarla?" se preguntó, inclinándose sobre sus mapas.

Meg no era difícil de encontrar, no para Castiel. Ella ya había llegado a Arkansas para cuando él la encontró a punto de hacer autostop a un camionero. El camionero se había ido en cuanto vio al hombre alto en gabardina que lo miraba fijamente y la dejó en una nube de polvo. Ella tenía la boca abierta para decir algo cuando él le sujetó una mano por encima del hombro e inmediatamente los transportó de vuelta al búnker.

"Te pones tan mandón cuando tienes que viajar", murmuró ella en la puerta. "Ni siquiera dijiste 'Hola, Meg, ¿cómo estás?'"

"Lo sé. Nos están esperando". Él caminó detrás de ella hacia el búnker, desactivando las alarmas con un gesto de su mano. Conocía el sistema tan bien ahora que no había costado mucho descifrarlo. Pero todo el búnker estaba tranquilo y cerrado.

"Parece que llegamos tarde a la fiesta".

Meg pasó alrededor de él a la sala común y él la siguió a distancia mientras comprobaba todo. Tomando la ensalada a medio comer de Sam de la mesa de café, ella la olfateó y luego la tiró a la basura. "¡Por Lucifer!... Alce de naturaleza."

"Están dormidos", dijo Castiel, mirando las escaleras.

"Imagínate. Los humanos duermen". Ella se desplomó en el sofá. "Así que esperamos".

Cuidadosamente, él se sentó a su lado y se sintió notablemente incómodo cuando ella lo miró fijamente. "¿Encontraste el lugar?".

"Estabas allí, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?" señaló ella y él la miró. "Te sentí".

"¿Cómo?"

"No me preguntes. Sólo lo hice".

"Estaba preocupado por ti y has estado un poco distante. Todo lo que hice la última vez fue preguntarte si sentías algún efecto secundario".

"No y no. Es solo un niño, cerebro de pluma. No voy a morirme", refunfuñó ella. Meg giró en el sofá y miró mientras él descansaba su cabeza en el sofá. Consciente de su mirada, él la miró y ella inclinó su cabeza. "Estás agotado".

"¿Estás preocupada?" Él miró hacia el techo.

"Algo así. No puedo imaginarte abandonando los pagos de manutención infantil".

Él volteó sus ojos y los cerró, suspirando pesadamente. "Esto es demasiado complejo".

"Sí, lo reconozco. ¿Cerrando las Puertas del Infierno?" Ella silbó. "Eso habría sorprendido a cualquiera".

"Sabes que no me refería a eso". Ciegamente, él agitó la mano entre ellos. "A esto me refería. Nosotros."

"Encantada de saber que te importa, Clarence". Ella se aclaró la garganta. "¿Sabes que no has intentado nada durante un mes aun cuando sé que me has estado acechando? Creo que manejas el autocontrol a la perfección, pero creí que habías aprendido algo de iniciativa".

Los ojos de él se abrieron justo cuando ella se movió hacia adelante en el sofá. Ella se deslizó sobre él, una pierna delgada a la vez, y él parpadeó, sorprendido por lo cerca que estaba. "Entonces". Sentada en su regazo, ella sonrió con suficiencia. "¿Sexo de reconciliación por el mes que pasó?"

"Eso estaría bien..." Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Castiel tragó. Eso no era nada parecido a lo que debería haber dicho. Se retorció para intentar liberarse mientras las manos de ella se movían por su pecho. "No deberíamos".

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?", ella arrastró las palabras con pereza mientras se sacaba el abrigo por los hombros y lo tiraba a la alfombra. "Los 'ups' más grandes ya ocurrieron".

Su boca lo cubrió y él murmuró contra sus labios mientras ella lo besaba. Cuando ella se separó, los ojos de él estaban abiertos, tomándola.

"El niño puede tomarlo como una amenaza", balbuceó él mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa y apretaba la boca contra su clavícula.

"El frijol estará feliz si yo estoy feliz" sus ojos desprendían chispas de deseo y comenzó a quitarle el abrigo. "Así que cállate y muéstrame tu mejor juego, ángel. Mejor aún... Te mostraré primero el mío antes de que me muestres el tuyo".

Los ojos de Castiel permanecieron en el techo mientras ella comenzaba a lamerle y morderle el pecho, haciendo una pausa para hundir sus dientes en el pequeño hueco de su caja torácica. Siseando, él arqueó un poco la espalda y sintió su risa contra la piel. El zumbido leve le provocó un cosquilleo de calor a través de su cuerpo mientras ella le cubría la piel, dejando marcas de sus mordiscos. Su pelo le rozó el estómago y sin pensarlo él cerró los ojos y empujó sus manos en las suaves hebras, sintiendo que sus pantalones que se abrían lentamente.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos, Meg lo miraba fijamente. Nervioso, él levantó la mano y soltó la hebilla del cabello de ella.

"Estamos casi desnudos en el sofá de los Winchesters. Esto no parece estar bien".

La sonrisa socarrona de Meg era sólo un poco tímida de malicia. "Mejor agárrate fuerte, ángel".

Él estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero la forma en que ella dirigió la cabeza hacia abajo lo hizo agarrar fuerte el sofá y volver a cerrar los ojos.

 _De verdad los hemos movido_ \- pensó Castiel una hora después. Si Dean se enterara que ellos han profanado su lugar favorito, él no lo iba a tomar bien y no lo olvidaría.

Pero había algo extrañamente bueno de permanecer al lado de Meg. Por primera vez ella parecía gustarle estar cerca de él después de haber estado unidos de esa manera humana. Aunque se le cruzó el pensamiento que podría ser porque el sofá no tenía mucho espacio que ofrecer. Sin embargo, él se sintió bien, porque era la excusa perfecta para no desesperarse por tenerla cerca.

El sopor en el que cayó ella hizo más fácil leer lo que estaba pasando. Consciente de que parecía estar perdida en pensamientos, Castiel se movió en el sofá y apretó su mano sobre el estómago de ella. Había una curva definida en su vientre ahora, nada grande pero lo suficiente como para darle una señal de que ella estaba cambiando más. Era extraño que ahora pudiera sentirla. A las dos. Incluso sin usar realmente ningún poder, podía darse cuenta de que la existencia de Meg estaba atada a su hija y la conexión era tan profunda como la suya.

Esa conexión estaba igual de retorcida alrededor de él y del demonio y sabía que estaba extrañamente contento con esa nueva situación.

Él parpadeó y miró su cara para verle los ojos cerrados. Ella estaba temblando, pero no se alejó de él. Tomó su abrigo del suelo y rápidamente la arropó. Meg murmuró aturdida, dándose la vuelta y hundiéndose contra su brazo. Ahora, él la tenía un poco más cerca.

Tal vez esto era lo que su sueño significaba. Podría tener momentos de paz entre esos largos períodos de caos.

Sus dedos se le acercaron al estómago y él se dio cuenta de que podía sentir el diminuto latido de algo vivo dentro de ella.

En vez de levantarse y vestirse, en lugar de buscar a Dean para que pudieran empezar, se quedó junto a ella.

Los ángeles no eran creadores. Eran soldados. Guerreros de la Luz.

Los demonios no eran creadores. Eran almas torturadas. Agentes de la Oscuridad.

Entre ellos, realmente habían creado vida y por primera vez, Castiel se sintió verdaderamente abrumado. La mano de él se acurrucó sobre su cadera y movió a Meg. Se deslizó por el sofá y apretó su cabeza contra los senos de ella, sintiendo los dedos de ella peinar su pelo.

"Oye, no me uses como colchón. Eres pesado."

Él agitó la cabeza y no habló, con las manos apretando sus caderas. Casi podía oír ese impaciente latido del corazón ahora, tan fuerte como el de su propio recipiente.

"Ángel pegajoso y faldero. Me gusta".

Meg hizo un sonido extraño cuando de repente Castiel la puso debajo de él en el sofá, su boca buscando desesperadamente la suya. Él sólo vio un parpadeo de duda en su sonrisa, pero cerró los ojos y la besó, apretándola contra los cojines. El encantado gemido que ella hizo fue suficiente para hacerle tirar el abrigo fuera del camino y olvidar lo abrumado que se había sentido un momento antes.

Era difícil reconciliar las horas anteriores con la forma más abrupta, casi calculada con la que ambos se estaban preparando ahora. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra sobre el tiempo que habían pasado a solas. Ni a Dean ni a Sam. Había sido difícil mirar a Dean a los ojos y decirle que acababan de llegar, pero de alguna manera Castiel se las había arreglado. El Winchester mayor no lo cuestionó.

"¿Has estado soñando?", le preguntó Castiel a Meg mientras pasaba por delante de ella.

"Últimamente no." Ella lo miró y fijó la funda de la espada en su cinturón. "Todo se desvaneció últimamente."

Él asintió con la cabeza y giró para ayudar a Dean.

Meg lo observó y se preguntó si él se había dado cuenta de lo extraña que se sentía.

No exactamente más feliz. Estaba segura de que era la misma.

No más sueños, ni secuelas del Leteo. Meg se preguntó si él se dio cuenta de lo tan fuerte que ella se sentía. El estar tan cerca de terminar con Crowley y obtener algún tipo de venganza, la había entusiasmado. Sin embargo, había algo más que le daba un sentido de causa. Aunque eso no estaba muy claro.

"¿Estás lista para irte?", preguntó Dean mientras martillaba su escopeta.

"Tan lista como nunca lo estaré. ¿Sabes el plan?"

"Sí". Él giró los ojos. "No puedo decir que no sea estúpido".

Meg sonrió con suficiencia. "Cuando pienses en algo mejor, avísame".

* * *

 _Tan predecible_ , pensó Meg mientras subía por la entrada.

Había visto la vieja fábrica textil abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad y supo al instante dónde estaba escondido Crowley. Era un método demoníaco típico; a los humanos no les gustaban estos lugares y los ángeles no se molestarían en mirar. No estaba exactamente bien escondido. Especialmente con la gran guarda de Enoquiano pintada en la pared delantera.

Dos de los demonios que patrullaban el frente se detuvieron mientras ella caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos. Había sido una larga caminata por el camino y ella no dudó que Crowley ya sabía que estaba aquí. Cambiando de mano la bolsa que llevaba, ella miró al más grande de los dos demonios.

"Llévame con tu líder", bromeó ella dramáticamente y él tartamudeó.

"¡Tú... estás muerta!"

"Me lo dicen mucho. Dile a tu jefe que tengo algo para él, pero tiene que tener algo para mí. Ve".

El primero de los demonios corrió a hacer lo que ella le había ordenado, dejando al segundo atrás. Meg le dedicó una sonrisa agradable mientras él la rodeaba, y discretamente sacó su espada de ángel. "En realidad necesito que también tú hagas algo por mí".

Él se movió nervioso, claramente no confiando en ella. Pero ¿cómo podría culparlo?

"¿Qué?"

Ella esperó a que él se acercara un centímetro antes de girar sobre su talón. La espada del ángel le rebanó nítidamente la garganta, deslizándose tan fácilmente que el chorro de sangre sólo le alcanzó las manos mientras ella quitaba la espada y luego se la clavaba en el corazón. El demonio abrió su boca para gritar y ella lo golpeó con su puño entre sus labios para callarlo hasta que cayó sin vida al suelo. Riéndose con superioridad ante el cuerpo retorcido, ella lo arrastró rápidamente hacia el contenedor trasero y rápidamente se tele- transportó frente a la guarda en Enoquiano. Zumbó irritante por el poder, pero ella la ignoró, pasando sus dedos ensangrentados por encima, dibujando una nueva.

Lo que fuera que aún quedara en el edificio podría debilitar a Castiel, pero no aquí afuera. No había forma de que ella entrara de todos modos. Sería otra sentencia de muerte. Manteniendo un ojo en la carretera distante, ella levantó la bolsa de lona sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia el frente del almacén.

Más demonios la estaban esperando.

"Meg. Sabes, para una cucaracha como tú, realmente te gusta hacer una gran entrada", dijo Crowley mientras caminaba por la rampa de carga hacia ella. Ella inclinó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Claro que él tenía más demonios en su espalda. "¿Estás sola?"

Había un tono extraño y relajado en su voz. Como si apenas pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos y mucho menos su atención en ella, pero Meg no estaba dispuesta a cuestionárselo.

"Realmente te asusto, ¿eh? A todos ustedes, un demonio pequeño y viejo como yo ".

"Una especie de seguro. Tu ángel mascota podría estar por aquí por lo que sé".

"Ah. Lo mantuve fuera de esto". Ella le ofreció la bolsa. "No creo que le gusten mis habilidades de supervivencia".

"¿No está tratando de domesticarte?

"No. Tal vez tú si domesticarías a quién tengas para ti. Un día, Crowley, estoy segura de que podrías conseguir a alguien remotamente interesada en ti. Incluso un ángel, tal vez", replicó ella y algo se tensó en la expresión de él. "No vine aquí para que pudieras mostrarme lo grande que es tu ego. Vine aquí a negociar".

"Es bueno saber que no cambias, no en realidad". Crowley realizó un círculo lento a su alrededor y Meg se mantuvo lista para moverse. "Entonces, ¿por qué me llamaste?"

"Por una vez, podemos hacernos un favor el uno al otro, Crowley". La cabeza de él se inclinó. "¿No lo crees?"

"Has estado matando a mis hombres".

"Tú los pusiste tras de mí. No te preocupas por ellos más de lo que yo lo haría, así que vayamos al grano. Hagamos un trato. Yo te daré algo y tú dejarás de perseguirme por unos meses. ¿Crees que me importa lo que le hagas a los Winchesters? Hago esto a mi manera".

"Estás ayudándolos a cerrar las Puertas del Infierno. Eso es patético, incluso para ti". Se burló él. "Ese ángel debe ser muy bueno en la cama para hacerte olvidar eso".

"No te pongas celoso, Crowley". Ella miró hacia otro lado. "No voy a dejar que cierren las Puertas. Lo último que quiero es volver a un lugar donde me van a masacrar. Entonces… decidí que la única persona que puede ayudar a prevenirlo podría ayudarme".

"¿Por qué esta desesperación para que deje de seguirte, eh?" Él se dio la vuelta y la vio hurgar en la bolsa de lona. "¿Y qué podrías tener que yo quiera?"

Meg tiró la tabla al suelo entre ellos. Incluso desde la distancia, Crowley podía ver lo que era.

"Los Winchesters no esconden bien sus cosas. Lo hacen fácil para una chica como yo cuando un ángel está envuelto en el dedo ".

Crowley miró fijamente ansioso a la tabla, pero no se movió hacia ella.

"Esa es mi buena niña traidora".

"No seas condescendiente, Crowley", advirtió Meg. "Se trata simplemente de que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo por ahora, es eso."

"Digamos que tomo esta tabla. ¿Qué me impide que te mate?" Él se acercó a la tabla y la recogió, metiéndola en el bolsillo de su abrigo. "Realmente haces los peores movimientos, cariño".

"Sabes, esperaba que dijeras eso".

Hubo una fuerte explosión y Crowley se sacudió cuando una bala se enterraba en su pecho. Los demonios que los rodeaban saltaron y miraron a su alrededor.

"¿Un francotirador?" Crowley le dio una mirada poco impresionada. "¿Qué es esto? ¿La conspiración?"

"No exactamente".

"Sabes, esto hace que matarte sea más divertido".

Él intentó moverse, pero encontró sus pies anclados firmemente en su lugar.

"Mierda". Él agitó su mano a los demonios. "¡Muchachos!"

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera dar más de un paso, se oyó un sonido de luz explotando. Meg sonrió con superioridad y protegió sus ojos, escuchando los aullidos de los demonios. Cuando miró hacia arriba, sólo ella y Crowley quedaban en el estacionamiento. Incluso los cuerpos de los demonios habían desaparecido.

"Ese es _mi_ chico", murmuró ella.

"¿A qué demonios estás jugando?", preguntó Crowley. "Soy el único que puede mantener la tabla lejos de esos Winchesters".

Meg pareció pensarlo. "Sí. Estoy segura".

Viniendo de detrás del basurero, Dean sonrió con superioridad al demonio mientras descansaba su escopeta en el hombro. "Crowley".

Meg miró al cazador. "Nada mal. ¿Has estado practicando con una pistola de patatas?"

Dean la ignoró. "Hombre, ese truco es muy divertido de usar. Balas con trampa de diablo  
talladas. Amo a mi familia".

Crowley se inclinó hacia él, pero estaba atrapado en su lugar. "Oh maldita puta..."

Quitándole la escopeta a Dean de su mano, Meg le dio un culetazo en la cara a Crowley y lo puso de rodillas. Él gimió, vomitando sangre. Dean la miró y ella se encogió de hombros.

"Me canso de ese repertorio".

Dean hizo una mueca mientras se inclinaba y empezaba a encadenar a Crowley rápidamente. "Vamos, Rey. Tenemos un lindo trono para que te sientes un rato".

"Estás cometiendo un gran error". Crowley luchó contra las cadenas. Las guardas talladas en relieve sobre el metal resplandecían en reacción y él gimió de dolor. "¡Estás confiando en ella! Después de toda su historia".

"Sí. Menuda historia… ¿Cas?"

El ángel apareció entre ellos, dedos flexionados y manchados de sangre. Miró a Meg y ella se encogió de hombros, señalando con sus dedos al demonio. Castiel la observó primero a ella y luego a Dean para asegurarse de que no estuvieran lastimados. Sin preguntas, agarró a Crowley por el cuello para llevarlo de vuelta al búnker y desapareció.

Dean miró a Meg mientras se aseguraba de recoger la tabla.

"Nada mal, ¿eh?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Eso fue demasiado fácil."

"Sí, bueno, apreciemos algo de esto. Tenemos a Crowley, Sam tiene un comienzo en el ritual, y podremos hacer esto." Comenzó su caminata hacia el Impala y después de un momento Meg lo siguió detrás.

"Demasiado fácil", murmuró en voz baja.

Sheol miró y sonrió cuando el Impala rugió por la autopista. Su presencia allí había hecho débil y confundido a Crowley. Ella tuvo aquella intención a propósito para facilitar su captura. Las puertas del infierno se cerrarían pronto. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.


	8. Tempestad

**Capítulo 8**

 **Tempestad (Cuando los Demonios se purifican)**

Dean mantenía un ojo en Meg, echándole vistazos cortos y rápidos mientras conducía por la carretera. No era demasiado difícil saber qué emoción lo estaba preocupando.

Estaba celoso. No de Meg, ni siquiera de Castiel. Al menos no al cien por ciento.

Estaba celoso de que, de todos ellos, Castiel iba a experimentar la única cosa que él sabía que nunca conocería.

Un ángel... eso fue un desastre. Dean agitó la cabeza y frenó el Impala en una curva.

Un ángel había embarazado a un demonio.

A veces, cuando sentía esperanza, él lo imaginaba de otra manera. Con el paso de los años, tal vez Sam se establecería como un hombre de letras y él llegaría a convertirse en alguien como Bobby, guiando a los jóvenes cazadores, convirtiéndolos en su familia, con Castiel siempre cerca porque eran familia, cada uno formaban parte de la vida del otro.

¿Ahora? Bueno, tenía que pensar más allá de eso.

No es que de ninguna manera la supuesta paternidad de Castiel iba a hacer mucho para cambiar la situación en la que se encontraban. Más allá de una ligera protección hacia ella, Castiel no había cambiado. Tampoco Meg.

Pero Dean habría sido estúpido si no supiera que algo cambiaría.

Meg, por ejemplo.

Era difícil imaginarla siendo algo más que fría y malvada. Ella seguía siendo las dos cosas para él, siempre lo sería. Pero tal vez la influencia de Castiel se comería las células de perra.

"Entonces". Dean miró a Meg mientras ella se reclinaba en el asiento del pasajero del Impala. "¿Cuándo debería estar planeando un baby shower?"

"Incluso piensas en serpentinas rosadas y pijamitas de bebé, Dean", ella no desvió la vista de la ventana "Y yo voy a hacer que te pongas esos pijamitas y corras por una autopista llena de camioneros solitarios".

Él se puso un poco pálido y se concentró en la ventana frontal. "Right. Estaba pensando que el Junior que llevas ahí dentro te haría maternal".

"Apuesto a que sí." Ella arqueó su ceja al mirarlo. "Si incluso si sugieres que vayamos a hacernos faciales y tengamos un día de chicas, te romperé el cuello".

Dean se encogió de hombros. "Right".

Él tamborileó sus dedos en el volante, incapaz de mantener la tensión. "Entonces…".

Meg exhaló bruscamente. "¿Realmente quieres tener una charla superficial o quieres decir lo que quieres decir?"

"Sí, quiero". Con un tirón, llevó al Impala a la acera de la carretera y frenó de golpe. Meg miró fijamente por la ventana delantera, incluso cuando él se inclinó hacia ella. El cazador estaba justo en su cara, enojado, deseando que ella entendiera que él iba a amenazarla. Pero ella sólo arqueó una ceja y no lo miró.

"Ahora escucha. No me caes bien. No tengo ninguna razón después de lo que le hiciste a mi padre, a Sam, a Jo y Ellen. Ahora tienes algo con Cas. Mi mejor amigo".

Ella sonrió a la ventana delantera pero no lo miró.

"Y juro por Dios que, si haces algo para herirlo o traicionarnos, te destriparé. Abominación por nacer o no, estás muerta. Podrías estarlo de todos modos, después de que cerremos las puertas y no voy a echarte de menos. Vamos a hacer una tregua, pero eso no significa que tenga que confiar en ti", amenazó él, la respiración rozando la mejilla de ella mientras intentaba que su amenaza se entendiera. Meg giró los ojos hacia el techo del auto y luego lo miró.

"¿Terminaste? Tengo hambre".

Dean parpadeó, sin estar preparado para eso. El demonio simplemente sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo claramente cuánto lo había confundido al no responder a sus amenazas. Él se recostó en su asiento y la observó, confundido.

Meg cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento. Para cuando el Impala volvió a rodar por la carretera de nuevo, Dean se dio cuenta de que ella no iba darle cháchara, así que simplemente puso canciones de Led Zeppelin. Ni siquiera su canto bajo y el tarareo la incitaron a responder.

* * *

Sus dedos hurgaron una y otra vez en la bolsa de papel, y con gran placer Muerte lanzó papas fritas en su boca. El parque que había estado revisando era prístino, salvaje y hermoso. También estaba justo encima de las cámaras de magma en el Parque Yellowstone, y allí podía sentir el poder pulsando. Cuanta muerte ocurriría si lograra explotar, finalmente sería algo divertido para él. Ya tenía el cómputo en la cabeza.

La leve brisa en el aire le hizo saber que una de sus Parcas había llegado.

"Señor".

"Hola, Tessa". Arrugó la bolsa en los dedos después de tragarse la última papa. "Tengo una misión para ti".

"¿Señor?" Tessa se quedó justo detrás de él. Por respeto y miedo, lo sabía.

"Los Winchesters necesitan ser vigilados. Estamos a punto de pasar por una pequeña prueba y se jugará exactamente como tiene que ser".

"¿Uno de ellos va a morir?" preguntó ella y Muerte la miró por encima del hombro. Su largo pelo oscuro se ondulaba al viento.

"Pareces preocupada de que sea Dean Winchester... Difícilmente". Sacudió la cabeza. "Necesitas estar menos apegada a los proyectos especiales. No, Tessa. Necesito que impidas que cualquier Parca se lleve a un Winchester. Incluso si mueren. Pronto lo entenderás".

Ella miró hacia otro lado. "Sí, Señor".

* * *

Sam estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, sus ojos abiertos, pero sin ver. Los papeles tirados alrededor de sus almohadas contenían miles de palabras, todas ellas casi ininteligibles. Había libros en el suelo, abiertos y marcados, y el caos en la habitación no era típico de él. Castiel suspiró pesadamente y esperó.

Al oír el sonido, Sam se irguió y saltó de la cama. "¡Cas! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"

"Unos minutos. Estás muy cansado". El ángel lo miró de arriba abajo. "Y resplandeciente."

Sam miró sus manos, pero tenían el mismo tono de piel que siempre. "No, no lo estoy".

"No que puedas verlo". Tomando unas hojas de papel, Castiel lo contempló. "Tal vez sea porque estás a punto de terminar tu prueba".

"Sí, tal vez". Se pasó la mano por la cara, sintiendo el rasguño de su barba incipiente y los huecos de sus mejillas demacradas.

"¿Éstas son tus notas?"

"Sí". Tuvo que mover la cabeza para concentrarse. "Kevin y yo investigamos. Por lo que podemos decir que, para curar a un demonio, se necesita castigarlos hasta que se rediman a sí mismos. Entonces... Castigo. Es como hacerles decir un millón de avemarías".

"No esperaba eso. ¿Cuál es el castigo?"

"Forzando al demonio a revivir todo lo que ha hecho. Una especie de rebobinado lento. Excepto que, de esta manera, ellos sufren como víctimas, no como torturadores. Es un hechizo. No uno muy complicado, pero es la parte física. Va a doler". Sam desvió la mirada.

"¿Eso es todo?" Castiel sonaba poco convencido. "¿Qué haces al final?"

"Eso es en lo que estoy atrapado. Pero Kevin cree que consiste en atravesar el corazón del demonio con un arma sagrada. Para vivir, el demonio renuncia voluntariamente a lo que es. Así que bendeciré un cuchillo con agua bendita".

Castiel se estremeció. "De repente me alegro de que Meg ya no fuera una opción".

"¿Sí?" Sam cogió una camisa nueva y se la puso. "¿Cómo sabes que no será arrojada al Infierno con el resto de ellos? Asumo que el infierno va a llamar a todos sus residentes a casa".

"Ella no se irá. Ella está más atada a…", hizo una mueca de dolor, "mí".

"¿El niño?"

"Esencialmente. Una especie de... lazo. No sé cómo funciona, pero puedo sentirlo", Castiel se apartó del camino para Sam y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo. "He puesto a Crowley en tu calabozo en custodia".

"No está suelto, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó Sam por encima del hombro, sin ver a Castiel girar los ojos.

"No. Encadenado". Doblaron la esquina del depósito y Castiel extendió la mano colocándola en el hombro de Sam. "¿Sam?" Esperó hasta que el Winchester más joven se detuvo. "Estás muy débil, dañado y muy cerca de la muerte. Aunque entiendo que quieras hacer esto, la verdadera razón es que quiero que consideres cuánto dolor le harás pasar a Dean si mueres". Pensó. "Otra vez".

Sam rio débilmente. "Mejor yo que Dean".

El ángel lo escrutó. "¿Arriesgas tu alma eterna, esperando que esto resulte?"

La sonrisa que recibió de vuelta fue amarga. "Mejor mi alma que Dean renunciando a la esperanza de tener una vida normal de vuelta. Yo la abandoné. No creo que él realmente lo haya hecho". Se dio la vuelta, balanceándose inestable sobre sus pies.

Castiel lo vio entrar en el calabozo y exhaló. Los ángeles no tenían almas. Fue parte de la razón por la que Castiel encontró que la idea de almas gemelas era tan trágica y sin embargo completamente absurda. Tenía sus verdaderos amigos; amaba a Dean y a Sam, no había duda de eso. Se sentaba y los miraba interactuar y para sus adentros, él esperaba que algún día pudiera tener ese tipo increíble de vínculo. Donde nada importaba más que ayudarse mutuamente. El suyo era tan fuerte que habían frustrado ni más ni menos que un Apocalipsis.

Incómodos, sus pensamientos se volvieron no sólo hacia los Winchesters, sino también hacia Meg y su hija.

"¡Tú, Maldito Cristo!" El grito de Crowley lo sacó de sus pensamientos y suspiró, siguiendo a Sam al frío calabozo.

* * *

Kevin se quedó agachado sobre los trozos de sus tablas y agitó la cabeza. "Esto es raro".

Increíblemente, era más que la tabla. Pero por muy claro que hubiera sido, se sentía como si su habilidad para descifrarla lo hubiera abandonado lentamente. Las palabras se difuminaron y temblaron y tuvo que tomar breves descansos para poder obtener una letra. Sin embargo, lo que había coleccionado había sido el comienzo de otra cosa. La tabla había venido con, entre todas las cosas, un descargo de responsabilidad.

"Habría pensado que Dios habría querido las Puertas del Infierno cerradas", murmuró él. "Pero estas parecen advertencias".

Pasó sus dedos a lo largo de las líneas.

"Si las otras partes no eran instrucciones, ¿qué son?"

* * *

Chuck giró sobre su espalda y se desparramó en el sofá. Era extraño. Sintió una especie de extraña... cosa de otro mundo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que no 'pertenecía' a este cuerpo. Lo sentía demasiado pequeño, demasiado apretado, demasiado tenso. Anhelaba una chispa de calor. Se sintió...

 _Atrapado._

"¿Qué hiciste?" susurró, agarrando su vaso de whisky. Tomó un largo trago para poder sentir la aspereza del licor quemándole el estómago.

Desde su lugar en el sillón, invisible, Muerte retorció sus dedos en su regazo. Se preguntó si finalmente era el momento de despertar a Chuck de su profunda negación. Pero al ver a Sheol también de pie cerca, observándolos a ambos con un indicio de triunfo en la curva de sus labios rojos, permaneció sentado. Sheol dio unos pasos y bajó su boca a la de Chuck.

Aunque no podía verla, la boca de él se abrió al contacto. Los ojos de ella viajaron por su cara y Muerte divisó el rostro tenso de Chuck.

"Es hora, hermano, de pagar las consecuencias por lo que le has hecho a los que amas".

Con un chisporroteo de electricidad en el aire, Sheol se había ido y Muerte vio que los ojos de Chuck en realidad comenzaban a aguarse. Su cara tenía miedo bajo el estupor borracho, las lágrimas sin derramar estaban haciendo brillar sus ojos.

 _¿Qué había hecho ella?_

* * *

"Quiero una hora a solas con él". Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Meg cuando ella y Dean llegaron juntos al búnker. Sin holas, ni insultos. No le importaba de qué se trataba la última prueba o lo que haría. Quería la sangre de Crowley. Sólo la paciente interferencia de Castiel había impedido que ella irrumpiera y él la mantuvo en la sala.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que ella no iba a escaparse, la miró hacia abajo. Ella le devolvió una mirada iracunda y él entrecerró un poco los ojos. "No".

"Creo que me lo deben". Meg cambió el peso de su cuerpo a otra pierna e intentó empujar para pasar, pero él era como una roca.

"¿Te lo debemos?" Dean hurgó en la nevera para buscar cerveza, golpeándose la cabeza contra la puerta. "¿Cómo estas segura de eso?"

Abrió una cerveza y le tiró otra a Sam. Su hermano le echó un vistazo y luego la puso de nuevo en la mesada. Esto hizo que Dean lo mirara con curiosidad, pero Sam estaba apoyado en un estante como si soportara toda su vida, no sólo su peso.

"Con las cosas que él me hizo, gané unos puntos extras para ser la primera en torturarlo."

"¿Cosas que te hizo a ti?" Dean se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento, pero creo que nosotros somos los que ganamos en ese caso".

"No sabía que la tortura era una competición. Él mató a unos amigos tuyos. Pobre de ti. Apuesto a que pasa mucho. Maldición, estoy bastante segura de que inventé cómo usar eso en contra de ustedes dos". Ambos hermanos la observaron mientras se acercaba a Dean. "Pero teniendo en cuenta que he tenido cuchillos puestos en lugares donde tú ni siquiera puedes soñar, que he pasado un año impidiéndole saber mucha información, y que luego he muerto por su culpa, creo que me lo debo. ¿Recuerdas, Dean? Sobrevivir a la tortura tiene que ver con recordar lo que hay que hacerle a la persona que te lo ha hecho a ti." Dean la escudriñó durante un momento antes de que algo pasara entre ellos. Girando los ojos, él asintió. "Muy bien. Una hora. Y si lo matas, te pondré a ti en su lugar".

Castiel murmuró algo en voz baja y salió indignado, mientras Sam sólo miraba a Meg adormilado.

"Sabes que él va a intentar que lo mates o que te acerques lo suficiente como para que él pueda hacerte algo".

"Sí". Sonrió ella. "Cuento con ello".

Sacudiendo la cabeza incómodo, Dean miró a Sam en su lugar. "Nos da tiempo para prepararte. Listo para el caos".

Crowley tiró de las cadenas que lo tenían atado al suelo. Nunca, jamás había estado atrapado de esta manera. Estaría casi orgulloso de los chicos si no fuera porque estaba tan enojado por esto. Los sigilos y guardas de la habitación quemaban, golpeándolo con todo el poder que tenían. Las cadenas se tensaron cuando él se retorció un poco para mirar alrededor.

"¡Maldito infierno!".

El golpe de tacones en el cemento lo puso tenso. "Sí, esa es la idea".

"Puta".

Algo lo golpeó en la nuca; fuerte y sin pensar en si le había destrozado el cráneo. Chispas de dolor se lanzaron sobre su visión y sacudió la cabeza para despejarla.

Meg apareció. "Crowley. Los Winchesters te dieron su mejor alojamiento, ¿eh?"

El escupió sangre. "Bueno, no todos conseguimos la jaula de hámster de primera clase".

Ella sonrió con superioridad y ladeó la cabeza.

"Entonces. ¿Estás aquí para ablandarme? Apuesto a que antes de que empiecen con algo para sus pruebas. De eso se trata todo esto, ¿no?", preguntó Crowley. Meg se giró y caminó hacia las bandejas de instrumentos que estaban apiladas contra la pared. Algo en su silencio lo puso nervioso. "Estás aquí para jugar al poli malo, ¿Los Winchesters son polis buenos? Lo que sea que eso signifique para ellos, prefiero alguien que esté usando Dolce & Gabbana para extraerme información".

"Nop". Ella cogió un bisturí de aspecto malvado, girándolo para que brillara en la luz. Los ojos de él se le saltaron mientras ella giraba y lanzaba el bisturí por el aire. El instrumento se incrustó en el muslo de Crowley hasta la empuñadura y el hierro comenzó a arder mientras trabajaba en su piel. El grito de sorpresa que dio él le hizo sonreír. "Esto es sólo para mí, cerdo pomposo. Sin motivos. Sólo para hacerme feliz".

Cogió otra espada. "Y tengo un largo camino por recorrer para llegar a ser realmente feliz".

Algo acerca de los gritos de Crowley hizo que Dean se sintiera lo suficientemente incómodo como para salir del búnker y meterse en el Impala. Faltaban horas antes del amanecer, que era cuando comenzaba el momento de la prueba, según las notas de Kevin. Una hora con Meg no debería matar a Crowley, y él sabía que estaban confiando demasiado en ella. Pero si ella había aprendido de Alastair, él también sabía que ella tendría autocontrol.

Eso era algo que compartían.

El crujido en el asiento del pasajero del Impala lo hizo saltar y relajarse casi tan rápidamente.

"Maldición, Cas. Realmente necesitas una campana ".

El ángel se encogió de hombros. "No serviría de mucho."

Se quedaron sentados durante varios minutos, el silencio incómodo se hacía cada vez más espeso entre ellos, hasta que Dean finalmente se volteó en su asiento.

"¿Qué pasa, Cas?" Él lo contempló. "Casi puedo sentir las rueda de Hámster girando en tu cabeza".

"Algo acerca de esto es demasiado simple". Castiel suspiró y Dean recordó las palabras que Meg había dicho antes sobre que era demasiado fácil. "De todos las pruebas ¿por qué es tan fácil esta? ¿La última?"

"¿Crees que pasa algo?"

"No lo sé. Si tuviera otros contactos, podría usarlos como referencia. Pero no los tengo. Si me pongo en contacto con el Cielo, arriesgaré a todos ustedes".

"Puede que el cielo no se interese por mí y ..." Dean sonrió con superioridad. "Ah. Te refieres a Meg y a tu pequeño montón de pecado".

"Me refiero a todos ustedes. Después de lo que casi me hicieron hacerte, no puedo confiar en ellos". Castiel se recostó en su asiento. "Ya no es sólo la tabla, Dean."

"Sí, hablando de eso, ¿estás seguro de que la tabla ángel está segura? Llevas un tiempo con nosotros y Meg".

Castiel sonrió mientras contemplaba el interior del Impala, a la luz del estéreo en la cara de Dean "Está en el lugar más seguro que conozco".

El silencio entre ellos era incómodo. Vacilante, Dean se acercó más al ángel. Su voz sonó baja, como si tuviera miedo de que le escucharan.

"¿Puedes... quiero decir, te necesito, Cas?" soltó Dean y el ángel lo miró. "No puedo salvar a Sammy de lo que le está pasando. Incluso yo puedo decir que podría matarlo para acabar con esto. Y después de todos estos años, después de todo lo que hemos hecho, no puedo perderlo de nuevo. Se suponía que debía protegerlo. Le juré a mi padre que lo protegería".

Algo subió en su voz, una nota rota que no había estado allí en años, y Castiel inclinó la cabeza. Dean, como Sam, había aprendido a enterrar sus emociones. Pero verlo tan cerca de mostrarle lo que sentía, que estaba confiando en él de nuevo, lo hizo asentir. Tentativamente, extendió la mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Dean.

"Puedo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo".

* * *

Crowley jadeó, su lengua aun ardiendo por el agua bendita que Meg le había dado de beber a la fuerza. Sus dedos se estaban curando después de haber sido quebrados con meticuloso cuidado y los cortes que tenía al costado de su cara también se estaban curando lentamente. Sentado en una silla plegable que estaba fuera de su alcance, Meg parecía inmaculada en comparación con la ropa empapada de sangre de él.

"Nuestra hora casi se acaba, Crowley", murmuró. "¿Vas a extrañarme?"

"Te veré muerta en cuanto salga libre", advirtió él. "Los Winchesters consiguen lo que quieren y seré libre. Te lo garantizo".

Casi se retorció cuando el último que quedaba del agua bendita le quemó la lengua. "Soy el Maestro de los tratos".

Meg se levantó de su silla y lentamente comenzó a recoger la variedad de herramientas que había usado con él. "Sí, claro, Crowley".

De repente, ella estaba en su cara y su sonrisa era salvaje. "¿Por qué crees que estás aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Fiesta de té y nuevos tratos?" Ella le dio una bofetada fuerte en la cara. "Oh no, apestoso bastardo. Van a usarte como ingrediente principal. Van a 'curarte' de todo ese demonio que posees. Vas a ser humano".

Él se puso tenso, lo había tomado fuera de guardia. "Estás mintiendo".

El miedo desnudo en su voz era lo que ella quería.

Meg se alejó, cogiendo un cuchillo. "No es probable". Su cabello, ahora más oscuro por la coloración natural, se derramó sobre sus hombros. "¿Tienes miedo?"

"¿Dejarás que cierren las Puertas del Infierno sólo para joderme?", siseó y ella casi se rio. "¿Estás jodidamente loca?"

"Probablemente. Vale la pena sólo mirar tu cara". Se giró y se acercó para tirar de una palanca. Las cadenas que lo sujetaban se extendieron sobre su cabeza, entonces él colgó en el centro de la habitación. Aunque su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, se centró en Meg. Vio una porción de piel cuando la camisa de seda de ella se subió. El vientre estaba ligeramente curvado y él decidió intentar lo que hacía mejor.

"Digamos que me 'curan'". Crowley se retorció en las cadenas. "Y funciona. Las Puertas del Infierno se cierran de golpe. Todos los demonios vuelven al infierno o se evaporan en la nada. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a ti".

Meg estaba de espaldas, pero él vio su asentimiento.

"Vuelves al infierno, dejando un traje de carne comatoso. Con sólo esa pequeña abominación dejada atrás, dentro de ti. Yo seré humano, así que no estaré en el infierno y conociendo a Castiel y su necesidad de proteger todas las cosas indefensas, probablemente criará al bastardo él mismo…"

Meg cogió otro cuchillo y lo limpió.

"Y yo aguardaré. Seré más que paciente. Jugaré al pequeño humano bueno para los muchachos y para el ángel. Soy bueno en eso."

Se giró con las cadenas en una imitación de un baile. "Entonces, cuando tu preciosa cosita crezca y se vuelva dulce, la voy a torturar. Haré que me ame y luego la haré sufrir. Tal vez hasta pueda cogerla mientras la torturo. Tengo siglos de habilidad en mis manos. Voy a encontrar todos sus puntos débiles y al final, voy a hacerla gritar con terrible dolor hasta que me pregunte porqué finalmente no la mato." Él inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y observó a la nuca de ella. "Igual a como tú lo hiciste".

La única señal de que lo había oído fue la ligera crispación de sus dedos. Crowley esperó algo, cualquier cosa, que le mostrara que sus palabras la habían impresionado. Pero Meg simplemente llevó las bandejas de instrumentos a la esquina y giró sobre sus talones.

"Olvidas un gran problema con tu siniestro plan".

Él la miró y ella sonrió.

"Siempre hablas mucho cuando estás realmente asustado."

Crowley le soltó una serie de maldiciones, pero ella se fue de la habitación. Junto con Castiel, Sam estaba esperando justo afuera, su piel gris y pesadas bolsas que le cubrían los ojos. Meg miró con una sonrisa confiada a su temblorosa figura, aunque Castiel la observaba.

"Diviértete".

"Lo vigilaré hasta que sane lo suficiente ", murmuró Castiel, poniendo su mano sobre la puerta. Sam asintió y silenciosamente se retiró a los archivos para recoger sus provisiones.

Ella esperó que Castiel entrara al calabozo y cerrara la puerta tras él para dejarse caer contra las estanterías y cerrar los ojos. Todo el bunker de repente se sintió sofocante. Incluso después de una hora de buena y sólida tortura, esa sensación molesta de que toda esta situación no era confiable, no se había ido. Mirando alrededor, suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Castiel se quedó con Crowley hasta unas horas antes del amanecer, luego se fue y le dijo a Sam que entrara.

Sam fue sumamente paciente y esperó a que cada pulsación de energía demoníaca terminara de curar cada una de las heridas del cuerpo de Crowley. Tomó un poco de tiempo, pero lo necesitaba fuerte para que el hechizo tenga un buen resultado. Así que mientras, sólo se dedicó a mezclar los ingredientes y a comprobar las palabras del hechizo. De vez en cuando, lo miraba de reojo para estar al tanto de los movimientos del rey demonio.  
Consciente de cada momento de silencio, Crowley gruñía y espetaba demostrando claramente su miedo. Meg realmente lo había trabajado a la perfección, hasta quizás le habría hecho saber lo que él le haría. Pero a Sam no le importó.

Esto terminaría en cuestión de horas.

Terminando la mezcla, se acercó al demonio. "Cállate".

"No puedes decirme qué..." Crowley se atragantó con sus palabras mientras Sam lo forzaba a que se alimentara con la espesa sustancia pegajosa que él y Kevin habían creado. Hierro fundido y agua bendita, que no se endurecían con los alcoholes y la glicerina, hacían que el demonio se ahogara y tosiera. Empujando su mano sobre la boca de Crowley, Sam lo obligó a tragar y vio como sus ojos se abrían de par en par en agonía.

"Quid feceris et quod feceris vivere, et mala vestra et aliorum dolor". El hechizo en latín que habían estado improvisando para crear, Sam sintió su brazo casi zumbar con poder. Lentamente, la luz brillante se derramó de su palma en la boca del demonio.

Crowley gritó en agonía, sus ojos y su boca brillando de la manera en que lo haría si un ángel lo hubiera tocado. Sam continuó la letanía hasta que el resplandor retrocedió lentamente y ya no fluyó de su mano. Crowley se derrumbó de nuevo en las cadenas y se retrajo, sacudiendo sus ahora entumecidos dedos. Sus antebrazos ardían por el poder que llevaba dentro.

"Mejor recuerda, Crowley. No me queda mucho tiempo ".

* * *

Chuck estaba fuera de su casa, agarrando el correo con su bata, cuando lo sintió. El viento se levantó, golpeando su vestimenta a su alrededor, y la brisa caliente le revolvió el pelo. Hojeando las cartas, comenzó su lenta caminata de regreso a su porche delantero. Pero cada paso se fue arrastrando lentamente y encontró que sus pies se hacían cada vez más pesados. Se sentía como si lo partieran en dos.

Casi llegó a los escalones cuando se sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado con una maza entre los ojos. Gimiendo, cayó como una piedra y miró fijamente al cielo del amanecer.

De repente, las visiones de gente pasaban ante sus ojos. Billones de personas de todas las razas y sexos. Gente gritando por ayuda, orando, rogando, suplicando y, finalmente odiando a la misma persona que ellos necesitaban. Guerras, genocidio, hambruna, pestilencia, muerte... todo eso.

Mientras la sangre comenzaba a llorar de sus ojos, Chuck gritó pidiendo clemencia.

Sheol tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. Como si no supiera que podía reírse. La totalidad del Leteo se regocijó con ella y se giró sobre sus talones mientras las almas casi cantaban al unísono con el zumbido de sus casas. Se sintió tan bien por un mínimo de felicidad que ella se detuvo en sus giros. Desde que se había unido a la Tierra, ella había adquirido el hábito del alcohol, específicamente los vinos finos y los champanes. Un vaso helado apareció en su mano y ella lo sorbió.

"Uno pensaría que tal celebración es prematura".

La voz seca de Muerte no la hizo estremecer.

"No estoy celebrando la victoria. Estoy celebrando lo que mi plan le está haciendo a él". Sheol sorbió otra vez. "No es más de lo que se merece".

Cuando ella se volteó, Muerte estaba sentado sobre su diván, parecía fuera de lugar en el blanco desnudo con su traje negro. Se quitó el polvo de su rodilla.

"¿Qué hay que celebrar exactamente?" Muerte se sentó. "Cuanto más tú presionas, más regresará él y reescribirá una 'salida'. Siempre lo hace. Mira cuánto tiempo les llevó a todos esos dinosaurios extinguirse. Y algunos siguen vivos en el océano".

La sonrisa que ella le dio fue lenta y malvada, y Muerte inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Qué has hecho?"

"¿Realmente no crees que yo no aprendería de los errores?", replicó. "Hermano. Eres peor que esas pequeñas criaturas que se atrevieron a llamarse a sí mismas tus hermanos. Cuatro jinetes, sin duda. ¿Se dieron cuenta en algún momento de lo fuera de su alcance que estabas?"

"No cambies de tema. ¿Qué has hecho?"

"El mismo tipo de truco que paralizó la evolución durante un tiempo. Yo lo he atado a su forma mortal, a un alma insignificante y completamente corrompida". Sheol se posó sobre el diván que estaba a su lado y cruzó sus piernas limpiamente. "Él consiguió que Metatrón hiciera que mis contratos fueran una agonía de completar. El querido Sam Winchester probablemente muera haciendo eso. Lo cual es desafortunado, pero estoy seguro de que no te preocuparás por eso".

Muerte no dijo nada sobre eso.

"Porque cada vez que él vuelve a trabajar sus contratos, empieza de nuevo. Simplemente até su vida a la del demonio. Vivirá los pruebas de a dos, morirá con él, vivirá con él. Hasta que se someta por completo o encuentre otra forma. Es bastante fácil de hacer, él hizo lo mismo con _mi_ demonio y ese ángel ridículo que tanto le gusta". Sheol se acomodó y tomó un largo trago de champán.

"Un bucle de tiempo. Así que por cada prueba que se complete, él lo reelaborará para tratar de detenerte, y simplemente lo harás volver al principio. Forzándolo a someterse". Muerte lo consideró. "Fascinante".

Sheol le sonrió cariñosamente.

"¿Y estás segura de que esto funcionará?" Muerte se inclinó hacia ella. "Tienes varias armas en juego. ¿Cómo sabes que no te morderán?"

"Porque eso implicaría mi participación directa". Sus ojos se endurecieron un poco. "Y ninguno de ustedes quiere eso."

"No", murmuró Muerte, mirando a las almas que nadaban en el aire sobre ellos. "Ciertamente no lo queremos".

* * *

Crowley miró ciegamente a la pared que tenía enfrente, sus ojos rojos y dilatados. El humo rojo continuó derramando de su boca, sólo para ser arrastrado de vuelta a él por la fuerza de las guardas. Tiró de las cadenas y sintió como se clavaban más profundamente en su piel.

"No. No lo haré..."gruñó mientras la presión en su cráneo aumentaba y la sangre comenzaba a salir por sus oídos.

Sam continuó repitiendo el hechizo en intervalos, untando aceite sagrado sobre su cabeza en una cruz a veces para que siempre estuviese fresco. Crowley se movía y lloriqueaba bajo la presión, sus ojos revoloteando, pero ni una sola vez se cerraron. Cuando Sam terminó la décima aplicación, la cabeza de Crowley se giró hacia él.

"Él... va a traicionarme, ¿verdad?" Su voz era un gemido y Sam lo observó. "Hice el trato y sé lo que va a pasar. Mi familia va a ser masacrada".

Su cabeza se movió hacia atrás. "Oigo a los sabuesos."

Sam lo miró fijamente y le quitó la mano de la frente.

El repentino grito de Crowley fue extrañamente desgarrador y él se volvió a su silla.

"¡Vienen a matarme!" Crowley se enrolló las cadenas y gritó pidiendo clemencia.

Sam sólo miraba a sus brillantes brazos que ahora pulsaban con sus propios latidos.

* * *

Castiel logró no explotar de rabia cuando descubrió que Meg se había ido del búnker. Sin nada que pudiera hacer más que ver a Dean inquietarse por Sam, que había regresado del calabozo sangrando por su nariz, él se había retirado. Incluso cuando Sam regresó para continuar con los rituales, Dean estaba esperando afuera de la puerta. Castiel sólo lo había mirado a los ojos y había visto lo que quería. Que lo dejaran solo para cuidar de su hermano. No había nada que él pudiera hacer.

No era difícil ver que, sin la habilidad de curar a Sam, este era un momento que Dean necesitaba con su hermano a solas.

Al extender su conciencia sobre la región inmediata, Castiel captó las huellas de ella.

Se quedó atónito cuando su rastro lo llevó a la pequeña cabaña en Colorado.

La casa estaba oscura y tranquila, todavía caliente por la estufa de leña, y él revisó cuidadosamente todas las guardas primero. Ninguna había sido rota y si no fuera por lo que él sentía, podría haber pensado que ella ya se había ido. Pero él podía sentirla cerca y su desechada chaqueta empapada en sangre colgada sobre la barandilla era otra señal.

Al exhalar un profundo suspiro de alivio, Castiel se subió al loft y chequeó el dormitorio de bebé. Todavía era seguro. Pero ella no estaba ahí.

Se volvió hacia el área abierta del loft y vio al demonio acostado sobre su estómago, descansando en la cama doble.

Por un momento, Castiel pensó en decir algo para no quedarse mirándola.

Pero él sabía que no era probable que ella huyera porque estaba desnuda hasta la cintura sobre las sábanas, aparentemente adormecida. Un plato de comida a medio terminar había caído al suelo y él se movió silenciosamente para limpiar. Meg murmuró algo y él la vigiló mientras apagaba las luces y subía el termómetro del pequeño calefactor. Las guardas hacían difícil el uso de cualquier poder real y él no quería probarlos.

Castiel miró a su alrededor, respiró hondo otra vez, y luego se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta, arrojándolos sobre la silla de mimbre baja.

 _Estás tan cerca de caer_ , un pensamiento interno lo regañó y él lo desechó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Meg no se movió cuando él dijo su nombre.

Con cautela, se acostó junto a ella y miró al techo. Ahora sólo podía esperar a que Dean lo llamara.

Necesitaba encontrar algún tipo de consuelo contra la aprensión que podía sentir.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero se giró sobre su propio estómago y lentamente se acercó. Meg refunfuñó y retrocedió al tacto. Él vio un destello de plata y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba agarrando su espada de ángel bajo la almohada. Cuidadosamente, él la sacó y la puso sobre la mesa junto a la cama, pasando por encima de su pálido cuerpo. El frío de su piel lo hizo detenerse y le pasó la mano por el costado.

"¿Meg?" murmuró, pero ella no se movió.

Él miró la cara de Meg mientras se acostaba contra su espalda, los dedos doblándose sobre el estómago de ella. El demonio estaba tranquilo bajo la superficie. Estaba cansada y preocupada, incluso después de tanto tiempo pasado vengándose de Crowley. Los dedos de Castiel dibujaron un círculo y sin pensar apretó sus labios justo debajo del lóbulo de la oreja de Meg. Inhaló profundamente, memorizándola toda y la forma en que la sentía. Se preguntó si podría hablar con ella finalmente. Hablar de cosas que él no podía cuando ella tenía la guardia levantada contra él. Ella se movió dormida, murmurando de nuevo, y los dedos de él se quedaron quietos.

Meg estaba soñando despierta. Incluso sin tocar su mente, él podía sentir el dolor y el estrés. No era por Leteo.

Sintió su tensión mientras ella se movía y se estiraba un poco.

Sus sueños habían vuelto y él se preocupaba por ella.

"¿Clarence?", preguntó adormecida y él sintió el alcance de su poder como una especie de advertencia. Inmediatamente, le pasó su mano sobre la suave piel de su espalda, presionando suavemente.

"Shh…" Él visualizó sus alas envolviéndose alrededor de ella y una oleada de poder se desprendió, cubriéndolos en una capa protectora de calor. "Estoy aquí".

Ella giró cansada, metiéndole la cara en el cuello, y suspiró. "Pensé que te ibas a quedar en el búnker".

"Creo que me necesitabas más. Iban a dormir de todos modos". Él gimió con voz baja mientras ella se acurrucaba contra él, aceptando su protección por una vez. "Debí haber conseguido una cama más grande", susurró y ella se rio. "No esperaba que realmente descansaras así".

"Puede que esté volviéndome vieja. No me importa". Las piernas de ella se deslizaron entre las suyas y él la sintió presionar. "Dame calor, ¿sí? Luego podemos pelear o hacer cualquier cosa que sea normal para nosotros"

Él no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza mientras los brazos de ella se deslizaban alrededor de su cintura. Los labios de Meg presionaron contra su pulso y él bajó los suyos a su cabello, una mano agachándose para descansar sobre su estómago. Casi podía sentir el pequeño latir de su hija contra él. La imaginó exigiendo su atención. Necesitándola.

 _ESTOY AQUI_ pensó él y sintió que su le amor regresaba. El miedo de ella por su madre era subyacente, ella estaba asustada por algo malo con su madre. Aquello era algo que el espinoso y auto protector demonio no admitía.

 _LAS PROTEGERÉ A LAS DOS_

* * *

Muerte pensó en ir a Castiel. De todos los ángeles, él podría ser la mejor opción. Pero todavía no. No era el momento para un contraataque tan grande todavía. No podía sentir correctamente al ángel tal como era, lo que significaba que probablemente estaría con el demonio. Y donde fuera que estuviera ese demonio, Sheol no estaría muy lejos.

Sentado frente al cuerpo inconsciente de Chuck, sacudiéndose en la cama del hospital, Muerte se debatió sobre dejarlo en paz, pero luego consideró lo difícil que era conseguir pizza decente en cualquier otro lugar del universo.

"Te espera un mundo de dolor cuando ella acabe contigo", le murmuró al hombre en terapia intensiva. Sutilmente, levantó la mano y metió un bolígrafo y papel en las manos de él y lo obligó a tomarlas rígidamente.

Una enfermera que estaba haciendo sus rondas al mismo tiempo lo vio. "¿Cómo demonios?", murmuró, a punto de quitarle el papel y el bolígrafo. Ella pensó que era una broma enfermiza de los internos.

En un instante, cayó muerta al suelo y Muerte suspiró mientras una de sus Parcas aparecía para tomar el alma. "Desafortunadamente, esta vez tengo que interferir", murmuró y la Parca parpadeó. "Vete, Ajay. Pronto te necesitaremos en Bucarest".

"Sí, señor".

Le dio a la entidad un poco de alegría ver a la Parca escabullirse, pero se dio cuenta de que el bolígrafo de Chuck empezaba a deslizarse por la página.

 _Atrapado en su propia mente, Chuck miró fijamente a la máquina de escribir en medio de la habitación blanca. El escritorio era negro y había una pila prolija de papeles a un lado._

 _"No puedo dejarte ganar. Esta vez no", susurró mientras sacaba la hoja de la máquina de escribir._

 _Pero mientras ponía los dedos en las teclas, con cada golpe y deslizamiento escuchaba los gritos en su cabeza. Trató de ignorarlos, intentó escribir a través de ellos, pero los gritos trajeron consigo visiones de agonía y dolor. Visiones que él había causado._

 _"¡No puedo dejarte ganar!" gruñó a la máquina de escribir._

* * *

Meg se despertó de un salto, sintiendo una pequeña sacudida en su estómago. No había dormido tan profundamente en días. Cuando lo hizo, había soñado con Sheol o el Leteo. La inquietud ardió dentro de ella y sintió su alma demoníaca luchando por liberarse.

Demasiado tiempo en un cuerpo robado.

La mano sobre su estómago y el cuerpo que estaba acostado contra ella era cálido y seguro. Un poco torcida, abrió los ojos para ver a Castiel observándola. Sus ojos azules parecían casi negros desde las sombras y se veía un poco ridículo con la forma en que trataba de inclinar la cabeza para mirarla. Los pies de ella estaban atrapados por sus zapatos y él movió un poco las piernas para darle espacio. Lo hizo acercarse más a ella. Meg tocó su cabeza y sintió dolor latiendo justo detrás de la base de su cráneo.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó. "Pareces cansada".

Ella abrió la boca para darle una respuesta sarcástica, pero otra cosa la apartó de él. "Tenemos que volver al búnker".

* * *

Sam tropezó en el calabozo, Dean justo detrás de él, con los brazos abiertos y listo para atraparlo. "Estoy bien", repetía.

"Bien, bien", repitió Crowley, casi llorando lágrimas de sangre. "Todos somos muy... muy amables".

Se rio nervioso y Dean se quedó cerca de Sam mientras Crowley se retorcía.

"Soñé". Crowley se lamió los labios y jadeó para respirar. "Tantas cosas. Eso lo he hecho".

Gimió y su cabeza cayó al pecho.

"De eso me he arrepentido".

Sam miró a Dean con vacilación, pero su hermano escudriñaba al demonio. Crowley tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y casi se encogió al verlos.

"¿Cómo empiezo a pedir perdón?", susurró.

Dean le entregó el cuchillo demoníaco a Sam y se retiró a donde guardaba sus propias armas.

"Puedes empezar curándote", Dean respondió por Sam. Sam se cortó con el cuchillo en la palma de su mano, dibujando una gruesa línea de sangre. Apretaba su mano mientras la sangre comenzaba a emanar, brillando con una luz cegadora. Dean tuvo que proteger sus ojos por el poder del resplandor, pero Sam miró el corte. Le dio a su cara un tono azul espeluznante, pero sus ojos brillaban con un asombroso color agua, cambiando al blanco mientras se enfocaba en Crowley.

"Deus invenit iniquitatem". Puso su mano ensangrentada sobre los ojos de Crowley. Inmediatamente el sonido de la carne chisporroteando llenó el calabozo y Sam gimió, balanceándose sobre sus pies. "Tu... tu..."

Dean se acercó para agarrarlo, pero sintió que se quemaba por la cantidad de energía que Sam irradiaba. "¡Sammy... Sam!"

"¡Estoy bien, Dean!" gritó su hermano, empujándolo. "Tu bac fecisti et in securitatem pacis".

Su voz se volvió gutural mientras los gemidos de Crowley se convertían en alaridos. Tan animal y dolido como un perro atrapado, se retorció bajo el apretón de Sam. Levantando el cuchillo, Sam lo clavó profundamente en el pecho de Crowley. Dean observó como el humo rojo salía de sus ojos y oídos, evaporándose en el aire. Los gritos resonaron y el cuchillo se clavó cada vez más y más profundo. Sam lo arrancó y la herida se cerró, curándose con un brillante destello de luz azul.

El demonio se derrumbó y cuando sus ojos se abrieron, estaban enormes y confundidos.

"¿Qué... yo...?"

Las cadenas cayeron inútiles de su cuello, los sigilos y las guardas ya no brillaban. Ellos no trabajarían con un humano. Dean lo miró fijamente y luego a Sam, que brillaba aún más. Tanteando en su bolsillo, Sam agarró las últimas notas que Kevin le había dado, las leyó y luego miró hacia la pared. Dean se balanceó hacia adelante, pero Sam lo estaba ignorando.

Algo faltaba en su hermano, reemplazado por la luz pura que emanaba. No quedaba nada de Sam.

Incluso cuando estaba poseído por Lucifer, habría habido Sam.

Ahora no había nada.

"Sam... Sam, espera".

Sam hizo otra hendidura, esta vez en sus brazos con un patrón de cruz que se asemejaba a un sigilo de ángel cruzado con una trampa de demonio. "Abramg adrpht… donasdogama iaial."

Levantó el cuchillo y golpeó la hoja contra su antebrazo izquierdo.

"Con la tercer prueba terminada, cierro las Puertas del Infierno. Os maldigo a todos por una eternidad, atrapados en vuestro propio mal".

La habitación explotó en luz blanca pura.

En la biblioteca, Kevin gritó cuando la tabla explotó en esquirlas de piedra negra.

Castiel y Meg entraron al búnker con cautela, observando la oleada de electricidad que pasaba a través del edificio. Un extraño olor en el aire, no muy distinto al humo y al azufre demoníaco, fue seguido por luces rojas que sonaban a su alrededor. Las luces parpadeantes y la alarma sonora eran advertencias de que algo estaba mal.

Castiel extendió la mano, y la detuvo.

"Déjame ir primero".

"No necesito protección, ¿recuerdas?" murmuró Meg y él la miró.

"Déjame ir primero".

Ella agitó la mano para que él fuera al frente.

El búnker estaba comenzando a rugir y temblar, y él se detuvo en uno de los escalones mientras Kevin salía corriendo de la biblioteca.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No estoy seguro". El ángel se tambaleó mientras el búnker temblaba de nuevo.

Un fuerte grito hizo que Castiel saliera corriendo. "Dean..."

Meg estaba muy cerca de él mientras el sonido del búnker aumentaba su ritmo, hasta que pareció como un bajo grave que resonaba a través del hormigón.

Cuando llegaron al calabozo oculto, Meg casi fue empujada de vuelta al pasillo por las guardas activadas. La mano de Kevin sobre su espalda la empujó hacia delante y tanto ella como Castiel entraron en el sótano. Él sacó su espada, listo para cualquier acción.

Pero lo que vio le hizo bajar la espada.

"¿Dean?"

Los sollozos bajos y desgarradores en la esquina hicieron que Meg voltee a mirar. Crowley no estaba encadenado al suelo y se arrastraba alrededor, luchando por ponerse de pie. Ella lo ignoró y se le adelanto a Kevin.

Los sollozos continuaban desde el centro de la habitación en ese momento.

"Sammy..."

"¿Dean?" Castiel dejó caer la espada-ángel al suelo y corrió hacia donde el cazador estaba, acurrucado en el suelo en un montón de cenizas. "¿Dean?" Él extendió la mano y el Winchester giró sobre sus pies, agarrándolo de la chaqueta. Su fuerza lo arrastró hacia abajo y cayó de rodillas al lado de Dean. "Dean. Soy yo."

"¿Dónde está Sam?" murmuró Meg, un ojo sobre Crowley mientras el edificio temblaba.

Kevin se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

"El..."

Bajó la cabeza.

"Oh, Dios. Sacrificio."

Dean lloraba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y Castiel lo agarró por los hombros. Intentaba dar sentido a lo que decía, pero la vista que los rodeaba decía mucho. Como las alas de un ángel, el alma de Sam había dejado su huella en el hormigón. Castiel se resistió a gritarle una maldición a Dios y agarró más fuerte a Dean.

"Todo esto..." La voz de Crowley era un silbido áspero. "Para curar a un demonio, para cerrar las puertas". Giró su cara manchada de sangre hacia Dean. "¿Valió la pena, Winchester?"

Dean sollozó con fuerza y Castiel lo mantuvo inmóvil mientras él tomaba aire en respiraciones profundas y temblorosas. Dean susurró que había visto a Sam explotar en la luz, tan lleno de una energía que su cuerpo no pudo soportar.

"Meg, trae a Kevin de vuelta".

Ella tenía su mano en el hombro delgado del profeta, cuando sintió el hundimiento del cuchillo-demonio en su hombro que la deja incrustada en la pared. Kevin grito y se hecho a un lado. Meg se inclinó un poco para soportar el dolor y luego tomo el mango del cuchillo para quitárselo. Se quiebra el hueso, enviando una chispa de luz, y el poder la hace rebotar de nuevo contra la pared. Crowley caminaba cojeando hacia ella y alrededor de los puntos en su visión lo vio levantar la espada.

"Le dije que encontraría una forma. Ella me lo pagará. Ella dijo que yo sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que ocurriera".

Meg se retorció a tiempo para ver la mano de Crowley acercarse a su corazón. El embate la mataría instantáneamente y no había forma de esquivarla con su espalda contra la pared. El edificio tembloroso no le daba sostén.

Algo grande y moreno apareció en su visión, pero ella oyó el fuerte chirrido de la espada- ángel que se deslizaba. El destello de luz era brillante y ella se acurrucó sobre su lado para tratar de evitarlo.

Entonces algo parpadeó, dejando rastros de ozono y carne quemada. Ella se giró sobre su espalda, aunque sus piernas estaban atrapadas por el peso muerto.

Crowley se paró sobre ella. "¿Qué ángel protegerá a tu bastardo ahora?", dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Una fuerte explosión de escopeta fuerte la hizo saltar, pero la bala no era para ella. Dean siguió disparando, habiéndose arrastrado hasta su panel de armas. La escopeta que guardaba cargada y lista. Con el culetazo de sus disparos, su expresión se volvió más fría y enfadada.

La espalda de Crowley se arqueó de agonía y gritó del dolor mientras otra bala abría su estómago.

Meg no se molestó en mirar cuando Dean lo dejó fuera del camino; sus ojos sólo estaban en el cuerpo que yacía sobre sus piernas.

"¿Clarence? Vamos, tree-topper".

Aunque ella lo sabía, acarició su cara y la encontró fría. Sus ojos azules miraban sin ver al techo y su cara estaba floja. La huella de las alas de ceniza a su alrededor era un signo conocido y sintió algo en ella golpear más que antes. Una sensación de que algo se había quebrado y estaba roto dentro de ella.

"¿Cas?" La voz de Dean sonaba pequeña desde donde estaba parado, la pistola vacía a un lado. La pérdida de Sam lo había destrozado y ahora sin Castiel parecía más roto. "¿Cas?"

Meg lo miró fijamente y el ruido del edificio se hizo ensordecedor. Su mano enterrada en las marcas de las alas, sintiendo el calor fantasma que le quedaba la Gracia… ella bajó la cabeza.

* * *

Parado en Yellowstone, Muerte sintió que el calor comenzaba a acumularse y cerró sus ojos. "Aquí vamos".

* * *

Sólo tardó un momento en componerse. El instinto de sentarse y hacer el duelo no era tan fuerte en ella como en Dean. El repentino calor en la habitación, el olor a humo se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que el rugido del búnker se profundizaba. No estaba segura de que el búnker iba a derrumbarse, entonces Meg agarró a Dean por el brazo y lo sacó de allí tras ella. Kevin se estaba cubriendo la cabeza mientras los encontró en el pasillo.

"Tenemos que salir. Las alarmas se están volviendo locas ".

La electricidad del búnker estaba explotando y enviando chispas frescas al aire. Escudando su cabeza, Meg corrió delante de ellos e intentó ver una salida a través del humo. De repente, Dean tiró de su brazo arrastrándola para salir por la segunda salida de emergencia. Kevin se subió delante de ella y ella lo empujó fuera del agujero antes de tumbarse sobre la tierra a su lado. Dean cayó de rodillas e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Incluso aquí arriba el calor era sofocante.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" preguntó Dean mientras jadeaba por aire. El fuerte trueno en el aire se oyó como si fuera una Puerta siendo cerrada de un golpe.

"La Puerta se está cerrando, creo", susurró Kevin.

El repentino alarido de agonía proveniente de Meg fue ensordecedor en su agonía. Ella sintió el tirón del hechizo tan profundo que la cortó por dentro. Cayendo de rodillas, se ahogó y sintió que el humo negro se le escapaba mientras empezaba a seguir la llamada. El Infierno la llamaba a su casa.

Dean miró al cielo para ver manchas negras y rojas que corrían como rayas.

"Maldición Sammy…" susurró. " Lo hiciste".

Meg gimió e intentó evitar que el dolor la sepultara.

"¡Meg!" Kevin la tocó y algo le chispeó en los dedos hasta el brazo. Como si cualquier poder que él tuviese, estuviera reaccionando al tirón sobre ella. Dentro de ella, se sentía como si algo se _moviera_ y casi inmediatamente el efecto desapareció. La puso boca abajo en la tierra, arañándola para tratar de agarrarse fuerte a la hierba, y ella arqueó su espalda mientras el dolor fresco comenzaba a hundirse en su alma.

Sólo que esta vez, fue un profundo dolor.

"Oh... Demonios".

Nunca había esperado volver a sentir dolor.

Su mano se apretó el estómago con fuerza. Cuando ella levantó la vista para ver al cazador y al profeta observándola, estuvo lista para pedir ayuda por primera vez. Su cuerpo le dolía y se sentía demasiado apretado para ella. Se sentía muy débil.

Pero el parpadeo del cielo en un rincón de su visión hizo que girara la cabeza y vio algo que se les acercaba sobre la tierra. Fuego y granizo, reunidos en nubes de tormenta, corrían sobre el suelo y ella sólo podía mirar fijamente mientras los demás la miraban y se sorprendían por el miedo que reflejaba en su rostro.

Antes de que ella pudiera incluso señalar, la tormenta de fuego corrió sobre ellos e incineró todo a su paso.

* * *

Rewinding…

Kevin saltó poniéndose de pie, los ojos abriéndose al mirar fijamente al pizarrón. Sus dedos agarraron los papeles, la tabla estaba aún sobre la mesa junto a él. Un sudor caliente le empapó la espalda, haciendo que su camisa se pegara, e hizo varias respiraciones profundas. Sus pulmones le dolían, sus ojos le dolían... todo le dolía.

Y quemaba.

Esa pesadilla despierta era tan viva que estaba seguro de que había sucedido. Sam quemándose hasta convertirse en cenizas bajo la fuerza de su propia luz prestada, Castiel asesinado protegiéndolos, Crowley muerto a tiros por Dean, la tormenta de fuego.

La tormenta de fuego que lo había enterrado todo.

No estaba seguro de por qué, empezó a llorar y bajó la cabeza mientras apoyaba los brazos sobre la mesa. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo para tratar de alejar las lágrimas, la tabla se balanceó en su visión en un desorden borroso. Pero algo en la escritura llamó su atención.

"¿Qué...?"

La levantó y la sostuvo cerca de sus ojos. "¿Qué?"

Él creyó que decía Castigo la primera vez, pero ahora decía Elección. El hechizo era fácil, notablemente fácil, y rápidamente lo copió, sin cuestionar por qué era tan fácil esta vez.

Tiró algunos trozos de papel y un sobre revoloteó al suelo. No le llamó la atención y lo pisó al salir.

"Esto es simplemente raro". Juntó los papeles y corrió a la puerta para atrapar a Sam.

En el momento en que salió de la habitación, Sheol apareció y miró fijamente la tabla. Pero en vez de dar lugar a su ira, sonrió y soltó una risita. "Oh, siempre te ha gustado romper las reglas".

Meg estaba descansando fuera de la puerta del calabozo, su cara bañada en sudor y sus dedos manchados de sangre. Cuando oyó a Kevin acercarse, sus ojos se abrieron para revelar la negrura. Él vaciló un paso y luego se obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Su cabeza se inclinó un poco hacia un lado.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tú... ¿estás bien?" preguntó con curiosidad y ella dudó antes de asentir.

"Sólo un poco agotada. Y pegajosa". Ella lo miró. "Parece que has estado haciendo ejercicio."

"Pesadilla. Todo fuego y ceniza, ese tipo de cosas, gente que me importa muriendo". Él le dio una sonrisa débil. "Debe ser la falta de sueño."

Los ojos de Meg eran repentinamente intensos. "¿Qué clase de fuego?"

"Una tormenta..."

Se miraron fijamente antes de que Meg se encogiera de hombros. "Raro. Yo también tuve una sensación un poco loca. Cas está ahí con Crowley, asegurándose de que yo no haya dañado nada demasiado vital. Sam acaba de bajar por el pasillo".

"Okay".

Kevin la miró antes de irse y tuvo la extraña sensación de que Meg también había tenido la misma pesadilla.

El demonio miró hacia otro lado y vio la caja que Dean había sacado. El carrete de la película se asomaba y ella se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose por qué estaba allí. Los Winchesters habían estado investigando tanto que probablemente no significaba nada.

Esa extraña idea de que ella había estado en este pasillo antes fue desechada cuando oyó la voz de Crowley. Kevin la había distraído lo suficiente como para que, en lugar de desaparecer como ella hubiera querido, se dirigiera a la sala común. Era más fácil buscar algo de comer mientras esperaba noticias.

* * *

El calabozo ahora tenía ese pesado y carnoso olor a sangre y tortura, y si Castiel no había encontrado escalofriante el lugar antes, ahora lo encontraba inquietante. Fijando su cuello, cogió la pintura en aerosol y empezó a repintar rápidamente los sigilos en las paredes. El demonio que estaba detrás de él gimió y lentamente levantó su cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¿Uno a la vez? ¿Jugamos a ponerle la cola a Crowley?" dijo. Movió las cadenas con fuerza y el ángel lo miró mientras tiraba la lata de spray en la esquina.

"No exactamente".

"Tu putita", Crowley escupió un bocado de sangre, "No está nada mal. Estoy seguro que aprendió mucho de lo que le hice. Pero ella no es suficiente para asustarme. ¿Qué haces aquí dentro? ¿Quieres ver con lo trabajan tus novios?"

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Castiel revisó dónde había enganchado Dean las cadenas en la pared para asegurarse de que no estuvieran sueltas por el forcejeo de Crowley.

"Esta es la batalla de ellos. Sólo estoy aquí para ayudarles si lo necesitan".

"¿Qué papel es ese, eh? Los Winchesters te usan hasta que sangras, pero aun así vuelves, rogando por más. Eres casi tan malo como Meg rondando alrededor de ellos, quizá un poco más patético. Recuerdo que eras alguien a quien temer. ¿Ahora? Eres un paria, si los rumores son ciertos".

Castiel negó con la cabeza. "Ella te dijo que te están usando para la tercera prueba. Tienes miedo".

Escuchó al demonio gruñir con rabia y revisó el otro lado.

"¿Y tú, Castiel?" La burla de Crowley era sangrienta pero lasciva. "¿Estás cayendo de nuevo?"

El ángel se detuvo y se giró lentamente. El Rey del Infierno le dio una mirada triunfante.

"¿Por un demonio esta vez?" Escupió sangre en el suelo. "¿O sólo te gusta echarte polvos de manera regular?"

Castiel no respondió mientras se puso a apretar las cadenas.

Crowley lo miró por encima del hombro. "¿Pensaste todo esto hasta el final? ¿Eh?" Se movió un poco en el lugar". ¿Qué pasa cuando ese diablillo sea expulsado? ¿En qué estás pensando, Castiel? ¿Vida de tarta de manzana? ¿Piensas que tendrás la oportunidad de subir al bastardo a un columpio y darle piruletas? Sabes que eso no es cómo va a ir todo esto." El silencio era ensordecedor, pero sabía que tenía su atención.

"¿Crees que a Meg le importa un bledo todo esto? Los está usando a todos ustedes y tú te estás enamorando de ella. Oh, estás desesperado por ese trozo de cola". La sonrisa de Crowley era lasciva. "Ella va a parir a ese niño y lo usará para gobernar el mundo. Ambos sabemos cómo es ella."

Castiel continuó arreglando las cadenas.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que ella está enamorada de ti?" Crowley tiró de sus cadenas. "No puede. Los demonios no pueden amar. Yo lo sabría, ¿recuerdas? No cambiamos. Esta cura realmente no va a cambiar quién soy".

Sin hablar, Castiel lo miró.

"¿Así que si estás enamorado de ella? ¿Es eso?... Enfermo". Se estremeció. "Harías bien en olvidar eso y matarla antes de que ella te mate a ti. Con o sin la sangre de tu hija en sus manos".

Castiel se paró delante de él y lo miró fijamente. Su sonrisa era fría. Crowley lo observó y gritó cuando Castiel golpeó su puño contra su cara, enviándolo desparramado al suelo.

"Eres patético cuando estás desesperado, Crowley."

* * *

Chuck envolvió la pesada manta alrededor de sus hombros y vio al cartero dejar paquetes al final de su camino de entrada. Sentado en su escritorio, tenía montones de papeles apilados a su alrededor. Sus manos temblaron y su café se derramó sobre sus dedos, aunque no le importó la quemadura. La pesadilla había sido tan intensa que no había podido sacársela de encima.

Se había despertado en el piso del baño, con la cabeza cortada y tendido en un pequeño charco de sangre. Tuvo que arrastrarse hasta la cocina, preparar una cafetera de café fuerte y quedarse en el sofá durante unas horas.

Chuck escribía en cualquier pedazo de papel al que pudiera ponerle las manos encima.

Pero con cada palabra, el lamento de mil voces que gritaban le impedían escapar de la agonía.

"Tengo que encontrar una buena salida", susurró. Miró a la pantalla de su laptop donde estaba seleccionado el título _Elección_.

"Esta podría ser".

* * *

Sam le echó a Kevin una mirada cansada mientras Dean terminaba de envolver sus manos. Las misteriosas quemaduras habían empezado a aparecer hacía apenas una hora y picaban tanto como ardían. Algunos chistes crudos de Dean deberían haberle hecho ganar una sonrisa, pero todo lo que Sam pudo hacer fue ignorarlo.

"¿Entonces esta prueba debería ser qué, ahora?"

"Elección. Básicamente ustedes fuerzan al alma a salir, purifican su traje de carne, recapturan al demonio... Enjuagan y repiten. Es como desgastar al demonio".

"Correcto". Dean miró al profeta. "Entonces, ¿Preparamos a Crowley para qué? ¿Una eternidad en los lavabos?"

Kevin miró enojado. "No. Es otro hechizo. Más cerebral. Juega con sus creencias y usa su habilidad para escapar. Se atrapa a sí mismo y es su deseo de ser liberado lo que lo convierte. Al principio pensé que era complejo, pero esta vez debería ser más fácil".

"Sí, bueno, estas pruebas cambian constantemente… y espero que tengas razón esta vez, Kev". Sam levantó las manos. "Me voy".

Dean lo observó y suspiró. Kevin se agitó un poco y frunció el ceño al hombre más joven. "¿Qué te está molestando?"

"Justo lo que dijo Sam. La última vez que leí esa tabla decía Castigo. Ahora ha cambiado. ¿Y si está siendo reescrita mientras hablamos?"

La sonrisa de Dean era sarcástica, pero cansada. "Eso diría que a Dios le importa lo que nos pase a todos nosotros. Y todos sabemos la respuesta a eso".

* * *

Castiel la encontró en la sala común, medio desnuda mientras se lavaba la camisa. Cuando él entró aleteando, ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero se tranquilizó igual de rápido cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Continuó haciendo correr el agua caliente entre sus dedos hasta que él aclaró su garganta.

"¿Valió la pena?", preguntó.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la tela arruinada. "Sip".

"Me alegro". Se acercó unos pasos y se dio cuenta de que ella había estado fregando en el mismo lugar de la prenda desde que él había entrado. Estaba limpio; no había más sangre que quitar. Meg lo miró por encima del hombro y él apartó la vista de la camisa.

"¿Fuera, fuera, maldita mancha?" **_(1: Nota de traducción "Cita obra de Shakespeare")_** ofreció ella y él parpadeó.

"Conoces a Shakespeare".

"Como si no hubiera estado allí la mayoría de las veces".

Él casi sonrió. "Prefería 'Mucho ruido y pocas nueces' en un momento dado".

Ella dejó caer el jabón en el fregadero y respiró hondo. "¿Qué pasa, plumas? Nunca eres sólo charlas tontas. Sobre todo, porque no eres bueno en eso".

Él se apoyó contra el fregadero junto a ella. "Nunca antes te he visto como si estuvieras feliz de verme. Pero sé lo que vi cuando nos encontramos en el hall". Él dibujó un patrón en el jabón, pero sus ojos captaron el perfil de ella. "Tus ojos se iluminaron."

Meg sonrió sarcásticamente. "No te adornes las plumas todavía, nube blanca"

Castiel la miró fijamente y esta vez ella apartó la mirada.

"¿Has estado comiendo al menos?"

Ella señaló hacia la pila de platos apilados en la mesada. "Algo así. Ella es una cosita exigente".

"¿Has considerado ponerle nombre?" preguntó Castiel mientras la veía enjuagar el jabón de su camisa. Necesitaba mantener esta conversación vana. Cualquier cosa para evitar escuchar los gritos cada vez más elevados de Crowley en el calabozo. Cualquier cosa para evitar pensar en lo que Meg le había hecho al demonio. Lo que Sam estaba haciendo y arriesgando ahora.

"No se me ha pasado por la cabeza", admitió Meg mientras sacaba la camisa y giraba hacia él. Él mantuvo decididamente sus ojos en la cara de ella a pesar de que sus senos le rozaban el pecho y notó cómo el encaje negro hacía que su piel se viera aún más pálida. "¿Por qué?"

"Es solo una idea." No podía decirle que había pensado en nombrar al niño. Sus ideas habían cambiado y no veía bien continuar llamándola "eso".

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron un poco. "Tengo más cosas por las que preocuparme que por un bebé. Posible fin del mundo, ¿no es así?"

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

La mirada de Meg se dirigió al suelo. "No lo sé. ¿Cuántas horas tenemos antes de que los muchachos necesiten a uno de nosotros?"

Él comprobó el reloj del microondas. "Varias. La luz del amanecer lo inicia, el atardecer lo termina".

"Tiempos divertidos. Entonces voy a ir a ver mala televisión". Ella pasó junto a él y Castiel la observó irse. Cuando ella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, se giró.

"Sabes, no creo que la mala televisión te mate, ¿verdad?"

El repentino deseo de Meg por su compañía, incluso si sólo era para estar sentado allí, lo hizo tropezar yendo tras ella.

* * *

Sam murmuró el conjuro en arameo una y otra vez mientras caminaba lentamente en círculos alrededor de Crowley. El humo rojo del alma del demonio seguía escapando y con cada intento él simplemente lo empujaba de vuelta con un exorcismo inverso. Obligó a Crowley a abandonar su cuerpo y experimentar el tirón de la carne. Su alma saldría humeando, rodearía la trampa del diablo, pero nunca sería liberada. Lo obligaba a elegir la humanidad.

Era una extraña forma de recuperar la humanidad.

Crowley se quedó en silencio durante todo el proceso, el sudor seco en su cara desde hacía mucho tiempo y su barba cubierta de sangre.

Sam no se sentía mejor que antes. Su cuerpo le dolía y descubrió que no importaba cuánto se lamiera los labios o bebiera, no había manera de calmar la sed que sentía. No hambre. Sólo sed sin fin.

Se sentó fuera de la habitación después de dos horas y se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, escuchando el rugido del alma demoníaca de Crowley intentando escapar de los límites. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"¿Sam?" Dean se agachó y suavemente acarició su rodilla. "¿Estás bien?"

Sam sonrió sin abrir los ojos. "¿Me veo bien?"

"Te ves para el infierno". Dean se puso a su lado y sin pensar Sam apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiró. "Me preocupa que esto no valga la pena el riesgo, Sam. Estás... estás... pareces..."

Miró a la puerta abierta del calabozo. "No quiero que mueras".

"Nadie quiere morir, Dean", murmuró Sam cansado. "Pero a veces tienes que hacerlo".

"No tú, Sammy". Dean pasó su brazo por los hombros de él. "Ya has muerto lo suficiente por este mundo. Por mí".

* * *

Chuck se quedó mirando la pantalla. Se sentía atrapado de nuevo. En esta oportunidad, cada vez que iba a beber para escapar del dolor, el alcohol sólo le trajo lo peor. Escribía tonterías, escuchaba música que sólo le hacía doler la cabeza, no veía nada más que una escritura borrosa que ardía al rojo vivo.

Sintió... simpatía. Como si todo lo que había escrito se hubiera quemado en él y hubiera dejado agujeros profundos en su alma.

"Necesito… Necesito".

Su cabeza se estrelló contra el teclado y un largo torrente de palabras salió de su boca. No había ningún orden en ellas, pero la pantalla comenzó a parpadear y el cursor se movió por sí solo, escribiendo nombres.

Deletreando un nombre que él aún no conocía.

Entonces el cursor comenzó a volar sobre la pantalla, cantidades interminables de letras negras rellenando el documento en blanco.

Chuck, débil y desorientado, sólo podía murmurar para sí mismo y rezar por dormir.

* * *

Meg se sobresaltó en el sofá, cubierta de sudor y sintiéndose sofocada. Rápidamente se irguió y pasó sus manos sobre su cara y cuerpo. La carne era normal, ella estaba entera. La tormenta de fuego había sido un sueño.

Cerca de la televisión, Castiel se había caído en el sillón mientras leía una de las revistas de chismes. Él parpadeó. "¿Meg?"

La estaba observando tan intensamente que ella saltó del sofá para alejarse de él.

"¿Cas?"

"Me quedé aquí… ¿Estás bien? Te ves cansada".

Algunas de las palabras de él le dieron a ella una extraña sensación de 'déjà vu' y lo miró. No pudo evitar soltar sus primeros pensamientos.

"¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo, Clarence?" preguntó ella, tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento exigente de que tenía que ir a comprobar lo que estaban haciendo los Winchesters.

Él inclinó su cabeza ante la frase familiar. Si la encontraba extraña, no lo dio a entender. "¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo?"

Ella abrió su boca para darle una respuesta sarcástica, pero algo más le apartó el pensamiento "Necesitamos ver lo que están haciendo tonto y re-tonto. Estamos cerca del atardecer".

"Otros cinco minutos no importarán, creo". Él dejó la revista a un lado y se inclinó hacia ella. "¿Has considerado lo que harás cuando las Puertas se cierren?"

"Quieres decir, si funciona".

Le sujetó el brazo antes de que ella pudiera irse. Meg lo miró fijamente mientras él la retenía. "Esto funcionará".

"Apuesto a que nos va a matar", siseó ella.

"¿Por qué te importa?"

"Yo... yo sólo."

Él se apoyó en el otro pie. "¿Por qué?"

"Yo quizás..." Meg agitó la cabeza. "Esto es estúpido."

"Te preocupas por lo que está pasando". Él inclinó su cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"No te preocupes, preciosa cabecita. Fue sólo una pesadilla". Meg liberó su brazo y miró su cara tan intensamente que de repente se sintió cohibida.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Sólo un presentimiento". Ella giró sobre su talón y caminó delante de él. "Vamos a ver a los muchachos alrededor de un demonio."

* * *

"Aléjate de mí", gritó Crowley. Sam sacudió un poco la espada al acercarse a él. El demonio estaba debilitado. "Ya no quiero esto. ¡Nada de esto!"

Su voz era un grito, el color del humo demoníaco ya no era tan brillante y se le estaba escurriendo lentamente. Sam tragó saliva cuando sintió un inmenso poder subir a través de su cuerpo. El ablandamiento ya no era necesario. Él ahora tenía la fuerza suficiente para terminarlo sin meras palabras.

Ejecutó un corte en su mano y dio una palmada en la frente de Crowley.

Dean se despertó de repente donde se había quedado dormido en el pasillo al oír los primeros gritos y el ensordecedor rugido del viento. "Sam. ¡Sam!" gritó, empujando la puerta. Detrás de él, Castiel corrió con Meg en los talones. La vista de Sam, parado sobre Crowley, era brillante con la luz de fondo iluminando todo a su alrededor.

"¡Sam!", gritó Dean y su hermano giró la cabeza hacia él. La sangre que brotaba de las esquinas de sus ojos, ahora rojos, era espesa y Dean se dio cuenta de que ese el color no era sólo por la sangre.

"Se le ha metido el alma de Crowley dentro", le susurró Castiel a Meg. "Lo está purificando."

"Es la última parte".

"¡Sam, sácalo de adentro tuyo!", ordenó Dean, dando un paso adelante, pero la cabeza de Sam ya estaba tirada hacia atrás sobre sus hombros. Su boca se abrió y gritó mientras derramaba humo blanco. Floto en el aire por un momento antes de ser succionado hacia abajo en la boca de Crowley.  
Parada detrás de Castiel, Meg parpadeó y observó cómo los ojos marrones de Crowley se abrían y miraban fijamente a Sam. Las cadenas cayeron inútiles al suelo a su alrededor. Castiel miró hacia las luces que giraban alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos azules estaban brillando con energía mientras el viento azotaba su abrigo alrededor. La luz parecía agrandarse y arrastrarse por las paredes y el techo hasta que todo el cuarto llegaba a brillar. Podía sentir el poder que Sam había estado conteniendo y murmuró una oración cuando casi le quemó la piel.

Dean se lanzó hacia delante para atrapar a Sam antes de que cayera al suelo. "¿Sam? ¡Sammy!"

La cara manchada de rojo de Sam estaba sonriente y miró a Dean atontado. Sus ojos se abrieron y la mirada que le dio era débil pero triunfante. "Lo hice, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Sammy. Lo hiciste ". Dean le apartó el pelo de los ojos e intentó limpiar la sangre. "Buen trabajo, hermanito".

Castiel miró a Crowley y vio sólo a un humano mirándolos fijamente. Demasiado preocupado por Sam y Dean, se agachó junto a ellos. "Es humano. Curado... creo".

Algo nerviosa, Meg giró para mirar a su alrededor, preguntándose por el sofocante calor que se acumulaba en la habitación. Detrás de ella, Dean rápidamente encontró la escritura que Sam llevaba con él y la sostuvo para que la viera. La voz de Sam tembló al empezar a hablar, deslizándose entre Enoquiano e inglés como si hablase con fluidez.

Castiel hizo un gesto de dolor ante las palabras, cuando Sam habló del sacrificio y el deber en un idioma que sólo él podía entender.

Casi inmediatamente, se oyó un fuerte estruendo, retumbando como una campana oxidada. Meg giró sobre sus talones y sintió el tirón.

Un tirón que había sentido antes.

"¿Meg?" Los ojos de Sam estaban en su cara ahora. Cuando ella los miró, sus ojos eran negros y un fluido espeso goteaba en lágrimas rancias por su pálida piel. Se balanceó inestablemente y su cabeza se tiró para atrás sobre sus hombros para poder gritar.

Pero nada, ni humo, ni electricidad, salió de ella.

Sintió cómo una goma elástica de poder le daba un golpe en la espalda y se agachó hasta las rodillas. Castiel estaba junto a ella antes de que se golpeara la cabeza. Agarrando su abrigo con fuerza, ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y volvió a convulsionar. La tos la asfixiaba y el olor a azufre era fuerte, pero por mucho que su alma tratara de irse, su cuerpo se negaba a dejarla salir.

"¿Qué está pasando?", susurró ella, agarrándose del pelo y tirando.

"¿Cas?", gritó Dean y el ángel se giró para ver la cabeza de Sam caerse. Con una última mirada a Meg, que parecía más asustada que nunca, rápidamente volvió al lado del cazador y se arrodilló, apretando su mano sobre su cara.

"Yo... no sé si puedo curarlo".

Como en respuesta a sus palabras, el búnker empezó a retumbar.

Los ojos de Dean repentinamente estaban demasiado brillantes y demasiado asustados. "Por favor, Cas. Por favor".

Las palabras tocaron la debilidad del ángel y exhaló bruscamente. "Lo intentaré".

El edificio tembló en el momento en que puso las manos sobre la cara de Sam. Lo agarró suavemente y con gentileza apretó sus pulgares sobre sus ojos. Sam gimió, la agonía destrozándolo y se sacudió en los brazos de Dean.

"Quédate con nosotros, Sammy", advirtió Dean. "Te patearé el trasero si mueres."

Los ojos de Meg, todavía llenos de remolinos negros y ahora blancos, se abrieron al temblar la habitación. Hacía calor allí dentro... demasiado calor incluso para ella. Su piel ya estaba resbaladiza y podía oler el azufre que apestaba en el aire. "¿Cas?"

"¡Ahora no, Meg!", ordenó Dean, pero el ángel giró la cabeza para verla señalar débilmente detrás de él. De repente sintió un agudo dolor punzante y llegó a oír el grito de ella antes de llevarse la mano al pecho lentamente. Dean solo trató de proteger a Sam cuando ella se echó arriba de Crowley y rodó con él. Las maldiciones del ex - demonio eran fuertes y cuando ella consiguió estar a horcadas sobre él, su mano fue inmediatamente al pecho. Su mirada sorprendida fue casi cómica por la forma en que la miró estúpidamente mientras le arrancaba el corazón. Su aliento tartamudeó y Meg lo maldijo mientras él se desplomó sin vida en el suelo.

Al dejarlo caer, el músculo seguía latiendo inútil y ella miró a Dean y a Sam.

La respiración de Castiel era rápida, aun sosteniendo la espada de ángel rota que había perforado su esternón.

"¡No lo muevas!" Dean le gritó y juntos, él y un débil todavía Sam se arrastraron hacia el ángel. Castiel estaba quieto y sus ojos estaban abiertos, comenzando a brillar. El golpe había sido lento, pero estaba claro lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Cas? Amigo, vamos". La voz de Dean se quebró cuando él y Sam lo miraron. Con cada respiración entrecortada, la espada ángel se deslizaba aún más en él, haciendo de su muerte una agonía.

Meg se paró detrás de Dean mientras él y su hermano se arrodillaban junto a Castiel. Los ojos del ángel se encontraron con los del demonio sobre el hombro de Sam.

"Yo..." él intentaba respirar mientras la Gracia salía de la herida. "Lo siento".

"Cállate, amigo. Vas a estar bien". Dean le alisó el pelo de la frente. Castiel tosió ásperamente, intentando mantener la espada en su lugar, pero la gracia que comenzaba a brillar de la herida estaba empezando a crecer. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia Meg y ella la sostuvo de su otro lado, ignorando el estruendo del edificio. Dean le dio una sonrisa triste. "Te mataron más veces que a Sam. Dios te ama demasiado para dejarte morir".

"Estarás bien. Sólo te la sacaremos", prometió Sam, teniendo que tropezar con sus propias palabras, y el ángel les dio a todos una sonrisa paciente, pero sus ojos se arrastraron hasta el vientre de Meg. Ella sintió tan fuerte esa mirada, que fue como si la hubiera tocado. Luego, sus ojos se posaron en Dean y Sam, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Mis hermanos..." Él extendió el brazo y apretó la mano de Dean varias veces antes de mirar a Meg. "Meg. Lo siento."

Ella no era tan estúpida como para creer en falsas esperanzas. La mano de Castiel fue alrededor de su cuello y la atrajo hacia él, abajo y cerca de su boca. Sus labios temblaban mientras le rozaban la oreja.

" Lo prometí..."

"No tienes permitido morir bajo mi cuidado, plumas". Ella sonrió. "Tienes la custodia completa de la niña. Tienes que aprender a escucharme, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Por qué eres tan difícil?" murmuró él mientras la gracia comenzaba a iluminar sus ojos ahora. Lo dijo cansado y Meg le acarició el cabello, manteniendo la boca cerca de su oído.

"Tú sabes exactamente por qué, maldito bastardo correcto".

El ángel sonrió con una mueca de satisfacción, aunque el movimiento le costó. "Lo sé. Es por eso que..."

Exhaló bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron cuando el resto de la espada se deslizó en él. La presión quebró el arma blanca y los fragmentos rotos perforaron su corazón. El grito fue ensordecedor y Meg se apartó de la luz de su gracia. Un calor abrasador barrió el bunker de repente y su última visión fue la de Dean acaparando a Sam para protegerlo de la explosión de fuego que los rodeó por completo.

* * *

 _Rewinding..._

Chuck gimió y levantó la vista de su teclado. Las palabras llegaron a su fin y las páginas están completas, pero el cursor sigue parpadeando.

Limpiando el sueño de sus ojos, miró la pantalla sin saber lo que había dicho. Lo que vio era un embrollo para él y en su estado débil, así que empezó a hablar en voz alta para que ellos cobren algún sentido.

Sentía remordimiento, una especie de agonía que se hundía cada vez más profundo en sus huesos, pero a último momento, su propia naturaleza le había permitido tomar el control de nuevo.

"¿Qué?" Volvió a leer el último párrafo por quinta vez. "Yo no escribí eso."

Después de leer las últimas palabras, su rostro se puso pálido y borró las tres páginas completas.

* * *

Meg se despertó con un sudor frío, las sábanas estaban empapadas a su alrededor mientras sentía que algo se volvía en su vientre. Un nudo que se amontonó y se juntó, retorcido en señal de advertencia.

Por alguna razón, sus ojos se sentían húmedos y doloridos. Como si hubiera estado llorando, pero esta vez dejó la mejilla apretada contra la almohada.

La mano que posaba sobre su estómago y el cuerpo tendido contra ella era cálido y seguro. Abrió los ojos para ver a Castiel mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos azules parpadearon un poco en la luz. Él le acarició la cara y ella tuvo esa extraña sensación de déjà vu. Incapaz de contenerse, ella extendió la mano ahuecándola en la mejilla de él.

Castiel se sentía vivo, se sentía real; la sangre se movía bajo su piel y su respiración era uniforme y profunda. Ella contempló la mirada angelical, sintió sus labios ásperos debajo de su pulgar y su aliento a menta y ozono. Lo miró a los ojos y vio al ángel flotando detrás del recipiente. No supo por qué, pero verlo le trajo consuelo, y la sensación de terror de la pesadilla se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Él la sintió un poco extraña, pero no se apartó de ella.

"Estabas soñando. Intenté despertarte".

Más déjà vu. Esto estaba mal, pero ella sabía que ya había pasado antes. Tenía partes de todo aquello pegadas en la cabeza. Tratando de desechar lo que acababa de hacer, el demonio se sentó y se removió un poco mientras miraba sus manos. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

"Acaba de pasar la medianoche. Los muchachos empiezan la prueba al amanecer".

Meg miró fijamente a sus manos e imaginó que aún podía ver la sangre de él y las cenizas de sus alas en ellas. "¿Cuál?"

Castiel parpadeó. "¿Cuál? Sólo hay una. ¿Recuerdas?"

"No… fueron… fueron dos". Ella saltó de la cama y tomó su corpiño y camisa del suelo. Castiel se sentó en la cama mirándola desaliñado y casi con expresión infantil por la forma en que inclinaba su cabeza "¡Fueron dos, sé que fueron dos!"

Él se deslizó de la cama, cogiendo su abrigo y chaqueta antes de acercarse cuidadosamente a ella "Creo que necesitas descansar. Tus sueños..."

"¡Vamos, Clarence!" Su voz estaba apagada mientras luchaba con su camisa. Pacientemente, él se acercó y la ayudó a pasarla sobre su cabeza. "Los demonios no sueñan sin una razón, ¿recuerdas?"

Intentó discutir, pero luego cerró la boca. "Eso es verdad".

"Así que confía en mí... algo más está pasando. Lo sé."

"¿Quieres que confíe en ti?"

"Sí," Meg se acomodó el cabello y le puso la mano en el hombro. "Llévanos de vuelta, De Niro" (Nota de traducción: Robert De Niro protagonizó la película "Taxi Driver" - 1976)

Él la miró casi enojado. "No soy taxista, Meg."

Meg sonrió ya que él había entendido la referencia. "Estas vivo, puedes ser lo que quieras ser".

Desconcertado por eso, hizo lo que ella le pidió y se concentró en llevarlos al búnker rápidamente.

* * *

Chuck miró fijamente a la pantalla mientras empezaba a reescribir rápidamente lo que había hecho. Se había pasado sólo unos segundos intentando pensar en otra forma.

Tal vez era necesario cambiar el hecho de hacer este mundo demasiado fácil en términos de blanco y negro.

Sólo necesitaba algo inesperado.

Necesitaba a ellos para cambiar un poco. Si pudiera desviarlos del camino, no lo seguirían.

"Kevin", murmuró él y sus ojos casi brillaron mientras sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado.

* * *

Sam leyó las notas confusas de Kevin con los ojos cansados. Tenía la extraña sensación de que ya había pasado por la prueba más de una vez. Piezas de recuerdos vagaban en su mente y había tenido sueños extraños de purificar a Crowley, pero nada de eso había sido real. Estaba agotado y deseaba ansiosamente una bebida. No quería decirle a Dean lo cansado que se sentía, porque eso sólo lo preocuparía aún más.

La última prueba. Renacimiento.

"Bien, Crowley, cambio de planes". Sam puso las notas de vuelta en la mesa y se acercó al Rey del Infierno. "Parece que estás recibiendo una purificación y renacimiento de primera clase".

El demonio levantó su cabeza como si fuera en una lucha por encontrar energía. Su cara estaba maltratada y empapada de sangre y sudor. Había estado balbuceando sobre el fuego antes y Sam había pensado que era sólo el efecto de la tortura de Meg. Pero por alguna razón, las heridas que estaba sufriendo no se curaban. Había quemaduras y heridas de puñaladas en su cuerpo y sin el uso completo de su poder no podía sanar.

A Sam no le importaba. No ahora que estaban tan cerca. Estarían libres de los demonios, libres para recuperar alguna cordura en sus vidas. Los bastardos que habían orquestado la muerte de su madre, que habían arruinado sus vidas, se habrían ido.

"Después de todo lo que hemos pasado". La voz de Crowley estaba atenuada y sonó como si hubiera sido golpeado más allá de su resistencia. "Alce, ¿realmente crees que puedo curarme? ¿Que quiero esa vida pura que estás colgando delante de mí como si fuera un conejo a punto de perseguir una zanahoria?

Tomando una botella pequeña de agua bendita, Sam frunció el ceño.

"¡Soy un maldito demonio, Winchester gigante!" gritó Crowley. "¿Crees que quiero volver a ser un cadáver andante cuando tengo todo este poder a mano?"

"No importa lo que quieras, Crowley". El joven se limpió la nariz sangrante con la parte de atrás de la mano mientras se le acercaba.

"Ese es el problema con ustedes, los Winchesters. Pensamiento en negro y blanco", Crowley escupió y una pequeña baba de sangre se deslizó por su barba crecida. "¡Oh, perdí tanto! ¡Mi mamá murió! ¡Papá no me quería lo suficiente! Buuuu… Ahora tengo que elegir entre lo que es básicamente correcto e incorrecto porque tengo un complejo de dios".

Sam se detuvo a mitad del paso mientras las palabras del demonio lastimaban profundamente y Crowley lo miró.

"Eres peor que cualquier demonio, Sam. Que cualquier ángel o monstruo. Ustedes son los monstruos, no nosotros".

Sin querer oír otra palabra, Sam golpeó su puño en la boca de Crowley para callarlo.

* * *

Meg fue como un pequeño tornado en el momento en que él los transportó al búnker. Ni siquiera la alarma sonora de su presencia la detuvo. Se precipitó hacia adentro, dejando a Castiel sintiéndose un poco abrumado por giros y pasos frenéticos, y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes donde estaba Kevin. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero desde afuera, se le oyó gritar algo.

"¡Nada de esto está bien! ¡Ya he hecho todo esto!" La voz de Kevin se convirtió en un grito. "¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?!"

Meg golpeó la puerta con la mano. "Abre, enano. La caballería ha llegado". Castiel la miró y ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué?"

"No tienes un caballo".

Ella sonrió con una mueca. "Tengo un unicornio con el que cabalgué a la ciudad."

Él puso los ojos en blanco. "Sigo sin entender..."

"¡Kevin! Si no abres esta puerta, te arrancaré la columna vertebral y la usaré para golpear a Castiel".

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y antes de que pudieran moverse, tanto el demonio como al ángel se encontraron envueltos en un abrazo. Meg empujó a Kevin contra Castiel.

"Hey! No hagamos las reuniones de Oprah".

"Estoy... estoy tan feliz de verlos a los dos. ¡Vivos!" Kevin sonaba tan aliviado que Castiel se retorció escapando de su apretado abrazo.

"Sólo nos fuimos una hora más o menos"

Kevin se quedó boquiabierto. "¿En serio?" Miró hacia la habitación, al reloj que marcaba las horas. "Maldición, me estoy volviendo loco."

"¿Por qué?" Meg entró y miró fijamente la escritura que ahora cubría el pizarrón que él había tomado. "¿Seguro que no soñaste algo?"

Ella giró lentamente y sus ojos estaban negros. "¿Otra vez?"

Él la miró fijamente. "¿Te... te acuerdas?"

"No como yo quiero". Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y se frotó el hombro. "Está todo confuso, pero parecía real. Recuerdo partes de él. Y yo no sueño".

Castiel los miro a ambos "¿De qué están hablando?"

"Las pruebas. Hay una consecuencia de ellas. Acabo de averiguarlo. La escritura es tan clara ahora". Kevin comenzó a hablar rápido y alto con mucha emoción. "Quiero decir, tiene sentido. Todo tiene consecuencia, ¿verdad?"

"Espera. ¿Tú y yo estamos compartiendo sueños?" Meg exhaló. "Eso no es sexy".

"No son sueños. Después de esa primera vez, me quedé atrás durante la prueba, hice un trabajo real ahora que puedo verlo todo… Todo lo que Dios quería que no pasara". Kevin pasó sus manos sobre el pizarrón. "Estas no fueron pruebas. No terminan en paz y amor".

Castiel se dirigía hacia él. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Encontré esto en el suelo". Se lo dio a Meg. "Fue lo que me hizo recordar. Todo volvió. De repente lo recordé, la primera vez. Era un déja vu".

Meg leyó las diminutas palabras grabadas en oro. "Clarence. Ve a buscar a Dean y Sam".

"No lo entiendo".

"¡Ahora!" Kevin le dijo con voz brusca. El ángel lo miró fijamente y él miró con timidez. "Por favor".

Meg esperó hasta que él se hubiera ido antes de que ella le devolviera el sobre a Kevin. "Viste a todos morir".

Él asintió. "Es por eso que tengo que parar esto. Ahora".

Meg miró alrededor la escritura por todas las paredes. "Más vale tarde que nunca".

No fue una sorpresa que los Winchesters estuvieran furiosos tanto con Kevin como con Meg por alejarlos de Crowley. Castiel había tenido que alejar a Sam, dejando a Crowley medio exorcizado de nuevo e inconsciente, e ignoró las protestas de Dean.

"¿Qué, nos detenemos porque tu novia tuvo una pesadilla repentina?", gruñó Dean al ángel a mitad de camino hacia los archivos.

"Ella no es mi novia y…sí". Castiel se giró hacia él antes de que bajaran las escaleras. "Los demonios no sueñan, ¿recuerdas? Meg incluso admitió eso ella misma. Sólo sueñan cuando algo va a pasar o ha pasado. Lucifer, Apocalipsis..." Su voz decayó. "El Leteo".

"Cas, estamos cerca, tan cerca de encerrarlos a todos en su maldita jaula ¿y quieres que nos echemos atrás porque Meg tuvo un sueño espantoso?".

"Ella dice que fue un déjà vu".

"Lamento no haber articulado eso", Dean se puso furioso y Sam le echó un vistazo. "¿Qué?"

"Mira, si podemos terminar con esto, puedo volver a.…" Su frente se arrugó. "Hacer lo que fuera que iba a hacer".

Dean lo vio bajar las escaleras antes de girar hacia Castiel. "Juro por Dios, Cas, que si este retraso… si algo de esto lo mata, yo la mataré luego a ella. Y probablemente a ti también".

El ángel asintió. "Lo entiendo. Estoy haciendo esto tanto por Sam como lo haces tú, Dean. Algo está mal. Puedo sentirlo. Sólo déjalos tener una opinión".

Estaba caminando por la reja de hierro antes de que Dean pudiera responderle.

* * *

Chuck golpeó las teclas, pero se detuvo mientras la presión en la base de su cráneo comenzaba a golpear al ritmo de su corazón. El dolor en su cuerpo, el sudor caliente que lo había empapado, casi se había ido. Los remordimientos y la culpa no se habían ido, sólo se hicieron más profundos en su mente. Ahora sólo había una profunda sensación de agotamiento, como si alguien hubiese tomado toda su energía y la hubiera eliminado fácilmente.

"Sólo necesito descansar", gruñó mientras ponía la laptop en el suelo y se recostaba en su sofá.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando un delgado cuerpo se arrastró por el suyo y se recostó contra él. Cuando abrió los ojos, Sheol estaba envuelta sobre él, su barbilla apoyada sobre su mano y el suave cuerpo presionándolo.

"Estás cometiendo un error. Todas estas pruebas, ¿qué te está haciendo? Te está haciendo darte cuenta de los errores que has cometido. Todo termina. No importa cómo reescribas la historia". Ella pasó su dedo sobre su barba cortada. "Tú peleas conmigo, yo peleo contigo".

"Vas a terminar con todo".

"Sólo para tomar lo que me debes. Para traer a estas pobres almas a la paz después de que las hayas abandonado tan cruelmente". Ella bajó la cabeza y le acarició el cuello antes de acostarse contra él. "No necesitamos pelear esta vez".

Sin pensarlo, la rodeó con sus bazos y la sostuvo. "¿Por qué nos peleamos en primer lugar?"

"El caos siempre lucha contra la Creación, hermano". Ella respiró hondo y él copió el movimiento. Se sentía apacible al dejar que ella lo reconfortara y sus párpados se cerraron. "Es lo que hacemos".

"Esta es mi creación", murmuró él con un poco de asombro. Por un momento, aceptó el papel que ella le estaba dando, el que había negado durante tanto tiempo.

"Deja que termine". Su boca le rozó la yugular palpitante. "Sólo deja que nuestros peones se recuesten y descansen. La prueba debe terminar".

Pero si lo hacía, entonces todo se perdería, él se dio cuenta… Y había luchado tanto tiempo para recuperarlo, para mantenerlo seguro sin importar el costo.

Maldiciendo, él arrojó a Sheol y ella cayó a sus pies, su vestido blanco arremolinándose a su alrededor. Chuck se puso en pie y luchó para cerrar su bata de baño antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que su cercanía le había hecho. Ya extrañaba la paz y el olvido que ella le había dado, pero con ella a cierta distancia, su mente empezó a aclararse.

"¡Esta es mi Creación! Yo digo que cuando termina. No Lucifer, no tú, ni siquiera Muerte", gritó él, esperando que ella se retirara por su repentino poder. Pero Sheol levantó una mano y él fue arrojado contra la pared, chocándose con un estante. La fuerza partió la pared de yeso y los libros quedaron esparcidos por la habitación.

Todo en la habitación pareció oscurecerse alrededor de ella hasta que comenzó a brillar en las sombras.

"Estúpido arrogante. Has destruido y recreado todas estas criaturas, este mismo mundo, porque nunca puedes amarlo lo suficiente. Lo odias y lo amas. Querías algo perfecto, ¡pero no pudiste terminar tu propio trabajo! Entonces pensaste en controlarme a mí también". Sheol lanzó su mano por el aire y él se estrelló de cabeza contra la repisa opuesta. Mientras yacía gimiendo y sangrando, ella se acercó lentamente hacia él y levantó su mano otra vez. "Simplemente reiniciaré este bucle de nuevo".

"Basta, hermana". La voz de Muerte fue baja, pero tanto Chuck como Sheol miraron hacia arriba para verlo de pie cerca. La entidad golpeó su bastón en el suelo y sus oscuros ojos brillaron en la delgada cara. "¿Sabes que cuando nuestra especie lucha, una galaxia muere con cada golpe?"

"¡No te atreverías!", gritó Sheol y levantó una mano.

"No estoy escogiendo bandos en esto. Sólo les estoy impidiendo a ustedes actuar precipitadamente. Los bucles de tiempo son conflictivos. Ustedes arruinan mis números y mi agenda. Así que sugiero que ambos tengan un notorio… tiempo fuera". Muerte golpeó su bastón otra vez y, de repente, Sheol desapareció en el aire. Chuck escupió un bocado de sangre y lo miró con temor en sus ojos.

La mirada de Muerte era todo menos amable.

"Te he dado múltiples oportunidades. Tenías el movimiento perfecto para hacer y fallaste. De nuevo. Quizás de ahí es de donde tus hijos lo heredan". Muerte gesticuló hacia la laptop de él. "No debes tener vergüenza en admitir que estás anclado en una historia".

"No estoy trabado".

"¿Giros temporales? Estás desesperado y te aferras a eso. Haz otro movimiento, pero hazlo rápido. Ella no se va a mantener quieta por mucho tiempo y cuánto más tiempo se le dé para pensar una nueva jugada, peor será el daño. Yo no puedo interferir con tanta frecuencia. Y te advierto que estoy seguro que no te gustará lo que ella haga, porque está realmente enfurecida. Te golpeará muy fuerte por lo que hiciste".

Muerte se había ido antes de que Chuck pudiera preguntarle qué había querido decir, dejando detrás un bollo de papel. Arrastrándose cerca, Chuck lo abrió y leyó lentamente la escritura tallada en oro.

* * *

"Todo lo que era nada, volverá a nada", leyó Sam en voz alta. Castiel y Sam trataron de leer por encima de su hombro. Sam le tiró el sobre a Dean. "Entonces ¿qué significa eso? ¿Un montón de nada? ¿Por qué todavía estamos debatiendo esto? ¿Porque Kevin encontró una nota?"

Castiel miró a Dean y el Winchester mayor suspiró.

"Sam, sé que quieres que esto termine y Dios sabe cuánto lo quiero yo también. Pero si Cas quiere que nosotros los escuchemos, entonces debemos hacerlo". Dean miró a Castiel para ver el agradecimiento en sus ojos. "Bien. Meg tiene un déjà vu y pesadillas. ¿Entonces?"

"¿Qué demonio comparte sueños con profetas? Cuando sueño, tiende a ser una profecía por estos días. Nosotros sólo te contamos palabra por palabra, la misma historia de esto terminando realmente mal", Kevin explicó con paciencia. "Luego encontré una advertencia, una advertencia de Dios. No sólo de Metatron. ¡De Dios!"

"Entonces esa impresión elegante de oro nos dice que no lo hagamos". Dean sacudió su cabeza. "Hubiera sido lindo ver eso antes de que empezáramos".

"No estaba allí antes".

"Genial. ¿Cuánto de esta tabla no sabes?"

"Dean, deja al chico, ¿quieres?". Sam se restregó los ojos. "¿Qué pasa si las Puertas están cerradas?"

Kevin hizo una mueca. "No está explícito. Pero el sueño que Meg y yo compartimos… experimentamos".

"Era real", dijo Meg finalmente desde donde había estado inclinada contra una de las estanterías. "Yo sentí todo, vi todo. Y pensé que era un déjà vu".

"Entonces, estamos confiando en ti, ¿por qué?... Preguntó Dean.

"Correcto. Porque terminar con todo el mundo de esa manera es algo que quiero. Tiene sentido". Ella miró a los hermanos darse vuelta para discutir con Kevin. Castiel se acercó a su lado y la miró fijo.

"¿Qué pasó cada vez?"

"Crowley se purificó y se volvió humano. Algunas veces Sam murió. En ambas oportunidades tú mueres". Ella parpadeó. "El mundo termina".

Castiel incline su cabeza. "¿Es esa una metáfora?"

Ella giró los ojos. "No te subas al caballo, ángel. Era literal. Todo arde y no alcanzo a ver los créditos y las escenas eliminadas".

Él miró hacia abajo, entre ellos. "Entonces por eso es que estabas tan diferente cuando te despertaste".

Ella se burló de +el un poco. Castiel levantó los ojos a su cara. Viendo lo que a ella le estaba costando difícilmente esconder.

Eso era lo que él había sentido cuando la había tocado.

"¿Entonces, por qué cada tiempo empieza diferente?" Preguntó Dean en voz alta, y Meg desvió la mirada de Castiel.

"El final cambia... tal vez cómo termina depende de cómo esté siendo rescrita". Kevin se encogió de hombros. "Sólo creo que deberíamos seguir las advertencias. Salimos de esto por ahora."

"…¿Con un demonio medio hecho y cabreado allá atrás? Estupendo. Puede que hasta esté a medio camino de la pureza en este momento".

"¿Puro?" Los dientes de Meg tiritaron. "Puedes sacar al demonio del alma, pero no siempre puedes sacar la maldad del alma".

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?"

Meg se señaló a sí misma. "No soy un estudiante de filosofía. Averígualo".

"Escucha tú, pequeña..." La voz de Dean se levantó justo cuando el teléfono de Sam sonó repentinamente. Gruñendo, se puso de pie de su silla y lo cogió del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"¿Sí?" Escuchó un momento. "Espera. ¿Qué... Chuck?"

Meg miró a Castiel, pero tanto él como Dean miraban a Sam con incredulidad. Kevin se encogió de hombros una vez más y rápidamente abrazó la tabla de forma protectora contra su pecho.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Nuestra ayuda? Estamos en medio de..."Sam frunció el ceño al teléfono. "¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sabes? ¿Qué...?"

Bajó el teléfono un poco y miró a Dean. "Chuck... está vivo. Quiere que lo visitemos ".

"Ahora no es un buen momento".

Sam siguió escuchando.

"Es sobre el juicio. Quiere que vayamos a verlo. Con Meg."

El demonio le echó un vistazo. "¿Quién?... ¿ahora?"

"Es un profeta y eso explica cómo es que sabe que estás aquí".

"Demasiado para el Highlander, sólo puede haber uno". Dean codeó a Kevin en las costillas. "Tu función especial acaba de decaer".

Castiel se sentía tan tenso y contracturado junto a Meg que ella pensó que se había convertido en una estatua.

"¡Espera! Si el chico es un profeta, puede ayudarnos", dijo Dean y Sam asintió con la cabeza. "Puede leer la tabla".

"Muy bien. Llevaremos a Cas con nosotros. Kevin se queda aquí, pero nosotros... sí, él tiene la tabla... ¿qué quieres decir con que no te importa? ¡Bien, bien!" Sam hizo una mueca, su piel pálida se puso un poco roja. "Me colgó".

Dean agitó la mano. "Entonces. ¿Un viaje por carretera?"

"Viaje por carretera. Me dio una dirección, pero nada más. Típico de Chuck, supongo. No está tan lejos de aquí. Un par de horas tal vez, si manejamos rápido". Sam se levantó un poco y Dean lo agarró.

"Deberías quedarte".

"No, estoy bien. Yo sólo..."

"Sam. No me sirve de nada si nos metemos en problemas y te desmayas. Quédate aquí, descansa, protege a Kevin y mantén encadenado a Crowley hasta que regresemos. ¿De acuerdo?"

"No. No me quedaré fuera otra vez".

Sus ojos se encontraron en una silenciosa confrontación antes de que Dean asintiera, cediendo.

"Muy bien".

Fue evidente lo cansado que estaba Sam cuando asintió con la cabeza y volvió al calabozo. Dean miró a Kevin. "Quédate aquí. Saca todo e investiga esto. ¡Al infierno! Quiero respuestas".  
Lo agarró del brazo y lo acercó. "Mantén a Crowley encerrado y no te acerques a él hasta que vuelva, ¿entendido? No importa lo que pase".

Kevin tragó nerviosamente. "Claro".

Castiel se enderezó. "Yo podría llegar más rápido".

"No. Eso seguro enviará señales al Cielo, si es que todavía te están buscando". Dean tomó las notas de Kevin de la mesa. "Conducimos y nos hacemos de un plan, ¿entiendes?"

La mandíbula de Castiel se tensó, pero no respondió.

Meg miró la cara de Dean, vio que estaba listo para discutir, y le puso los ojos en blanco. "Genial. Viaje por carretera con los Winchesters. Si mi vida tuviera un infierno personal, sería eso".

Muerte cerró el celular y lo puso en la mano del cadáver que había caído muerto unos minutos antes. Invisible para cualquiera alrededor del hombre, él se sacudió las manos y recogió su bolso. Cuando giró, el alma estaba parada junto a Tessa y miró fijamente a su propio cuerpo y luego a Muerte, abriendo su boca para hacer la pregunta que siempre hacían.

Para la cual él no tenía tiempo.

"Gracias", dijo "Eso fue muy conveniente, diría yo".


	9. En la cima

**Capítulo 9**

 **En la cima (Cuando los Demonios eligen)**

En la oscuridad total, lejos de la luz del Cielo, del calor y el amor, aún más lejos de la paz y el olvido, una inmensa estructura se dejaba ver entre medio de las penumbras, de forma lúgubre y tenebrosa.

La puerta de la jaula se alzaba entre las vigas blancas que quebraban las tinieblas circundantes.

En su interior guardaba a dos hermanos, que habían sido destinados a luchar por el amor de su padre ausente. Casi habían tenido éxito, hasta que el amor de otros dos hermanos fue más fuerte.

La Jaula se había mantenido en pie, no importaba cuánta potencia fuera usada para intentar romperla. Los prisioneros eran fuertes, pero de lo que la Jaula estaba hecha iba incluso más allá de ellos. Las barras invisibles ardían de calor y luego de frío, conteniendo tal poder que la oscuridad a veces se sacudía por la fuerza de sus batallas. Sin forma y agitada, su luz caminaba a través de las tinieblas.

Acurrucada en el único rincón que pudo encontrar, el alma de Adam Milligan estaba mirando entre las sombras. Desde que la grieta fue cerrada, no ha habido más lágrimas, ni más gritos de sus hermanos para salvarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sam había sido encarcelado allí también, sintió un poco de consuelo por su presencia, ya que la tortura de los arcángeles se dividiría entre ellos.

Tiempo después, en el momento en el que Muerte llegó y arrancó el alma de su hermano fuera de la jaula, una inmensa esperanza se apoderó de él porque eso significaba que Dean había encontrado una manera de salvarlos.

La última vez que había llorado había sido cuando Muerte cerró la Jaula detrás de él con Sam escondido a salvo en su bolsa negra, cuando nadie había regresado por _él_ , Adam se dio cuenta de que, una vez más, él había sido abandonado por sus hermanos.

Lucifer siempre se mueve en primer lugar, siempre es el primero en voltear hacia él cuando la quietud en la jaula se torna demasiado abrumadora. En un principio Miguel se mantenía alejado de él, hasta que sus frustraciones crecieron y tuvo que comenzar a castigar a alguien. Fue entonces cuando los dos Arcángeles se turnaron para hacer recordar a Adam cómo er gritar y rogar por misericordia.

El chirrido del principio era el peor, ya que siempre significaba dolor. Entonces aparecían las llamas y las garras, que le quemaban el alma, desmembrándola en gajos hasta que el dolor era tanto que su alma se adormecía. Era aquí cuando tenía lugar una pausa en el juego. Pero cuando su alma volvía a tomar forma por la inercia de la creación, la furia de Lucifer y Miguel volvía a ceñirse sobre ella, volviendo todo el proceso hasta el principio. El desgarro del alma de Adam se convirtió en el deporte favorito de los Arcángeles. Era una competencia para ellos. Quién podría infligir el peor dolor y quién podría hacerle rezar por la salvación.

Cuando el alma llegaba a volverse demasiado entumecida a los simples actos de quema, la tortura se convertía en creación. Las visiones de su madre muerta y de sus hermanos llegaban para continuar con el daño, una por una, desfilaban frente a él. Sin embargo, el dolor nunca fue el mismo y cuando ellas se iban, dejándolo inmóvil y despedazado en el suelo de la jaula, Adam nunca sabía en qué momento todo comenzaría de nuevo. Lucifer y Miguel aguardaban en las esquinas, esperando el momento preciso para comenzar el juego otra vez.

Un día, luego de una carrera de tortura habitual, los ojos de Adam se agrandaron cuando vio que algo que se movía en las sombras dentro de la Jaula y no era un ángel.

Pero el silbido Ping ya habia comenzado otra vez y él se puso de pie. Una columna de fuego partió la oscuridad en brillantes fuegos artificiales. El cálido viento arrastró sus pies, tirando de él hacia abajo, hasta que fue absorbido por su vórtice. A través de las llamas, vio vagas imágenes de pares grandes de alas y figuras incorpóreas. Las verdaderas formas de los ángeles lo observaban antes de que las llamas empezaran a desgarrarlo de nuevo.

Sus gritos, sin importar cuánto tiempo llevara en la Jaula, eran siempre más fuertes cuando Miguel usaba fuego contra él.

"Debido a tus hermanos, no pude lograr el propósito de mi padre" la voz de Miguel gruñó en su cabeza. "Estamos atrapados debido a tu fracaso por no ser un recipiente competente. Te mereces todo esto."

Las palabras nunca cambiaron y después de todo este tiempo, Adam las creyó. Un brillante destello a su izquierda mientras gritaba y las llamas comiendo lo que quedaba de su alma, significaba que Lucifer estaba mirando.

"No", dijo. "Yo..."

El movimiento de Lucifer era siempre otro pilar de fuego que se disparaba y golpeaba su pecho, rasgándose en el centro de su alma. Aunque él se lo esperaba, Adam no podía mantener sus gritos mientras Lucifer comenzaba a apuñalarlo con fuego. Sintió grandes garras rasgando la superficie de su alma, deslizándose profundamente dentro de él e intentando tirar.

" _Tanta música dulce…" -_ la voz de Lucifer era más alta que la de Miguel— _" lo único bueno de ti, Adam Milligan, es la forma en que gritas"._

" _Grita, Adam" - le_ pidió Michael- " _Estamos aburridos"_

Mientras Adam se retorcía, tratando de liberarse del repentino apretón del poder celestial, lo escuchó. Un sonido que no había oído en miles de años. La puerta de la Jaula se deslizaba, abriéndose; era como una campana baja de latón resonando y luego cerrándose. Miró a través de las llamas y la oscuridad para ver un singular rayo de luz.

Una mujer estaba de pie justo dentro de la Jaula, su pelo rojizo castaño brillando rojo en la luz. Su expresión era dulce mientras miraba directamente hacia donde las llamas estaban torturando a Adam. Con una mano levantada, le hizo señas.

 _"Ven a mí"._ Sólo que su voz no estaba en su cabeza. Cantó a través del aire y Adam gritó pidiendo ayuda.

Sorprendido por la llegada de la mujer, ambos Arcángeles lo soltaron de repente debido a aquella primera presencia que se había sentido desde Muerte. Adam cayó al suelo y los ángeles retrocedieron un poco. El zumbido de sus verdaderas voces vibró en el aire cuando empezaron a hablar en Enoquiano entre sí.

Adam sintió alivio cuando pudo reincorporarse sobre sus rodillas.

"Por favor", suplicó, balanceándose y tratando de no colapsar. Aunque sólo eran unos pocos metros de distancia, el espacio entre él y esa extraña mujer se sentía inconmensurable. Sus ojos brillaban y ella le sonrió, abriendo sus brazos. Sin importarle quién era ella ni lo que podía hacer, él se libró del poder de Miguel y corrió como no había corrido desde que Sam había escapado.

El cuerpo de ella se deslizó en su ardiente abrazo, sus propios brazos rodeando su alma corporal. El inmediato consuelo que sintió en sus brazos reemplazó el dolor y alivió su alma. Lloró como nunca había llorado antes. Aquella frialdad que había mostrado a los ángeles como forma de protección, desapareció en sus brazos. Metiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Sheol, Adam tembló y le rogó que lo salvara. Sintió sus labios apretarse contra su frente y ella lo meció tiernamente, como una madre a su hijo.

"Estoy aquí, Adam, de la forma en que tus hermanos no estuvieron. Te has ganado tu descanso". Suspiró contra él y él se aferró más desesperadamente a ella. Aterrorizado por el hecho de que ella pudiera dejarlo y de que esto fuera otra tortura ideada por Lucifer. La voz de ella zumbaba en su oído. "¿Quieres paz? ¿para venir a mí?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y presionó su boca contra su cuello. Sus dedos se clavaron con fuerza en ella, como si pudiera esconderse debajo de ella y ser salvado. Sheol no se inmutó, sólo comenzó a brillar intensamente.

"Entonces ve a casa y descansa."

Cuando su boca besó suavemente la frente, Adam se sintió inundado por la paz y sus ojos se cerraron agradecidos.

Sheol inhalo suavemente mientras el alma de Adam Milligan era absorbida por su verdadero yo. Le tomaría mucho tiempo para sanar en las aguas del Leteo. Puede que nunca sane, no totalmente, pero ella no estaba a punto de darle la espalda. La ignorancia del Cielo sobre su sufrimiento significaba que él no estaría más seguro allí. Ahora era suyo por derecho y podía serle útil, siempre y cuando sanara y sintiera paz.

Cuando abrió los ojos que brillaban de color azul brillante, Sheol inclinó la cabeza para mirar a la oscuridad. Su atención fue atraída por los ángeles enormes que volaban a su alrededor, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas formas de ella.

El murmullo en Enoquiano era lo que ella había esperado. No la recordaban así. Estaban furiosos porque se había llevado su juguete, pero por instinto, sabían que ella era demasiado fuerte para ellos.

Sheol sintió el estruendo del fuego a su lado y levanto la mano. Hubo otro ataque hacia ella y sólo movió sus dedos como si se tratara de un bicho. Lucifer se estrelló contra la barrera de la jaula, sus alas apareciendo repentinamente mientras su poder le devolvía el golpe. Sheol lo hizo crujir. El grito fue tan fuerte que ella sabía que él estaba pidiendo ayuda. Mientras Miguel se movía hacia otro ataque, ella levantó la otra mano y lo inmovilizó junto a su hermano.

Sheol no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la rabia de Miguel empezó a hervir abiertamente en su cara.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" Típico. Siempre fue el soldado. Las palabras en Enoquiano eran feroces y ella sonrió.

"Estoy segura de que recordarás que muy pocos pueden hacerte esto".

La voz de Lucifer, una vez tan hermosa, ahora rota y áspera "Miguel es ella. Es _ella_ ".

El poder de ellos hacía temblar la jaula y Sheol sonrió. Esos eran los Arcángeles que recordaba. No los enjaulados en recipientes humanos ni los que estaban de luto por la ausencia de su padre. Estos guerreros fueron los primeros que había conocido.

"Hola, muchachos", murmuró. "He venido a discutir su liberación".

* * *

Sam se despertó de un salto jadeando por aire; desde afuera, Dean miró a través de la ventana del pasajero hacia él. "¿Estás bien?"

Sam sabía cómo se veía. Demasiado pálido y demacrado, y el débil brillo del sudor lo hacía parecer más enfermo que antes. Tragó y se limpió la frente.

"Sí, estoy bien". Tosió de nuevo y miró hacia arriba. Dean estaba poniendo gasolina en el Impala después de haber parado en una estación de servicio, y excepto por unos pocos camiones el lugar estaba vacío. Agotado, Sam se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajo, una fina llovizna estaba suspendida en el aire. "¿Nos detuvimos?"

"Necesitaba gasolina y Meg insistió en que estaba hambrienta".

Sam se frotó los ojos. "¿Dónde está Cas?"

"Con Meg, sacando lo suyo de perro guardián. Los camioneros estaban mirándola." **S** am lo miró mientras se desperezaba.

"¿Estás preocupado por Meg?"

Dean resopló. "Sí, claro. Creo que Meg puede arreglárselas sola. Es por los camioneros por los que me preocupo", revisó el total, hizo una mueca y continuó llenando el tanque.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sam desperezarse "¿Qué te parece? Todo este asunto de Chuck llamándonos de la nada es bastante extraño".

"Cosas más extrañas han pasado", admitió Sam. "El caso en cuestión ahora, son los dos en la gasolinera ahora mismo".

"Sí, supongo que sí, pero ¿Chuck sonaba… raro cuando te llamó? Cuando dijiste que era muy claro lo que quería, eso no suena como Chuck", explicó Dean.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, después de lo que dijiste, fue menos humildad, más..." Dean agitó la mano en el aire para tratar de encontrar la palabra correcta, "condescendencia-l".

Sam terminó de estirar los brazos y sonrió a Dean. "Tal vez sea porque usas palabras como condescendencia-l".

"Si no estuvieras ya cerca de la muerte, te mataría". La mirada iracunda de su hermano hizo que valiera la pena, pero Dean finalmente sonrió, concentrándose en bombear gasolina de nuevo. "¿Estás bien? Te ves bastante agotado. ¿Sueños malos?

"No, no exactamente. Sólo... una sensación."

"¿Sí? ¿De qué tipo?" Dean estaba tratando de hacer llegar el total a un número par sin lograrlo.

"Nada realmente claro. Sólo una mala vibración". Sam miró a la palma de su mano y apretó sus dedos en el centro de ella. La chispa de dolor por el toque lo hizo suspirar agradecido. "Voy a comprar un Red Bull, ¿quieres algo?"

"¿Pie?", preguntó Dean ansiosamente y Sam giró los ojos.

"Sí, porque es una gran elección ahora mismo". Empezó a caminar hacia la tienda. "Necesitas algo nuevo, Dean."

"Cállate, nunca me dan pie", Dean gruñó para sus adentros.

* * *

Meg se apoyó contra el mostrador de café, hojeando la revista de chismes Del Corazón medio desanimada. "Gay, embarazada, casada secretamente, Leviatán, demonio, embarazada, desea que él haya estado embarazado".

En serio, estas cosas eran tan predecibles.

El empleado, un chico tatuado con manchas de grasa en el chaleco, aclaró su garganta. "Esto no es una biblioteca".

Meg giró y lo miró por encima del hombro. "¿No me digas?," contestó ella y sus ojos se volvieron negros y luego marrones tan rápido que él tartamudeó. Tirando la revista al mostrador, ella vagó hacia al congelador.

"Eso fue cruel. Lo asustó". La repentina aparición de Castiel detrás de ella le hizo sonreír ante su reflejo en la cámara de seguridad.

"Demonio, ¿recuerdas? No tengo un hueso amable en mi cuerpo". Ella recogió una bolsa de pretzels y la abrió, bajando unos cuantos de un saque. Castiel resopló un poco, claramente queriendo comentar, y ella giró, caminando hacia atrás. Ella le ofreció de la bolsa, pero él no la tomó, sólo la siguió. Tirando otro puñado en su boca, Meg vio la evidente incomodidad de Castiel.

"Deberías tratar de comer algo más saludable para las dos. Como..." Miró a los estantes de comida chatarra, buscando algo. Para él, nada parecía indicado. Agarró el primer frasco de las estanterías más bajas y se lo mostró. Meg miró la etiqueta antes de darle una sonrisa confundida.

"¿Mantequilla de maní?"

"Es orgánica", señaló Castiel. "Mucho mejor para ti que…. " Él echó un vistazo al frasco del estante de arriba. "Marshmallow-Fluff"

"Tienes razón ", murmuró ella, dándole la bolsa de pretzel y desenroscando la tapa de la mantequilla de maní. Sacó un poco con el dedo y se lo metió en la boca. Se encogió de hombros y lo hizo otra vez. "Nada mal".

El impaciente estruendo de su estómago era lo suficientemente fuerte para que Castiel se quede mirándola. Sabiendo que no iba a alejarse de ella, fué más divertido jugar con él. Meg puso los ojos antes de limpiar su dedo sobre el mostrador y atornillar la tapa en el frasco.

"Demonios, no extrañaba tener hambre". Cuando ella lo miró, Castiel seguía observándola con sus ojos enormes. "¿Qué?"

Sus ojos se alejaron de su boca. "Nada".

Meg empujó el frasco en la mano de él y continuó por los pasillos. Castiel suspiró y recogió algunas manzanas de la pequeña sección de frutas frescas.

"Demasiada azúcar y grasa pueden ser..."

"No lo hagas, plumas. Simplemente no lo hagas", advirtió ella. "¿Lección número uno? No le digas a una chica que lo que quiere comer la hará engordar".

Castiel la vio elegir un burrito vegetariano del congelador.

"Tu cuerpo está necesitando nutrientes".

Ella arrojó el burrito en el microondas y saltó sobre el mostrador. Con lo pequeño que era su traje de carne, parecía casi una niña comparada con lo que realmente era. Castiel agitó la cabeza y colocó junto a ella los alimentos elegidos al azar. Miró al empleado, que seguía mirando conmocionado a Meg, y luego la miró de nuevo a ella.

"Deberías comer mejor".

"¿Sí?" Miró hacia las luces fluorescentes. "Me quitaste todo el alcohol."

"Fué por tu propio bien. Estaba arruinando el hígado de tu recipiente".

"¿Y? Significa que me pongo sobria y eso apesta. ¿Quieres llevar el frijol tú? Siéntete libre". Como para obligarlo, ella tomó su mano y se la puso en el estómago. "Vamos tree topper, Chúpalo y podrás ser la incubadora".

Los ojos de Castiel se suavizaron un poco y su pulgar dibujó un círculo en su estómago. Incluso a través de la tela ella sintió como le cosquilleaba la piel. Él nunca dejó de mirar su cara y ella se dio cuenta de lo que él sentía bajo su camisa. El aliento de Meg siseó en una larga exhalación y ella le quitó la mano.

"No importa".

"¿Estabas soñando otra vez? ¿En el Impala? Estabas haciendo ruidos", preguntó él cuando sonó el microondas. Meg lo miró fijamente mientras se inclinaba y con cautela, agarraba el burrito. Lo desenvolvió lentamente y lo levantó entre ellos un poco. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras jugaba con la envoltura de papel, haciendo un show con la respuesta.

"Oh, sí".

El ángel asintió, contento de que ella le dijera algo. "¿Con qué soñaste?"

La sonrisa de Meg era lenta y seductora. "Con algo largo..." se inclinó hacia él y los ojos de Castiel se abrieron de par en par cuando su cabeza se inclinó en ángulo con respecto a la de él. "Lleno y…". Sus labios rozaron los de él y la sintió respirar contra su boca. "Caliente".

Él cerró un poco sus ojos, anticipando su próximo movimiento.

El burrito apareció entre ellos y ella le dio un mordisco grande.

"Tenía hambre de algo bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?", preguntó ella, con voz entrecortada por la comida. Saltó del mostrador y él la miró con sorpresa mientras caminaba hacia el frente de la tienda. Desconcertado por el cambio de humor, se obligó a tomarse un momento y respirar.

La puerta se abrió y Sam tropezó con Meg mientras ella pasaba junto a él. Los dos se miraron de arriba a abajo antes de que él continuara y se dirigiera hacia la heladera. El empleado miró a Meg, sin atreverse a decir nada mientras ella se apoyaba en el mostrador y empezaba a hojear una revista pornográfica.

Castiel se recuperó lo suficiente como para seguir a Sam con la compra de Meg en sus brazos. "Tú también estabas soñando".

"Sí, supongo", dijo Sam secamente, sin querer tener esa conversación. Castiel suspiró y lo vio agarrar tres Red Bulls.

"Sam. Sé que soñabas con el infierno y con la Jaula. Era todo lo que podía sentir de ti. Tu dolor".

El hombre más alto cerró la puerta de golpe y giró sobre él. "¡Aléjate de mi cabeza, Cas!"

Sorprendido por la ira de Sam, Castiel retrocedió y lo miró caminar a través de la tienda. Con un fuerte golpe, apoyó las latas sobre el mostrador al lado de Meg y le hizo gestos al empleado para que tome el dinero. El demonio no levantó la mirada de la revista, pero Sam miró y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de la tienda.

El ángel se acercó a Meg, esperando que al menos ella no se enojara con él, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la página que ella estaba mirando. El empleado intentaba sin sutileza no mirar y Castiel levantó la cabeza, mirándolo enojado.

"Son $14,50 dólares", balbuceó nerviosamente el empleado.

Meg agitó la revista delante de Castiel. "¿Qué opinas?"

Trató de no mirar, pero ella tocó la página y él no pudo evitarlo. Una modelo vestida de enfermera estaba montada sobre un hombre mientras sostenía una paleta en su mano, y había marcas por toda la piel de ambos. Castiel tragó fuertemente y miró hacia otro lado.

"Parecen algo incómodos".

"Bueno, la dominación ligera le hace eso a los humanos". El empleado aclaró su garganta y Meg cerró la revista. "Págale al hombre, Clarence. Entonces podrá ver el porno en paz".

Agarró una manzana de la pila de comida de Castiel, mientras él hurgaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo, encontrando unos billetes arrugados. "Quédate con el cambio", dijo, imitando a Sam, y el empleado los saludó.

"Raritos", murmuró en voz baja y Meg sonrió, hundiendo sus dientes en la manzana. Castiel la miró y ella le guiñó un ojo al empleado.

"No tienes ni idea, cariño. Vamos, ángel."

Castiel pidió perdón al empleado de la tienda de comestibles con una mirada y la siguió por la puerta llevando la bolsa de la compra. El empleado suspiró, agitando la cabeza.

Afuera de la tienda, dos hombres jóvenes los vieron salir y subirse al Impala que arrancó hacia la carretera nuevamente. Ambos eran altos y flacos, y sus ojos voltearon a negro justo cuando desde adentro, el empleado los vio.

"Así que la perra está merodeando con los Winchesters otra vez".

"Apuesto a que sabe dónde está el jefe", murmuró el segundo demonio. El primero asintió.

"Sí. Trae el coche".

* * *

El largo viaje de la gasolinera a lo de Chuck fue tenso. Dean se negó a dejar que Sam condujera, aunque las largas horas empezaban a agotarlo. Con Sam demasiado enfadado y enfermo para descansar y Meg ignorándolo, Castiel centró su atención en Dean. Lo miraba con la mayor discreción la mayoría del tiempo, algo más le hacía parecer cansado y preocupado. Dean tamborileó con los dedos en el volante, miró a su alrededor como si esperara que alguien se cayera del cielo frente al coche, e intentó ignorar a todo el mundo.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Castiel a través del espejo retrovisor, el ángel vio allí una tristeza que casi le robó el aliento.

"Estoy bien, Cas", dijo Dean sobre su hombro. "Y ya casi llegamos".

Los ojos de Castiel nunca se apartaron del retrovisor "¿Y una vez que lleguemos allí?"

"Con suerte, descubrimos por qué el cierre de las Puertas tiene el pulgar abajo de un profeta y un demonio, y qué es lo tan importante que hace que Chuck salga de su escondite". Para terminar la conversación, encendió la radio. Castiel lo miró fijamente, intentando que hablara, pero Dean lo estaba ignorando de nuevo.

Qué no daría por que Dean le gritara ahora mismo.

Castiel se inclinó hacia atrás y suspiró. El silencio en el coche era incómodo. Sin mucho más que hacer, él miró por la ventana trasera y vio los faros de otro coche siguiéndolos a distancia. Entrecerrando los ojos, apenas podía ver el contorno del conductor.

"Nos han estado siguiendo por un tiempo", dijo Meg de repente y la cabeza de Dean se sacudió al mismo tiempo que la de Castiel.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" Dean miró por el retrovisor. "¿Meg?"

"Demonios. Los sentí en la gasolinera", miró hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que el ángel. "Ojos negros. Hombres de Crowley, apuesto eso."

"Mierda". La mano de Dean fue inconscientemente al cuchillo en su cinturón. "¿Por qué diablos no dijiste nada antes?"

"Piénsalo. Si ellos vuelven sobre sus pasos al búnker, ¿a quién encontrarían primero para atacar?. Al menos ustedes pueden luchar contra ellos, Kevin tendría que jugar a Mi Pobre Angelito con sus culos".

"Ella tiene un punto", dijo Sam.

"Pero los estamos llevando hacia Chuck", argumentó Dean, tan molesto como estaba con Meg. Castiel se mantuvo calmado.

"Me encargaré de ellos, pero si ya han llamado otros, será sospechoso ", dijo mirando a Meg. "Deberías haber avisado".

Ella arrugó la nariz. "Asumí que ustedes estaban con el radar buscando demonios. ¿Por qué tú no te diste cuenta? No puedo ser el único cerebro de este cuarteto infeliz".

"Un día la mataré", murmuró Dean por lo bajo mientras giraba el Impala en una calle lateral para dirigirse a la autopista.

* * *

Hoy el Leteo estaba más frío, una señal de que Sheol estaba planeando algo. Las almas se movían a la deriva a través de su proceso habitual: encontrar áreas para descansar y ser limpiadas. Todo quedaba igual mientras ellas olvidaban. Sheol dejó que su poder fluyera y se desviara, envolviéndolos en reconfortantes bucles de paz. Parada en el centro de su lugar predilecto, en el corazón mismo Olvido, se dejó llevar por el parpadeo entre el cuerpo humano que había elegido y su gloria verdadera.

La luz blanca entró a raudales, arrojando luz a cada sombra y ella giró ante la cercana y suave respiración silbante.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" La pregunta fue en Enoquiano, mientras Miguel despertaba del sueño en el que ella lo había puesto. "¿Dónde?"

Él abrió los ojos y la vio inmediatamente. "Tú".

"Miguel.. Espada de Dios. ¿Me recuerdas?".

"Sí", murmuró él y su cabeza hizo una reverencia. "Te recuerdo".

La cabeza de ella se inclinó y giró para mirar al otro Arcángel, despierto desde hacía mucho tiempo y mirando por el balcón abierto a las almas a la deriva sobre la playa. "¿Y tú, Lucifer?"

"De todas las cosas que hay que olvidar..." Él se giró y unos ojos profundos observaron los de ella. "No creo que te olvidaría a ti".

Su sonrisa era lenta. "Bien".

"Somos libres", Miguel miró a su alrededor. "Ya no estamos atados".

Sheol miró a los hermanos que se observaban. Sería demasiado trabajo arruinado si dejara que saquearan la Tierra por recipientes, así que ella había elegido aquí formas para que ellos usaran. Forma ya conocidas. Miguel tomó la forma de un joven con tristes ojos azules, la forma de Adam, mientras que Lucifer permaneció en el cuerpo de un hombre rubio con ojos tristes y líneas profundas grabadas en su piel.

 _Recipientes_ , pensó Sheol. Ellos cazarían hasta el final de sus vidas por formas perfectas con las que luchar, arruinando vidas si era necesario. Los ángeles no eran mucho mejores que los demonios.

La emoción entre ellos era evidente y pensaron en volver a empezar su jueguito.

"Ni siquiera lo piensen", advirtió ella. "Ustedes son mis invitados aquí. No soy tan estúpida como para liberarlos, no totalmente".

Lucifer levantó su mano hacia ella, como un niño probando a su madre, y ella lo miró. Él tartamudeó y jadeó ante la repentina sensación de estar siendo sujetado.

"Estamos… todavía estamos enjaulados".

Mientras que la Jaula se mantuviera en pie, ellos nunca escaparían de su control.

"Sí. Será parte de ustedes y los mantendrá alejados de arruinarlo todo". Miguel se adelantó y casi cayó de rodillas cuando el poder de ella arremetió contra él. "Fui testigo de su creación, muchachos. No me hagan responsable de sus muertes".

"¿Qué quieres?", preguntó Miguel. "Debo regresar al cielo, para empezar de nuevo con lo que nuestro padre quería".

"¿Lo que tu padre quería? Incluso él ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere en realidad", indicó Sheol y se sentó en su diván.

"El Apocalipsis "

"No. El fin de la Tierra sucede en mis términos. No en los de él. Y su tiempo se acabó". No importa qué bando ganara en eso del apocalipsis, él nunca acabaría con esa estupidez.

Miguel estaba confrontándola, ella podía sentirlo. Dios había creado a su perfecto hijo, obediente pero él más descuidado de los Arcángeles.

"Ambos deben descansar aquí y recuperarse de su encarcelamiento. El Leteo curará sus heridas más profundas".

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Miguel intentó otra vez y Lucifer los miró a ambos, como si quisiera decidir de parte de quién ponerse. Él estaba más torturado que Miguel, debido a su aislamiento durante mucho más tiempo.

"Necesito su ayuda y a cambio les daré lo que necesitan. Su libertad".

"¿Por qué iba a ayudarte? Padre dijo que eras peligrosa".

 _Él es valiente_ , pensó Sheol divertida, al verlo caminar hacia ella. Todo poder angélico envolvente y correcto. Ambos hermanos separados eran peligrosos y juntos eran maravillosamente codependientes.

Si ella pudiera reparar eso y mantener sus planes en orden, los hermanos juntos serían lo que ella necesitaba. Pero primero... Caminó hacia Miguel y levantó la mano para golpear su cara.

"No pienses en controlarme, Miguel", advirtió ella y él la miró fijamente. "Porque no te gustará cómo termina eso. Ambos saben cómo debe ser esto. Tu pequeño Apocalipsis era sólo una cortina de humo para el verdadero problema".

Lucifer se sobresaltó.

"Quédense aquí y descansen", dijo ella mientras empezaba a desvanecerse. "Y consideren que puedo ponerlos de nuevo en su jaula, sin su juguete de mascar para hacerles compañía esta vez. Consideren una eternidad pasada en compañía del otro, con sólo su justicia para reconfortarlos".

* * *

La vieja casa era exactamente como la antigua casa de Chuck, hasta estaba la pintura descascarada y la reja destartalada. Era extraño, porque el pequeño pueblo no estaba ni cerca de donde habían visto a Chuck por última vez.  
Dean hizo una mueca mientras miraba alrededor de la tranquila calle y trataba de asegurarse de que los demonios que los habían seguido no estuvieran a punto de dar a conocer su presencia. Castiel se adelantó, también con la mirada atenta, mientras que Sam y Meg iban por detrás.

El césped y el buzón de correo lleno hicieron que Meg resoplara. "Genial! ¿Estamos seguros de que él está aquí? Esto me parece casi abandonado".

Sam se encogió de hombros y recogió un sobre del buzón. "El correo es actual. Sabemos que Chuck es un poco excéntrico".

"¿Un poco?", preguntó Dean.

"Muy bien, mucho".

"Que alguien me ponga al corriente. ¿Quién es este Chuck?" – preguntó Meg.

Castiel abrió la pequeña puerta. "Es un profeta del Señor".

"Sí, eso no me dice nada. Los profetas están por todos lados en la tierra de los Winchester". Meg esperó mientras Dean pasaba delante de ella. "Tiene que haber algo más".

"Es escritor. Escribió algunos libros sobre… bueno, nosotros". Sam hizo una mueca. "En su momento, se volvió muy popular".

"¿Qué? ¿Él te entrevistó sobre cómo conseguir una melena exuberante en 5 pasos fáciles o sobre cómo actuar como un cazador delicado en dos entregas?" Meg se burló y Dean la miró por encima de su hombro.

"Libros sobre nosotros cazando, a veces antes de que ocurriera. La última vez que lo vimos fue en el Apocalipsis, así que puedes adivinar por qué pensé que estaba muerto".

Meg finalmente atravesó la puerta y miró a Castiel. "Entonces, ¿por qué tengo que estar aquí si a él le gusta escribir ficciones sobre Dean y Sam?"

"No lo sé. Aunque tú estuviste antes en algunos de sus libros. No me había dado cuenta en ese momento", admitió él. Meg lo miró fijamente, pero él estaba caminando por la acera hasta el porche antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería.

Dean tocó primero el timbre de la puerta y, tras unos largos momentos, sacudió la cabeza. "¿Estamos seguros de que está en casa?"

Sam le echó un vistazo. "¿Desde cuándo Chuck se va de casa?"

"Sí, buen punto".

Frustrado, Castiel se puso adelante y golpeó la puerta. Inclinó la cabeza. "Puedo oír a alguien moviéndose".

Meg se apoyó contra la tambaleante barandilla del porche. "Súper. En algún momento del día de hoy estaría bien".

El lento chasquido de una multitud de cerraduras abriéndose hizo que Castiel se inclinara hacia atrás y asintiera satisfecho.

"Creo que está dentro".

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una vista familiar del Chuck desaliñado, con un bolígrafo en la boca y una bata de baño desprolija, hizo que Dean girara los ojos.

"Mira, Ned, por última vez, no te robé el periódico y-". Chuck levantó la vista del montón de periódicos que estaba leyendo. Sus ojos se posaron primero sobre Dean y Sam, luego sobre Castiel. Detrás de Sam, Meg estaba fuera de la vista. La pluma cayó de la boca de Chuck. "Oh, mierda".

"Esa es una gran bienvenida, hombre profeta", dijo Dean y empujó con el hombro al hombre más pequeño. Chuck lo miró a los ojos y se apartó del camino mientras Sam seguía a su hermano. Su chirrido era fuerte mientras casi era presionado contra la pared.

"¡Sam... Dean! ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?" Rápidamente corrió delante de ellos para tratar de bloquearles la entrada a su sala de estar. "Quiero decir, han pasado años".

"Esperaba que tú nos dijeras por qué estamos aquí", dijo Sam, mirándolo fijamente. "Las llamadas de teléfono de la nada, no ocurren tan a menudo".

"¿Una llamada telefónica? Quiero decir, ¿qué? Yo..." Chuck se detuvo mientras Castiel los seguía. "Castiel, estás... Quiero decir, estás... estás... estás aquí. Con los Winchesters".

El ángel parpadeó. "Por supuesto".

"¡Eso es... eso es genial! Quiero decir, pensé que era algo pasajero ustedes juntos por un tiempo". Chuck estaba comenzando a balbucear y Dean puso los ojos en blanco, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar. Mientras su puerta delantera se cerraba, Chuck miró fijamente a Meg cuando apareció al lado de Sam, pareciendo enana junto al hombre más grande. Ella miró alrededor de la casa y luego directamente a Chuck.

"Oh... joder", susurró Chuck, tropezando contra la pared. Meg le frunció el ceño.

"¿Esto es un profeta?"

"Según Cas, deberías haber visto a Lucas", dijo Dean. Castiel le echó un vistazo, sonriendo.

"Te acuerdas de eso".

"Fue uno de *tus momentos*, sí", admitió el Winchester. Chuck se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente a Meg con la boca abierta, cuando Castiel lo observó con curiosidad antes de mirar de nuevo a Meg. El demonio le devolvió la mirada y él se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que él ha visto demonios antes. Tal vez sea tu recipiente".

Meg miró hacia abajo. "No hay escote asomando".

"Perdón, es sólo que... esta es... Ésta es Meg ¿verdad? "

Ella miró fijamente a Chuck. "¿Sabes mi nombre?"

"Uh... bueno..."

"¿Podemos saltearnos esto, por favor?", dijo Sam. "Chuck, Meg probablemente te arrancará la garganta si no le gustas. Meg, Chuck es escritor y huele como si hubiera estado bebiendo otra vez".

"¡No lo he estado haciendo!" protestó Chuck, metiendo los pies en unas chinelas frizadas y caminando hacia su sala de estar. "Y ninguno de ustedes ha explicado por qué están aquí".

"Tú me llamaste". Sam se sentó en un sillón junto al de Dean. "¿Por qué?"

"No te llamé. ¡Ni siquiera sé tu número!" Él empezaba a caminar y Meg se apoyó contra la pared. "¿Por qué diablos estan aquí?"

"Mira, acabamos de dar un largo paseo, y antes de eso estábamos haciendo las pruebas para cerrar las Puertas del Infierno y..."

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Eso es en serio? ¿Todavía vas a hacer eso?" Chuck sonaba asombrado y Castiel frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Chuck miró nerviosamente hacia abajo y luego a Meg, y luego hacia afuera. Ella observaba la pila de notas que él había tirado sobre la mesa de la ventana, claramente leyéndolas.

Dean siguió su mirada. "¿Ella te pone nervioso?"

"Un poco. Mira, quiero decir, no te llamé así que si quieres marcharte…". Chuck agitó la mano a Meg. "Todos ustedes".

"Lo siento. Estoy con el Equipo Idiotas hasta que sepa el por qué estamos aquí", replicó ella con una dulzura burlona. "A menos que tengas una buena razón por la que debería irme".

Él intentó fulminarla con la mirada. "Se supone que no deberías estar aquí, sino haciendo lo que hacen las mujeres embarazadas cuando -"

La cabeza de Meg se adelantó. "¿Perdón?"

Chuck inmediatamente se apoyó contra la pared. "Eh - no quise decir eso-"

Castiel cogió el brazo de Meg y la detuvo para que no siguiera adelante. Ella lo empujó y notó otro montón de papeles, esta vez con su nombre escrito en ellos. Parecía una novela que estaba siendo editada.

"Espera, ¿así que todavía tienes visiones?" Sam se burló. "Sabías que estábamos haciendo algo. Sabes que Meg está embarazada y no es como si se le súper notara".

Castiel la miró y tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

Como un cordero, el profeta se rascó la nuca. "… Quizás. Es algo así como, clasificado, realmente".

Dean lo miró iracundo. "Tú no eres el FBI, Chuck".

Tomando un papel de la pila descartada, Meg vio su nombre una y otra vez. La página estaba fechada semanas antes por la impresora. Los Winchesters y Castiel continuaron tratando de forzar a Chuck a que les dijera por qué estaban aquí si él no había sido la persona que había llamado, pero ella se aisló, desconectándose auditivamente de ellos. La página llena de datos era sobre ella, sobre lo que le estaba pasando. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuanto más leía. Tramas revueltas, resúmenes, notas, todo era sobre ella. _"Los demonios no sueñan a menudo, pero por la gracia con la que ella había sido tocada, Meg se había convertido en una excepción..." "Meg sintió la nueva vida dentro de ella con una mezcla de miedo y odio, sin estar segura de lo que le estaba sucediendo. "Meg sabía que lo que estaba dentro de ella iba a ser poderoso. ¿Pero por qué un demonio y un ángel? ¿Por qué ahora?"_

La página entera estaba dedicada a escenas sobre ella, incluso esbozando la noche que ella había pasado con Castiel tratando de olvidar el Leteo y luego fraccionándose en ideas de su embarazo con signos de interrogación.

"Tú lo sabías". Su voz fue baja y sólo Castiel la escuchó. Él giró la cabeza para mirar y la vio arrugando el papel en su mano. "Maldito infierno". Todos los hombres la miraron y sus ojos se volvieron negros mientras ella se enfocaba en Chuck. "¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar?"

Él se paró cerca del sofá y extendió sus manos tratando de parecer inocente.

"Puede que haya tenido una idea…"

"¿Una idea? Sabías que iba a pasar. ¡Todo está en estas páginas! ¿Así que todo esto es una broma enfermiza de un Dios y un profeta?" Ella agarró con la mano un abrecartas de una mesa lateral y los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par. Dean se debatió sobre interferir, pero luego sonrió y se recostó, guiñándole el ojo a Sam.

"Por favor, no hagas que la cosa duela, ya he tenido una mala semana". Él se estremeció recordando a Sheol tirándolo contra la pared.

"Oh, esto está por ponerse peor…". Ella empezó a decirle y Castiel se puso delante de ella. "¡Hijo de puta!".

"¡Meg, no puedes apuñalar al profeta! No puedo dejarte ", advirtió él, con todo su entrenamiento e instinto gritándole para luchar contra ella. Meg lo fulminó con la mirada y lanzó el cuchillo al suelo. Pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella se lanza cerca de Chuck y le da un puñetazo que lo hizo inclinar hacia el suelo, tambalearse y caer en el sofá.

En una fracción de segundo, Meg aterrizó encima de él. Castiel se lanzó contra ella para salvar a Chuck y Dean se rio al verlo luchando con el pequeño demonio.

Meg agarró la túnica de Chuck y lo atrajo hacia ella, sacudiéndolo.

"Todo esto fue una broma para Dios, ¿no? A ver si podemos joder más con un demonio, ¿eh?" Haciendo caso omiso de aterrizaje de Castiel contra su espalda, Meg cerró su puño y se dispuso a otro puñetazo, pero Chuck logró esquivarlo corriendo la cabeza de su camino. El puño del demonio rompió el marco de la ventana, detrás de su cabeza. Con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, Castiel la arrastró hacia atrás lo suficiente para que el profeta pudiera levantarse un poco.

"¡Nunca pensé que conocería a un demonio psicópata merodeando con ustedes!" le gritó a Dean que estaba riéndose.

Con un gruñido, Meg curvó sus dedos en otro puño y lo golpeó brutalmente en la nariz. El crujido del hueso fue fuerte y él voló contra la parte de atrás del sofá por la fuerza del golpe. Castiel continuaba luchando con Meg. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí.  
"¡Basta! Él no fue el que te dejó embarazada ", le siseó en la oreja. "No es su culpa".

"Todo eso escrito, completo, él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que Crowley me encontraría, lo sabía todo", gritó ella, retorciéndose, y él simplemente apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella. A pesar de lo disgustado que estaba por el claro desprecio de Chuck por lo que su escritura podía hacer y prevenir, él no podía dejar que ella matara al hombre.

"Y matarlo no ayudará". Caminó hacia atrás, arrastrándola con él. Dean tenía los pies apoyados en la mesa de café, Sam estaba medio dormido a pesar del alboroto, y Chuck estaba lloriqueando detrás del sofá. Castiel intentó calmarla con su voz. "Cálmate".

Meg se retorció en sus brazos. Ella aún estaba dando suficiente pelea como para que él siguiera caminando hacia atrás, tratando de poner bastante distancia entre ella y el profeta.

"Quiero matarlo".

"No."

Dean los miró a ambos. "Quizá deberías contar hasta cien".

"¡Vete a la mierda, Winchester!". Meg se las arregló para soltarse de los brazos de Castiel pero no hizo ningún movimiento hacia Chuck. "¡Él lo sabía!"

"Meg, yo no ..."

"Tu Dios tenía todo planeado, ¿eh? En vez de decirles a ustedes los ángeles, que todavía lo aman por alguna razón, o incluso a Tran, él tenía un borracho, que una vez fue escritor, convirtiendo todo en una melodrama "Tiempos Violentos". (Nota de Traducción: "Tiempos Violentos", filme de Q. Tarantino, de 1994)

Castiel se encogió. "Meg".

"No lo hagas", gruño ella. "Sólo… no lo hagas. Fui estúpida al pensar que tendría respuestas que no me convertirían en una maldita broma interna".

"¡Fuera!" Chuck se estaba poniendo de pie, su nariz todavía chorreando sangre. "¡Todos ustedes! ¡No los quiero aquí!"

Curiosamente, al minuto de hablar, la casa entera pareció latir y Dean se encontró a sí mismo poniéndose de pie. "Cas, sácala de aquí".

Pero el demonio ya se estaba yendo, golpeando la puerta principal en la cara de Castiel. Dean suspiró y agitó la cabeza.

"Bueno, eso fue dramático".

"¡Lo digo en serio!" La voz de Chuck vaciló un poco. "¡Fuera!"

"Bueno, eso parece una mala idea ahora mismo". Sam finalmente estaba hablando, aunque no se movió del sofá. Estaba mirando por la ventana. "Tenemos problemas más grandes."

Dean siguió su mirada para ver que en la casa de al lado las luces parpadeaban, y afuera las luces de la calle empezaban a hacer lo mismo. Castiel también miró fijamente y luego, desvió la mirada a la puerta cerrada.

"Meg…"

El ángel desapareció en un batir de alas, dejando a Dean y Sam peleándose por seguirlo.

* * *

"¡Hijo de puta!", gritó Meg para sí misma, yendo impaciente hacia el Impala. "¡Maldición!"

Su poder se desplegó y destruyó el buzón de Chuck en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue malditamente fácil prenderlo fuego con todo el correo de papel dentro. Aquello era infantil, pero la hacía sentir mejor.

La luz de una lámpara empezó a parpadear y ella miró. Su piel se erizó y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando giró, tres demonios estaban justo detrás de ella. Su mano se levantó tarde y la fuerza de un golpe la envió contra un árbol que se astilló por el impacto de su cuerpo. Al reincorporarse, Meg pudo reconocer a los demonios inmediatamente.

Los leales de Crowley.

"He aquí una sorpresa. Meg todavía dando vueltas alrededor de los Winchesters y de su ángel mascota, ¿eh?" preguntó el más bajo y ella retrocedió unos pasos. Los demás se ubicaron a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Crowley?"

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Perdieron a su precioso Rey?", preguntó ella y él se puso tenso.

"¿Dónde…?"

Ella sólo sonrió con superioridad y él le hizo señas al que estaba más cerca de ella.

Cuando se puso al alcance de sus brazos, Meg se agachó y le metió el codo en la nariz. A pesar de lo grande que era, ella se las arregló para ponerle los brazos en el cuello antes de que él pudiera hacer un buen movimiento. Pero antes de que ella pudiera romperle el cuello, las manos de él se abrieron paso hasta su brazo y se lo retorció hasta que los huesos se quebraron.

Una quinta mano salió de la nada sobre la frente del demonio y ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el resplandor de luz. La mano que sujetaba su brazo se soltó y ella cayó de espaldas contra el árbol.

Castiel la miró por un momento antes de mirar a los otros dos demonios. Ellos lo insultaron cuando él se movió rápidamente hacia delante, agarrando al mayor de ellos por el brazo. El demonio tiró hacia atrás y lo agarró por el cuello. Meg se lanzó hacia delante, girando bajo el brazo de Castiel para arrebatar su espada ángel.

Castiel se movió lo suficiente como para que ella enterrara la espada en el estómago del demonio. Él dio un grito de asombro mientras chispas naranjas lo iluminaban y luego se echó hacia atrás, soltando las manos.

El último demonio, el de baja estatura que había hablado, abrió la boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero antes de que un rastro de humo negro pudiese escapar, salieron chispas volando a través de su traje de carne. Parado detrás de él, Dean mantuvo la espada enterrada profundamente en su espalda.

"Buen intento". Una vez que el demonio dejó de retorcerse, él arrojó el cuerpo sobre los otros. Olfateando, miró a Meg. "Entonces, ¿has terminado con la rabieta?"

Detrás de Dean, Sam giró los ojos. "Deshagámonos de estos cuerpos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta".

Mientras los hermanos comenzaban a apilar los cuerpos para que Castiel se deshiciera de ellos, él bajó la mano y ayudó a Meg a levantarse. Ella se negó a mirarlo, se limpió suavemente el labio ensangrentado y frotó con su mano sana la piel magullada de su mejilla.

"¿Estás herida?", preguntó él y le tomó la muñeca con su mano. Con cuidado le dio la vuelta y le miró a la cara mientras ella hacía una mueca de dolor. "Está roto".

"No es tan malo. Tuve heridas peores que curaron más rápido". Ella sacó la barbilla señalando a los cuerpos. "Deshazte de ellos".

Castiel la miró fijamente y ella finalmente le devolvió la mirada.

"No me escaparé para matarlo. ¿Vale?" gritó ella y él asintió.

"Bien".

Antes de que Dean pudiera comentar, él se había ido con los desafortunados cuerpos que habían apilado.

"Hombre, este día ya se está haciendo demasiado largo".

* * *

Los gritos no se habían detenido desde que Dean y los demás se habían ido. Acostado en su cama, Kevin puso la almohada sobre su cabeza y apretó los dientes. Pensó que sería más seguro quedarse en su habitación para esconderse de la presencia de Crowley.

Si los gritos eran malos, el canto era peor.

Kevin sabía lo que él intentaba hacer. Intentaba hacerlo ir al calabozo, para que lo dejara salir, para provocarlo. Por mucho que Kevin quisiera matarlo, se mantuvo en su habitación o en la cocina.

Estaba más seguro así.

La única vez que se fue de la cama fue para conseguir comida y ahora, de nuevo, su estómago ya comenzaba a rugir. Necesita salir a buscar comida. Sólo necesitaba _salir_. Mientras Crowley comenzaba otra versión en voz alta de "I am slowly going crazy"", Kevin agarró la bolsa en la que tenía la tabla y la arrojó sobre su hombro.

Tal vez iría a conseguir algo más fresco que cenas congeladas.

Haciendo una mueca, abrió la puerta y entró en...

Una pizzería.

Kevin parpadeó ante el cambio abrupto. Ni siquiera se había sentido como si se estuviera moviendo, pero estaba en un lugar totalmente nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba el pasillo? ¿El búnker?

Este lugar era una antigua pizzería gourmet, con sillas de aspecto destartalado, manteles a cuadros y pilas de platos en la esquina. Incluso el olor de la pizza era deliciosamente abrumador. Confundido, Kevin dio otro paso a través de la puerta por la que había pasado y tragó nerviosamente. Sin pensarlo, dejó que la bolsa cayera de sus dedos entumecidos, agrietando el suelo de baldosas cuando aterrizó.

"Deberías ser mucho más cuidadoso con eso". La voz seca, culta pero aburrida, lo hizo saltar y agarrar la bolsa.

La única persona que estaba comiendo en la mesa junto a la ventana lo miró y él nerviosamente agarró la bolsa mientras trataba de ver quién era. Una gran fuente de pizza grasosa, con olor a salsa pesada y queso, estaba delante de él y Kevin inconscientemente se mojó los labios.

"Ven. Debes estar hambriento y me gusta la compañía a veces".

Kevin encontró sus pies moviéndose casi por voluntad propia y se arrastró hacia delante. Cuando miró hacia un lado, vio a varias personas acostadas en el suelo detrás del mostrador. Muertas. Tragando el impulso de vomitar, tropezó hasta casi caer en la silla frente al hombre.

"Disfruto bastante este lugar. Aunque la rotación de personal es notablemente alta".

"Sí", dijo Kevin, mirando a un cliente que había muerto y caído de cara sobre su pizza.

Los dedos delgados pusieron con cuidado el tenedor y el cuchillo en la mesa y él miró fijamente a dos ojos imposiblemente oscuros y fríos. "Entonces, Kevin Tran. He oído hablar mucho de ti. Sobre todo, a través de fuentes secundarias por supuesto, pero han sido historias interesantes".

Kevin se volvió a lamer los labios mientras el hombre ponía un trozo grueso de pizza ante él.

"Debes tener hambre. Según recuerdo, los profetas tienen un mal hábito de malnutrición y de beber en exceso. Espero que sólo tengas hambre. El alcohol es lo que te matará". El hombre lo miró fijamente hasta que Kevin finalmente encontró su voz. La tormenta que comenzaba a soplar afuera era lo tan fuerte como para que realmente tuviera que concentrarse en el hombre.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Alguien que tú y todos los de tu especie están destinados a conocer, tarde o temprano".

Kevin lo miró fijamente y sintió un pinchazo de comprensión en su espina dorsal, como un dedo frío que le empujaba. Conocía a este hombre.

"Muerte".

"Qué brillante eres". La entidad casi sonrió. "Sí. Y necesito hablar contigo. Sobre esa sagrada carga tuya".

"Espera, ¿tú eres la Muerte y quieres hablarme de la palabra de Dios?" Kevin parpadeó. "Estoy loco".

Muerte ignoró eso.

"Intenté hacerlo con los Winchesters, pero ninguno parecía captar el tema. Estás, como he oído, en 'colocación avanzada', ¿no?"

"Sí".

"Come. Hablaremos mientras lo haces". Muerte esperó pacientemente hasta que Kevin finalmente comenzó a comer la gruesa rebanada de pizza que le había dado. Forzándose a tomar pequeños bocados, el profeta trató de ocultar cuán desesperadamente quería devorar toda la bandeja. "Asumo que te diste cuenta de que tus sueños del fin del mundo eran verdades reales, no sólo pesadillas; a que el demonio tenía los mismos."

Kevin asintió, masticando lentamente para no tener que hablar.

"Excelente. Así que estoy seguro de que se preguntarán qué es lo que lo está causando o por qué estoy involucrado en todo". Esos ojos conocedores pasaron por la cara de Kevin. "Kevin, a mi edad, en la que apenas recuerdo el principio, no necesito tanta estupidez y todos ustedes han sido muy estúpidos". Muerte cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa. "Y me estoy molestando con lo mucho que he tenido que interferir".

"Y entonces ¿qué significa eso?"

"¿Por qué cerrar las Puertas del Infierno causaría destrucción?", preguntó Muerte.

"No lo sé."

"Cocina básica 1-01. ¿Pusiste una tapa en algo demasiado caliente y… qué hará?"

"Se derramará". Kevin lo pensó. "¿Por... calor?"

Muerte esperó pacientemente.

"Quiero decir, una especie de efecto de desbordamiento. Si el infierno está lleno, gracias a lo que ha hecho Crowley, entonces algo más se afianza allí. No puede ser tapado por..." balbuceó sobre él. "Debido a que no estaba destinado a serlo."

"Muy inteligente".

"Las tablas no son instrucciones, ¿verdad?"

"Algunas lo son. Otras, no lo son. Desafortunadamente, el acuerdo original era que si ciertas cosas se llevaban a cabo, este mundo termina. Independientemente de del éxito o fracaso de las mismas".

"¿Entre quienes es el acuerdo?"

"De Dios, por supuesto".

Kevin casi se rio, bajando el tenedor. "¿Dios responde a alguien?"

"¿No lo hacemos todos?" Muerte se acomodó en su silla. "La creación tiene su precio. Como todas las cosas. ¿Realmente crees que tu mundo es el primero de su clase? ¿El único de su clase? Lo único que hace que el tuyo sea excepcional es la cantidad de tiempo que se le ha dedicado recientemente, antes de ser abandonado. Y el hecho de que el corazón de Dios se ha roto por su precio".

Muerte lo observó terminar la pizza en silencio.

"Por supuesto, tienes que entender que eso está fuera de mi horario o de mis intereses típicos. Pero Dios y su ingenio proverbial han frustrado a la 'persona' equivocada y esta vez, no soy yo. Pero es alguien que afecta directamente lo que hago".

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Si no terminamos las pruebas, estarán a medio hacer y Sam morirá", Kevin apartó el plato y Muerte sonrió. "No podemos terminar las pruebas. Quiero decir, hice todo este trabajo para salvar el mundo, para tener algo a lo que volver".

"Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo. Sólo una cosa muy importante, si cierras una puerta, algo más tiene que abrirse. Por el contrario, si destruyes un contrato, algo más tiene que ocupar su lugar. Es todo cuestión de balance". La expresión de Muerte desapareció y Kevin se estremeció ante la forma en la que estaba siendo mirado. "Tal vez necesites ver si la tabla ángel dice cómo hacer esto correctamente".

"¿La tabla ángel? ¿Por qué deberían estar conectadas?" Él puso los ojos en blanco. "E incluso si dijera algo, Cas la tiene escondida".

"Si... y es en un lugar tan obvio que es raro que ninguno de ustedes ni siquiera pensara en buscar mejor. Durante semanas ha estado mirando a Dean Winchester a la cara, por decirlo así".

Kevin se levantó temblando, pero dispuesto a enfrentarse a Muerte. "¿Crees que eres de alguna ayuda? ¿Por qué te importa?"

"Oh, no me importa. Esto es bastante divertido de ver". Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. "Eres un profeta muy interesante, Kevin Tran; pero, ¿no crees que es un poco raro que en un sistema donde sólo uno de ustedes puede existir, haya aparecido otro profeta?".

Kevin cogió su bolso y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir? Ellos... Chuck es mayor que yo por lo que dijo Sam".

"Sí. Es mucho mayor que tú y que muchos de ustedes. Y mucho más letal de lo que nadie puede imaginar. Casi se podría decir que no es un profeta".

Antes de que pudiera responder, Kevin fue devuelto al búnker. Se sintió más confundido que nunca cuando vio las paredes familiares y escuchó el conocido zumbido de las luces y los gritos impacientes de Crowley. Aunque eso regresó a su mente, ahora nada de eso importaba. Metió la mano en su bolso, sacó la tabla y la observó atentamente.

"Supongo que no he terminado después de todo."

* * *

Castiel envolvió la muñeca de Meg antes de volver a reunirse con los Winchesters en la sala de estar. Ella había estado extrañamente callada desde el ataque y él la había revisado cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que no había sufrido ningún otro daño. Había ignorado el intento de Chuck de mantenerlos fuera y, en su lugar, puso a Meg en el estudio, donde pensó que estaría a salvo.

"Abrazos con Castiel como terapia, ¿eh?" Había preguntado ella de manera punzante cuando él le dijo que se sentara en el sofá. Castiel ignoró ese comentario antes de tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había logrado encontrar.

La forma en que ella miraba todo menos a él, le recordaba los meses anteriores. Irritado y frustrado por ello, tardó más de lo necesario hasta que ella empezó a responder a sus preguntas de nuevo.

"Te dije que sanaría por sí sola", murmuró ella, mirándole entablillar la muñeca. Los huesos le dolían mientras su poder luchaba por curarla rápidamente y él era notablemente gentil.

"Lo sé". Cortó la gasa. "Pero me gusta estar seguro de que estás cómoda".

"A veces pienso que tu padre se revolvería en la tumba con lo bonito que tú te comportas con un demonio."

Castiel se encogió de hombros y decidió ignorar su blasfemia. "Se les dijo a los ángeles que protegieran y amaran a todas las criaturas de Dios. A veces olvidamos eso, pero eventualmente algo nos lo hace recordar ".

Ella miró la parte superior de su cabeza mientras él pasaba sus dedos sobre los huesos que sanaban de su muñeca. "¿Alguna vez te cansas de hacer este trabajo voluntario?"

Castiel levantó la mirada, los ojos buscando su rostro. "¿Quién dijo que les por deber lo que hago por ti?"

El silencio fue repentino e insoportable, pero él mantuvo el brazo de ella agarrado, los dedos de la mano rastreando los delicados huesos bajo su piel. La cara de Meg se cerró y ella miró hacia otro lado. "Deberías ir a interrogar al profeta. Estaré aquí, fingiendo que no existo".

Si él notó el cambio brusco de tema, no lo manifestó. Mientras se ponía de pie, Meg lo miró de cerca y luego agitó la cabeza. Se detuvo en la puerta corrediza cuando ella aclaró su garganta. "Pero en serio, Clarence. ¿Alguna vez te detienes a pensar… '¿Por qué?'"

"A veces. Más que nada cuando estoy preocupado, tratando de seguirte el paso al mismo tiempo que trato de protegerte".

"En cuanto la niña salga, yo me voy", murmuró ella y él suspiró.

"Dije que te protegería. No tomo a la ligera cosas como esas". Él abrió la puerta antes de volver a mirarla.

"¿Ella está bien?", preguntó él. "La caída que tuviste..."

"¿Quién? Oh…". Ella se echó un vistazo al vientre. "Más a salvo que la mayoría de nosotros, supongo".

"Bien. Veré lo que puedo averiguar de Chuck sobre todo el por qué, si eso te lo hace más fácil". Él se estaba moviendo de nuevo y Meg asintió.

"Sí, gracias". No queriendo que viera lo perturbada que estaba, con ganas de pensar todo esto por sí misma, ella cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la parte de atrás del sofá.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, abrió los ojos y suspiró.

"Qué carajos, Clarence"

* * *

"Mira, ¡no juguemos malditos juegos!" Dean estaba a mitad de una discusión con Chuck cuando Castiel tomó su lugar cerca de la estantería en el salón.

"¡No estoy haciéndolo! ¡Yo no te llamé! No te llamaría." Chuck estaba lanzando sus notas en todas las direcciones. Como si fuera a encontrar un registro telefónico para probarlo.

"Alguien lo hizo".

Sam se restregó los ojos. "Bueno, concentrémonos. Chuck tuvo algunas visiones sobre todo esto, y él sabe sobre la prueba. Así que Meg y Kevin tenían sueños sobre el fin del mundo cuando la prueba del demonio era completada. ¿Cómo funciona eso?"

Chuck encontró las notas que buscaba y se sentó en un sillón. "Por lo que he visto... ciertas tablas son pruebas, pero también forman parte de un contrato más grande. También son formas de acabar con todo. Todo a causa de una entidad conocida como Olvido".

Sólo Castiel se despabiló con eso. Le dio un vistazo a Chuck, ya sin estar distraído por su preocupación por Sam o Meg.

"¿Qué?..¿Como un dios?... ¿Uno de los paganos?", preguntó Dean.

Chuck agarró sus gafas. "No. La han llamado con muchos nombres. Olvido, Caos... Sheol. No estoy seguro de cuál es el correcto", se frotó pensativamente en la mejilla. "Ni siquiera es una persona, sólo toma esa forma. Ella es un ser, como Dios o la Muerte. Es más vieja que la idea de dioses y monstruos, mucho más compleja y mucho más poderosa. Maravillosa y peligrosa".

"Suena como si ya te hubieras enamorado", fue el murmullo de Sam y Chuck escupió.

"¡No lo estoy!" Respiró hondo. "De todos modos. Ella es peligrosa. Extremadamente peligrosa".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque está dispuesta a destruir el mundo. Ese es su asunto, su único propósito". El veneno en su voz hizo que Castiel lo mirara con curiosidad. "Todas las cosas regresan a la Muerte, a la Creación, al Caos. Ella es esencialmente el caos porque ella es la nada".

Castiel encontró sus ojos atraídos hacia donde podía ver a Meg a través de la abertura de la puerta.

"Entonces, ¿ella es una maldita perversa?" intentó Dean y Chuck asintió con demasiada impaciencia.

"Gran manera de verlo. Normalmente… es decir, ella dirige un lugar donde la gente olvida. Sus almas se limpian".

"Leteo", dijo Castiel finalmente y tanto Sam como Dean lo miraron.

"¿El lugar desde el cual trajiste de vuelta a Meg?" preguntó Sam y cuando el ángel asintió, él abucheó. "Qué casualidad."

"¿Así que todo esto es culpa de Sheol?" Dean se recostó en el sofá.

"Esencialmente. Ella quiere terminar con todo, así de imple. Siempre ha sido algo así como-" Chuck se sonrió con superioridad. "Infeliz con el resultado de las cosas".

Él casi podía imaginar su ira por esa mentira.

"Bastante vengativa". Dean se pasó las manos por los pantalones. "Entonces, ¿cómo la matamos?"

"No lo haces. Quiero decir, no puedes. Ni siquiera sé cómo".

"Super".

"Aunque, si las pruebas siguen adelante, el mundo termina. Por lo que he descubierto, no hay manera real de resolverlo ahora mismo sin tener varias de las tablas para comparar. Si cierras las Puertas del Infierno, todo arde en llamas. Una especie de consecuencia. Es más bien como si se necesitara una especie de secuencia y plan antes de empezar a cargar con esto".

Ninguno de los hermanos estaba contento con lo que él estaba diciendo.

"Así que no lo hacemos", estuvo de acuerdo Dean. "Simple. Excepto por Sam ..."

"Tiene sentido no hacerlo. La voluntad de Dios y todo eso", dijo Chuck brillantemente. "Seguro que Él estaría feliz de no tener que interferir".

"Hay un problema. ¿Por qué debería importarme?" susurró Sam y Dean se volvió hacia él.

"¿Qué?"

Tanto Castiel como Dean sólo pudieron mirarlo fijamente mientras el joven alto se ponía de pie y volteaba la mesita del café. "¿Por qué mierda debería importarme?" les gritó y Dean se levantó para enfrentarse a él. La afonía constante y el dolor de garganta lo incitaron a hacer una mueca de dolor. Su voz era entrecortada, pero la fuerza de la misma hizo que Chuck se acobardara en su silla.

"Sam, vamos", Dean mantuvo las manos a un lado, "no estás pensando bien".

"Después de todo esto, de todo lo que nos ha pedido que hagamos ¿ahora se supone que tengo que vivir con lo que me ha hecho, sólo porque él prefiere no interferir?" Sam se pasó las manos por el pelo empapado en sudor "No es justo, Dean. ¡Nada de esto es justo!"

"Dios tiene un..." Castiel comenzó y Sam lo miró iracundo.

"Te juro que, si dices que Dios tiene un plan, te mato Castiel. ¡Dios no tiene un plan! Nunca lo ha tenido. Él nos abandonó a todos nosotros y cuando algo sale mal, depende de nosotros arreglar sus errores". Sam tuvo que secarse los ojos mientras las lágrimas de frustración y dolor comenzaban a emanar. "Bueno, he terminado. Voy a terminar la prueba".

Detrás de él, Chuck se frotó fatigosamente los ojos.

Dean agarró a Sam por el brazo. "No, Sam. No es de lo que estamos hablando. No acabamos con el mundo porque la vida no es justa".

Sam le dio una amarga risa. "¿De verdad? ¿De qué se trata, Dean? ¿Confianza? No confías en mí, te he decepcionado. ¿Salvar gente? Estamos matando más de lo que nunca hemos hecho. ¿El trabajo de Dios? ¿Qué Dios? No estamos mejor ahora que hace cinco años. ¡Es un gran bucle!".

Castiel estaba furioso por la blasfemia que Sam dirigía a todos ellos, pero un vistazo al modo en que los hermanos se miraban el uno al otro lo hizo callar.

Dean sabía lo que estaba matando a Sam y sabía que él había tenido algo que ver.

"Sammy", la voz de Dean bajó y le agarró los brazos con fuerza, "Escúchame. Encontraremos una manera. Siempre lo hacemos. Pero si te rindes ahora, todo por lo que hemos luchado se pierde. Escuchaste a Kevin, ¡Diablos, incluso escuchaste a Meg! No me arriesgaré a perder a mi hermano por esto. Eres un mejor hombre, ¿entiendes? Sé que lo eres. Confío en ti, Sam. Lo hago".

Sam se arrugó por dentro, Dean pudo verlo en sus ojos. "Estoy cansado, Dean. ¿Cuántos errores más tengo que cometer para hacer feliz a Dios?" Había una nota perdida en su voz ahora, reemplazando la ira. "¿Para arreglarlo contigo?"

Dean se congeló y miró fijamente a Sam mientras su hermano se sentaba pesadamente en el sofá una vez más.

"Sam. Nunca diré que te merecías esto".

Chuck miró entre los dos hermanos. "¿Debo irme?"

Castiel lo miró con enojo para callarlo.

"Tú no tienes que demostrar nada, Sam." Dean le agarró los brazos para mantener quietas sus manos temblorosas "Yo no quiero eso, pero ¡Dios mío! no quiero que muramos. Ese no es el punto. No voy a perder, pero si hacemos esto, ambos moriremos, ya lo sabes. Y eso no es cómo será. Vamos a vivir. Confío en ti, pero necesito que confíes en mí."

"Siempre lo hago, Dean" Sam murmuró. La explosión anterior le había costado la poca energía que guardaba.

"Entonces confía en mí ahora. Vamos a salir de esto, pero te necesito conmigo Sam" Dean sintió el calor que irradiaba de las manos de Sam y él levantó las muñecas con más fuerza. "No me importa nada acerca de Dios. Lo que hacemos es salvar a la gente. Eso es lo que somos y lo hacemos juntos."

"Juntos" dijo Sam, con cansancio.

Oyendo sólo pequeñas rebanadas de su conversación, Meg vagó por la habitación de al lado. Estaba comenzando a ponerse un poco nerviosa por no poder salir de allí cuando su atención se posó sobre uno de los libros de Chuck. ESPANTAPAJAROS. _Título extraño_ , pensó. Lo tomó, lo abrió y a los pocos segundos, su traje de carne se puso aún más frío cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de ella.

Ese era su pasado, hace años. Cuando ella era feliz sirviendo a Azazel, su primer padre. Hojeando, leyó la interpretación de ella con una mezcla de maldición y admiración.

Chuck y Dios habían sabido de ella todo este tiempo.

Meg no había olvidado lo que había sentido al pertenecer a la muy unida "familia" de Azazel. Cómo él había parecido amarla realmente, a pesar de que le había exigido absoluta lealtad dantes de darle amor.

Eso había sido demasiado para darse cuenta de lo mucho que podría estar en estos libros de ella y prefirió cerrarlo y ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar. Pasando los dedos sobre los estantes polvorientos, ella suspiró.

"Te quitas de la correa de Castiel sólo para volver a ponerte la correa de Winchester. Maldición". Cogió otro libro y lo tiró a un lado sin verlo. "Ni siquiera sé por qué tengo que estar aquí. Podría estar torturando, causando algún caos".

Algo que se movió dentro de ella la hizo sentir un poco incómoda, y se dio unas palmaditas en el estómago. "No actúes como si no te gustaran los viajes por la carretera. Ya estás arruinando mi estilo". Golpeteando sus dedos, suspiró. "Tú no te das cuenta qué tan mal momento es este, venir así… A este lugar en todos los tiempos. Muy mal momento, niña".

Se sintió estúpida por estar hablando con ella misma, aunque pensó que era mejor que estar escuchando a escondidas el melodrama de los Winchester. De golpe, la abrumó un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ella tuvo que sostenerse de la estantería para mantener el equilibrio y no caerse.

"Me estoy mareando. Tal vez seas tú". Su visión se aclaró un poco. "Tengo que preguntar, ¿no?... sobre por qué diablos ha sucedido todo esto. Ni siquiera sé lo que eres o por qué estás aquí". Meg suspiró. "Te diré una cosa. Todo por lo que he pasado, alégrate de no haber visto nada de eso. Probablemente te dejaría una marca. No es como si me importara. Soy un demonio. Nosotros no hacemos toda esta cosa maternal".

Yendo hacia la ventana, miró hacia afuera. "Tal vez crezcas, quién sabe. Supongo que estaremos conectadas por un tiempo. Así que te propongo un trato. Tu primer trato demonio. Te protegeré, porque tengo la sensación de que vas a lanzar un infierno de sombra en la oscuridad, manteniendo a raya a monstruos y demonios, probablemente incluso ángeles, y me haría feliz si puedes joder también a Crowley y a los demás. Tú ya eres algo especial y eso es muy aterrador."

Meg miró la pequeña curvatura en su abdomen. "Si yo no te protejo, estoy segura de que Castiel lo hará."

Pasando el pulgar por encima de su vientre, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado mientras ella hablaba con su hijo por nacer. Los huesos rotos de su muñeca habían terminado de sanar, sin dejar ni un indicio de dolor. Girándola lentamente, agitó la cabeza. "Ojalá supiera por qué estás ahí y lo que vas a hacer".

Se dio una palmadita en el estómago. "Supongo que eso será un misterio".

Castiel se apoyó contra la pared, escuchando las suaves palabras de Dean hacia Sam y las más bruscas que le dirigía a Chuck. Pero lentamente escuchó palabras aún más suaves filtrándose. La voz de Meg en la habitación de al lado, apenas audible para un humano, pero clara para él.

Inclinando la cabeza, escuchaba lo que ella se encontraba diciendo. La mayor parte de las palabras eran sin sentido cariñoso, pero él pudo captar el verdadero alcance debajo de todo. Lo que significaba que ella era un demonio especial. No muy seguro del por qué, él sonrió un poco y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Por qué la sonrisa?", preguntó de repente Dean y Castiel lo miró. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo obvio y rápidamente volvió a ser inexpresivo.

"No hay razón".

"Bien". Dean sonaba tenso. "¿Qué hacemos con Sam?"

Chuck se encogió de hombros. "Diría que, si la respuesta para activar todo esta en la tabla, quizá la respuesta para desactivarlo también esté ahí".

Lo pensó detenidamente. "Eso o la tabla ángel".

Castiel miró hacia otro lado.

"No puedo pensar por qué nos molestamos en venir aquí", murmuró Sam, mirando a Chuck. Dean apretó su brazo.

"Está bien, Chuck. ¿Tienes un par de sillones en los que nos podamos tirar hasta mañana?"

Chuck se encogió de hombros "Claro, supongo. Pueden utilizar las habitaciones de arriba. Es probable que estén algo…polvorientas, pero si ustedes necesitan dormir..."

"Bien. Vamos Sam, vamos a cerrar los ojos e intentar aclarar la mente sobre esto. ¿Cas?" Esperó a que Castiel lo mirara. "Nosotros descargaremos algunas cosas del Impala. Asegúrate de que Meg se mantenga alejada de Chuck".

"Por supuesto".

* * *

El Leteo empezaba a zumbar con impaciencia. Con la repentina presencia de dos Arcángeles, la barrera de energía comenzaba a fluir con más fuerza. Más y más almas comenzaron a ser limpiadas y al regresar, Sheol notó el cambio de poder. No había estado fuera tanto tiempo, no realmente. Desde que Muerte la había arrojado al otro extremo de este universo, ella había esperado su tiempo y lo había mirado muy de cerca.

Él no estaba eligiendo un equipo, pero intentaba asegurarse de que ambos jugaran limpio.

Estaba orgullosa de él, pero un poco molesta por el retraso. Su deber hacia la Creación de Dios debería haber terminado hacía mucho tiempo, pero aquí estaba ella.

"Oh, mi pequeña palomita", murmuró mientras entraba en el centro de su casa. Su poder siempre se mantenía cerca de Meg porque no podía evitarlo, no ahora. No desde que su conexión se profundizó cuando Meg había sido liberada hacía meses. "¡Esto sería mucho más fácil si te sometieras a lo que se supone que debes hacer!"

Enojada como estaba con el demonio, con lo que sentía, ella mantuvo su expresión neutral.

Miguel estaba probando su poder haciendo que los charcos de agua aparecieran y desaparecieran. Sus ojos brillaron cuando la vio y, siempre el hijo leal, se inclinó ante la entrada de ella. Al acercarse, ella le pasó la mano por la cara.

"Miguel. ¿Estás... mejor?"

"Mucho", admitió él, acariciando su mano con amor inconsciente. "Gracias".

Él estaba sintiendo los efectos del Leteo. Los ángeles no tenían almas, pero no eran inmunes a su calidez narcótica. Después de miles de años de tortura, Miguel, así también como Lucifer, necesitaba sentir algo más que dolor.

"¿Te gustaría oír lo que quiero pedirte?", preguntó ella y él asintió. Llevándolo como un niño, caminaron al otro lado de la habitación donde Lucifer estaba sentado en el balcón. Cuando la luz parpadeó sobre él, ella vio una ilusión de alas que le rodeaban en cascada. Siempre el más brillante, este joven ángel.

Ella le pasó la mano por el pelo y sintió como su tensión se evaporaba lentamente.

"¿Por qué crees que los he liberado?" preguntó ella y Miguel miró a Lucifer. La tensión subyacente entre ellos seguía ahí, pero ahora estaba controlada. Claramente habían estado pensando en esto.

"Para terminar tus contratos con nuestro Padre", dijo Miguel y ella asintió.

"Él los ha puesto a uno en contra del otro. Eso siempre fue ridículo."

Lucifer asintió. "Nunca quise eso. Sólo quería su... amor".

Ella asintió y miró por la ventana. "Demasiadas almas han sufrido e incluso ustedes dos han sufrido, abandonados por un Padre que no podía amarlos a todos por igual".

"¿Por qué no actúas? Tú tienes el mismo poder", señaló Miguel, el soldado de siempre.

Sheol sonrió. Porque no es hora de que actúe todavía y ambos saben que la interferencia directa es algo que mi especie no hace a menudo. Además, algo se ha hecho para… disminuir mi influencia".

Ambos Arcángeles la miraron. "¿Qué?"

"¿Realmente creen que vuestro Padre toleraría tal cosa como mi rebelión?" preguntó ella con curiosidad y supo en el momento en que lo dijo que Miguel estaba confundido una vez más.

"Padre... quizás él no lo sepa."

Ella le sonrió con tristeza. "Miguel… dejo que te pudras en una Jaula durante miles de años…"

El ángel mayor abrió la boca para contestar, pero Lucifer miraba fijamente al Sheol. Con una dulzura asombrosa, extendió la mano y rozó la de ella. "Miguel es muy devoto, pero tiene razón. ¿Qué es lo que podría perjudicarte y por qué nos necesitas?"

Ella miró al centro de la habitación y un espejo de plata apareció, suspendido por cadenas de oro. Los ángeles se acercaron y vieron lo que el espejo reflejaba. Claramente se podía notar como ambos estaban luchando para unir el traje de carne con el demonio.

"¿Ella? Ella es un demonio" afirmó Miguel, luego de observar detenidamente.

Sheol prestaba atención al rostro de Lucifer "¿No te acuerdas de ella?"

"Es solo un demonio " dijo insensiblemente "Ellos tenían su propósito."

Sheol permanecía tranquila, pero gruñía bajo su garganta. Lucifer era peligroso, siempre lo había sido a causa de su amor fanático hacia lo que él sentía era lo correcto. Consecuencias malditas, seres malditos…

Ella tendría que moverse con cuidado con ambos. No eran una amenaza para ella, pero una simple acción podría causar demasiadas consecuencias.

"Te era muy devota ¿no?" Sheol caminó alrededor del espejo y también miró. "Te nombró Padre. Te dio su lealtad y amor".

"Y falló al hacer una sencilla tarea. Ella un demonio femenino sin poder real. ¿por qué es que la necesitas, exactamente?", preguntó.

Lucifer entrecerraba los ojos, tratando de ver por qué la cara del traje de carne de Meg parecía tan bien mezclado con su verdadera forma. Era como si estuviese siendo protegida por un poder externo.

"Ella ahora es una trampa".

Ambos ángeles se voltearon ante lo que escucharon. "¿Para quién?"

"Para todos nosotros". Sheol agitó la cabeza. "Una de las fuerzas más poderosas en este mundo junto a la capacidad de crear. Y ella ha creado algo que necesito destruir".

"¿Un arma?" Lucifer agitó la cabeza. "Pero nada puede matarte o lastimarte".

Pero los ojos de Miguel estaban helados y fríos. "La capacidad de crear. Ella está..."Su aliento entrecortado. "Embarazada". Miró a Lucifer. "¿Es eso posible?"

El Arcángel estaba tenso "No. Cuando los cree, aunque conectan con sus recipientes, una vez que el alma del ser humano se va, el cuerpo está vacío. Ya no puede reproducir...otra alma. A menos que sea puesta allí por un demonio"

"Pero ella lo ha hecho. Ha creado. Y no cualquier alma, sino una muy poderosa. Con ciertas... amenazas".

"Un Cambion", declaró Miguel. "Entonces el cielo se encargará de ello".

La sonrisa de Sheol envió una advertencia a través de Lucifer. "No. Lo que tiene es otra cosa. Un Cambion no puede atraparla", explicó él.

"Dime…", Sheol caminó unos pasos alejándose del espejo que se rompió una vez que ella se alejó, "¿recuerdas un ángel que iba con los Winchesters?"

Ambos Arcángeles casi gruñeron, su poder flexionándose a su alrededor.

Recordaron.

"Aparentemente, él ha logrado forjar una conexión con MI demonio". Ella enfatizó el posesivo y vio a Lucifer temblar, pero no habló de ello. "Una particularmente profunda ahora. Es su hijo el que ella lleva".

El evidente disgusto en sus dos rostros la hizo esconder una sonrisa.

"¿El hijo de Castiel?... Era extraño, pero no tanto". Lucifer parpadeó. "¿Nuestro hermano? El que se rebeló".

"Era solo un soldado", Miguel sonaba venenoso.

"Y yo lo destruí", finalizó Lucifer.

Sheol sonrió, con una insinuación oscura. "Sin embargo, vuestro Padre eligió traer a un simple soldado de vuelta a la existencia. Varias veces. No lo abandonó del todo".

Miguel hizo un sonido extraño y giró caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Volviendo su atención hacia Lucifer, Sheol lo vio tratando de entenderlo todo.

"Cuando se conocieron pensé que él había escapado... ¿Ella lo liberó?" murmuró él. Ahora recordaba más claro a Meg; una de las devotas sirvientes de Azazel, a la que él mismo había tenido que castigar cuando no había podido mantener al ángel en su lugar. Le había dado sus misiones para sacarla de su vista, pero él sabía de su valor. Había pensado que había sido una simple subestimación de Castiel; pero ¿y si...

La idea de que las manipulaciones de Dios podrían haber llegado tantos años atrás a favor de Castiel, lo hizo casi brillar con ira, pero Sheol agitó la mano para detenerlo. "Basta, Lucifer. Te traje de vuelta para terminar mi trabajo. El otro que pensé que podría hacer algo bien, ha estado fallando completamente".

Ella se sentó en su balcón y lo miró fijamente. Él coincidió con su mirada "¿Cómo?"

"Por desgracia, no he estado tan en sintonía con este mundo, como se podría esperar. Yo no anticipé su capacidad de..." Ella agitó su mano en el aire. "Sentir"

Lucifer pasó los dedos por las cortinas, pensativo. "Los demonios no pueden sentir. Es por eso que fueron creados por la corrupción. Se convierten en soldados sin mente, dispuestos a morir por una causa."

Detrás de él, y viendo de cerca, Miguel se removió, pero permaneció en silencio.

"Ella lo hace, Lucifer. Es muy leal y cree que ha elegido una causa para terminar con la vida de otro demonio. Debido a que Castiel puede ayudarla con eso, ella les dio lealtad a sus humanos por un tiempo. ¿Pero ahora? No está haciendo lo que yo necesito. Su lealtad se ha astillado".

"Tú estás diciendo que Dios tuvo una mano en la creación de su hijo?" preguntó Miguel y ella lo miró.

"Sí. Por así decirlo".

Miguel miró hacia otro lado. "No puedo creerlo".

Salió sin mucho más que decir y ella suspiró, viéndole irse. Lucifer mantuvo sus ojos en la cara de ella.

"Todavía es tan devoto. Tan ansioso de complacer, aunque sabe lo que haría su padre", miró a Lucifer. "¿Lo eres tú?"

Los ojos de él se posaron en el suelo, pensando.

"Él te alejó, creó problemas cada vez más grandes para ocupar su tiempo - yo – yo me molestaba por eso. Al principio".

Ella sonrió, recordando a este Arcángel en su creación. El más brillante y bello, y el más extraño pero maravilloso. Había disfrutado sus primeras payasadas. Sheol también sabía que no debía permitir que se supiera que ella no habría levantado una mano para detener el castigo de Dios por su desobediencia.

Dios era, en cierto modo, mucho más amable que ella.

"Lo sé. Pero Lucifer, mírame, habrá un rápido cambio de tutela ¿entiendes? Necesito tu ayuda, de ti y de tu hermano".

Su afán por ser el más amado se mostró en la forma en que sus ojos saltaron hacia los de ella. "¿Podríamos volver a ser una familia?"

"Sí". Ella le pasó la mano por la cara". Pero primero necesito que pruebes al demonio por mí. Quiero saber cuán profunda es su lealtad ahora. No la lastimes, pero pruébala. Si puedes traerla de vuelta a ti, entonces estaré encantada".

"¿Eso es todo?" Lucifer parecía confundido.

"Volverás a la Tierra, pero no pongas un pie cerca de Sam Winchester ni pienses en volver al Infierno". Sólo estás ahí para servirme a mí y sólo a mí. Si tocas a ese joven, te enviaré de vuelta a la Jaula. Sin tu hermano. ¿Me entiendes?"

Una pequeña porción de rebelión apareció en sus ojos y ella levantó una mano, acariciándole la mejilla como lo había hecho con Miguel.

"Confía en mí. Todo esto conducirá a la paz ".

Le costó más poder con Lucifer de lo que había necesitado con Sam Winchester, pero los ojos de él bajaron. "Sí".

* * *

Una vez que Castiel hubo ayudado a Dean a traer algo de ropa del Impala, buscó a Meg en la casa y la encontró sola en la cocina. Ella estaba buscando comida en el armario y él, animado, le mostró la bolsa de la compras.

" _Cute_. Hs leído mi mente". Ella casi le arrebató la bolsa y hurgó en ella. Castiel se apoyó en la mesada y la miró.

"¿No tienes curiosidad por saber lo que todos hemos decidido?"

"No puedo ver cómo cualquier cosa que yo diga vaya a importar". Meg agarró la mantequilla de maní y rebuscó entre los únicos cubiertos que quedaban limpios de Chuck.

"Veremos si Kevin puede hacer más lecturas. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de curar a Sam y averiguar qué está pasando contigo".

Meg inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se giró para enfrentarlo. "¿Crees que Chuck lo sabe?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo en ese cerebro de plumas tuyo?" Preguntó ella mientras sacaba mantequilla de maní en una cuchara y se la metía en la boca. Parecía absurdamente inocente para un demonio, pero aliviaba el impaciente retumbar en su estómago.

Aún apoyado contra la mesada, él miró al ventilador de techo. "Hay algo que no nos está diciendo".

"Mmm… Lo sé". Su voz estaba entrecortada por la mantequilla de maní y apretó la espalda entre la puerta de la cocina y la despensa. "Estrella de oro para ti, chico guapo".

"¿Por qué un segundo profeta estaría dando vueltas?" Él estaba pensando en voz alta y Meg miró cómo sus ojos seguían al ventilador. "¿Cómo supo que estábamos juntos en algún momento? Los sueños proféticos no deberían ser tan profundos".

"Ni idea" dijo ella con la cuchara en la boca, las palabras apenas se distinguían. Castiel la miró con perplejidad y frunció el ceño. Se veía extrañamente seductora, aunque un poco ridícula.

"¿La mantequilla no debería estar en algo más que en una cuchara?"

Ella sonrió y se la sacó de la boca. "¿Te estás ofreciendo?"

"Puedo ir a buscarte algo de pan."

El demonio giró los ojos mientras él la miraba con curiosidad. "Siempre eres tan ingenuo".

Ella vio la sonrisa en la comisura de su boca. "Aunque no siempre".

La mano de Castiel rozó la suya y Meg se congeló, la cuchara a medio camino de sus labios. Había algo en la forma en que la observaba, con el resplandor fluorescente iluminado en su piel, que le recordó a ella aquel día en el círculo de fuego. Sus azules ojos parpadearon ante ella, y Meg dejó caer la cuchara sobre la mesada al mismo tiempo que él se adelantaba. Sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de la pared de la despensa y ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle.

"¿Sigues trabajando en tu rutina _Peleas o te callas_?" **_(_ _Nota de traducción *Put up or shut up*)_** , murmuró ella, intentando coquetear y ponerlo fuera de guardia. En su lugar, él asintió con la cabeza y se agachó para presionarle el estómago.

"Sí. Creo que estoy mejorando".

Meg tuvo que tragarse lo que estuvo a punto de decir cuando él inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Sin perder tiempo y sin dudarlo, como lo había hecho antes. Cerró los puños mientras él la empujaba entre la puerta y la despensa, la boca sin dejarle tiempo para que ella hiciera más que respirar en su aliento. Fue repentino, demasiado repentino para que ella se pudiera hacer algún comentario inteligente y lo apartara, y sus dedos se deslizaron por la nuca de él.

Castiel levantó la mano que se mantenía sobre el vientre y vacilante, fue a tomar uno de sus senos y se inclinó sobre ella. Meg se empujó contra él, paso los dedos entre su pelo y deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca. El gemido de Castiel fue amortiguado, pero ella sintió su impaciencia cuando deslizó una pierna entre las suyas y se frotó contra él. La mano del ángel apretó con tanta fuerza que ella se quedó sin aliento. El beso continúo y estaba siendo tan profundo que a ella dejo de importarle lo tenso que ellos habían estado antes al tacto. Castiel deslizó la lengua en la cima de sus dientes, lamiendo el resto de la mantequilla de maní y ella sintió que ahora esto es su cosa favorita.

No le importaron los antojos de comida. Ella había olvidado que se estaba volviendo adicta al calor de la Gracia.

Los dientes de él aún estaban sosteniendo su labio inferior y los largos dedos peinaron su pelo cuando se acercó más a ella borrando todo espacio existente entre los dos. Castiel sonrió ante el leve sonido que emitió Meg cuándo él profundizó el beso y le mordió el labio suavemente. Sintió cómo los dedos del demonio se hundían en su pelo y las uñas arañando su cuero cabelludo mientras percibía cómo el pequeño cuerpo se trepaba al de él para estar más cerca.

Meg estaba a punto de pedir que se fueran a cualquier lugar excepto la cocina de algún profeta, cuando la puerta se abrió, empujándolos. El pie de Castiel la bloqueó lo suficiente y, con un suspiro, él rompió el beso. Meg gimió de decepción, sus dedos cayendo para tirar de su corbata, silenciosamente pidiéndole que continuara. Él dejó su boca contra la suya un momento más antes de quitarse del camino de la puerta con ella.

Chuck finalmente deslizó por la puerta, llevando una gran caja.

"¡Oh, Cas! ¡Te estaba buscando! Pero al café primero", exclamó con alegría. Meg aún inspiraba aire a bocanadas, su lengua lamiendo su labio inferior, y Castiel estaba desarreglado, su pelo despeinado. Todavía estaba cerca, apoyándose contra ella, pero si Chuck se dio cuenta o no, no estaba claro. Jadeando por respirar, Meg lo miró mientras él empezaba a hacer el café, sus dedos en el pecho de Castiel.

"Voy a romperle las piernas", murmuró ella. El ángel la miró.

"No, no lo harás".

"Oh, sí lo hare. Sólo dame cinco minutos". Ella se adelantó para llevar a cabo su amenaza, pero él enganchó un brazo en los de ella. El apretón era suave, y él en realidad le estaba sonriendo.

"Por favor".

"Bien. Puedes romperle tú las piernas".

Él la miró con afecto, sus ojos azules casi riendo y con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Era el tipo de mirada que la hacía observarlo estúpidamente, embelesada. Castiel feliz, genuinamente feliz sin razón alguna, era una visión rara. Él miró a Chuck y luego la miró a ella, y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué le rompería las piernas?"

"Porque acaba de impedirte tener sexo por primera vez en días".

Había algo demasiado practicado en la inocente forma en que él inclinó su cabeza y miró fijamente a sus labios hinchados. "¿Era eso lo que iba a pasar?"

Meg rechinó los dientes. "Bueno, ahora no va a pasar."

Murmurando sobre los que cortan los rollos, Meg le pegó a la puerta y salió. Castiel la vio entrar en el salón y sonrió un poco.

"¿Ella te hace feliz?" La voz de Chuck fue repentina y Castiel parpadeó, girando para mirarlo. "Quiero decir, nunca te vi sonreír mucho. O hacer mucho más que aceptar tu deber. Siempre fuiste serio, pero parece que ella te da vuelta tanto como los Winchesters".

"Ella es... Meg".

"Aunque es raro. ¿Demonio y ángel? Ustedes van por lo diferente".

"Supongo que sí". Castiel miró la caja con curiosidad. Estaba vieja y manchada de agua, con el nombre de Chuck escrito en ella".

"Ah, uh. ¿Qué ves, cuando la miras?". Chuck estaba tratando de ocultar su miedo a Meg detrás del sarcasmo. "Quiero decir, ella es sólo un demonio. Así que puedo imaginarme que todo es cara de miedo y esas cosas".

Castiel le sonrió un poco, mirando la caja. "Sí, es un demonio".

"Ah, claro." Chuck giró los ojos mientras le dedicaba a Castiel una mirada desconcertada, y abrió la caja. El ángel miró por encima de su hombro los montones de mantas suaves, juguetes de peluche y libros.

"¿Qué es eso?" Extendió la mano y recogió una copia desgastada de un libro de mitología infantil.

"Éstas son cosas de mi vieja habitación de niño". Chuck tomó el osito de peluche y lo abrazó. "Mamá era muy sentimental en ese sentido. Me leía muchos libros. Ese es mi favorito, ¿sabes? A veces lo uso para nombrar personajes. Algo práctico".

Castiel levantó un ridículo traje de rana hecho para un niño. "Me imagino que ella ha guardado algunas cosas…"

Chuck lo empujó rápidamente hacia el fondo mientras sus mejillas se ponían de color rojo brillante. "Sólo lo pensé - como agradecimiento - por salvarme de tu novia psicótica. Probablemente necesites algo, ¿verdad? Hay algunas cosas que necesitarás. Eventualmente".

El ángel no notó cómo la voz de Chuck decaía y cómo miraba de manera un poco extraña a la caja.

"Ella no es mi novia. Ella es..." Castiel luego tocó la manta amarilla suave "Y difícilmente ella sea psicótica".

"Cierto. Sólo una mujer, ¿estoy en lo cierto?"

"… Ella es sin duda una mujer. Yo… "Castiel negó con la cabeza a sí mismo. "Hay algo más, ¿no?

Chuck le sonrió con inocencia mientras balbuceaba, "¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

"Lo que Meg está llevando. Por todo lo que parece, debería ser a lo sumo un Nefilim. De mi Gracia y del recipiente de ella. Pero por lo que siento, es..." Castiel respiró hondo. "El alma es de alguna manera parte de Meg y mía. No de nuestros recipientes, eso es simple biología y esto es algo más complejo. El niño es igualmente demoníaco y angélico, pero más fuerte de lo que pensé que sería posible. Puedo sentirlo".

"Bueno, siempre has sido especial, Castiel", dijo Chuck, girándose para servir una taza de café. "Desde el momento en que te arrojaron en la creación".

Castiel lo miró por encima del hombro. "¿Qué?"

Él se estaba riendo entre dientes. "¿Puedes imaginarte los rostros de los Arcángeles si supieran que su hermano pequeño y un demonio hicieron una bestia con dos formas y crearon vida? No querría estar en tus zapatos si alguno de ellos estuviera cerca".

El ángel lo miró fijo, preguntándose el porqué del humor que mostraba el profeta. Como si no pudiera esperar a ver lo que pasaba después. Castiel se puso junto a él en la ventana de la cocina y miró al exterior.

"Si todavía puedes ver, después de todo el caos en el Cielo, tu eres el único conducto conocido hacia mi Padre. Tal vez él…"

Inmediatamente Chuck puso su mano en el hombro de Castiel. "De alguna manera no creo que él pueda intentar mucho más de lo que ya está haciendo".

"Pero es omnipotente."

"¡¿Impotente?! Qué - oh, omnipotente. Sí, bueno, lo que sea entonces". Chuck se encogió de hombros.

"Si él pudiera ver todo esto, si al menos pudiera guiarme". Los ojos de Castiel se dirigían hacia donde Sam y Dean estaban sentados en el porche delantero, hacia donde Meg caminaba en la calle afuera de la puerta. "Podría saber cómo guiarlos a todos".

"La vida no es fácil. Pero estoy seguro de que Dios sabe lo que está haciendo".

"Ya no estoy seguro de eso", murmuró Castiel, sin alcanzar a ver cómo Chuck fruncía el ceño.

* * *

Miguel apenas podía contenerse cuando Lucifer se fue con Sheol. Sólo sabía que lo que ella estaba haciendo, lo que ella les pedía que hicieran, iba en contra de su lealtad. Él era devoto a su Padre. Él sabía que su Padre siempre quiso lo mejor para todos, que su lucha le había roto el corazón y que él siempre había querido encontrar un camino para que Dios los ame incondicionalmente una vez más.

Y si eso significaba matar a su hermano, entonces lo haría.

Pero por primera vez, después de los largos siglos en la Jaula, Miguel sentía dudas. Dudas de que quizás todo este tiempo hubiera estado equivocado. Que nunca se hubiera pretendido de él más que permitir que la Creación continuara, más que de encontrar una forma de sanar a su hermano.

Dios había salvado a Castiel una y otra vez, pero había dejado a sus hijos más devotos pudriéndose en una Jaula.

¿Qué significaría completar el último de los contratos excepto perder la única familia que tenía?

¿Y si esto simplemente decepcionaba a su Padre una vez más?

* * *

Castiel dejó a Chuck para encontrar a Meg sentada en el porche trasero, lejos de los Winchesters que todavía estaban en el porche delantero. Ella observaba el cielo nocturno, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Esto no va a terminar bien", dijo ella y se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba él. "Eso fue rápido".

"Chuck tenía algunas cosas para nosotros". Sus ojos la miraban mientras se sentaba junto a ella. "Para... _ella_ ".

"Oh. Genial. Una buena para el borracho".

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, sintiéndose incómodos y sin querer arruinarlo. Castiel se permitió mirar a Meg unas cuantas veces, preguntándose por qué estaba sentada tan quieta ahora. Había estado ansiosa por partir, pero cuando le dijeron que se quedarían hasta la mañana siguiente, ella no había peleado con ellos. Algo la estaba molestando.

Él miró hacia abajo, viéndola frotarse la muñeca curada y notó que los huesos parecían estar en su lugar de nuevo perfectamente.

"Deberíamos ponerle un nombre", declaró de repente Castiel. La cabeza de Meg se movió.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Los nombres pueden aparecer en un instante. No tiene sentido emocionarse por eso".

"Porque ayudaría a formar un apego", señaló él.

"¿No crees que nadar en mi útero es suficiente?"

Castiel escuchó la tensión de su voz. Nada como el sarcasmo anterior. Esto era más profundo. Casi podía leerlo en la forma en que los dedos de ella se acurrucaban formando un puño.

"Tienes miedo de esto".

"Oh, sí, seguro. Mira, yo sólo no quiero darle un nombre ahora. No conviertas esto en algo de chicas, como si fueran sentimientos".

"Pareces asustada por la idea de sentir algo", señaló el ángel y ella negó con la cabeza.

"No soy buena con esto", murmuró Meg, pero sus dedos estaban tan apretados que sus uñas dejaron huellas en sus manos. "Se supone que los demonios no deben sentir, Clarence. No conseguimos tener nada más que odio y ansia de destruir. Cuando tenemos la oportunidad, es algo bastante raro. Igual que tú, supongo. Estamos hechos para sentir sólo lo que se supone que debemos sentir".

Él parpadeó y miró la parte superior de su cabeza, pero ella no lo miró.

"Así que sí, lo que creo que está pasando entre nosotros es aterradoro"

Eso tenia poco que ver con el Leteo o con los últimos meses. Lo que fuera que se desarrollaba lentamente entre ellos era aterrador para un demonio torturado y condicionado en el Infierno.

"Así que crees que somos algo más que simples aliados". El ángel miró hacia el lejano bosque. "No te equivocas. ¿Crees que podría tener algún sentido?"

"Si no fuéramos lo que somos?" Ella se golpeó el muslo. "Sí, claro. Entonces, tendría más sentido. Pero no nos dejemos atrapar por los 'quizás' porque yo sigo siendo un demonio y tú un ángel. Somos enemigos que fuimos empujados juntos". Finalmente lo miró a los ojos. "Si no fuera por lo que pasó, estarías en tu feliz camino, con los Winchesters en la chatarra negra. No soy mucho para ti y esa es la mejor manera de mantenerlo".

Castiel no respondió.

"Porque dudo que haya otra opción".

Él no se movió cuando ella se levantó, al menos ella no lo vio, pero su voz la dejó inmóvil.

"Te amo".

Meg se detuvo a mitad del escalón y miró fijamente a la nada.

"No es que tenga sentido". Castiel miró la palma de sus manos. "Ni siquiera es como amo a Dean o a Sam. Incluso a cada uno de ellos los amo de forma diferente. El sentimiento es lo suficientemente profundo que moriría por ellos. Incluso ya lo he hecho".

Meg no se dio la vuelta, pero lo oyó suspirar.

"¿Pero contigo? Ha crecido más despacio y aún así, sé lo que es. Se siente diferente. A veces duele más de lo que me gusta, aunque el dolor es algo que no he sentido antes. Pero lo siento ahora. Lo que siento... no quiero dejarlo pasar. He aprendido a amar más allá del Cielo, gracias a Dean, gracias a Sam, pero tú eres diferente para mí. Siempre lo has sido".

Su cabeza se levantó y se inclinó mientras la observaba.

"Lo sé, es aterrador incluso para mí. Yo sé que sientes algo por mi, algo de lo que no creo que te des cuenta y tienes miedo de eso, tal vez más que yo. Puedo esperar, pero no estoy haciendo esto simplemente por deber Meg, … lo hago por amor y porque te quiero."

Meg cerró los ojos apretándolos. De todos los recuerdos de los bucles de tiempo en que lo vio morir, cada vez que ella lo había visto pensó que ese sería el único recuerdo que nunca podría tener. Pero oírlo de él era tan doloroso como cuando ella le dejaba ver que le importaba.

Sin decir una palabra más, Castiel se levantó y volvió a la casa para ayudar a Dean con Sam. Meg miró fijamente a la calle y agitó la cabeza. Era fácil recordar sus palabras a Sam sobre Castiel, pero ella pensó que sería algo pasajero y que lo olvidaría de la misma forma en que Sam lo había hecho.

Pero ella no lo había olvidado.

"Maldición", murmuró mientras lo miraba por encima de su hombro. Estaba casi fuera de vista y Meg sintió un extraño revuelto en el fondo de su estómago. Cálido y frío al mismo tiempo. Ella tenía miedo.

Girando sus ojos hacia el cielo, ella suspiró y los cerró lentamente. Él estaba fuera de la vista. Las palabras quemarían por decirlas, aunque él no pudiera oírlas.

"Te amo", susurró ella de todos modos.

* * *

Las manos de Sam temblaban mientras Dean las sostenía y su respiración era agitada. Con los ojos mirándole la cara, Dean agitó la cabeza y se acercó. "Jesús, Sammy, estás ardiendo".

"¿Esta es tu forma de decir que soy sexy?", preguntó Sam y Dean giró los ojos.

"No, idiota. Quiero decir que la fiebre no baja. El siguiente paso es un baño de hielo y algunos antitérmicos." El aire de la noche era lo suficientemente frío que ha traído la fiebre siempre presente de Sam enfermo. Dean comenzó a envolver lentamente sus manos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su hermano.

"Dean", Sam tosió roncamente. "¿Qué… qué pasa si lo que me mata es que no haga la prueba?"

Los ojos de Dean le recorrieron la cara. "No lo hará, Sam. Lo juro".

"Tengo mucha fiebre y en cada minuto creo que podría desmayarme. Algo anda mal". Los ojos de Sam estaban medio cerrados, como si el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos lo agotara.

"¿Como qué?" Dean vio cómo pequeñas venas de luz subían por los brazos de su hermano y luego retrocedían, hasta que desaparecían todas juntas. La vista era tan extraña que levantó la vista para ver a Sam observándolo.

"Me siento un poco poderoso. No como cuando bebía la sangre de demonio. Ahora me siento limpio." parpadeó un par de veces para aclararse la vista "Pero también siento que en cualquier momento todo este poder va a salir disparado de mí.

Dean lo miró fijamente.

"Supongo que es el precio de parar a mitad de la prueba, ¿no?" preguntó Sam cansado.

"Tal vez. Pero si Chuck tiene razón y podemos encontrar la cura para lo que está mal contigo dentro de las tablas, entonces estaremos bien". Miró a Sam doblarse en la cintura y dar arcadas. Suavemente, le dio palmeó el hombro. "Todo va a salir bien. Lo sé".

Cerró los ojos y oró en su cabeza a Cas para que viniera a ayudarlo. "Todo va a salir bien".

* * *

Meg caminó cerca del borde del césped, manteniendo un ojo en su entorno y otro en la casa. Ya se sentía bastante incómodo estar allí con todos ellos. Ella era el extraño esta vez. El interés de Chuck en Castiel era obvio, el tipo de rara preocupación que la hacía preguntarse por qué. Ella sabía que, si veía al profeta por su cuenta, le volvería a romper la nariz.

Dean y Sam ya estaban saliendo del porche delantero, Dean teniendo que soportar el peso del hombre más grande con Castiel en el otro lado. Incluso desde la distancia, ella podía verlo balanceándose incómodamente sobre sus pies.

"El Alce está envejeciendo", murmuró ella secamente. Quizá era mejor para ella ir adentro antes de que Castiel viniera a buscarla.

"Meg".

La voz la hizo detenerse a mitad de camino y miró fijamente a la casa, sin querer darse vuelta.

"Pensé que eras tú".

La voz familiar había estado en sus sueños desde siempre, pero había dejado de oírla hacia ya algunos años y nunca creyó que pudiera volver a escucharla. Al igual que todos los demonios, ella reconoció esa voz instintivamente. Era la misma forma en la que Castiel podría reconocer la voz de su Dios.

"¿Lucifer?"

Cuando ella giró, él estaba allí. El traje de carne era el mismo; un hombre al que él llamaba Nick, recordó ella. Sin embargo, la piel estaba curada, tan limpia como la suya, y ella volvió a entrar en shock.

"Estoy alucinando".

"¿Es ésa la manera de saludar a tu Padre?" Él le abrió los brazos y Meg se balanceó un poco hacia él. Pero ella sabía que esto era una alucinación.

Una forma de su propio y estúpido _yo_ forzándola a tomar una decisión.

 _ **No te equivocas, paloma mía. ¿No es Lucifer tu verdadera elección? Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.**_

Meg levantó una mano sobre su cabeza para tratar de ahogar el repentino y suave sonido de Sheol en su mente.

Lucifer bajó los brazos y lentamente caminó hacia ella.

"¿Pensaste que tu Dios te abandonaría?", preguntó tranquilizadoramente. "Sí, sólo soy un producto de tu imaginación. Pero volveré, Meg, lo sabes. Y te necesitaré".

Trató de no mirarlo, pero como la última vez que había estado en su Gracia, estaba casi cautivada.

Cuando sus manos le cubrieron la mejilla, él le sonrió. "Meg. Hija de Azazel y mi hija. Has sobrevivido todo este tiempo".

Lucifer la miró fijamente, absorbiendo los cambios en su verdadero rostro. Meg le devolvió la mirada y él esperó pacientemente esa adorable vista que recordaba. Los hilos estaban ahí. La lealtad tan fuerte en ella. "Estás diferente, niña. De cuántos años atrás. Aún bella, fuerte, pero algo ha flaqueado dentro tuyo. Pareces... no estoy seguro".

Meg se balanceó en sus pies y sus ojos se volvieron pesados mientras él acariciaba sus mejillas suavemente, los pulgares acariciando sus rasgos. "No eres real".

"¿No reconocerías a tu propio Dios delante de ti?", preguntó él con curiosidad. "Fuiste creada para amarme, servirme".

Antes las palabras la hubieran hundido profundamente en él, dispuesta a seguirlo a cualquier parte, pero ahora Meg sólo podía escuchar el suave murmullo de Castiel en su memoria. _"... Lucifer sólo está usando demonios para llegar a un fin. Y una vez que lo haga, los destruirá a todos"._

Su Padre y Castiel eran ambos ángeles. ¿Y si ella fuera meramente un medio para un fin?

 _Castiel…_

Los pulgares de Lucifer continuaron acariciando su cara, pero Meg abrió los ojos.

"Si me obedeces, seré el único que te amará como eres. Sólo obediencia, como siempre", sonrió. "A cambio de mi amor".

La diferencia fue suficiente para traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

Castiel no le había pedido eso.

Él se había convertido en algo que ella nunca habría imaginado desde hace mucho tiempo en aquel anillo de fuego. Él era el ángel que había estado dispuesto a morir por ella sabiendo lo que ella era y no había pedido nunca nada a cambio.

Él había sido el único que dijo amarla sin esperar algo más.

A Meg nunca se le había pedido eso antes. Se lo habían exigido. Ella se había visto obligada a someterse, a adaptarse y a cambiar; torturada hasta que amara por completo.

Nadie había querido realmente su amor ni le había dado eso a cambio, sin expectativas.

Con esta visión de Lucifer tocándola, sólo se hizo claro lo que ella no había pensado antes. Que había una diferencia entre el amor por obligación y el amor por elección.

"No." Ella se alejó de su contacto. "No te debo nada. Esto es sólo un sueño".

Los ojos de Lucifer se entrecerraron ante ella. "No hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás, Meg".

"No eres real", susurró ella, poniendo su mano en la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, de manera que no pudo ver la forma en la que él miraba su vientre. "No eres real".

"Seré muy real contigo pronto, Meg. Con todos ustedes. No elijas el lado equivocado cuando yo regrese".

Antes de que Meg pudiera mirar, él se había ido e hizo que se pregunte si ella se estaba volviendo loca otra vez. Sintió calor, y la piel donde Lucifer la había tocado le quemaba.

¿Por qué estaba viendo fantasmas de Lucifer ahora? Agitó la cabeza y se dio una pequeña bofetada. Mientras observaba sus manos temblorosas, ella recordó que había oído la voz de Sheol, zumbando en su oído al mismo tiempo.

Quizás eso simplemente no era nada.

* * *

Parada bajo los árboles que se encontraban al otro lado del camino, la mirada de Sheol se estrechó mientras Lucifer aparecía a su lado. Ella lo había envuelto en su poder para esconderlo de Castiel, pero aun así no le sirvió de nada.

Lucifer la miró con curiosidad. "Pensó que yo era un sueño."

"Lo eres, técnicamente". Ella ladeó la cabeza. "Ella no vino a ti".

"No". Hizo una mueca. "Era casi como si ella no quisiera".

La arrogancia de él la hizo chasquear los dedos de ella y devolverlo al Leteo sin más discusión. En momentos como estos, ella sabía que era mejor que no volviera al Leteo todavía. Necesitaba tiempo para poner las cosas en orden, para poner sus propios peones en su lugar, antes de que Dios moviera los suyos.

Ella sonrió cariñosamente mientras veía a Meg desaparecer en la casa. Lucifer no aceptaría la pérdida de un soldado leal al momento de haber recuperado su fuerza. Tal vez sería cuestión de tiempo después de todo.

* * *

Castiel deambuló por la casa de Chuck mucho después de que Meg finalmente regresara. Sin necesidad de dormir y sin saber qué más hacer, los vigilaba de cerca. No había demonios con los que luchar, ni ángeles de los que defenderse con la casa de Chuck ya con guardas contra ambos, así que tuvo tiempo para pensar.

El problema era que su mente seguía vagando. Después de ver la magnitud de lo que estaba mal con Sam y la desesperación que había sentido en Dean, supo que necesitaba encontrar una manera. No sabía qué hacer. Si dejaba continuar la prueba, las consecuencias lo devastarían todo. Si no lo hicieran, Sam moriría y en cierto modo, Dean moriría con él.

Cerrando los ojos, se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y suspiró.

Si hubiera pensado que podía, le habría preguntado a Chuck. Pero el profeta había bebido hasta dormirse después de un cegador dolor de cabeza y estaba roncando en su sofá. En las habitaciones de huéspedes, Dean no dormía nada mejor, él podía oírlo, mientras Sam luchaba por mantener sus pesadillas lejos. La casa estaba inquieta y sentía que trabajaba con su propia tensión.

Esperaba poder pasar la noche hablando con alguien. Pero después de su confesión a Meg, supo que lo que había ganado con ella, al ganarse su confianza, probablemente lo había perdido. Los límites estaban trazados y él los había cruzado.

No tenía nadie con quien hablar.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, se preguntó si podría volver a intentar hablar con Sam. Aunque la puerta que había golpeado en su cara antes no era alentadora.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta de Sam, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado y giró.

"¿Castiel?"

Meg estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación principal, apoyada contra el marco. No la había oído en el piso de arriba y cuando miró hacia abajo para verla descalza, se dio cuenta de por qué. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado y ella lo recorrió con la mirada.

Castiel parpadeó, sorprendido de que ella lo estuviera vigilando.

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera?", preguntó ella y él se alejó de la puerta de Sam hacia ella, manteniendo la voz baja.

"Yo estaba..." Él la miró. "¿Estás herida? Pareces preocupada".

Ella le sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. "No estoy preocupada, Clarence. Sólo un poco…", suspiró, "ni siquiera estoy segura. Tensa, tal vez. Abrumada, supongo".

Él la miró fijamente. "¿Sobre qué? ¿Este lugar y Chuck sabiendo...?"

Meg agitó la cabeza y lo miró. "No. Eso no".

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un buen rato y él vio la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta volverse completamente negros. La vista era sorprendente en sus rasgos pequeños y él notó algo de cautela en su expresión.

"Meg…"

Luego, su sinceridad se había ido y ella desvió la mirada.

"Lo siento, supongo que pensé que querrías quedarte a pasar la noche o algo así, pero probablemente no sea lo mejor en este momento. Demasiado cerca para la comodidad de Dean en la otra habitación, Sam esta sonámbulo y el borracho que probablemente sabe lo que hicimos antes". Ella se dio la vuelta y él la siguió hasta la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente mientras murmuraba para sí misma. Castiel giró los ojos y agitó la cabeza.

"Meg."

"Tal vez realmente me estoy volviendo loca". Ella saltó cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que él estaba de ella. "Tú..."

Castiel inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante. "Me gustaría quedarme".

Se acercó a ella lentamente, desacostumbrado a hacer el primer movimiento y algo temeroso de que ella fuera a escapar. Fue difícil ocultar su alivio cuando ella no se alejó. Cuando él extendió la mano, ella no reaccionó hasta que la palma de su mano le cubrió el mentón. Él le inclinó la cabeza y le pasó el pulgar por encima de la mandíbula. Inmediatamente sus brazos rodearon el cuello de él mientras su boca buscaba y encontraba la suya.

El beso fue suave, y por primera vez no fue apresurado ni feroz, sin luchar por el dominio. Sus labios separaron los de ella, moviéndose lenta y cálidamente, y las manos en su cintura la mantuvieron atada a su cuerpo. Los ojos de Meg se abrieron un poco, para ver cómo estaba, y lo encontró observándola a través del beso. Cuando se separaron, él respiraba tan fuerte como ella.

Sea lo que fuere, pensó ella mareada, era nuevo.

Sus manos bajaron para agarrarla por los muslos y tirarla hacia él, levantándola y dejándola enganchar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Sintió los dedos de ella en su pelo, acariciando en vez de tirar, y lentamente caminó hacia la cama. Meg le mordió el cuello y se acurrucó, disfrutando de la forma en que sus rugientes gemidos vibraban a través de su cuerpo. Él ahora estaba irradiando calor y ella se separó para desabrocharle la camisa y deshacerle la corbata.

Ella sintió sus rodillas trabarse justo cuando llegaron a la cama y él se arrodilló con ella en el colchón.

Castiel pasó sus labios a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta que ella giró la cabeza y le devolvió los besos, la lengua asomándose seductoramente en el labio inferior de él. Pronto se quitó por los hombros el abrigo y la chaqueta, la camisa después con su corbata rápidamente. Los dedos de Meg se apretaron sobre sus hombros cuando movió su boca al cuello de ella, sus manos levantándole remera hasta el estómago.

Él se movía despacio, tan lento que ella casi quería arrancarle la camisa de su propio cuerpo, pero él la mantuvo quieta. Tirando hacia atrás, él levantó la prenda sobre su cabeza y ella sintió el frescor de su pelo en la espalda mientras él la inclinaba un poco sobre la cama y miraba el juego de sombras en su cara.

Castiel pasó sus dedos por encima de las costillas, haciéndola arquear la espalda antes de doblar la cabeza y presionar un beso en la clavícula.

Se movió despacio, como si le hubiera trazado un mapa y recordado partes de ella que podría haber olvidado. Mientras sus dedos empujaban levemente sobre su cabeza, él le pasaba los dientes por encima de los senos, mordiendo el corpiño de encaje y luego volvía a su cuello por senderos lentos y firmes. El aliento de ella se aceleró impaciente mientras él continuaba repitiendo las lentas pasos, casi burlándose de ella.

El silencio más allá de su pesada respiración y el lento tic-tac del reloj en la pared era casi demasiado. Murmurando para que él la dejara moverse, ella se agachó entre ellos hasta alcanzar el cinturón de él. La mano de Castiel tomo la de ella y la apartó con impaciencia. Ella se quedó sin aliento por lo que él acababa de hacer y lo miró.

"Cas...", advirtió ella, levantando la cabeza para intentar otro beso y él sonrió, justo fuera de su alcance.

Sin bajar la cabeza, los brazos de él la levantaron un poco y Meg se deslizó en contra suyo mientras él terminaba de desnudarlos a ambos con más paciencia de la que ella tenía.

La boca de él apretada contra la suya mientras se inclinaban sobre la cama, y ella sintió la electricidad de su Gracia moverse contra su oscuridad. Le cosquilleó la piel y ella le peinó el pelo con los dedos para intentar que se acercara más. Sintió sus manos dibujando círculos lentos en su estómago y senos, haciéndola sentir extrañamente caliente.

"En cuanto a lo que dije antes…", murmuró él cuando se movió y dejó de besarla el tiempo suficiente como para poder subirlos a la cama.

"No. No lo hagas", le advirtió Meg y agarrándolo por los hombros lo tiró de nuevo hacia abajo sobre ella. Sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de sus brazos mientras él se agarraba a ella. Cuando vio que la observaba, gimió y se acercó a besarle para asegurarse de que no empezaría a hablar otra vez. El murmullo contra su boca fue insistente y ella se apartó un poco.

"Lo sé", murmuró, alisándole el pelo y acunando su cara de la misma manera en la que la alucinación de Lucifer lo había hecho. La similitud la quebró, pero algo en Castiel dejó que ella lo olvidara.  
No había nada engañoso en esa caricia y sus dedos se deslizaron para acariciar sus senos.

"Gracias".

"Yo..." susurró ella, la voz apretada y dolorida por la necesidad. No estaba claro lo que él había querido decir, pero sabía que probablemente, él estaba tratando de leerla otra vez. Ella podría llegar a adivinar por qué le estaba agradeciendo y no estaba segura de qué hacer. Quemaba hasta pensar en ello, que él lo supiera.

Castiel sonrió al sentir las manos de ella tirando de su cabello.

"Lo dije en serio, Meg. Ahora sé lo que puede significar". Su boca se movió de nuevo contra la de ella, jugando con sus labios por un beso. "Y nada de eso cambia".

La lentitud con la que se movía, seduciéndola y reconfortándola, hizo que Meg cerrara los ojos y disfrute de eso. Por primera vez, sintió que la forma en la que él podía dominarla no era tan terrible como había pensado. Castiel estaba tocando profundo en ella, más de lo que él se imaginaba.

Ella es querida por lo que es. Mientras sus labios presionaban contra los de ella, Meg se dio cuenta de la elección que estaba haciendo al abrirse a la huella que él estaba dejando en su alma condenada.


	10. Sombras Parte 1

**Capítulo 10**

 **Sombras (Cuando los Demonios ocultan)**

Con sólo el sonido del goteo de las tuberías y el zumbido de la electricidad, el búnker estaba demasiado tranquilo y Crowley lo encontró casi imposible de soportar. Las horas en las que se pasó gritando y cantando, no habían hecho mucho. Los Winchester se habían ido, llevándose con ellos a Castiel.

¿Estarían Meg y Kevin?...Crowley no estaba seguro.

Había esperado que alguno de ellos apareciera para probar algo, cualquier cosa que lo llevara a su libertad. Enojado, él tiró de las cadenas todavía sujetas a sus muñecas y sintió la quemadura del hierro en su piel.

"¡Maldición! Esto se va a irritar después". Pero a pesar de lo natural que trató de mantenerse, Crowley sabía que algo iba mal. Todavía se sentía extrañamente fuera de lugar, como si su alma estuviera partida en dos, y sólo quería un trago de whisky escocés y una cama suave por unas horas.

Mientras continuaba tirando de las cadenas, se dio cuenta de repente que ya no estaba solo en el búnker. El lento clic de tacones en el cemento lo hizo tratar de dar la vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta, pero sólo podía girar hasta cierto punto. El collar de la cadena atado a su cuello se estiró y él se atragantó por la presión.

"Bueno, bueno. Cassie te envió de vuelta para terminar el trabajo, ¿eh?" preguntó, su voz ronca de tanto gritar.

Cuando la mujer se le puso delante, él se relajó.

"Pensé que eras otra persona."

Sheol miró fijamente su postura arrodillada pareciendo etérea, aunque su vestido de seda blanca se arrastraba por el suelo manchado de sangre. "¿Qué me darías si te liberara, Crowley?" No hubo saludos ni nada. Él la conocía y sabía el poder que tenía para aparecerse allí.

"Cualquier cosa. Te daré... un montón de bebés para comer si quieres".

Lentamente se inclinó hacia él, para quedar cara a cara. "Voy a instalar un nuevo reino en el Infierno para distraer a los Winchesters, ya que tú has hecho un mal trabajo".

Crowley se inclinó instantáneamente hacia delante, dándose cuenta de que, aunque ella iba a liberarlo, iba a tener un alto costo. "No... ¡NO! ¡He trabajado mucho por eso!"

Su mano salió de repente para agarrarlo por la garganta, llevándolo cerca del límite de las cadenas. "Es eso o dejaré que tus perros te coman. Y lo tomaré de todos modos".

Sus dedos le acariciaron la cara. "Es sólo por un ratito, Crowley. Cuando los cazadores regresen, te van a purificar y perderás el infierno de todos modos. Yo voy a mantenerte a salvo".

Estaba intoxicado por su cercanía mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla, su boca apenas rozándole la suya. "¿A salvo?"

"Un Crowley ciego, sólo para mí. Todavía puedo encontrar algún uso para ti aquí, como diversión".

Los ojos de él se abrieron un poco más. Había algo que ella no le estaba diciendo, algo que ella ocultaba. Pero Sheol sonrió y puso su mano sobre sus ojos mientras él gritaba desafiante.

El fuego estalló en el calabozo en un torbellino, arremolinándose y limpiando el área antes de dejarla en las condiciones prístinas en las que había estado antes. Sheol inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró fijamente a la habitación.

"Un cambio de régimen. Sólo por un rato".

Sus recuerdos compartidos con Meg sacaron uno de los recuerdos que ella quería y sonrió. Fue sencillo rastrear al demonio que Crowley tenía en mente. Más sencillo cuando los Winchesters también participaban.

"Necesito algo... oscuro. Sonrió y sus ojos se abrieron cuando encontró lo que buscaba: un alma enojada atrapada en el suelo a kilómetros de distancia. "Perfecto".

* * *

En lo profundo de Leteo, Lucifer sintió los movimientos del Sheol mientras permanecía de pie en una barandilla del balcón. A su lado, Miguel se puso de pie y miró la línea del horizonte sin fin a lo lejos. El falso sol brilló una vez, dos veces, y luego brilló en una grieta verde que partió el cielo en dos. La repercusión se desvaneció lentamente, dejando atrás una luz que latía en un verde opaco. Al bajar la cabeza, él vio como el agua en la costa aumentaba más y más. El ritmo era hipnótico y hermoso. Le recordó a ciertas partes del cielo, donde las cosas como estas eran señales.

"Ella está usando el poder" Lucifer murmuró. "Lo está usando en el infierno. Puedo sentirlo, ¿Tú puedes sentirlo?" Miguel asintió y tentativamente puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lucifer. "Ella está planeando algo para cumplir su objetivo."

Ambos Arcángeles se estremecieron, porque sabían lo que eso podría significar. Si Sheol estaba haciendo algo en el infierno, entonces el Cielo sería su siguiente paso. Su próximo paso sería mortal.

"Deberíamos estar yendo a casa pronto". Lucifer sonaba tan serio que Miguel cerró los ojos y no se atrevió a mirar a su hermano. Un leve rugido se desencadenó sobre la realidad del Leteo mientras el Infierno era invadido y conquistado en un segundo del tiempo humano. Su conexión con el Infierno, con la Jaula, significaba que ambos sintieran los movimientos repentinos de los demonios. Sintieron la forma en que los demonios que aún estaban en el pozo fueron arrastrados inmediatamente y puestos bajo un nuevo conjunto de órdenes.

Aunque no estaba claro quién estaba dando las órdenes.

"Ella nos va a llevar a casa", reafirmó Lucifer, como si el hecho de decirlo una y otra vez lo hiciera realidad. Cuando Miguel abrió los ojos, él lo observó pensativo.

"Puede ser".

* * *

El olor de humo y azufre del sueño hizo que Meg despierte, sacándola de su dormitar tan rápido que ella jadeó en busca de aire. Las visiones habían sido claras; visiones de fuego, sangre y huesos. Ella no había soñado tan vívidamente el infierno desde hace años cuando Lucifer fue liberado. Había oído voces gritando órdenes, oyó el sonido metálico de las estanterías y los gritos haciendo eco en el abismo cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos. Pero ahora todo aquello se ha ido y el silencio a su alrededor lo hizo más surrealista.

Sus músculos se apretaron y tragó varias respiraciones profundas antes de abrir los ojos. Poco a poco, su traje de carne se encontró con lo que su mente en realidad sabía, y que todo lo que había sucedido en el sueño no le había ocurrido a ella. Una corriente de aire se deslizó sobre su piel y ella sintió un escalofrío subir por la espalda que fue seguido por un repentino deseo de luchar, proveniente de su verdadera forma.

Mientras se retorcía en la cama un poco, sabía que estaba lista para correr y pelear. Una mano se deslizó alrededor de su cintura y un brazo descansó debajo de sus pechos manteniéndola quieta. Suavemente, él tiró de ella en un abrazo protector que casi la hizo entrar en pánico hasta que el agarre se suavizó.

"Estoy aquí" Castiel murmuró contra la parte superior de su cabeza. Mientras su cuerpo se acercaba más entre las sábanas revueltas. Llevo su pierna sobre la de ella para evitar que se levantara. "Estabas soñando. Lo sentí."

Casi había olvidado que él estaba aquí con ella. Ellos nunca, realmente nunca antes se habían quedado en la misma cama por mucho tiempo luego del sexo. Cada vez que habían estado juntos, ella se había alejado porque la cercanía era a menudo demasiado. Meg nunca había sido capaz de acostumbrarse a ser tocada sin dolor ni expectativa de parte de él y Castiel no había conocido lo que era quedarse acurrucado junto a ella.

Pero ahora, todo aquello, parecía ser un recuerdo lejano. Cuando Meg había conciliado el sueño él había estado viendo las cicatrices en su traje de carne y susurrándole tranquilo por lo bajo.

"Se sintió real para mí." Mirando por la ventana, ella le alejo los dedos como si fuera a tirar de ellos fuera de su piel. Él la atrajo de nuevo en la curva de su cuerpo y la mantuvo inmóvil. Se sentía bien descansando allí, detrás de ella, y en parte porque no podía ver cómo los sueños la molestaban. El abrazo no era sexual y ella se sentía relajar lentamente, centímetro a centímetro.

"Quédate. Ustedes dos necesitan descansar". Sus dedos fueron a su vientre. "Tus sueños también la están afectando a ella, creo".

Meg giró un poco la cabeza para intentar verlo. "¿Desde cuándo los ángeles se quedan en la cama?"

"Es algo nuevo", declaró él y ella sintió como su respiración le rozaba la nuca. Meg se giró un poco para mirarlo y él se encogió de hombros. "Hoy estoy dispuesto a complacer".

Estaba claro que no la iba a dejar y tampoco se había molestado en intentar hacerlo siquiera. Las sábanas colgaban sobre sus caderas, su piel lisa y suave con el olor familiar a ángel mezclado con el olor a sudor y a sexo. Meg pensó que había maneras peores que despertar luego de una mala visión del infierno. Cuando se dio la vuelta un poco más, vio que la boca de Castiel aún estaba hinchada por una marca de mordedura que ella le había dejado, su pelo desordenado y sus ojos azules permanecían medio cerrados. Parecía muy relajado, pensó ella con una sonrisa, especialmente después de haber tenido sexo. Él se veía como todo un ángel pervertido y parecía disfrutar de eso.

Aunque una cosa a ella le preocupaba sobre el cambio repentino entre ellos.

"¿Por qué las gracias?", soltó ella y él levantó la vista un poco, su boca rozándole el hombro.

"¿Las qué…?"

"Me agradeciste antes. Fue por el sexo o fue..." Ella giró los ojos. "¿Por otra cosa?"

Meg se preguntaba si el oído sobrenatural de él le había permitido oír la única cosa que ella no se atrevía a decirle a la cara. Si lo había hecho, estaba segura de que iba a huir y no volver porque no era típico de ella decir esas cosas sentimentales.

Castiel la miró. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué dijiste?" Ella entrecerró los ojos un poco y él sonrió.

"Fue por dejarme quedarme. Me sentía perdido".

Algo brillaba en sus ojos y ella se preguntó si estaba mintiendo. Castiel giró y revisó la hora. Meg se giró un poco en sus brazos, viéndole moverse y sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de él se estiraba. La piel de Castiel era increíblemente cálida en comparación con la de ella, el sólo contacto era suficiente caricia para que ella se relajara. Su cabeza se volvió hacia atrás, su boca rozando la suya cuando la miró.

"Vuelve a dormir. Tenemos algo de tiempo".

Por alguna razón, el modo en que él se giró la decepcionó mientras se movía en la cama, cogiendo una almohada del suelo y las mantas que habían sido empujadas hasta el borde. Él le metió el edredón alrededor de las caderas y luego se acostó boca arriba con un suspiro. Meg se lamió los labios y se volvió para mirar hacia la ventana.

Se mantuvieron separados un momento, él con los ojos fijos en el techo y ella en la ventana. Su respiración era uniforme, pero al cabo de poco tiempo ella lo escuchó moverse en la cama, como si estuviera anticipándose a un movimiento.

Lentamente, Meg se dio cuenta que la estaba esperando a ella.

 _No puede doler. Sólo una vez…~_

Cuando ella se le acercó de nuevo, él se empujó contra ella y la tomó cómodamente para que ella quedara encajada en él. Comparado con ella, su cuerpo era cálido y creaba una especie de calor embriagador que la bañaba. _Como el Leteo~_ pensó ella confundida, _pero esto es real~_ Sus ojos se cerraron y ella sintió como su aliento le rozaba la oreja mientras él le apoyaba la cabeza contra la nuca.

"Estamos casi acurrucados, Clarence", murmuró ella. "¿Eso te parece malo?"

"¿Debería?"

"Es raro para un ángel y un demonio, ¿no?"

El resopló y ella sintió como sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la cresta de su cadera y a lo largo de su cintura. "Debimos haber pensado en eso hace meses entonces".

"Touché"

* * *

Tropezando por el pasillo hasta el baño de Chuck, Dean bostezó mientras se frotaba la cara. Necesitaba una ducha sólo para despertar y pensó que si él era el primero en aparecer allí, al menos tendría la oportunidad de bañarse con agua caliente. Había sido una larga noche y el viejo colchón en la habitación de huéspedes había sido suficiente para causar más que un par de dolores. Pensando, oyó la apertura de la puerta del dormitorio de Chuck y se dio la vuelta. Después de la noche que acababa detener, él no iba a agradecer a su anfitrión por lo que muy lejos aquello estaba de parecerse a una cama. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada y cuando lo pensó bien, estaba seguro de que Chuck se había quedado tirado abajo, abrazado como él lo había visto, a esa botella de Whisky. Se encoge de hombros, pensando que tal vez era sólo su cerebro cansado jugandole una mala pasada, pero cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo para ingresar al baño, se encontró cara a cara con Castiel. El ángel lo miró pacientemente mientras que Dean tuvo que contenerse para no chocar contra él y se detuvo a distancia.

"Cas! ¿Cuántos años y todavía no aprendes lo que significa espacio personal? "

"Lo siento". Castiel miró hacia atrás y luego se volvió a él. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Me pareció oír la puerta de Chuck abrirse. Pero sigue abajo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Revisé el perímetro otra vez para asegurarme de que todo estaba tranquilo".

"Bien. Quiero salir de este lugar rápido antes de que más demonios vengan a husmear", Dean caminó alrededor de él y se dirigió al baño. "¿Dónde está Meg?"

"Está por aquí. Descansando".

"Sí, bueno, cargar con la semilla de un demonio y romperle la nariz a un profeta la habrá cansado", dijo Dean.

"Sí, estoy… estoy seguro de que fue eso". La voz de Castiel estaba un poco apagada y Dean se giró para verlo mirando la puerta del dormitorio de Chuck.

"¿Pasa algo?", preguntó y el ángel agitó la cabeza.

"No".

"Bien, porque odiaría ver que algo más saliera mal". Cerró la puerta del baño y se apoyó contra la pared, suspirando. "Otra vez"

* * *

Castiel cerró la puerta del dormitorio detrás suyo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Meg se estaba vistiendo. Se movía con lentitud, haciendo una pausa para mirar por la ventana o los objetos del dormitorio de Chuck. Algo le llamó la atención en el rincón de la habitación cuando sólo llevaba puesto el sostén y los pantalones vaqueros. Su cabello se deslizó sobre su hombro cuando se inclinó para revisar una pequeña caja de notas.

Apoyándose contra la puerta, Castiel esperó a que ella se fijara en él. Pero Meg estaba hojeando las notas y su mirada estaba demasiado concentrada.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Sólo me preguntaba cuánto sabe este Chuck". Ella le mostró las notas y él finalmente cruzó la habitación para verlas con ella. Era un conjunto de hojas con argumentos con líneas resaltadas y marcadas. Uno de ellos era la resolución de las pruebas y la destrucción de la creación, de los ángeles y de los demonios, si ello sucediera. Las notas estaban fechadas varios años antes.

"Pero..." Castiel agitó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "Es un profeta, Meg. Es posible que Dios le diera estas visiones".

"O tal vez Dios no se había decidido sobre si quería destruir el mundo o no. ¿Acaso le importa?"

La miró fijamente, listo para decirle algo por esa blasfemia, pero ella arqueó una ceja desafiante, y él se echó atrás, distinguiendo una pelea al verla.

"Dean está despierto. Quiere irse antes del amanecer".

Ella lo miró deslizándole sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca cuando él iba a alejarse. "Clarence…"

Castiel hizo una pausa y miró hacia el agarre en su muñeca, y luego a su cara con curiosidad. El demonio hizo un pequeño gruñido y se rindió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Enderezó los hombros y todo lo que había estado a punto de decirle fue reemplazado por una sonrisa arrogante. Él vio el cambio en ella, extrañado de cómo no lo dejo ir. Pero luego, Meg llevó hacia atrás los dedos en su piel, dejando tras ellos una frialdad fantasmal.

Castiel desconcertado, observó como ella terminaba de vestirse. Quiso preguntarle qué era lo que había querido decirle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella estaba saliendo de la habitación y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer más que seguirla.

* * *

La casa estaba espeluznantemente tranquila y Sam sintió como si cada paso que daba hacía crujir las tablas del piso. Dean lo había despertado de su primer sueño profundo en días, un sueño que había sido tan profundo que no había soñado en absoluto.

"Lo siento, Sammy, pero tenemos que volver antes de que Crowley dañe el búnker o a Kevin. Puedes dormir en el auto". La preocupación de Dean había sido tan profunda que en realidad había tenido que ayudar a Sam a vestirse, comentando de vez en cuando lo delgado que estaba su hermano. Sam finalmente le había gritado que lo dejara solo y Dean no había discutido.

Si Dean no discutía con él, significaba que sabía que algo andaba mal.

Cuando pasó por la cocina, Sam sintió su estómago voltearse ante el olor a tostadas quemadas y café negro, e hizo una mueca mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño estudio. Meg y Castiel estaban allí; Meg estaba apoyada contra la ventana y Castiel estaba hojeando un viejo libro. Sam lo miró con curiosidad, notando que cuando volvía a la portada, las páginas del libro se volteaban hacia atrás, aparentemente sin que Castiel las tocara. El ángel seguía leyendo de todos modos y Sam giró los ojos antes de mirar a Meg, que estaba observando por la ventana, aparentemente vigilando.

La única persona que faltaba era su hermano. "¿Dónde está Dean?"

"Fue a hablar con Chuck". Castiel pasó una página, sin levantar la vista del libro. "Pero el profeta no está sobrio. Entonces Dean hizo un café fuerte y está tratando de que hable un poco más".

"Okay". Sam miró nerviosamente a Meg. El demonio miraba fijamente, con los ojos negros a la calle mientras el amanecer comenzaba a colorear el cielo con violetas y rojos. Un dedo estaba rizando un mechón de pelo distraídamente mientras su otra mano descansaba sobre su estómago.

Con un ojo puesto en Castiel, Sam se paró calladamente junto a ella y miró por la ventana.

"Necesito preguntarte algo".

Los ojos de Meg se movieron bruscamente hacia él y Castiel también levantó los ojos de su lectura.

"¿A mí?... ¿Como qué producto uso para tener ondas flexibles y sensuales en mi pelo?", se burló ella y Sam la miró enojado, no estando de humor para su frivolidad.

"Sobre el Leteo". Algo se cerró en Meg, un parpadeo físico que atravesó todo su cuerpo. El cazador pudo ver la ira tensa en ella, pero siguió adelante. "Eres la única que sabe algo de esto, Meg. Yo… necesitamos tu ayuda".

El demonio cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y giró un poco hacia él. Respiró hondo y luego asintió. "De acuerdo. Dispara".

"¿Cómo es?"

Meg miró fijamente. Nadie le había preguntado eso realmente. Era una conversación que Castiel había evitado y ella había estado feliz de no pensar en ello. Por el rabillo de su ojo, ella vio que el ángel estaba leyendo otra vez, pero tenía la sensación de que él estaba espiando de todos modos.

"El paraíso es lo más cercano que se me ocurre, pero sin el verdadero lado Celestial de las cosas. Es todo lo que nunca pensaste que podrías desear: satisfacción, protección, amor, plenitud. Cosas que no siempre se encuentran en este mundo". Meg sabía que Castiel la estaba vigilando de cerca ahora, como si tratara de ver si estaba muy afectada por la pregunta de Sam. Ambos recuerdan claramente los meses anteriores, y su estado casi catatónico.

"Entonces este… Caos, este Olvido, ¿ella es... Sheol?" Tosió alrededor de la palabra y luego se sentó en el marco de la ventana. "Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que esta Sheol quiere destruir el mundo para que todos en él puedan pertenecer a uno mejor?"

"Define _MEJOR_ ".

Sam gesticuló con sus manos en el aire. "Bueno, quiero decir, el Paraíso suena bien".

"El Leteo no es el cielo, Sam. No tengo mucho para comparar, nunca he estado allí excepto de una manera metafórica". Ella se aprovechó de que Sam tenía su cabeza girada para sonreír y guiñarle el ojo a Castiel. El ángel parpadeó, un poco confundido, antes de que las insinuaciones sexuales le quedaran claras y miró de nuevo hacia su libro, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa engreída. "El Cielo es todo Luz y calidez, una recompensa por medio de la dicha. Esconde los horrores, te permite revivir los buenos recuerdos y sólo lo bueno. ¿Verdad?"

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Sí, claro".

"Y no es el Infierno. El Infierno es fuego y sangre. Es cada tortura que puedas imaginarte porque trae a la superficie esos horrores que merecías. En ambos lugares te conservas, pero Leteo lava tu alma. Es purificada y limpiada hasta que te adormece de todo ello. No conservas tu alma. Te conviertes en parte de un todo y pierdes lo que te hace esencialmente tú. Te pierdes porque no se te permite recordar y te conviertes en nada. No sientes realmente lo mismo, no sientes nada, excepto entumecimiento. Si eres un demonio, eso puede ser una versión del Cielo".

"El Leteo blanquea todo".

"Ese es el propósito. Como sumergirse en una gran tina de lavandina". Meg se pasaba los dedos entre el pelo y pensaba. "Sheol no se parece en nada a Dios ni tampoco a Lucifer. El Leteo no se ocupa de ese asunto del bien y del mal. A ella no le importa. Lo que le importa es purificar y proteger". Meg se inclinó a su lado.

Sam suspiró. "Debe estar enfadada con Dios para hacer todo esto".

Castiel miró a ambos. "¿Enojada con Dios? ¿Por qué?"

"Piénsalo. Ella se enfrenta a todo esto, y tiene que seguir haciendo su trabajo, durante siglos, viendo a Dios y a los ángeles luchar de un lado a otro. Dios lanza una gran manta sobre eso y se aleja. Abandona todo".

Castiel puso su libro en el bolsillo de su abrigo. "Sam.…"

"Es sólo que tal vez, frente a toda este abandono, a ella dejó de preocuparle".

Meg lo miró fijamente. "¿Seguimos hablando del Leteo, Sam? Parece que esto podría ser una nueva obsesión para ti".

Se levantó y se palmeó sus manos entre sí "Sólo intento entender. Esto es un desastre".

"Okay". Los ojos de Meg se dirigieron a Castiel y vio al ángel mirando fijamente al Winchester.

Pero antes de que ángel o demonio pudieran forzar otra pregunta, Dean abrió la puerta. "Vamos, chicos. Antes de que Chuck empiece a vomitar otra vez y pida un baño de esponja".

Disgustada, Meg empujó a Sam y se dirigió al auto. Dean la vio ir y miró a Castiel, que llevaba una caja a la puerta. "¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"Le han recordado algo que ella no quería recordar. Creo que está molesta".

Sam agitó la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Sus mejillas, hundidas y demacradas, hacían que su reflejo pareciera casi una calavera. Se acariciaba la cara con la mano, con los dedos empujando lentamente. Su piel estaba fría, con sudor al tacto y sentía sus ojos casi cerrados de cansancio.

Dean lo atrapó antes de que cayera, agarrándolo con fuerza y él se le apoyó fuertemente por un momento.

"Estoy bien, Dean. Estoy bien".

"Sí, seguro que sí. Vamos a llevarte a casa antes de que Meg mate a Chuck y nos arresten a todos", murmuró Dean, ayudándolo a caminar hacia la puerta.

* * *

Faltaban cinco millas para llegar al búnker cuando Sam se desmayó en el asiento delantero. Castiel había estado ocupado en la clasificación las cosas de la caja que le habían dado, sin molestarse en pedir la atención de Meg que había dejado en claro que no tenía interés en los regalos de Chuck. Así que de vez en cuando, él leyó extractos de un libro de mitología que había encontrado. A veces Dean lo complacía respondiéndole alguna pregunta. Esto hizo que el viaje en coche pase más rápido para el ángel y los seres humanos, ya que Meg había permanecido extrañamente tranquila. Incluso cuando Dean lanzó un insulto a medias por encima de su hombro hacia ella, ella no respondió y solo miraba al ángel de vez en cuando.

Castiel parecía que siempre volvía a las mismas páginas del libro y ella estaba lo suficientemente irritada como para cerrar los ojos justo cuando Dean giró en una esquina.

Sam gimió y se volteó en el asiento del pasajero, ganándose una mirada preocupada de su hermano. Había estado hablando mientras dormía desde que abandonaron a Chuck hacía horas. Fue cuando su cabeza se desplomó por completo, casi golpeando la ventana lateral, que Dean lo llamó preocupado. Cuando no hubo respuesta, miró al ángel por el espejo retrovisor.

Poniendo el libro entre él y Meg, Castiel se inclinó sobre el asiento y apretó su mano contra la mejilla de Sam. El calor que desprendía era extraordinario y hasta Castiel sintió como se le quemaba la palma de la mano.

"Cas, ¿qué pasa?"

"Está irradiando algo. Poder, creo. Está ardiendo demasiado", explicó Castiel por lo bajo. "No estoy seguro de poder hacer algo".

"¡Inténtalo!" Dean intentaba mantener el Impala en la carretera entre sus miradas a Sam y a Castiel. El ángel asintió y se adelantó para poner ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sam. Sus ojos se cerraron y se concentró, los dedos apretando con fuerza. El suave murmullo de su Enoquiano llenó el coche y Meg observó, mordiéndole el labio pensativamente mientras veía la piel de Sam pasar de gris a un rosa más saludable. El Winchester respiró hondo y jadeante y Dean lo miró fijamente.

"¿Sam?"

"Estoy... estoy bien. Sólo necesitaba descansar mis ojos por un segundo". Sam parpadeó ante la expresión aterrorizada de Dean. "¿Por qué? ¿qué pasó?"

"Hijo de puta", murmuró Dean, concentrándose en la carretera justo a tiempo para dar el siguiente giro.

Castiel se dejó caer en el asiento trasero, con la frente sudorosa y sus manos temblando. Meg lo miró y cuando puso las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, parecían como si hubieran sido quemadas en agua caliente. La piel estaba roja y sangrienta y ella noto que él no estaba pudiendo curarse tan rápido como solía hacer siempre. Echó un vistazo a los Winchester, vio que Dean había empezado a manejar más ligero y que Sam miraba confundido hacia la ventana. Ninguno de ellos volteó a ver a Castiel.

Empujando la caja al suelo, se deslizó rápidamente junto a él hasta que su muslo rozó el suyo. Castiel la miro sorprendido por su cercanía y cuando llevó sus ojos abajo, vio que ella tomo sus manos en las suyas. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre los suyos hasta que las manos se presionaron palma con palma. Apretando los dientes, presionó en su agarre. Castiel jadeó de dolor cuando ella desprendió el poder sobre sus manos. La piel fue de caliente a fría al tacto, su poder oscuro causo que la Gracia angelical reaccione un poco hacia ella y sintió un rasguño. Lo que había quemado a Castiel fue mitigado por la oscuridad y ella lo sintió estremecerse mientras sanaba. Cuando le soltó las manos, la piel ya no quemaba y la gracia ya no luchaba contra ella. Castiel se la quedó mirando, y ella solo deslizó fuera sus manos, llevando los ojos hacia la ventana. Él apoyó su mano lentamente sobre la de ella, enganchando el pulgar en el hueco que quedaba debajo. Se inclinó un poco más y bajó la voz. "No tenías que hacer eso."

"Ni lo menciones, guapo. Tu no puedes tener tus alas tostadas sobre mí", Meg no apartó su mano hasta que Dean giró en la esquina del búnker y ella puso decidida un poco de distancia entre ellos. Cuando el coche se detuvo chirriando, ella miró hacia él y lo encontró observándola pensativo.

* * *

Kevin estaba medio dormido cuando lo encontraron en los archivos, sosteniendo una botella de jugo de naranja y una caja de cereales azucarados. Sólo parpadeó ante su llegada, mientras Dean y Sam irrumpieron en el búnker tirando sus cosas y comprobando rápidamente el sistema de alarma. Sin otra cosa que hacer, Meg y Castiel se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la larga mesa y observaron al profeta mientras él vertía el cereal en el tazón.

Meg lo miró tan intensamente que él le devolvió la mirada, nervioso. "Así que ustedes son reales, ¿no? ¿No estoy teniendo más alucinaciones?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con más?", preguntó Castiel.

"Nada". Kevin empezó a poner jugo de naranja sobre el cereal y Meg miró a Castiel, pero no dijo nada. No fue hasta que Kevin tomó una cucharada grande y se la llevó a la boca que se ahogó con la mezcla de jugo de naranja y cereal. Casi se puso verde y corrió hacia la cocina, con el tazón en la mano.

"¿Deberíamos haberle avisado?", le preguntó Castiel y Meg se encogió de hombros.

"Fue divertido mirar su cara".

"¡CAS!" El repentino grito de Dean hizo que el ángel desaparezca en un parpadeo antes de que Meg pudiera hacer algo más que mirar hacia arriba y suspirar, yendo más lento. Eso le dio algo de tiempo para pensar en la noche anterior. Se pasó la mano por el cuello y sobre el hombro, justo debajo de la camisa. Las tenues marcas de la noche anterior aún estaban allí, y ella rastreó la hinchazón, incapaz de evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

Llegar al calabozo en medio de una discusión acalorada le quitó ese sentimiento casi confortable que había tenido.

"¡¿Dónde diablos está?!" Dean gritaba, recogiendo las cadenas desechadas y tirándolas tan fuerte que golpearon la pierna de Meg. Ella se encogió, sintiendo como el acero ardía un poco cuando la tocó, pero se giró para mirar alrededor de la celda.

Estaba prístina, pero lo más importante, estaba vacía.

Era como si Crowley nunca hubiera estado aquí.

"¡Oh!, debes estar bromeando!", susurró Meg.

Una fría ira se acumuló en la boca de su estómago, se encendió hasta que casi atacó a Sam cuando él se acercó a ella.

"Se ha ido, Dean. Ninguna de las guardas de alrededor está activada". Miró a Meg y luego a Castiel, que pasaba las manos por encima de los muros como si buscara un punto débil.

"Hijo de puta", maldijo Dean antes de atacar y patear la mesa. Meg casi se encontró a sí misma haciéndose eco de esas palabras, aunque sus razones para estar enojada eran diferentes a las de Dean. Las de él eran por su preocupación por Sam, para ella, eran más básicas. Más vengativas.

Sin molestarse en decir nada, ella salió de la habitación hecha una furia y se dirigió hacia la escotilla del bunker. Se detuvo entre los archivos para agarrar su chaqueta de cuero y la bolsa que Dean había tirado llena de armas y cuchillos. Envainó un cuchillo en su cinturón y buscó entre el resto rápidamente, arrancando las tarjetas de crédito y dinero de su billetera y metiéndolas en su bolsillo.

Inmediatamente, un aleteo de tela detrás de ella la hizo darse cuenta de que Castiel la había seguido. "¿Adónde vas?"

"Voy a encontrar esa polla zalamera y traerla de vuelta".

"Es muy peligroso", comenzó a decir Castiel y ella giró, insertando otro cuchillo en la parte trasera de sus jeans.

"No, lo peligroso es dejarlo vagar, medio purificado y listo para vengarse. Incluso tú lo sabes. Puedo trabajar rápido. Puedo rastrearlo si es necesario.".

"Yo encontraré a Crowley, tú necesitas calmarte".

"¿Encontrarlo?" Meg golpeó con un cuchillo en la mesa y se acercó a él. "¿Cómo? El Cielo no hablará contigo y los demonios estarán listos para enfrentarte. Él sabe cómo tratar con los de tu clase. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé.

Voy a encontrarlo.

Tú necesitas mantener a los Winchesters en línea, porque eso es lo que sabes que tienes que hacer. No me busques".

"No puedo dejarte hacer esto".

"¿Tienes miedo de que lo encuentre antes que tú?" intentó bromear ella, pero no había nada divertido en su expresión.

"Tengo miedo de que algo te pase a ti", murmuró él, mirando hacia el techo.

Meg lo miró fijamente y luego agitó su mano despectivamente. "Eso no funcionará. No puedes simplemente amarrarme sólo porque estás preocupado".

"Lo sé. Pero eso no significa que no pueda quererte conmigo". Retorció su mano y su espada de ángel se deslizó en su puño. La volteó y se la entregó. "Necesitarás esto. Yo puedo encontrar otra".

Meg cogió la espada por la empuñadura, su expresión repentinamente avergonzada. Castiel esperó y finalmente ella lo miró. "De acuerdo. Así que digamos que necesito contactar contigo…".

Un cierto alivio se mostró abiertamente en la cara de él. "Estaré allí. Lo prometo".

"Avanzaré limpiando mis pasos". Ella se colocó el bolso en la espalda y metió la espada de él en sus vaqueros. "Pero esta vez te dejaré señales a ti".

"Gracias" Castiel parecía aceptarlo más rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho antes, mientras le tomó la barbilla en la mano, vacilante.

Meg lo miró, sintiendo su pulgar suave sobre su mejilla y a lo largo de su mandíbula.

"Ten cuidado".

Ella sonrió con una mueca. "Vamos, plumas, sabes que estoy bien para unas cuantas rondas. Puede que necesites darme algo de motivación para volver a ti, pero ya sabes..."

Pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar, él bajó la cabeza y le apretó un beso brutal en los labios. El sonido sorprendido que ella dio bajó hasta convertirse en un gemido mientras él inclinaba su cabeza y profundizaba el beso. El bolso cayó de sus dedos entumecidos mientras él tiró de ella para acercarla, sus labios moviéndose ásperos, pero seguros contra los suyos. Los dedos de Castiel se anclan en su pelo desde la nuca, apretando hasta que su cuero cabelludo llegó a dolerle y ella se encontró aplastada completamente contra él. Su boca se abrió los labios lo suficiente para que ella sintiera la punzada de la lengua y la calidez de su aliento.

Él la soltó antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo más quedarse allí, dejando que la besara. Meg se tambaleó vertiginosamente sobre sus pies y abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por centrarse.

Castiel estaba respirando tan agitado como ella. "Yo... Me pareció apropiado."

"Para un poco... ¿O era esa tu versión del discurso motivador 'esto es lo que te perderás'?" Su pulso corría bajo su piel y a juzgar por la forma en que el pecho de él se movía, él sentía lo mismo.

"Algo por el estilo." Castiel se acomoda la gabardina arrugada, lamiéndose los labios y la mira por última vez "Tengo que ver si puedo encontrar algo, pero iré por ti"

Él desapareció y Meg se tocó los labios doloridos. Aún podía saborear y sentir la impronta de su boca sobre la de ella.

"Maldita sea, Clarence ¡Eso fue demasiada motivación!"

* * *

Kevin permaneció oculto hasta que Meg fue a la puerta. Él sólo había oído fragmentos de los gritos, pero fueron suficientes para hacerle saber que Crowley había desaparecido. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero ni siquiera le importaba, estaba tan centrado en lo que tenía que hacer que lo de Crowley pasó a segundo plano.

Después de esa extraña conversación con Muerte, él no había salido de su habitación y estuvo más que concentrado en tratar de leer más de la tabla demonio. No sólo las palabras garabateadas, sino también lo que _no dicen_ , lo implícito en ellas.

Leer entre líneas con la Palabra de Dios era casi imposible.

Gracias a Muerte, por lo menos él había descubierto rápidamente dónde Castiel pensaría que fuera el lugar más seguro para una tableta ángel. Sobre todo, porque él confiaba en los Winchester más que el cielo en estos momentos. Una vez que había descubierto donde Castiel había la había escondido, él podría con seguridad encontrarla sin que el ángel sepa de ello.

Sigilosamente se dirigió hasta el Impala y con extrema astucia y cuidado, desarmó el asiento principal. Allí estaba, la tableta ángel, tal y como lo había supuesto. La tomó y sin dejar rastros, entro de nuevo al Búnker. En la sala, equilibró la tableta ángel en sus rodillas. La escritura en ella era diferente. Más compleja. Como si Dios quisiera mantener a salvo a sus ángeles con una escritura llena de palabras extrañas y variaciones aún más raras de la Palabra.

Escuchar a Dean y Sam moviéndose en las profundidades del búnker golpeando puertas, hizo que Kevin se diera cuenta de que podía ser encontrado fácilmente. Tomando la cámara que le había robado a Sam, rápidamente empezó a acercarse y a tomar fotos de la escritura en la tabla. Tuvo que colocar la tabla en su lugar antes de que Castiel fuera a verificarla.

Con suerte, no necesitaría robarla de nuevo para chequearla. No había forma de que pudiera sacarla por segunda vez sin que Dean o Castiel se dieran cuenta. Se iba a tardar un rato en arreglar el lugar para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

* * *

 _Semanas más tarde …_

Lucifer tarareaba para sí mismo mientras observaba la forma en que las almas se movían lentamente a través de las aguas del Leteo. La realidad había cambiado recientemente, como si algo hubiera sido blanqueado y hubiera traído a la conciencia un tipo diferente de mundo. El desnudo edificio del hospital había desaparecido, las paredes blancas y las fuentes ya no estaban. Ahora había densos pastos que bordeaban los serpenteantes ríos que desembocaban en el mar, árboles blancos rodeando el lugar donde las almas podían descansar en extrañas glorietas blancas que a veces brillaban y sonaban.

Sheol estaba cambiando las cosas y él tenía la sensación de que ella lo hacía por aburrimiento. Ella nunca le había explicado lo que le había pasado al Infierno y a él no le importaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle.

Mientras observaba a otra alma bañarse, y luego rápidamente poniéndose a llorar cuando las aguas arrastraban su pasado, supo que no estaba tan contento de quedarse allí.

Dándose la vuelta, se encontró con el Sheol de pie en medio de una fuente. Sus pies apenas flotaban sobre el agua, sin hacer una sola ondulación. Ella estaba mirando la superficie transparente y cuando él caminó a su encuentro, vio que ella estaba viendo a los Winchester y a Castiel. El reflejo era diluido, pero claro.

La boca de ella permanecía hacia abajo y Lucifer vacilante golpeó su dedo del pie contra el agua para causar una onda.

"¿Por qué no has hecho nada todavía?... ¿Has hecho algo? Han pasado semanas, casi dos meses en su mundo, podríamos haber..."

La cabeza de Sheol se irguió y él se encontró anclado en el lugar. "¿Me estás reclamando, Lucifer?" El reclamo fue hecho por lo bajo, pero él pudo sentir la amenaza.

"No. Pero quiero hacer algo, recuperar lo que tenemos. Necesito a Sam Winchester o estaré atrapado en estas fronteras para siempre. Él es el único que puede permitirme recuperar lo que realmente soy capaz de hacer en ese mundo". Con cuidado, él le tocó el hombro y sintió su piel sudorosa. "Pero...casi pareces enferma".

"Estas preocupado por mí. Qué conmovedor, Estrella de la Mañana". Se dio la vuelta y salió de la fuente, bajando sobre el césped. Lucifer la siguió.

"Estás... amargada. Tu calidez se está…desvaneciendo". Él no podía describirlo. Sin tener un alma, el cambio era sólo una pequeña cosa para él.

"Estoy cansada de juegos, Lucifer. Eso es todo". Se apoyó en el lateral de una glorieta. Sus ojos se voltearon hacia el cielo y arqueó ambas cejas. "Tu hermano se está moviendo alrededor de los límites de aquí, otra vez".

"Él no me dejará", declaró el arcángel. "Sabe que lo que haremos está bien".

"¿Lo sabe?" La cara de Sheol parpadeó un poco, como si una luz se hubiera encendido y luego apagado dentro de ella. "Tal vez".

* * *

Miguel se paró en el borde mismo del Leteo, donde la luz blanca dio paso a la oscuridad total. Sabía que la realidad no tenía un final real, que esto era sólo Olvido jugando un truco con él. Pero tomó posesión de su poder y lo probó. Como había estado probando durante el último mes. Sabía dónde estaba su lealtad. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Encontrar a su padre, comprender por qué estaba pasando esto.

Su devoción nunca había sido tan inestable como ahora. Todo lo que necesitaba era algo, cualquier cosa que le dijera que su Padre aún podía amarlo.

Su espalda se arqueó a medida que sus alas se extendían, transparentes e insustanciales, incluso en el Leteo. Donde estaba parado, el cielo se oscureció y abrió los ojos azules eléctricos para ver un relámpago quebrar las nubes. No había llegado a probar tan lejos antes. Al llegar al borde, extendió sus brazos.

"Ve". La voz de Sheol apareció repentinamente detrás de él y se giró, las alas moviéndose en el aire. Ella se quedó de pie, tranquila y prístina, hermosa en el resplandor de su Gracia. "Si eso es tan necesario, entonces ve".

Miguel no habló mientras ella se acercaba tanto que podía sentir su calor. Ella le dio una sonrisa casi triste y le acarició la mejilla.

"¿Pero, la respuesta? ¿La que estás tan desesperado por conocer? Puede que no te guste la que sea, Miguel".

Abruptamente, antes de que él pudiera detenerla, ella lo empujó por el pecho y lo lanzó sobre el borde del Leteo.

* * *

Kevin estaba mirando al cielo desde donde se había sentado fuera del bunker. Salió en busca de aire y también para tener la oportunidad de descansar un poco. Con los hermanos y el ángel de cacería, se sentía solo y había necesitado un poco de libertad tras un día entero encerrado en la biblioteca. Las fotografías de la tableta ángel estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación cuando él había decidido dejar de descifrarlas, hacía ya un cuarto de hora. No había importado cuántas veces trató de leerlas, no eran más claras cada vez. Quería pedirle ayuda a Sam, pero algo le advirtió que por ahora ocultara a los Winchesters la escritura de la tabla.

Suspirando, tomó un largo sorbo de cerveza y se limpió la boca. Al menos había paz afuera.

Algo se iluminó, justo fuera de su visión, y giró la cabeza para ver una estrella fugaz cruzando el cielo.

Observándola, recordó por alguna razón, la forma en que Castiel había brillado al enfrentar a Crowley tiempo atrás. Antes de que la luz llegara hasta la mitad del cielo, él entró de vuelta al búnker.

Parado fuera de la habitación de un motel, Castiel levantó la cabeza y observó el modo en que una luz pasaba como un rayo por el cielo. Algo instintivo, algo profundo en su parte de soldado, surgió dentro de él como un rugido. Miró hacia la habitación del motel, donde Dean y Sam estaban investigando, y luego hacia el cielo.

Algo estaba mal.

Agarrando el borde del enrejado, se cortó la mano y dejó que la sangre goteara por la palma de su mano. Con un rápido y errático movimiento de la mano, dibujó una guarda de protección en la puerta y miró a través de la ventana a Sam y Dean. Sam se veía notablemente bien gracias el efecto secundario de una "curación" reciente, pero Dean parecía exhausto.

Cerrando los ojos, Castiel giró, buscando en la distancia con su Gracia, y la encontró. El ensombrecido YO de Meg estaba en movimiento de nuevo, pero él sabía que ella podía sentirlo mientras dejaba que su poder la tocara suavemente. La sombra de Meg estaba en movimiento de nuevo y él sabía que ella podía sentirlo mientras la tocaba con suavidad. Ella nunca estuvo demasiado lejos de él ahora y podía verla a través del pequeño pulso de Gracia que él había sembrado en su sombra.

Suspiró y se relajó un poco.

Todos estaban a salvo.

* * *

Miguel se despertó con un dolor ardiente a través de su recipiente medio enterrado en la arena de una playa. Por algún capricho, había sido obligado a mantener el mismo recipiente, pero se daba cuenta de que aquel cuerpo no era el que necesitaba. Aunque en ese momento, eso no le importaba tanto como el hondo dolor que estaba sintiendo. Era un soldado, estas cosas deben estar más allá de él. Pero no lo estaban.

Le dolía y le ardía.

El suave y cálido lavado de poder, Gracia y Luz, le hizo darse cuenta de que había aterrizado en alguna versión humana del Cielo. Había sido llevado de vuelta al Cielo, tal vez...

"¿Padre? Padre, por favor". Sus dedos se clavaron en la arena y la oscuridad circundante comenzó a irse antes de que sus ojos se quemaran. "Sólo una palabra. ¡Dime qué hacer! ¡Necesito tu guía!"

Sus oídos repicaban mientras un zumbido bajo resonaba a través de ellos.

" **MIGUEL. MIGUEL, SOY TU PADRE QUE TE HABLA. NO AYUDARÁS A SHEOL CON SUS PLANES. OBEDECERÁS MI VOLUNTAD".**

Su cabeza cayó en la arena ante la pura agonía que las palabras le produjeron y gritó antes de desmayarse por la fuerza del poder que rebotaba dentro de él.

* * *

Era siempre luego de las cacerías, cuando las cosas se calmaban y la gente era salvada o al menos ayudada, que Dean miraba a Sam. Entonces podía ver las diferencias en su hermano. No es que fuera algo que nadie más notaría. Eran pequeñas.

Pero conocía a Sam y sabía lo que estaba viendo. Su condición empeoraba lentamente, su tos era más prolongada, sus huesos crujían más y su piel se tornaba grisácea. Castiel se quedaba cerca, siempre dispuesto a venir cuando Dean llamaba y a veces incluso antes de eso. Si Sam pensaba que era extraño que de repente Castiel estuviera presente para cosas tan pequeñas como las cacerías de Wendigo o la invasión de un nido de vampiros que estaban haciendo su hogar en los desarmaderos de autos de Detroit, nunca lo dijo.

Sobre todo, porque Castiel limpiaba discretamente su memoria cada vez que lo sanaba. Aunque, como el ángel le había advertido a Dean, _"No hay mucho más que pueda borrarse antes de que Sam empiece a darse cuenta de lo roto que está"._

Dean esperaba aguantar.

Sam saltó del Impala y se dirigió hacia el búnker, llevando su bolso y el de Dean, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Incluso la forma en que se movía era extraña; como si hubiera un titiritero hiperactivo moviendo sus cuerdas. Sus miembros se sacudían, pero con tanta energía que se movía rápido.

Los vampiros esta vez no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad, pensó Dean con una pizca de orgullo que reemplazó la preocupación.

"Gracias, Cas", murmuró mientras seguía a Sam hacia adentro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si el ángel lo había escuchado. La sanación recargaba a Sam, pero a él le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlas y Dean tuvo que suplicarle para conseguir que las hiciera.

" _No creo que comprendas, Dean. Cada vez que empujo este poder en él, algo en Sam se rompe. Se está haciendo cada vez más difícil reparar el daño en él"._

" _¿Lo mantendrá vivo?"_

" _Sí, por supuesto"._

" _Entonces, continúa haciéndolo hasta que encontremos una cura"._

Castiel sólo había discutido una vez, pero cada vez que aparecía Dean sabía que no le gustaba este nuevo deber. Incluso cuando les ayudaba, no se quedaba mucho tiempo.

Mirando al cielo, Dean se apoyó contra la puerta y agitó la cabeza.

El ángel tenía ahora el hábito de desaparecer. Dean no estaba seguro de adónde iba, pero había veces en las que se había ido por horas, días, incluso una semana. Era sólo una suposición, pero sabía que probablemente era por Meg. El ángel se estaba volviendo más protector con ella, tanto como protegía a Dean y Sam, pero sus intentos de esconderlo eran lamentables. Pero él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlos, así que Dean lo dejaba pasar por ahora.

Meg había sido una ayuda inusual para hacerles saber de los nidos de demonios que empezaban a aparecer por todas partes. Algo estaba pasando en el Infierno si los demonios se estaban moviendo a toda máquina. Estaban organizados y bajo órdenes de atacar a los Winchesters apenas los vieran. Sin embargo, no había habido ninguna señal o palabra de Crowley y Dean sabía que el estilo del Rey Demonio era anunciar su presencia fuerte y claro.

Casi le recordaba cuando los demonios habían empezado a aparecer bajo el control de Azazel.

"¡Dean!" La voz de Sam lo sacudió de su ensoñación. "Vas a querer ver esto".

Gruñendo, se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió hacia el búnker.

"Sam, si no hay una torta con una chica lista para saltar de adentro, no estoy interesado".

"Peor". Sam sostuvo un block de papel mientras Dean entraba dentro del salón principal. "Kevin se fue".

"¿Qué? ¡Acabamos de dejarlo aquí!" Dean agarró la nota y leyó rápido. "¿Dónde demonios... necesitaba encontrar algo?"

"La nota dice que tenía que hacer alguna investigación de campo y necesitaba salir de aquí. No te molestes en buscarlo, se fue armado". Sam revisó los libros que quedaban en la mesa. "Pero nos dejó algo. ¿Ha traducido la tabla y ha empezado con el... subtexto?"

"¿Una tabla tiene subtexto?" Dean miró a Sam. "Correcto. ¿Algo como qué, homoerotismo en ángeles?"

Sam giró los ojos. "No, como en busca de lo que Dios estaba diciendo entre líneas".

"Genial. Así que ahora hemos perdido a un profeta, hemos perdido a Crowley, y algo está sucediendo en el Infierno que está dejando salir cada vez más demonios. Grandioso. ¿Por qué no salgo a la carretera ahora para traer a ese chico de vuelta aquí?"

Sam estaba leyendo las notas. "No, esto es bueno. ¡Puedo leer esto!" Sus ojos casi brillaban de emoción. "El idioma sigue siendo viejo, pero puedo traducirlo. Tenemos suficientes textos de referencia. Kevin escribió que cree que la cura está en el resto de la tabla y las notas".

Dean cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Entonces qué hago?"

"Encuentra a Cas y fíjate si puede ayudar a averiguar dónde está Crowley. Tal vez pueda ver si Meg ha encontrado algo. Ella también estaba buscándolo ". Sam estaba ojeando las notas. "Según la traducción de Kevin, la sangre medio purificada de Crowley podría ser una forma de curar lo que me pasa. Una especie de... intercambio".

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que la sangre del demonio realmente te salvará?" Dean agitó la cabeza. "Hombre, nuestro mundo se ha llenado de Bizarro".

"Probablemente. Mira lo que puedes encontrar con Cas. Yo voy a investigar esto". Sam ya estaba leyendo las notas con impaciencia y Dean parpadeó.

"¿Estás... espera, ¿me estás despidiendo…?"

"Sip".

"Sí, pero Sam... " Dean lo miró perplejo, pero Sam no levantó la mirada. El hecho de que fuera extraño que Sam de repente invirtiera tanto en su salud, lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a quedarse atrás, lo hizo quedarse mirándolo fijamente. Sam ya estaba rebuscando entre las notas y no daba signos de levantar la vista. "Bien. Voy a agarrar ropa limpia antes de llamar a Cas al nido de demonios que Garth nos contó que encontró en Wichita. Voy a ver qué puedo encontrar. Sin fiestas salvajes, ni chicas, a menos que no sean demoníacas, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, sí, seguro", murmuró Sam.

"Sin baños en espuma de malvaviscos tampoco", intentó Dean.

"Sí, lo haré", fue la única respuesta a eso. Rindiéndose, Dean tomó su bolsa de lona y salió del archivo arrastrando los pies. Sam esperó hasta que se hubo ido antes de sacar la nota que realmente le había atraído la atención.

Las notas de Kevin sobre Olvido y lo que podría significar.

* * *

Lucifer estaba merodeando. No hay mejor palabra para describirlo. Sheol lo miraba desde su lugar favorito en el corazón del Leteo, sabiendo que el aparente 'escape' de Miguel hacia el Cielo había hecho que su hermano menor se vuelva furioso. Lucifer había sido siempre tan volátil que ella sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con él.

Fue cuando ella lo vio alzar la mano e incendiar a una de sus almas que se movió rápido hacia él. Antes de que la mano del Arcángel pudiera bajar, lo tomo del hombro y con su otra mano dio un chasquido enviando al alma a bañarse en sus aguas.

De una sola oleada de poder, mantuvo presionado a Lucifer contra la pared de una glorieta.

"Si vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido, Lucifer", advirtió, "terminaré contigo. ¿Me has entendido? No son juguetes para que tú los uses".

Asintió, pero sus ojos estaban iracundos. "Miguel se ha ido. Yo todavía estoy aquí. Dije que te ayudaría, pero ¿cuándo me dejarás hacer algo? ¿Qué estás esperando?"

"El momento oportuno. ¿Realmente crees que te dejaría suelto con los Winchesters y sus aliados sin estar segura de que estarás a salvo?" Ella lo soltó con disgusto. "Lucifer. En serio…"

"Dijiste que sólo teníamos que esperar".

"Nosotros tuvimos que esperar, porque ahora es el momento adecuado. La presencia de Miguel distraerá al Cielo, y lo que yo creé en el Infierno distraerá a los Winchesters el tiempo suficiente como para que puedas hacer lo que yo necesito que hagas. Completar las Pruebas".

Lucifer la miró sospechosamente. "¿Qué Pruebas?"

"La tabla ángel". Ella chasqueó sus dedos y fueron inmediatamente transportados a una pequeña habitación blanca, rodeada de tablas en las paredes. Lucifer parpadeó ante la vista, concentrándose en una que conocía.

"Esa tabla está escondida. La escondí yo mismo".

"Y mi demonio sabía dónde estaba. Ayudó al ángel y a los Winchesters a encontrarla. Terminó en su primera muerte, pero eso es agua bajo el puente". Sheol se alejó de él y vio a Lucifer revisar cada tabla. "Puedes completar las Pruebas porque sólo hay dos seres en existencia que pueden hacerlo".

"¿Dos?"

Su sonrisa era fría. "¿Te acuerdas de ellas?"

"Recuerdo que las Pruebas fueron creadas para que los ángeles no se atrevieran a intentarlas. Fuimos criados como una familia".

"Las Pruebas de ángeles no requieren de los hechizos, ya que tu especie es mágica y son el poder de Dios personificado. Así que son simplemente tareas. El resultado no es exactamente cerrar las Puertas del Cielo, estas deben permanecer abiertas hasta que el Tiempo termine. Ellas tratan de los ángeles en sí mismos". Empezó a tildarlas en su mano. "Una caída, la muerte de un arcángel, un ataque de una esencia angélica igual o mayor que la propia. Sólo dos ángeles tienen la habilidad de ver a través de la tercera Prueba". Ella lo señaló. "Tú, por tu caída y por haber asesinado a Gabriel".

Lucifer se encogió.

"Y Castiel. Él también cayó por su propia voluntad y asesinó a Raphael".

Lucifer giró la cabeza. No necesitaba que le recordaran que, si no fuera por Miguel, él habría sido el último de su especie.

"Sólo queda la última parte. No te pediría que tomaras la fuerza vital de tu hermano mayor. Por lo tanto, la alternativa es tomar la esencia del ángel Castiel. Él es el único serafín al que le queda fuerza, y desafió abiertamente a Rafael entre todos los ángeles. Ya que Metatrón está escondido de todos nosotros, él es nuestra única salida. ¿Entiendes?"

"Entonces atrapo a Castiel".

"Roba su Gracia". Ella chasqueó sus dedos y apareció una espada de ángel, casi zumbando. Lucifer con cautela envolvió sus dedos alrededor de ella y sintió su poder. "Esto puede ayudarte. Cuando las tareas estén completas, los ángeles llegarán al Leteo para ser purificados. Puedes tener a tu familia de vuelta, Lucifer, y ellos serán tuyos".

Ella le acarició la cara. "Es muy simple. Podemos terminar todo esto. El Apocalipsis, ya sabes, te habría dejado solo y miserable. Esto... esto te da a ti los otros. Puedes recrear el cielo en el Leteo, de la manera en que lo deseaste. Nada de monos que te roben el amor, nada de inclinarse ante nadie".

La tentación atrapó su vanidad.

"¿Soy libre de hacer esto como quiera?", preguntó él y ella lo miró fijamente.

"No mates a mi demonio. No me importa lo que le hagas a los demás. Esta vez no".

* * *

Castiel no estaba impresionado de estar atascado en el Impala cuando Dean lo llamó. No le gustaba la idea de cazar a los demonios tan abiertamente y lo dijo alto y claro.

"Vamos, Cas. Casi parece que te mantuviera lejos de algo", Dean arrastró las palabras ligeramente y Castiel resopló. Tenía su libro habitual en la mano, uno que no dejaría leer a Dean. Siempre parecía que había un libro a su alrededor en estos días. La mayoría de las veces, siempre era el mismo. Como si estuviera buscando algo o tratando de decidir algo.

"Tengo mis propias cosas que hacer, Dean. No todo se trata de ti".

"Gruñón".

"Demasiado. ¿Adónde vamos?"

"Bueno, Wichita, creo". Dean le miró. "¿Puedes llamar a Meg y pedirle que se reúna con nosotros allí?"

Castiel lo miró "¿Quieres a Meg ahí? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque creo que esta Sheol sabe lo que le pasa a Sam. Quiero respuestas y tal vez Meg las tenga".

"No le gusta recordar al Leteo", Castiel lanzó defensivamente.

"Sí, bueno." Dean se recordó a sí mismo que debía mantener la calma. "Necesitamos su ayuda. Ha estado rastreando a los demonios, ¿verdad?"

"Ha estado pasando algo, sí. No hay rastro de Crowley, pero los demonios están organizados, como si estuvieran siendo gobernados". Castiel cerró su abrigo y metió el libro en su bolsillo. "Meg dijo que era como ver a uno de los viejos demonios, como Lilith o Azazel, tomar el control".

"Oh, eso es divertido. Un demonio malvado se alzó entre las filas y ahora los gobierna a todos".

Castiel asintió y lo miró. "¿Cómo está Sam?"

"Bien, hasta ahora. Mira, estaba pensando que..."

Pero Castiel miraba por la ventana hacia un letrero de un bar de mala muerte acercándose. Cuando Dean empezó a pasar al lado, él señaló hacia el estacionamiento "Detente aquí".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Por favor". Era una orden disfrazada y Dean se metió rápidamente en el estacionamiento. Castiel parecía estar listo para volar del coche, incluso cuando Dean lo aparcó cerca del garaje que estaba a unas pocas puertas del bar.

"¿Tienes antojo de una cerveza o algo así?", preguntó Dean frunciendo el ceño. Salió y se apoyó en el capó del auto, mirando a Castiel. "Hombre, podemos encontrar un lugar mejor".

"Hay demonios aquí". Castiel miró fijamente a un autobús turístico aparcado. "Acaban de llegar".

"Entonces, ¿quieres matar a algunos?" Dean preguntó casi con impaciencia, pero Castiel ya se dirigía al bar.

"Meg también está aquí", dijo el ángel sobre su hombro.

Dean casi tropezó, pero se compuso y corrió junto a Castiel. "No voy a preguntarte cómo lo sabes", refunfuñó.

"Bien".

Él miró a Castiel. "Pero ¿cómo lo sabías?"

"Eso es complicado".

"¿Cuándo no lo es con Meg?", murmuró Dean.

* * *

Habían sido seis largas semanas, empeoradas por no saber más de lo que sabía cuándo comenzó el viaje. Meg estaba acostumbrada a lo extraño que era cazar demonios ahora. Había sido capaz de matar a unos cuantos aquí y allá, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo lo dedicaba a mantener la oreja en el infierno. Pero no había nada. Sólo algunos rumores que había oído habían bastado para que se preguntara quién estaba a cargo. No saber hizo que se preocupara un poco más porque quizás estaba a punto de descubrir algo que no quería.

Al menos así, sus semanas en la carretera no fueron solitarias.

Meg se sentó en un extremo de la barra, medio escondida detrás del espejo y montones de vasos, mirando a la multitud en el bar beber sus vidas lentamente. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, levantó una mano y la giró en el aire. Hubo un fuerte ruido y luego unos cuantos gritos de hombres cuando varias botellas explotaron en el aire, un chorro de licor lloviendo sobre ellos.

Ocultando una sonrisa, ella volvió a mirar la revista que estaba leyendo. Aburrida. No alcanzaba a describir cómo se sentía mientras perezosamente clavaba un cuchillo en su hamburguesa fría.

"¿Fue eso realmente necesario?"

Sin girar la cabeza, sonrió a las brillantes páginas. Lo había sentido llegar. "Me hizo sentir mejor, seguro".

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a un par de ojos azules.

Castiel suspiró y se sentó junto a ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para que su muslo la empujara. "Hacer que esta gente se moleste es más bien..."

"¿Demoníaco?", ofreció ella, volteando una página.

"Iba a decir por debajo de tu nivel".

"Sigue siendo divertido". Lo miró y luego a donde Dean estaba tratando de pedirle cerveza al camarero ocupado. "Te vi aparecer con el Deano. ¿Cómo va la caza?"

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Sam está empeorando constantemente. Cada vez que lo curo, el tiempo entre que él se siente mejor y empeora se hace cada vez más corto. Está demasiado dañado".

"Suena como un problema. ¿Estás más cerca de encontrar una cura?", preguntó ella despreocupada y él suspiró. "Eso es un no. ¿Qué tiene que decir el profeta más majo del mundo?"

"Dean dijo que no está en el búnker. Yo tampoco puedo encontrarlo."

Meg dejó la revista y lo miró fijamente. "¿Qué?"

"Dejó una nota, diciendo que iba a encontrar respuestas".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que' dejó una nota'? Crowley se ha ido, podría haberlo llevado, podría haber… "

"El infierno cree que Crowley está muerto Meg, ellos lo ha estado haciendo desde hace casi dos meses". Ninguno de los dos necesitaba que se les recordara el lento rastreo de los demonios que aparecían repentinamente. Ya no eran salvajes e inestables. Los demonios actuaban controlados y despiadados. Como un ejército en organización.

"Sí, porque ese es un plan tan bueno", gritó Meg y Castiel la miró.

"Meg. No..."

Respirando hondo, ella volvió a mirar su revista. Él la miró pensativamente y ella sintió como su codo la empujaba.

"Te he estado buscando por unos días, desde el nido de demonios del que le contaste a Dean en Lexington. No estabas en la casa segura o en los moteles donde normalmente te hospedas, así que me preocupé", dijo él finalmente y ella se encogió de hombros.

"Tú me conoces. Demonio libre y todo eso".

"Lo sé, pero me gusta estar seguro de que estás a salvo. Podrías haberme llamado al menos".

Meg giró los ojos y abandonó la lectura, colocando la revista a su lado. Miró al otro lado, donde estaba segura de que había una reunión en la sala de billar; demonio o humana, no estaba muy segura. Pero él no iba a dejarlo pasar si ella no le respondía.

"Sí, lo entiendo. Eres el ángel guardián de los Winchesters y de un demonio. Y tú eres sólo una gran bola protectora plumosa de calor pegajoso, ¿no? Me hace sentir un hormigueo en los lugares correctos".

Ella esperaba que él suspirara y volteara los ojos, que se enfadara, pero no lo hizo.

Castiel se acercó y giró la cara de ella hacia él, su palma cubriéndole el mentón. Meg le devolvió la mirada mientras él avanzaba sobre el taburete y la besaba, sus labios deslizándose sobre los de ella con una calidez familiar. Se quedó quieta mientras él movía suavemente sus labios y exhalaba suavemente. Los ojos de ella se inclinaron y empujó hacia el beso, sintiendo que el hambre se acumulaba instantáneamente en la boca de su estómago. Levantándose, ella deslizó sus dedos entre el pelo de él, probando su lengua mientras profundizaba el beso. Castiel hizo un sonido extraño, presionándola y agarrándola de su cuerpo pequeño.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de él eran de un azul increíblemente oscuro, y Meg mordió con sus dientes su labio inferior antes de dejarlo ir.

Él se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó Meg cuando encontró su voz. Castiel se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer casual.

"Asumí que ese gesto sería correcto. Te extrañé."

Ella arrugó su nariz. "Poesía. No necesitas hacerlo. No estuvimos separados tanto tiempo".

"Lo sé, pero me sentí aliviado al encontrarte de nuevo de todos modos ", los dedos se le escaparon de su cintura y él se acomodó en su taburete mirando fijamente al mostrador. Meg lo vio observar a Dean ordenar el alcohol hasta que de repente, algo grande y oliendo a whisky, se interpuso en su camino.

Un hombre de gran peso, que la cubría fácilmente con un pie, se apoyó en la barra entre ella y Castiel. "Oye. Soy Gary". Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar en el momento en que él la miró. "Nena, eres hermosa".

Meg le sonrió con suficiencia. "Wow… ¿tú crees?"

Su admirador asintió. "Me encantaría ponerte de rodillas para mí".

Ella giró los ojos. "¿Esa línea alguna vez funciona?"

"Estarías mejor si te fueras conmigo que con este montón de fifí".

Detrás de él, Castiel se levantó y Meg vio cómo los ojos del ángel se abalanzaban entre ellos. Incapaz de resistirse, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo un mohín con sus labios en dirección al borracho.

"¿De verdad? ¿Dices que puedes sacudir mi mundo?" Los viejos clichés siempre funcionaban muy bien.

"Apuesto a que sí", dijo él. Olía demasiado alcohol y ella se sentía repelida porque apestaba. Olor a desesperación también y una mancha de sangre de demonio. Probablemente él era la diversión de una perra demonio sin darse cuenta.

"Sobre eso…" Ella lo agarró por su largo pelo y le golpeó la cabeza contra la barra, sujetándolo boca abajo. El bar estaba tan ocupado que nadie notó a una mujer pequeña golpeando a un hombre de 1,80 mts. de altura. "Piérdete".

"¡Puta!" Se retorció debajo de ella y Meg lo dejó ir. Apuntó una bofetada para ella y Meg la esquivó. Se acercó a ella, con los puños apretados para dar otro golpe, pero Castiel estaba entre ellos, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. El ángel lo miró fijamente, sin encogerse cuando el humano puso su nariz contra la de él.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que salgamos?" El hombre escupió y Castiel miró a su alrededor.

"Aquí hay suficiente espacio si tengo que luchar", respondió con tanta calma que el hombre retrocedió un paso. De repente, Dean se abrió camino entre ellos, colocando unas cervezas y un vaso de jugo sobre el mostrador.

"Lo siento, chicos". Se volvió hacia el borracho. "Atrás, hombre. Ponte sobrio antes de que salgas lastimado".

"¿Todo esto por una puta que se estaba mostrando desde que llego aquí?... ¿Tienes algo de acción para los tres?" escupió. Dean agarró el brazo de Meg antes de que ella pudiera golpear al hombre, pero Castiel se movió rápidamente, golpeándolo y clavándolo en la pared. Las copas de la pared temblaron un poco, pero nadie en el abarrotado bar pareció darse cuenta.

"Vete de aquí. Ahora," advirtió el ángel, sin levantar su voz. Los ojos del borracho se abrieron de par en par ante algo que vio allí. Tartamudeó una disculpa y rápidamente se escabulló entre ellos otra vez, abriéndose paso por el otro extremo de la barra.

Castiel lo vio irse y Dean liberó a Meg, volviendo a la barra. Buscando a sus espaldas, Meg tiró de la corbata de Castiel para que se sentara junto a ella. Todavía parecía perplejo y ella sonrió con superioridad.

"Nada mal", murmuró ella.

"Yo no hice nada".

"Ese es el punto", dijo Dean en voz alta y finalmente se acomodó junto a Meg. La miró, luego miró hacia otro lado, pero lentamente sus ojos se volvieron a ella como si no pudiese evitarlo. Meg estaba vigilando el bar y no se daba cuenta de que Dean la observaba.

Castiel se dio cuenta.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y luego también miró a Meg de cerca. En las últimas semanas desde que Dean la había visto, su cuerpo había cambiado un poco. La camisa que llevaba, que había robado, una violeta de sus favoritas se había roto un poco en la refriega. La tela cortada tapaba sus pechos, el sujetador de encaje que llevaba apenas los contenía. La imagen lo hizo mirar fijamente antes de darse cuenta de por qué Dean estaba observando.

Se aclaró la garganta y le dedicó a Dean una mirada que hablaba por sí sola. Dean miró hacia otro lado inmediatamente, sonrojándose.

"Así que, Meg. ¿Cuál es la palabra?"

"Los Chicago Cubs entregan sus almas por un banderín". _(_ _Nota de traducción:" cachorros" en esta frase hace referencia a un equipo de fútbol americano)_

Dean la miró enojado y ella sonrió. Eventualmente, él miró hacia otro lado y le dio el vaso. Ella hizo una mueca, sabiendo por qué se lo había dado. El jugo de naranja no tenía alcohol agregado.

"Supuse que tomarías bebidas vírgenes".

"Bueno, tiene que haber una virgen en nuestra multitud, supongo", murmuró ella. "Gracias".

"De nada". Dean miró a Castiel, que al parecer estaba observando a la gente.

"De todos modos. No hay nada que yo pueda averiguar. Los demonios corren por todas partes, pero en manadas". Meg se rascó sus brazos. "Se dice que el Infierno tiene un nuevo líder".

"Sí, ¿quién es él?"

"Es una mujer, en el sentido humano de la palabra. Quizá el Infierno tenga una nueva reina". Ella se encogió de hombros. "No se sabe nada realmente".

"Sí, bueno, tal vez..."

Castiel se desconectó cuando Dean empezó a tratar de sacarle información. La atención de Meg se centró por una vez completamente en el Winchester. Sus preguntas sobre el nido, sobre la afluencia de demonios, todo parecía bastante básico.

Pero en cuanto Castiel se centró en dos mujeres pequeñas que entraron en el bar, no oyó ni una palabra más. Eran demonios, pero para su visión irradiaban otra cosa. Fue una visión extraña. Tenían ese aspecto fanático que sólo había visto unas cuantas veces antes, en los tiempos durante el Apocalipsis. La misma mirada que Meg tenía cuando se conocieron.

La devoción y la Gracia de alguien las había tocado.

Los demonios lo miraron fijamente y él devolvió la mirada, parpadeando, cuando de repente se fueron.

"Ya vuelvo".

Evadió la protesta de Dean y aterrizó en el estacionamiento. El espacio tenuemente iluminado frente al Impala olía a azufre y ceniza, y cuando miró a su izquierda, los demonios se alejaban lentamente de él. Hablaban por lo bajo y él parpadeó, confundido porque uno era un viejo demonio que en su verdadera forma rugía de poder, pero ella no era uno que él reconociera.

Los siguió a una distancia prudente. Nunca se acercaba lo suficiente como para que lo percibieran realmente, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlos hablar de un dirigente.

Desaparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina, entre el edificio y un pequeño taller mecánico, y él dudó, sabiendo que debía regresar por Dean y Meg.

"Castiel".

De repente, la voz estaba en su oído, un chirrido bajo y un estruendo que lo hizo girar, con una mano buscando la espada de ángel que estaba acostumbrado a tener cerca. Su mano estaba vacía, su propia espada se la había dado hacía mucho tiempo a Meg y la otra la había perdido en una pelea reciente con el nido de demonios. La explosión de la luz lo hizo protegerse los ojos antes de ser arrojado por el aire.

* * *

Dean salió corriendo del bar, Meg pisándole los talones. "Maldición, todavía se mueve rápido", murmuró el cazador, mirando a la izquierda y luego a la derecha.

"¿No recibió el memorándum de no andar por su cuenta cuando hay un nido cerca?"

"Probablemente lo olvidó". Señaló el estacionamiento vacío. "Ha estado distraído últimamente".

"¿En serio?" Meg estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a su alrededor. "No me había dado cuenta".

Dean miró enojado, pero ella estaba mirando a su alrededor. Se fijó en algo. "Así que deberíamos buscarlo por allí."

El cazador le echo una mirada "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno, solo sé que está allí" Ella torció la mano y él oyó el sonido de una espada ángel que llegaba desde la palma de la mano de ella. "Además, allí esta abarrotado de demonios. ¿Qué tan rápido puedes moverte, Winchester?"

Dean miró fijamente al grupo de hombres y mujeres, todos de pie sobre las líneas de estacionamiento del enorme y viejo garaje. "¿Qué carajos están haciendo allí?"

"Apuesto a que Castiel lo sabría. Tal vez sea el mejor momento para matar primero, hacer preguntas después, ¿sí?"

* * *

Rodeado de llamas, Castiel abrió los ojos al calor punzante. Su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera sido golpeado como un saco de boxeo y cuando su visión se aclaró vio los estantes de herramientas y elevadores de un gran garaje.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Hola de nuevo, hermanito".

La voz sonó cortante dentro de él y Castiel giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarse cara a cara con Lucifer.

"Lucifer".

El Arcángel sonrió fríamente. "Aquí estamos de nuevo, Castiel. Con mucho más que responder. Veo que sigues rondando con Dean Winchester".

"¿Cómo estás aquí? ¡Tú estabas en la Jaula!" Castiel podía sentir el poder de Lucifer tan agudamente como una herida de cuchillo escarbando en su piel.

"Así que para ti no soy una alucinación… Excelente, porque el demonio que has tomado bajo tu ala creyó que si."

En la mención de Meg, Castiel entrecerró los ojos y su rostro se volvió pálido.

"Así que no te lo dijo".

"¿Cómo es que estás aquí?" repitió Castiel. "Estabas encerrado".

"Amigos en altas esferas. Fui amado por algo más que por Dios y por eso soy libre. Libre de todo. Y no soy el único que esta en libertad, Castiel. Gran Hermano Miguel también está fuera de allí y él no será tan indulgente como yo". Lucifer pasó los dedos sobre las llamas. "¿Entonces, ¿cómo está Sam?"

Castiel caminó hacia él y sonrió con superioridad.

"Todavía tan devoto. Parece que has escogido cosas tan peculiares a las que dedicarte, Castiel", Lucifer levantó la mano y contó. "Dean, Sam, un Dios ausente, este concepto de libre albedrío, y ahora un demonio. Uno de mis favoritos, según recuerdo".

El ángel más joven miró alrededor del garaje en vez de enfocarse en esa mirada despiadada.

"Lo sé todo, Castiel. Cómo has cambiado, lo que hiciste y cómo creaste una abominación de criatura con la dulce Meg. Todo por una razón que aún no sabes, que ninguno de nosotros sabe realmente".

Lucifer caminó rondando las llamas.

"Aun así. Fue sólo una vez, supongo que Dios mismo podría perdonar eso", dijo Lucifer, como si lo consolara. Pero el silencio de Castiel le hizo inspeccionar y sonrió con suficiencia al ver que los ojos de Castiel permanecían fríos. Fácilmente leyó debajo de la máscara de su hermano menor. "Así que fue más de una vez. Se convirtió en algo más que el simple sexo ¿no? Te llevó a la tentación. Supongo que no puedo envidiarte eso. Después de todo, la tentación es uno de mis pecados favoritos".

Castiel caminó dentro del círculo, lo suficiente como para hacerle saber a Lucifer que le había tocado un punto fuerte.

"Así que le diste un mordisco a la fruta prohibida y te gustó, ¿eh? ¿No es esa una analogía perfecta? considerando que no había nadie susurrando en tu oído cuando tomaste lo que sabías que no debías. No había ninguna serpiente en tu historia, ningún chivo expiatorio. Actuaste sólo por deseo. Casi admirable".

Lucifer le sonrió y Castiel volteó para mirarle fijamente.

"Aunque tienes que preguntarte por qué no te dijo de mi regreso. Tal vez siga siendo leal en lugar de ser la traidora que los otros demonios están diciendo que es".

"Ella no es tuya". Castiel habló bruscamente, como para cambiar de tema. Pero Lucifer sabía que había encontrado un punto sensible y quería destrozarlo.

"Ella lo es. Ella es un demonio, lo que la hace mi creación, mi súbdito. Fue torturada y perfeccionada para servirme".

El ángel se apartó. Su poder era sofocado en presencia de Lucifer. Más de lo que había sido antes.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te quedas con ella, Castiel? ¿Por qué permitirle vivir con esa cosa dentro de ella? ¿Aburrimiento? ¿No saber si tus humanos alguna vez te amarán?"

Castiel se resistió a la urgencia de voltear los ojos. "No todos nosotros usamos a otros, Lucifer. Algunas cosas las hacemos porque queremos".

"¿La amas? ¿Tú? ¿Incluso sabiendo lo que es?" Lucifer sonrió terriblemente. "Eso es patético. Incluso para ti. Un ángel que adora y ama a los humanos, ¿Pero a un demonio?" Lo miró a través de las llamas. "Eso es completamente repugnante".

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

¿Te das cuenta de lo que lleva? Una amenaza apocalíptica si no se corrige. Libre albedrío de los humanos, las tinieblas retorcidas de los demonios, la luz de los ángeles...", la cara de Lucifer se contorsionó en un gruñido. "Debe morir".

"Si te acercas a Meg o a los Winchesters, encontraré la forma de matarte".

Lucifer frunció aún más el ceño ante la amenaza. "¿Tú? No eres más que un serafín, Castiel. Podría acabar contigo aquí con un simple chasquido de mis dedos".

"Entonces hazlo. Pero no dejaré que lastimes a Meg o a Sam".

"Entonces eso deja a Dean, ¿no? Tu precioso proyecto de mascota". Lucifer se apoyó contra un viejo coche. "¿Destruyes todo lo que tocas o sólo se trata de estos tres?"

Castiel se giró al oír el sonido de peleas justo afuera del edificio.

"¿Cas?" El grito de Dean fue contenido y por encima de él los dos ángeles pudieron oír un demonio gritando.

"Ellos van a sobrevivir a los demonios que tome prestados. Esto será divertido. ¿A quién te gustaría ver morir primero, Castiel? ¿A tu mascota humana o a tu mascota demonio?" Lucifer se golpeó la barbilla, saboreando claramente la forma en que los ojos de Castiel lo miraron. "O tal vez pueda hacer que realmente valga la pena. Desgarrar esa cosa no nacida del demonio. Ella no quería a Meg muerta ¿pero a ese bebé?... Perfecto".

Castiel vio a Lucifer girar hacia las puertas del garaje, claramente preparado para que se abrieran. Al darse cuenta de la trampa que Dean y Meg iban a encontrar, buscó rápidamente algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera dejarlo escapar.

Dos cadenas de remolque bajas colgaban cerca.

Alargó la mano con su poder, girando su mano en el aire y las cadenas se movieron como un látigo hacia su mano. Las golpeó contra la nuca de Lucifer y el Arcángel se giró siseando mientras sanaba las heridas instantáneamente. Castiel lo hizo de nuevo y Lucifer cogió las cadenas en su propia mano antes de que pudieran golpearlo, las agarró tan fuerte que arrojó a Castiel de rodillas. Chasqueando sus dedos, las llamas bajaron lo suficiente como para que pudiera arrastrar al ángel más pequeño hasta él.

Su mano alrededor de la garganta de Castiel y sus uñas clavadas en su carne.

Castiel ahogó una maldición y golpeó la mandíbula de Lucifer con el puño. Lucifer apenas se encogió, sólo le apretó más la tráquea y lo levantó del suelo.

"Sabes, esperaba que pudiéramos haber tenido un poco más de *una pequeña charla familiar*, Castiel. Necesitas algo de disciplina en tu vida. Hiciste algunas cosas malas, incluso para un ángel. El Purgatorio, Rafael, mataste a los de tu propia especie, los Leviatanes... y ahora proteges a un demonio de su propio Padre". Se acercó tanto que Castiel pudo oler lo extraño en él. "Pero parece que tenemos que saltarnos la charla".

Castiel continuó ahogándose y Lucifer sonrió. "Pobre hermanito. Supongo que papá no te quiere tanto como pensabas".

Giró y lo arrojó contra la pared opuesta, siguiéndolo. Castiel se levantó, intentando bloquear los golpes que comenzaron a llover sobre él. Lucifer golpeó su puño contra él una y otra vez, hasta que la boca del ángel sangró y su frente estaba empapada en sangre. Se desplomó contra la pared, manteniéndose erguido sólo por la mano de Lucifer que lo estrangulaba.

"Salí de la jaula para encontrarme que tú has sido revivido más de una vez por nuestro Padre." Los celos contaminaban la voz de Lucifer. "¡Él dejó que me pudra junto a Miguel, mientras que a ti te permitió vivir!"

Lo levantó de nuevo hasta que estuvo completamente contra la pared y la fuerza de su mano sobre la garganta de Castiel empujó su cabeza hacia atrás. Castiel intentó contraatacar, levantando su mano, y vio un destello de plata en el aire.

Una espada ángel le atravesó el hombro hasta la empuñadura. El arma clavó a Castiel contra la pared como una pequeña mosca mientras gritaba de agonía. El grito de Dean se estaba acercando y oyó cómo golpeaban la puerta al costado. Lucifer retrocedió, dejándolo colgado en la pared. Su sonrisa era fría y analítica antes de girar y tomar dos barras metálicas del estante. Castiel intentó levantarse de la pared, intentó hacer algo para soltar la espada ardiente de su hombro...

"Casi muy fácil, Castiel. Con toda tu reputación y estando yo un poco oxidado. Algo te ha ablandado". Lucifer se retorció y enterró las barras en los hombros de Castiel, sujetándolo a la pared, mientras este volvió a gritar. Se adelantó y le arrancó la espada ángel, una brillante luz blanca emanaba de la herida.

Lucifer golpeó con la navaja la mejilla de Castiel. "Las cosas que hacemos por amor… Hubiera sido más fácil para todos si te hubieses quedado solo, Castiel. Si hubieras dejado esa cosa morir. Si hubierais dejado morir a Meg. Su hubieras dejado que todos mueran." Aún desafiantes, los torturados ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

"Pero bueno. No es un gran problema". Lucifer le acarició el pecho a Castiel con la navaja. "Necesito algo de ti antes de matarte".

Castiel sintió una corriente repentina de poder en contra de él, como el hielo y el fuego fluyendo a través de su piel. Lucifer comenzó a cantar en voz alta. Entre la agonía y el miedo, Castiel vio el filo comenzar a brillar azul. Los ojos de Lucifer se alzaron a los suyos y en su reflexión, Castiel veía sus propios ojos brillando blanco. Cuando abrió la boca para gritar, la luz empezó a salir de sus labios.

Se sentía como si estuviera dividido en dos, su Gracia escapando de su verdadera forma, girando en círculos dentro de sus ojos y en la superficie de su recipiente, como si rogara a Lucifer que la robase. Lo que lo hacía un ángel le estaba siendo robado y arrancado de él.

Lucifer agitó la cabeza. "Qué criatura tan peculiar eres, Castiel." Sonrió con ironía. "O eras".

Levantó la espada en el aire y Castiel la miró con un entumecido horror.

Otra espada voló por el aire y se clavó en su mano a través de la palma. Lucifer gritó mientras la espada ángel lo desgarraba y dejó caer su propia espada al suelo antes de arrancarse el arma de su mano.

Giró y miró a la pareja en la puerta con ira. Los propios ojos de Dean se abrieron de par en par por el horror. Meg había lanzado la espada, pero ambos apenas podían salir de la conmoción.

Lucifer se recuperó lo suficiente como para sonreír.

"Hola, Dean. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?" Preguntó amistosamente y Dean levantó una mano sosteniendo todavía el cuchillo del demonio.

"Esto no es posible".

Al lado de Dean, los ojos de Meg se dirigieron hacia donde Castiel aún brillaba, luchando contra lo que lo atrapaba. Ella no sintió que Dean se movía de su lado hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba mirando la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras enfrentaba al Arcángel a ciegas.

Lucifer atrapó a Dean antes de que se moviera más que unos cuantos pasos, su mano cogiéndole por la garganta como lo había hecho con Castiel.

"Sí, soy yo, Dean. Ya he tenido esta charla con mi hermanito, así que te ahorraré los detalles". Apretó tan fuerte que pudo sentir los huesos delicados del cuello de Dean. "¿Tú y yo? Tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes. Tengo algo complicado que tratar contigo. Arruinaste todos mis planes, tú y tu pequeño hermano. Creo que es justo que pensemos en una forma de compensarme".

Escuchó el sonido de tacones en el suelo y su mano se extendió para atrapar a Meg por el pelo cuando ella estaba a centímetros de atacarlo. Tirándola más con su mano, forzó su cabeza hacia atrás y la arrastró junto a Dean.

"Entonces aquí estas tú, Meg. Me decepcionas de nuevo".

Lanzó a Dean a un lado como una muñeca de trapo, enviándolo a estrellarse en el lateral de un coche levantado y entonces, retorció a Meg en sus brazos. La cabeza de Dean se golpeó contra el metal y se desplomó sobre el suelo, sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás y cayó inconsciente. El agarre de Lucifer sobre Meg cambió un poco, y ella no se atrevió a moverse mientras él le presionaba la sien con los dedos.

"Podrías haber sido tan leal, pero elegiste el lado equivocado. Demonios patéticos. Todos ustedes".

Castiel se retorció contra la pared mientras observaba a Lucifer acariciar la mejilla de Meg, como un carnicero lo haría con un animal que estaba a punto de ser sacrificado. A pesar de su propio dolor, podía ver lo que Lucifer quería hacer. No había más que odio en sus ojos, y en el rostro de Meg no hubo más que terror agravado por la negrura de sus ojos.

Lucifer extendió su otra mano entre ellos.

"Sabes, ella quería que sobrevivieras a esto, pero creo que si estoy actuando en defensa propia podrá entenderlo. Al menos, me desharé de ese trozo desagradable que le está causando problemas". Sus dedos se acercaron a su vientre y comenzaron a empujar debajo de su camisa. El poder de ella se volvió contra él, con fuerza suficiente como para que la sangre apareciera en su frente. Meg gritó mientras una ardiente luz comenzó a verterse en ella como un castigo, cuando trató de defenderse.

Castiel intentó usar su Gracia para quitarse las barras, pero fue inútil. El conjuro que Lucifer tenía sobre él lo mantenía quieto y podía sentir los barrotes cavando más profundamente en su piel. La espada que Lucifer había llevado todavía estaba brillando en el suelo. Las barras se incrustaban cada vez más y más hondo, pegándolo a la pared cuando miró fijamente al techo, intentando liberarse.

"Ahora, esto puede doler un poco". Lucifer tiró de su pelo. "¿Qué estoy diciendo?... Va a doler mucho".

Él retiró la mano y sus dedos se cerraron en un puño. Meg lo miró horrorizada y Lucifer le sonrió casi pidiendo perdón antes de mover la mano por el aire. Un arco de luz salió y el chirriante sonido de su Gracia inundó el aire.

En el instante antes de que sus dedos entraran en contacto con el vientre del demonio, hubo un sonido como de una pequeña campana sonando. Los ojos de Meg parpadearon de negro a blanco mientras sentía una intensa ola de poder atravesándola. Los dedos de Lucifer apenas le rozaron la piel antes de que una segunda y extraña ola de poder puro e incontrolado, saliera de su cuerpo como una granada y empujara al Arcángel hacia atrás. Él gritó sorprendido al ser arrojado, liberando la mano que la agarraba.

Su verdadera voz rugió por el aire, pero estaba abrumado por el viento que de repente lo golpeó contra la pared.

El sonido era más fuerte esta vez y el demonio levantó una mano, cortando el aire. Volvió a poner a Lucifer de rodillas, pero él se irguió contra el golpe, luchando por conseguir su espada de ángel.

Meg se retorció un poco mientras el poder salía de ella en ondas, mezclándose con su propia oscuridad y golpeando al arcángel hasta que ya no pudo mantenerse en pie. Lucifer olvidó la espada y levanto el brazo hacia los ojos para protegerse. Castiel tuvo hacer lo mismo.

Hubo otro destello, más brillante que el primero, y como un ángel desterrado, Lucifer desapareció de la vista.

Castiel volvió a abrir los ojos y miró fijamente. El garaje estaba diezmado en el interior, las herramientas de metal derretidas y las ventanas de los coches estalladas. Pero Dean parecía ileso donde yacía en una pila de vidrio y no había rastro de Lucifer. Girando su dolorida cabeza, él intentó ver a través del humo que se evaporaba.

Con la cabeza inclinada ante el esfuerzo por mantenerse erguida, Meg se puso en pie y giró para mirarle. Sus ojos estaban negros ahora, su boca sangrando en las comisuras, y él vio que temblaba. La oleada que atravesaba el cuerpo de Castiel le era familiar a medida que su Gracia volvía a inundarse de poder,. La espada en el suelo ya no brillaba tanto, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Detrás de Meg, Dean gimió y lentamente se giró sobre su estómago.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" Estaba sangrando por un corte profundo en su frente, pero parpadeó a través de la sangre para mirarlos. "Acabo de... Meg, ¿qué te pasa?"

Incapaz de moverse, Castiel sólo podía observar al demonio mientras ella intentaba caminar hacia él, arrastrando sus pasos. Meg estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla cuando sus piernas empezaron a doblarse. Sus ojos se voltearon hacia atrás y ella se desplomó a los pies de él. Sus brazos extendidos a cada lado de ella, respiró hondo y sus ojos recorrieron el techo del garaje sin mirar, como si viera algo por encima de ella. Sus ojos negros luego se cerraron, aunque Castiel la llamaba una y otra vez, tratando de mantenerla despierta.

* * *

 _Continuará en la parte dos..._


	11. Sombras Parte 2

**Capítulo 10 "Sombras" (Cuando los demonios ocultan) Parte 2**

Kevin golpeó la puerta descascarada con tanta fuerza que vibró en las bisagras. El profeta estaba cubierto de polvo y suciedad, su bolso igualmente mugroso y sus zapatos estaban empapados de barro. Su viaje había sido difícil, él tuvo que salpicar sutilmente camioneros con agua bendita después de todo, pero finalmente encontró el camino hacia la dirección que Sam había dejado al descubierto. Kevin había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que una tormenta se desatara. Estaba mojado y tenía frío y hambre. Sin mencionar que el viaje había tomado demasiado tiempo en primer lugar.

Cuando no hubo respuesta, golpeó más fuerte hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a dolerle. Sobre la lluvia que caía, podía oír cómo alguien se movía, hablando consigo mismo mientras abría la puerta.

"Mira, Ned. Te juro que no estoy deliberadamente tomando tu periódico, es sólo que termina ahí..." El hombre que abrió la puerta no era mucho más grande que Kevin, vestido con una bata de baño, camiseta y boxers. Sus ojos enrojecidos parpadearon al ver al hombre más joven. "No he pedido ningún delivery".

Kevin ignoró el insulto, aunque hizo rechinar sus dientes. "¿Chuck Shurley?"

"Uh. Sí. Ese soy yo. ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Kevin Tran". Esperó a ver si había una señal de que Chuck reconociera su nombre, pero no estaba claro. Sólo lo miró fijamente, como si esperase alguna pista. "Conozco a los Winchesters".

"¿Si? ¡Oh!" La repentina sonrisa de Chuck fue forzada. "Kevin. Te tengo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Buscándote. Necesito respuestas".

"Ssólo soy un profeta desafortunado". Había algo extrañamente amistoso en la expresión de Chuck. "Pero entra, antes de que te dé neumonía, o alguien te vea y piense que estoy sacando fanboys por aquí otra vez." (Nota de traducción: Fanboys hace referencia a un filme de 2009, del director Kyle Newman) Casi lo arrastra dentro de su casa pateando la puerta para cerrarla.

Kevin miró a su alrededor, temblando por el frío, y puso su bolso sobre sus hombros. Chuck cerró la puerta con llave y luego aplaudió, agarrando un montón de correo de la mesa y jugando con él.

"Entonces. Respuestas. Puedo decirte el final secreto si quieres".

"¿Qué? No. Quiero saber cómo evitar que Sam Winchester se muera", Kevin se quitó el abrigo y siguió a Chuck hasta la sala de estar.

"¿Crees que sé la respuesta a eso?" preguntó Chuck mientras volvía a su laptop. Tirando el correo, le dio a Kevin un giro desdeñoso de los ojos. "Mira, chico, lo más que me interesa es terminar esta historia. No estoy al tanto de todo lo que está pasando".

Sentándose en su silla, Chuck comenzó a desplazarse por su documento de texto. Mientras intentaba encontrar dónde había quedado, vio por el rabillo del ojo a Kevin hurgando en su bolso. Estaba empezando a escribir cuando el profeta golpeó la tabla demonio en su escritorio. El peso del objeto hizo que su escritorio entero temblara y apenas alcanzó a salvar su laptop de ser aplastada.

"¿Puedes leerla?"—preguntó Kevin. Chuck se burló, pero él vio como sus ojos se ponían casi hambrientos, como si estuviera escogiendo detalles- "Tú puedes".

"Bueno, yo soy un profeta", dijo Chuck de manera importante.

Kevin lo vio tomar la tabla y vio un leve destello de luz atravesar la superficie al contacto. Chuck murmuró para sí mismo, sus dedos siguiendo las marcas cinceladas y casi sonriendo. La tabla había reaccionado a su toque, más de lo que lo había hecho con Dean o Sam, o incluso consigo mismo. Casi como cuando Crowley y Castiel la habían dividido la primera vez.

"Sé que no eres un profeta".

"¿Qué?" Chuck casi deja caer la tabla, sorprendido, pero Kevin se mantuvo firme. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Un... amigo me lo dijo. Dos profetas no pueden existir a la vez. Sé lo que soy. Soy humano. Pero tú apareciste de la nada después de que los Winchesters no te habían visto en años. De repente, sabiendo de la tabla, el embarazo de Meg, Castiel y todo eso". Kevin se acercó y le empujó en el pecho. "No eres lo que me pareces. Incluso mirándote, me doy cuenta. Te ves como "vi" el embarazo de Meg la primera vez, cuando observé con atención".

"¿Adivinaste todo eso?"

"Profeta. Posición privilegiada. Todo concuerda". Kevin se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Chuck. "¿Y qué eres tú?"

Chuck parecía listo para discutir, pero luego se encogió de hombros. "Bien, bueno, en realidad, esto va a sonar un poco..."

"¿Eres un ángel? ¿O un tipo de monstruo?" preguntó Kevin, ya que no le gustaba cómo Chuck tartamudeaba "Sabes lo de las tablas y sabías lo que yo podría decir. Vi la mirada en tu cara, entonces..."

Parpadeó, sólo teniendo una conclusión lógica. "Eres Metatrón, ¿verdad?"

Chuck miró fijamente, lo había tomado por sorpresa y sólo pudo asentir. "Sí, así es".

Kevin estaba tan atrapado en su propia revelación que se perdió la pequeña sonrisa de Chuck cuando se sentó frente a él.

"Y puedo ayudarte a encontrar una forma de evitar que el mundo termine".

Había entumecimiento, pero aun así algunas sensaciones se deslizaron a través de sus sordos sentidos. Cada músculo de su cuerpo era demasiado pesado para moverse y sus ojos no podían hacer más que agitarse. Había brazos que la llevaban, manos alisando el pelo de su frente mientras la acostaban, revisándola suavemente para ver si tenía heridas. Pero parecía que estaba bajo el agua y no importaba cuánto se esforzaba por llegar a la superficie, no podía nadar lo suficientemente fuerte o rápido como para liberarse.

Se estaba ahogando.

Una voz furiosa de repente cercana la ancló y luchó por concentrarse en ella.

"Tenemos que volver al búnker".

"No podemos arriesgarnos a llevarla lejos, lo sabes".

"Cas, necesitamos llegar a un lugar más seguro que este".

Entró y salió de la conciencia, oyendo el arranque de un motor de coche mientras se desvanecía y luego era liberada de nuevo. Gimiendo, se acurrucó en los brazos que la sostenían y puso su cara contra un cálido cuello, intentando librarse de nuevo de ese adormecimiento.

"No se está despertando". Los brazos la deslizaron sobre una manta blanda y luego el cuerpo caliente había desaparecido.

"¿Crees que ella sabía de Lucifer?"

"Sí".

"No me gusta."

"Tampoco a mí".

Esa sensación de tirón empezó a arrastrarla más abajo.

"¿Aún confías en ella? ¿Después de que él dijo que ella sabía que estaba fuera de la Jaula?"

Hubo una larga pausa y mientras más ella luchaba por mantenerse alerta, más caía en esa sensación drogada.

"Sí, Dean, lo hago".

"¡Tú, idiota arrogante!" A través de una bruma de lágrimas de sangre y agonía, Lucifer se despertó con una cara enojada que se cernía sobre la de él. La expresión de ella era hermosa en su ira, pero sintió, no por primera vez en varias horas, miedo real.

"Te atreves a intentar matarla. ¡Ibas a matarla! Después de que te ordené que no lo hicieras", susurró Sheol y su mano le envolvió el cuello, tirando de él hacia arriba. "¿Te olvidas que puedo echarte de vuelta a la jaula si quiero, Estrella de la mañana?"

Él se ahogó bajo su apretón, aun intentando volver a la conciencia. "Quería terminar con esto".

Los ojos penetrantes de Sheol lo recorrieron y luego ella lo soltó, disgustada. "No podías resistirte a jugar con tus enemigos. Eres un niño".

Frotando su garganta, el Arcángel trató de ignorar ese pequeño detalle, centrándose en lo que le había impedido completar su misión. Se había sentido como si hubiera estado en otra de las Guerras, cuando Miguel había sido el único ángel capaz de causarle verdadero dolor. Su cuerpo dolía y su Gracia se sentía como si hubiera sido sometida y enjaulada una vez más, aunque lentamente estaba regresando.

"¿Qué pasó?" Lucifer se sentó y miró fijamente a la entidad. Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada y él agitó la cabeza. "Estaba tan cerca, pero algo me detuvo. Entonces esa... explosión. Era algo que no había sentido antes y Meg es sólo un demonio".

"Has visto. No fue solo ella. Es algo más mortal. Subestimaste a tu enemigo, Lucifer. Ese parece ser tu problema desde siempre. Pero debilitaste a Castiel en más formas de las que crees, así que estoy dispuesta a pasar por alto este percance", gruñó ella, apartándose de él. Se alejó unos pasos antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Tienes suerte de que eso casi fue según lo planeado, Lucifer, o algo más podría haber salido horriblemente mal".

El Arcángel la miró fijamente. "¿De acuerdo al plan?"

"Mm."

"Sin embargo, no tomé su Gracia", susurró, estirándose sobre el diván y mirándola fijamente. La ira de Sheol parecía que calmarse y la sonrisa que ella le dio era engañosamente dulce.

"Te perdono".

Mientras él asentía, satisfecho, Sheol miró hacia otro lado y se esforzó con su poder para encontrar al demonio.

Meg sentía como si su cabeza hubiera sido aplastada contra una pared de ladrillo, todo su cuerpo y alma le dolían. Gruñendo, se giró sobre su estómago y se levantó sobre sus manos y rodillas en un catre viejo y mohoso. El esfuerzo que le costó sólo darse la vuelta la hizo sentir aún más débil. Incluso abrir los ojos parecía que la drenaba.

 _¿Dónde estaba ella?_

Breves visiones intermitentes la hicieron ponerse de rodillas, ambas manos presionando contra sus sienes para tratar de aliviar el golpeteo.

 _La batalla contra una pequeña horda de demonios, todos luchando con renovado fanatismo... Castiel brillando y clavado contra la pared... el toque amenazador de Lucifer... la ola casi nuclear de poder que había diezmado el garaje... Castiel y Dean gritando su nombre mientras ella se desmayaba..._

Su mano bajó hasta su estómago y rastreó la curva allí. Sintió un pulso que casi le respondía, como un cálido empujón, y exhaló lentamente. El miedo que sentía por dentro no era propio de ella, su hijo estaba aterrorizado; eso le hacía presionar su mano un poco más fuerte para calmarse. Casi instantáneamente, el agotamiento se había ido y ella sintió que el miedo también se iba.

"Estás despierta".

Su cabeza se levantó para ver a Dean sentado en un sillón cerca de donde estaba agachada. Se arrastró un poco hacia delante, usando el catre para sostenerse mientras se ponía de pie, pero antes de poder pararse, no pudo moverse. Su visión se aclaró un poco y vio la pintura en aerosol en la alfombra que rodeaba el catre.

 _Una trampa demonio._

Cerrando los ojos, se balanceó un poco.

"Eso es… todo lo que eso es", dijo Dean como conversando, pero Meg no confió en él. Giró y lo miró.

"Pensaba que estábamos más allá de las trampas demonio".

"Estábamos más allá de los secretos, también". La voz de Castiel que llegó a través de la pequeña sala, la hizo suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

"Castiel".

"Sabías que Lucifer estaba vivo".

"No lo sabía", susurró ella, apretando los dedos. Sabía que debía ignorar el hecho de que estaba en una trampa. Era lo que ella habría hecho si sus posiciones estuvieran invertidas. Pero la tenue puñalada de traición estaba allí, deslizándose bajo su piel, y se unió al dolor de los golpes de Lucifer. Intentando ignorar todo eso, abrió los ojos y miró fijamente las marcas de la trampa.

"¿De verdad? Porque según Cas, Lucifer estaba más que feliz de compartir esos detalles".

"No lo sabía". Ella mantenía la voz baja y plana, tratando de sonar bajo control, pero su mirada se dirigió a Castiel. Él le devolvió la mirada, impasible y fría, al ángel que había conocido la primera vez. La calidez de las últimas semanas había desaparecido.  
Él sostenía una espada ángel en una mano y ella se encontró mirando eso. Parecía más curva que la que él le había dado; vagamente se preguntó si era la que Lucifer había dejado caer. Parecía completamente inconsciente el mensaje que él estaba dando. Ni siquiera estaba claro si sabía que la estaba sosteniendo. Parecía casi un robot, como si estuviera representando un papel.

"¿Estuviste mintiéndome todo este tiempo?" preguntó Castiel, su voz casi demasiado baja para ser escuchada. Como si sus palabras fueran sólo para ella, aunque Dean pudiera oír. El cazador frunció el ceño, confundido, pero no apartó la vista del demonio. Meg levantó el mentón.

"¿Crees que lo hacía? ¿Todos estos meses y todo esto que pasamos? Querías que confiara en ti, pero no confías en mí. ¿Por qué no me clavas entonces esa espada y lo haces realmente fácil?", preguntó ella, pero su mano estaba enrollada sobre su vientre de forma protectora. Los ojos de él miraron a la espada que sostenía, mirándola como si hubiera aparecido mágicamente y no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Cuando levantó la cabeza y se encontró la mirada fija del demonio, Castiel cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado. La espada desapareció en su abrigo antes de respirar hondo.

"No creo que hayas mentido deliberadamente, Meg. Estoy tratando de entender".

"¿Y qué si ella lo supo todo el tiempo que Lucifer estaba libre?... Como si este fuera un gran plan maestro del infierno" – insistió Dean.

Ella soltó una risa amarga y trató de concentrarse en el cazador, intentando ignorar el hecho de que la expresión en el rostro de Castiel realmente dolía dentro de ella.

"Porque eso tendría mucho sentido".

"Entonces..."

"¡No lo sabía!" le gritó a Dean. Él parpadeó, no esperaba eso. Meg rara vez levantaba la voz en los últimos años defendiéndose a sí misma. Discutía, se quejaba, se burlaba, pero nunca gritaba. Los ojos de Castiel no dejaron de mirarla, incluso cuando Dean lo miró. "Pensé... pensé que él solo estaba en mi cabeza".

Castiel respiró hondo, dándose cuenta de lo que ella quería decir.

"¿Qué, como una alucinación?" preguntó Dean, sonando escéptico.

Ella se rio entre dientes sin humor. "He tenido suficiente de ellas últimamente. Pensé que era mi propia mente jugando conmigo. ¿Sabes cuán a menudo solía soñar con el Leteo? Los demonios no sueñan, Dean, a menos que sea por una razón. Después de esos sueños extraños que tuve, pensé que era sólo... yo reaccionando a lo que había estado viendo cuando la prueba casi ocurrió. Alucinaciones".

Castiel se movió un poco y ella vio como sus ojos se suavizaban un poco y su expresión tensa se desvanecía. Finalmente miró a Dean. "Ella realmente luchó a la par contigo".

"Ruby también lo hizo en algún punto".

"La etiqueta de Ruby... Genial!", Meg espetó.

""Lucifer la atacó, has visto que estaba listo para matarla. Si ella estaría trabajando para él, no habría ido tan cerca. Hubo algo que lo detuvo." Dijo Castiel con voz suave. Meg escuchó la forma en que los dos hombres trataban de explicarse uno a otro y una parte de ella se preguntó si él había dejado que Dean la pusiera en la trampa para probar algo.

Para probarse a sí mismo a los dos.

Cuando él la miró, la sinceridad en su cara era abierta y seria y ella tuvo que desviar sus ojos hacia Dean.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿El honor de Scout? ¿Por qué me habría molestado en tratar de salvarte el culo?"

Dean se movió un poco. "Él fue bastante pertinaz en matarte y tú hiciste una actuación con él". Finalmente miró a Meg. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Sólo ha pasado una vez antes", dijo Castiel para ella. "Cuando traté de ver por primera vez lo que era el niño. Es un mecanismo de defensa".

"¿Una onda sónica? cute. Tu hijo vino con un sistema de advertencia que puede destruir un edificio", suspiró Dean y su ira se desplomó un poco. "Acabo de... Lucifer ha vuelto. ¿Alguien más piensa que eso es una locura?"

"No tienes ni idea", susurró Meg, con una mano temblorosa en su vientre.

"Probablemente no." Dean maldijo por lo bajo y Castiel se volvió para enfrentarse a él. Como si estuvieran decidiendo algo juntos, asintió. "Pensé en algo, mientras que estábamos trayendo el trasero de Meg de vuelta aquí".

"Oh, puedo sentir tus células cerebrales frotándose juntas", murmuró Meg y Dean la miró con enojo.

"Cállate, Meg". Miró sus manos. "Si Lucifer ha vuelto, ¿por qué no atacó a Sam?"

Se metió tan rápido en ese tema que Meg parpadeó y miró a Castiel. Pero ahora miraba fijamente a Dean.

"Tal vez está planeando algo. Y quizás no es tan fuerte".

"Sí, hay que…" Dean se frotó la cara. "Quiero mantener a Sam a salvo. Y a salvo ahora mismo es que él no sepa lo que está pasando. No creo que pueda soportarlo. Si Satanás mismo lo quiere, tendrá que pasar por mí".

"Lucifer no tendrá ningún problema con eso", señaló Meg. "Pero algo le impide llevarse a Sam".

"Pareces casi preocupada", Dean respondió y ella lo miró fijamente.

"No me importa el alce. Tú, por otro lado... los ángeles podrían joderte el culo y no me importaría".

Castiel la miró con agudeza y ella le devolvió la mirada. "No parezcas tan sorprendido. A esta chica sólo le gustan muchos chistes de perras antes de hacerse vieja".

"Como sea". Dean agitó la cabeza y agarró las llaves y el teléfono. "Voy a llamar a Sam, a ver qué pasa en el búnker y si sabe algo de Kevin. Quizá haya algo que podamos hacer. Esto lo mantenemos en secreto por ahora, para protegerlo. Ya bastante está luchando por mantenerse entero".

Se detuvo por Meg. "Pero gracias". Ella lo miró fijamente y Dean se encogió de hombros. "Me ayudaste a salvar mi trasero allá atrás. Te lo debo".

Asintió a Castiel, sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa de Meg. "Adelante" dijo, sujetando su mano sobre su hombro del ángel antes de salir para llamar a Sam en privado.

Meg sacudió la cabeza y se volteó lentamente para enfrentar Castiel. Él se apartó de donde había estado apoyado y entró en la cocina para humedecer una toalla. Meg suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. Cuando volvió, Castiel parecía a punto de decir algo, pero se contuvo y solo se arrodilló y comenzó a borrar las marcas de la alfombra.

El silencio empeoró la tensión y finalmente habló, mientras todavía trabajaba en las marcas. "Confío en ti".

"Yo habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en tu lugar". Trató de sonar desdeñosa mientras lo miraba. Castiel se puso de pie, tirando la toalla al suelo. Él dio unos pasos hacia delante, de modo que los bordes de su abrigo la tocaron, y ella se encontró jadeando, sorprendida por la mirada de sus ojos. Era libre de moverse, ya no estaba atrapada, pero no se atrevía a irse. Castiel vaciló al tocar su mano, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de la suya.

"Deberíamos irnos de aquí".

Ella sintió el aleteo mientras él los movía de la habitación del motel a través de la distancia. Cerró los ojos un poco, pero él continuó asiéndola con firmeza. Cuando esa prisa se fue y sus pies estaban de nuevo en tierra firme, él todavía la observaba cuando ella levantó la mirada. Por el rabillo de su ojo, ella se dio cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en el pequeño loft de la casa segura, pero Castiel no la dejó ir.

"Lo siento. Sé que debí haber confiado en ti, sin duda, pero Lucifer... Dean estaba frenético".

Meg se echó un poco hacia atrás y le miró enojada. "Yo no mentí".

"Meg, tienes que entender. Todo tenía sentido en un primer momento".

"No confiaste en mí. Calle de dos sentidos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Confiaba en ti. Confío en ti. Pero Dean no. Tiene toda la razón para no hacerlo. Yo sólo necesitaba estar seguro..." Él asintió. "Sé cómo es alucinar tan a menudo que la realidad a veces se siente injusta".

"No pensé que fuera sólo una alucinación". Ella miró hacia otro lado, a la habitación casi desnuda pero limpia. "Pensé que era yo quien tomaba la decisión".

"¿Decisión?" Él la miraba fijamente, sin abandonar esa mirada que ella podía sentir físicamente.

"Una elección. Lo hice hace semanas y no voy a cambiar ahora".

"Lo sé".

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire y él le tomó la mejilla, obligándola a mirarlo. El movimiento fue vacilante, como si esperara que ella peleara, y Meg se puso tensa. De mala gana, ella le devolvió la mirada y trató de no encogerse ante sus ojos.

"No voy a huir." Él le hizo un gesto de interrogación y ella hizo señas. "Puedes dejarme ir".

"No. No puedo."

Cuando ella no se apartó, él la acercó más y le puso las manos en la cintura, presionando en su agarre. Meg miró hacia otro lado y tocó las marcas de su abrigo, donde las barras de metal habían estado incrustadas. La cabeza de él se inclinó y vio como los dedos contrarios casi empujaban en los pequeños agujeros, rozando las tiernas heridas.

La aguda forma en que siseó le hizo saber a ella que aún dolían.

Sin decir una palabra, ella le quitó el abrigo sobre los hombros, que cayó en un montículo junto a sus pies seguido de la chaqueta y de la camisa blanca desabotonada. Luego comprobó las marcas sobre su pecho al mismo momento que lo sintió estremecer. Las marcas estaban sanando, pero el corte de la espada ángel, rojo y furioso todavía estaba luchando por sanar. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los músculos en su abdomen y Castiel se inclinó hacia abajo, descansando su frente contra la de ella.

"No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte a ti y a Dean". Su aliento le acarició la boca y ella se inclinó hacia él, presionando su nariz contra la suya un poco. El contacto lo hizo descender y ella sintió como su labio inferior le rozaba el suyo.

"No te pedí que lo hicieras, ¿recuerdas, plumas? Demonio autosuficiente".

Ella se tiró un poco hacia atrás, pero él tenía las manos sobre sus caderas, sosteniéndola firmemente. El contacto fue justo lo suficiente como para que él descansara contra ella, y ella sintió que su Gracia la envolvía. Suficiente para quemar, pero no lo suficiente para herir realmente.

"Quizás"

Antes de que ella pudiera abrir sus ojos, él la estaba besando y la abrazaba tan apretado que casi la aplastaba contra él. Ella le devolvió el beso con el mismo enojo e intensidad con que él la besaba, sintiendo sus manos acariciar lentamente su cuerpo como para asegurarse de que ella estaba entera. Era casi un sentimiento humano puro, y ella lo agarró por el pelo para dejarlo quieto. Los temblores que lo atravesaban se sentían fluir extrañamente y le calentaban la piel.

El deseo que casi se desbordaba de su cuerpo chocaba con el suyo. Cuando él se dio la vuelta y la llevó con él, ella lo empujó sobre la cama. Sus manos le agarraron de la cintura, apretándola más fuerte contra él mientras se sentaba. Las rodillas de ella presionaron a cada lado de las caderas de él. Meg sintió que sus dedos casi le arañaban la espalda, deslizándose y apretando la curva de sus caderas para acercarla. Sonriendo contra su boca, ella le chupó el labio inferior y profundizó el contacto hasta que no quedó espacio entre ellos.

Castiel le apartó el pelo de la cara e interrumpió el beso, abriendo la boca para decirle algo.

"Yo…"

Bajando la cabeza, Meg lo besó para callarlo.

Los gritos en su cabeza se acallaron lo suficiente como para que finalmente pudiera apartarlos. La Gracia de Michael le rodeaba con impaciencia, como si le exigiera que prestara atención, pero no podía. Estaba oyendo la voz de Dios en su cabeza ahora. Una orden interminable, repetida una y otra vez, diciéndole que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer para proteger la Creación. Para recuperar el control.

Por primera vez en miles de años, estaba escuchando la voz de su padre.

En vez de rechazarla, se deleitó en ella.

"Haré lo que me pides".

Meg se despertó sola y sintiéndose extrañamente fría. Se había acostumbrado, en los raros momentos en que dormía, a no estar sola. Después de estar envuelta en calor durante unas horas, la brisa era casi demasiado fría. Se acurrucó un poco, presionándose los dedos contra las caderas. Podía sentir los moretones y las marcas de la barba que Castiel había dejado en su piel y que ella había dejado que se quedaran en lugar de curarlas.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, se preguntó cuántas marcas le habría dejado a él.

Girando despacio, se despertó de su sueño estirándose y mirando fijamente al techo. La luz de la luna era lo suficientemente brillante como para poder ver los libros que ahora cubrían las paredes de enfrente. Meg parpadeó. Los estantes habían estado vacíos la última vez que estuvo aquí hacía dos semanas. Las sábanas colgaron de ella mientras se sentaba y miraba fijamente, notando los pequeños cambios en la habitación ahora que podía concentrarse. Las mantas se amontonaban en una esquina, un sillón viejo en la otra esquina junto a la ventana, un pequeño calefactor colocado debajo del estante.

Todo parecía como... vivo. Confundida, trató de ver si estaba en el lugar equivocado. Tal vez él los había movido las cosas durante la noche. Pero vio su ropa apilada prolijamente en la silla, la pintura pálida conocida y las pocas cosas que había traído para los hechizos y las guardas. Se oía el zumbido del generador afuera y las luces parpadeaban de vez en cuando. Castiel estaba por ahí, probablemente en algún lugar cercano.

Una cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrada era a lo quieto que este lugar seguía siendo aun cuando ambos estaban aquí.

Se levantó, agarró la camisa y los jeans, y estaba vistiéndose cuando se dio cuenta de que había luces encendidas abajo. Mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, entrando algo el estómago para hacerlo, se inclinó sobre la barandilla. El voladizo le permitió ver a Castiel sentado en el sofá, leyendo de nuevo, y ella descansó un codo sobre la baranda, intentando ver si él notaba su presencia. Había unas cuantas bolsas a su alrededor, pero él las ignoraba manteniendo su cabeza inclinada sobre el libro.

Cuando ella se deslizó por las escaleras y dobló la esquina, por la forma en que él ya miraba fijamente al hueco de la escalera supo que él había estado consciente de ella todo el tiempo.

Ella sonrió ante la mirada casi curiosa que él le dirigía, descendiendo hasta sus pies descalzos y luego lentamente hacia arriba. Aunque para él no era insinuante, sino calculada e intensa.

"Pensé que tal vez habías vuelto con Dean".

Castiel metió el libro de vuelta en su abrigo. "Le dije que te traería aquí. Lo aprobó. Él quería llegar a la cabaña de Rufus para llevar a Lucifer en caso de que lo estuviera siguiendo o haciendo que lo sigan. Estará más seguro allí. Me llamará si me necesita. Creo que quería estar solo".

Ella pasó a su lado, intentó ver lo que estaba escondiendo, pero él tomó su mano y la tiró al sofá junto a él. La dejó ir después de un momento y entrecerró los ojos un poco como si tratara de ver si algo estaba mal.

"Dormiste un rato y no quería despertarte. Eso fue... fuiste bastante intensa".

"Tú también", señaló Meg y sonrió con ironía ante el recuerdo y la forma en que la había hecho sentir. Había ayudado a borrar un poco de la tensión entre ellos. "No es que me molestara".

Él asintió. "A mí tampoco. Creo que fue adrenalina combinada con…"

Pronto le puso la mano sobre su boca. "No me analices científicamente, Clarence".

Cuando ella le quitó la mano, parecía que por un momento iba a continuar, pero se detuvo. Ella arqueó una ceja y esperó, pero en lugar de eso, él se sentó y la vio levantarse.

"¿Qué pasa con las bolsas?" Su mirada confundida la hizo girar los ojos y señalar.

"Me dijeron que necesitabas algunas cosas". Se acercó y sacó una enorme camisa de algodón en color rosa.

Meg se sintió lista para vomitar en el momento en que la vio.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Según la etiqueta, es una camisa de maternidad".

Meg lo miró, viendo esa expresión tan seria de cachorro, pero se negó a tomarla. Su expresión le dejó claro que pensaba que esto la molestaría. "No me pondré eso".

Él pasó los pulgares por encima de la tela y estiró un poco la banda elástica. "Tendría más sentido ya que tu ropa te esta quedando más apretada".

Su sonrisa fue perversa. "Te diste cuenta, ¿eh? Me gusta cómo agranda las tetas del traje de carne".

Él le levantó la camisa y ella obstinadamente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Creo que esto se adaptaría mejor a tu cuerpo a medida que cambia", explicó Castiel, sosteniendo la camisa suelta como para mostrarle. Meg le echó un vistazo.

"No me lo voy a poner. Me imagino que ustedes pueden controlarse porque si un par de senos los pone a todos fuera de sí, no merecen jugar ninguno de los juegos de niños grandes". Meg miró hacia abajo y acarició la parte superior de sus senos pensativamente. "Se ven preciosas, si lo digo yo misma".

"No creo que sean... quiero decir, sí, te ves muy bien, pero no entiendo por qué los pechos son...", Castiel cerró los ojos y respiró hondo y con firmeza. "La mujer que me vendió esto me aseguró que esto es lo que usan las mujeres embarazadas".

"Claro. Y no podría tener un motivo oculto, como por ejemplo, querer que la compres a cambio de dinero".

"Yo -

"¿Cuánto has gastado?" Meg miró las bolsas a sus pies y entonces otro pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza. "¿Y de dónde sacaste el dinero?"

"Obtuve una gran cantidad de billetes de un banco". Él parecía avergonzado y ella tuvo que mirarlo fijamente.

"Clarence, ¿estás diciendo que robaste un banco para comprar esta ropa?"

"Entre otras cosas, también pañales y leche de fórmula. Linda me dio una lista de necesidades para ti y para ella. Aunque algunas me parecían innecesarias. Considerando lo que somos, la necesidad de algo llamado 'Lamaze' parecía fuera de consideración..." (Nota de traducción: Lamaze es una marca de juguetes para bebés).

"¿Robaste un banco para mí?" Meg se mordió el labio inferior y coqueteó con él. "Eso es tan caliente, Clarence".

"No lo hice para seducirte".

"Hubiera funcionado. Castiel, el ladrón de bancos, todo vestido de negro... oh, sí, eso sería ardiente". Ella sonrió con ironía al ver su rubor. "Ha… y todavía me faltan meses, ya sabes. No necesitas hacer todo esto".

Él resopló frustrado y ella sonrió, poniendo la camisa en el sofá. "Clarence. ¿De qué se trata esto realmente?"

"Quería que estuvieras cómoda". La miró de arriba a abajo mientras se paraba junto a ella. "Tu cuerpo debe estar cambiando, aunque no estás tan... redonda como esperaba. Después de todos estos meses. Tú aún sigues estando muy pequeña".

A ella también le parecía. Tenía razón en algo. EL embarazo ya tenía tiempo, pero ella se veía igual que hacía un mes. Excepto por sus pechos que se llenaban, no había mucho en el traje de carne que saltara a la vista para demostrar que estaba embarazada. "¿Esperabas... qué? ¿Un enorme cuerpo bulboso? ¿O un saco de huevo alienígena quizás?"

Tendiendo la mano, la tocó tentativamente. Meg se movió un poco y sintió como sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la curva de su vientre. Estaba concentrado, los ojos entrecerrados y concentrados, y Meg sintió la forma en que su Gracia parecía parpadear a través de sus dedos.

"Se está... escondiendo. Parece quieta".

"Chica lista", Meg le arrancó los dedos y él la miró. "Créeme, ella está ahí dentro. Lo sé. Tal vez sólo está un poco asustada".

"¿Puedes sentir eso?"

Aún no iba a hablar con él de esa extraña conexión. No desde que el bebé los había golpeado a todos lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlos fuera y que ella se había sentido de repente increíblemente protectora para con la criatura. No era un instinto natural para un demonio, pensó de repente.

Meg vio los ojos de Castiel volver a la camisa que había intentado darle. "Mira, consígueme una buena camisa de hombre y si necesito algo más suelto, me pondré eso. La mayoría de esas cosas para mujeres embarazadas hace que la gente parezca que llevan puesta una tienda de campaña".

"¿Entonces quieres mi camisa?" él sonaba confundido y ella sonrió, empujando contra él.

"¿Me la estas ofreciendo? Creo que se vería sexy en mí." Sus labios avanzaron hacia los de él mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

"Sólo tengo una camisa. La del recipiente".

"La quiero".

"No".

"Puedo pedírtela amablemente", dijo ella, sonriendo mientras su boca se abría un poco y él negó con la cabeza. El roce de un beso la hizo gemir y se inclinó hacia él.

"No, no puedes." Las manos de ella bajaron por su estómago y él se balanceó nerviosamente sobre sus pies, levantando su cabeza. "Devolveré la ropa".

El lamento decepcionado de Meg fue amortiguado con una sonrisa de satisfacción al alejarse de él. "Clarence, vas a tener que trabajar en tu bravuconería si vas a lidiar con Megstiel aquí dentro, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"¿Megstiel?" Él sonaba desconcertado.

"O lo que sea". Ella agitó su mano contra su vientre. "Lo que está aquí".

Castiel la miró mientras se movía a su alrededor y volvía al sofá. Ella revisó una de las otras bolsas, hizo una mueca, y luego se sentó con las piernas estiradas sobre la mesa de centro. Él la siguió y se sentó junto a ella, frotándose pensativamente las manos.

"He estado pensando en lo que pasó con Lucifer". La atención de Meg pasó a él y sintió como ella se movía en el sofá para ponerse enfrente "Tenemos que ponerle un nombre".

"No, no tenemos que hacerlo".

Castiel no iba a comentar acerca de su hostilidad por ponerle un nombre.

"Sí, debemos".

"Mira, es sólo..." Ella inclinó la cabeza contra el sofá y lo miró. "Para los de mi especie, los nombres tienen mucho poder. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos por el tipo de poder que le da a un enemigo sobre nosotros". Ella hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente. Había una pequeña media sonrisa apareciendo en la esquina de sus labios y ella le frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? Sé de estas cosas".

"Por eso no compartes tu nombre con nadie después de todos estos años", comentó él amistosamente, sin malicia en su voz. "Lo sé".

Ella se encogió de hombros de todos modos. "Soy más demonio que humano, precioso. Apenas recuerdo mi nombre humano, mucho menos el nombre de mi alma. Hay mucho poder en los nombres, Castiel. Crowley escondió el suyo. Los de Ojos Blancos y Amarillos, tenían sus verdaderos nombres porque no había nadie que los desafiara".

Él sonrió, pero no comentó la casi celosa custodia de su propio nombre. Meg suspiró. Ahora ella conocía esa mirada casi íntimamente.

"No vas a dejar pasar esto, ¿verdad? Ya me lo has preguntado tantas veces".

"Sé que la estás sintiendo más. Y si tenemos otro ataque como el anterior, y esta vez se sale de control, deberíamos tener un nombre para llamarla".

"¿Crees que el nombre será una pequeña forma de controlarla?"

"De calmarla, sí". Él pasó suavemente su mano por la pierna de ella hasta que descansó sobre su cintura. "Creo que mantenerla tranquila es muy importante".

Meg miró su cara mientras él inclinaba la cabeza y miraba fijamente su vientre. "Crees que ella es demasiado peligrosa".

"Creo que es fuerte. Como tú".

"Bien". Ella agitó la cabeza y se rindió en luchar contra su persistencia pasiva. "¿En qué estabas pensando entonces? ¿Algo retorcido y frívolo, o algo celestial?"

"Pensé en ponerle un nombre relacionado con la luz", murmuró Cas, una mano apoyada en el estómago grande de ella. Meg lo miró fijamente, sin saber qué decir. Los ojos de él se volvieron hacia ella. "Pero entonces me di cuenta de que ella es más que eso. Ella es parte de ti, comparte la oscuridad, y es esa parte que yo…".

El demonio se retorció un poco. "Te estás poniendo latoso con la poesía", advirtió ella.

Él la hizo callar con una mirada. "Es la parte de ti que me empezó a importar".

"Diablos!, más poesía", Meg murmuró incómodamente. "Bueno. No podemos llamarla Materia Gris. O 'eso'. Es cruel, incluso para mí".

"Chuck me dio libros para leer en esa caja que nos dio, y encontré un nombre que me pareció apropiado". Él se encogió de hombros. "Es un nombre muy antiguo. Extrañamente, las páginas se abrían en él por sí solas. Tal vez ella quiera llamarse así".

Meg le disparó una mirada incrédula, pero él la seguía mirando.

"Bueno Cas, no me tengas en suspenso. Pero si dices algo tierno, te mato".

Cavando en su abrigo, Castiel encontró el libro que Chuck le había dado para mitología. Le dio el libro cerrado e inmediatamente los dedos de ella encontraron la página más desgastada en la parte de atrás. Las páginas voltearon por sí solas y el demonio frunció el ceño, teniendo que entrecerrar los ojos ante las letras descoloridas. Parpadeó y miró fijamente a las letras de un negro más vibrante.

"¿Nyx?" Meg lo leyó rápido. "Significa noche. Sombra". Ella aflojó el agarre del libro un poco y lo miró fijamente.

Él asintió y puso su mano de nuevo en el pequeño bulto de su estómago. "Tú también encontraste ese nombre. Siempre me ha llevado a esa página. Creo que se está poniendo el nombre a sí misma."

Ella miró hacia arriba y se encontró con sus ojos mientras su pulgar dibujaba un círculo en el centro de su estómago.

Meg repitió el nombre una y otra vez. Cuando él dio vuelta la mano, ella le devolvió el libro y él lo colocó en el cojín a su lado. Inmediatamente le puso de nuevo la mano en el estómago, observándola cómo lo pensaba.

"Nyx. Nixy. Nicky. Nyx". Ella masticó su labio inferior y luego lentamente puso su mano sobre la de él. "Fácil de recordar y corto. Nyx. ¿Qué piensas tú desde ahí dentro?"

Golpeó con los dedos la mano de Castiel como si enviara un mensaje en código Morse.

De repente sintió una presión en su vientre y un golpe que le atravesó el vientre, haciendo que su camisa se levantara un poco por debajo de la mano de Castiel. Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa y ella también miró hacia abajo, sin haber sentido eso antes. Cuando se miraron el uno al otro, el ligero asombro con el que él la estaba mirando, hizo que ella mantenga fija la mirada. Respirando agitadamente, él miró hacia abajo y ella le vio inclinar la cabeza.

"Supongo que Nyx está feliz con eso", murmuró ella mientras lo veía deslizar su mano sobre el vientre otra vez.

Sus dedos presionaron y él golpeó suavemente. "Hola, Nyx".

Otro golpe más fuerte que antes y ella se estremeció. Pero la expresión de completa calma que Castiel mostraba valió la pena. Ella sonrió.

"¿Estás bien, Clarence?"

Antes de que ella pudiera retroceder, él movió la cabeza y la besó con fuerza. La espontaneidad del beso la desbalanceó lo suficiente como para que ella pusiera las manos en su cara. El suave crujido de ella cayendo de nuevo sobre el sofá debajo de él y el ruido del libro cayendo al suelo le hizo sonreír. Castiel le rozó con sus manos el cuello y ella jadeó cuando él le lamió la lengua.

El sonido del teléfono del ángel la hizo gruñir de decepción, pero él la siguió besando sujetándola con los dedos contra su cuerpo, mientras disfrutaba de la forma en que ella se sentía. Él la arrastró más cerca y ella se deleitó en cómo él había perdido esa timidez que tenía con ella y en cuanto disfrutaba de su atención ahora.

El timbre del teléfono continuó y ella suspiró, apartando la boca y pasando la mano entre ellos hacia el bolsillo de él. La boca de Castiel le rozaba la mandíbula mientras ella respondía al teléfono, y sus dientes la mordisqueaban cuando se aclaraba la garganta.

"0800 DIOSES DEL SEXO".

Hubo una larga pausa y la boca de Castiel dejó de moverse justo cuando ella oyó toser a Dean. "Ehh… ¿Por qué contestas el teléfono de Castiel?"

"Oh, ya sabes," ella sostuvo el teléfono fuera de su alcance mientras Castiel se movió y agarró su mano, "él necesitaba tener sus manos libres".

Castiel refunfuñó y le arrebató el teléfono de las manos. "Basta ya".

Él la miró enojado y se sentó en el sofá. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás percatándose de una pequeña sonrisa en su boca mientras él miraba con recelo cómo ella se ponía cómoda. Moviéndose, Meg le metió los pies debajo de los muslos para mantenerlos calientes antes de marcar un círculo en su estómago.

"Hola, Nyx".

Otro golpe, casi demasiado débil para que ella lo sintiera, pero ahora percibía esa extraña vibración ahí dentro. Los dedos de Castiel se doblaron en su muslo, como si quisiera volver a tocarla, pero siguió murmurando al teléfono.

"Vas a ser tremenda si puedes darle una paliza a un Arcángel", murmuró ella. "Entonces, ¿qué eres, ¿eh?"

La voz de Castiel estaba tensa, pero él seguía hablando bajo con Dean, y Meg observaba la forma en que su cuerpo se apartaba un poco de ella. La tensión que había en él había borrado por completo el Castiel relajado de hacía unos momentos.

Antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, él se había ido en un aleteo y ella suspiró. "Me quedaré aquí y hablaré conmigo misma entonces".

Sam hojeó los libros de mitología, tomando notas. Cada información sobre el concepto de Leteo, de Oblivion, estaba tan fuertemente impregnada en la mitología que era como si tuviera que determinar cuánto podía ser reinterpretado o ser completamente erróneo. Todo era muy confuso.

No entendía. Si Dios estaba tan decidido a proteger la Tierra, ¿por qué los contratos? ¿Por qué las tablas, en definitiva? ¿Por qué se interesaba esta Sheol por las almas a menos que estuviera cansada de todo?

Descansando la cabeza en una mano, sintió una repentina sensación de humedad de su piel. Fue extraño. Después de un día de salud casi perfecta, estaba empezando a sentirse enfermo otra vez.

Lentamente, se levantó y verificó si le había llegado un nuevo mensaje de Dean en su teléfono. Nada.

Kevin se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche escuchando las historias casi interminables de Chuck sobre las extrañas convenciones sobrenaturales a las que había asistido y los cosplayers que acudían a ellas. Se sentía como si cada vez que intentaba obtener una respuesta directa de él, Chuck se volteaba hacia otra cosa. Estaba exhausto y empezaba a tambalearse de enfado. Nada de eso importaba realmente.

Chuck le sirvió otro vaso de whisky escocés. "Así que aquella vez, esta chica vino vestida de Castiel y se metió en una gran pelea con un tipo vestido de Castiel y el año pasado se casaron disfrazados de Dean y Sam..."

Kevin chasqueó sus dedos.

"Concéntrate. Acabo de preguntarte por la millonésima vez sobre Sheol. Sam me habló de ella. ¿Qué sabes tú?"

Chuck se encogió de hombros. "Algunas cosas. Cree que es mucho más fuerte que y… mi padre. Más amable, más gentil, pero admito que tiene una cierta forma de ser que le da a su ser... bella…. Quiero decir, sí, ella es muy sexy..." Chuck se sacudió a sí mismo de ese pensamiento. "Ese no es el punto. Es peligrosa y no es mejor que Dios. Es más débil".

Kevin lo miró fijamente y luego giró los ojos. "Correcto".

"Mira. En todo caso, ¿las tablas que quieres que traduzca? Ellas dependen únicamente de quién las está haciendo. Sam, por ejemplo. Tiene que dejarlo ir. Pero hacer eso va a tener muchas consecuencias. El poder que tiene en él ahora mismo es como un tren de carga que se está descarrilando. Va a empeorar antes de mejorar".

Kevin vio a Chuck tomar un sorbo profundo.

"¿Por qué no le ayudas, entonces?"

"Ese no es el punto de la historia, Kevin", dijo y Kevin agitó la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? Dios tiene que tener alguna razón con todo esto".

"El punto es que a veces necesitamos ver las cosas de manera diferente, y hacer cosas que nunca pensamos que podríamos hacer".

Castiel llegó a la cabaña, tan rápido que Dean se sobresaltó con su llegada y casi fue a por su arma.

"¿Estás herido?", preguntó abruptamente. Dean miró fijamente y puso los platos en la mesada. La cabaña estaba fría, la falta de calor significaba que tenía que seguir moviéndose para mantener el calor, y cogió su taza de café.

"Uh no. Sólo te necesitaba aquí un tiempo. Algo pasa contigo".

"Yo soy el mismo..."

"Oí tu voz por teléfono. Fuiste cauteloso". Dean tomó un largo trago y miró fijamente a Castiel. "Háblame, Cas. Porque necesito saberlo. Especialmente si se trata de ya sabes quién".

"Lucifer".

"¿Sí? Maldito hijo de puta que escapó y ahora tengo que mantenerlo alejado de Sam. El búnker está a salvo de él, si nadie en el Cielo puede llegar ahí dentro, apuesto a que él tampoco puede hacerlo, pero necesito estar seguro de que tienes tu mente en el juego. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Castiel miró sus manos. "No me había dado cuenta de algo".

"¿Sí?"

"Que Lucifer sabía que yo podía ser débil. Por primera vez en años, sentí que estaba haciendo algo bien. Que protegerlos a todos ustedes era algo que puedo hacer y no fallar. Que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo". Dean miró la cabeza de Castiel bajar mientras miraba fijamente a sus manos. "Pero no puedo".

"Cas, no… ".

"Siento como si hubiera fallado. Casi matan a Meg y a ti; y drenan mi Gracia". Castiel casi tumbó la mesa cuando se levantó abruptamente. Dean lo miraba caminar, una especie de movimiento inquieto que le hizo darse cuenta de lo enojado que estaba Castiel bajo esa máscara en blanco que le gustaba llevar. "Podríamos estar todos muertos ahora mismo".

"Cas". Dean esperó a que girara y lo mirara. "Detente. Sólo para. Estoy vivo. Estás vivo y ni siquiera Meg está muy mal, ahora que descubrimos lo que sabe. Incluso estoy dispuesto a confiar en ella en esto. Pero cruzaremos ese puente cuando llegamos a él. Necesito que revises a Sam y vuelvas aquí. Vamos a juntar nuestras cabezas y encontrar una forma de resolver esto. Porque necesito saber cuánta mierda va a desparramar esto".

"No puedo dejar a Meg sola tanto tiempo. Lucifer sabe que está embarazada. Si lo han soltado, y él sabe que ella es una debilidad para mí, como lo eres tú, como lo es Sam…". Dean lo miró fijamente, pero él no se dio cuenta. "… Entonces ella necesita ser protegida".

"Bien. Verifica a Sam después de traer a Meg aquí. Él se ha ido por unos días sin curarse, pero si él no necesita la curación, vuelve a mí, ¿entiendes?" Dean agitó la cabeza. "Y en cuanto a Meg, tráela aquí o llévame con ella. La protegeré lo mejor que pueda. Así no tendrás que volar entre nosotros".

Castiel le miró fijamente. "Dean..."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Soy tu amigo, Cas. Eso es lo que importa ahora mismo. Y nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Si eso significa ayudar a Meg, entonces estoy listo para hacerlo. Por ti".

Conmovido, Castiel levantó la mano y la apoyó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Dean. "Gracias".

Se había ido para cuando Dean levantó los ojos al techo. "Sí, de nada".

Castiel estaba aliviado. Todavía enojado, todavía sin esperanza, pero aliviado también. Voló a un pueblo cercano, le compró a Dean una hamburguesa como regalo de agradecimiento y luego voló a la casa segura cuando encontró algo que también podía llevarle a Meg. Tuvo tiempo para pensar y lo había necesitado, antes de lo que seguramente sería una conversación interesante con el demonio.

La casa estaba tibia y él pudo sentir vibrar a las guardas con energía mientras entraba en la sala de estar. Meg estaba leyendo una novela de Supernatural, mordiéndose el labio mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor del pequeño espacio. De vez en cuando, ella chasqueaba sus dedos y él casi podía sentir los tipos de magia y poder demoníaco que estaba usando. Los hechizos estaban probando las guardas y estaban reaccionando perfectamente. La estaban manteniendo a salvo.

La miró durante más de una hora, contento con encontrar paz en la tranquila forma en que parecía estar en guardia constante, como un gato listo para que las sombras ataquen.  
Cuando ella pasaba de una habitación a otra, él se aseguraba de que las paredes ardieran. Perderse a sí mismo protegiendo la casa le había ayudado a sobrellevar el hecho de saber que estaba casi en el punto de no poder protegerla fuera de la casa.

Sus ojos la miraron y no pudo evitar sentir cómo se sentía al verla moverse como una criatura salvaje y oscura. Aunque intentó no hacerlo, queriendo mirar durante un poco más de tiempo, finalmente se dejó desvanecer en la habitación, materializándose desde las sombras.

Meg estaba enterada de que Castiel estaba detrás de ella, su cuerpo justo ahí fuera de su vista. Sonriendo, volteó una página y comenzó a leer en voz alta,

"Castiel nunca había visto una criatura tan extraña como Sam Winchester. Una abominación, sin duda, pero algo más. Había un mundo de dolor en un ser humano tan roto. Su simpatía fue conmovedora; debe ser la humanidad de Sam, pensó, porque ningún demonio podría evocar en él tal emoción. Compasión y curiosidad".

Ella giró y él estaba parado justo detrás de ella, con una expresión de enfado en su cara.

"¿Verdad en la literatura?" preguntó ella burlándose, agitando el libro bajo sus narices.

"Sabías que yo estaba aquí". Levantó una bolsa de papel. "Te traje comida".

"Oh, mi especie de delivery angelical" dijo, dispuesta a seguir. Cogió la bolsa y se metió un pepinillo en la boca. Él la miraba fijamente mientras ella saboreaba la sal en su lengua y masticaba pensativamente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada".

"No es nada. Estás flotando alrededor mío, Clarence. No es que me moleste. A veces tu merodeo tiene sus beneficios".

Él miró hacia otro lado. "Voy a llevarte con Dean. Quiero mantener este lugar tan escondido como pueda y si Lucifer nos está siguiendo ahora, entonces podríamos guiarlo aquí por error".

"Puedo quedarme aquí".

"Los quiero a los dos juntos. No puedo dividirme entre ustedes ahora mismo".

Meg le echó un vistazo. "¿Por qué necesitas hacerlo?"

La miró incrédulo.

"Te digo que puedo andar por mi cuenta. Estuve muy cerca de averiguar dónde diablos estaba Crowley y quién está a cargo antes de que todo se fuera por la borda. No es Lucifer, es alguien más..."

Le puso la mano alrededor de la muñeca.

"Te quiero con Dean". Tenía la sensación de que ella lo estaba provocando deliberadamente.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque no puedo protegerlos a los dos!" Él casi gritó y ella se estremeció. Algo se desmoronó dentro de él, como si hubiera sido golpeado por lo que acababa de gritar, y Meg le miró bajar la cabeza. "Casi me matan, Meg. Pude sentir que toda mi Gracia se iba, y me di cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Así que necesito que Dean y tú me ayuden, pero no puedo arriesgarte por eso. No puedo perderte".

"No puedes controlarlo todo, Castiel", murmuró ella y abrió los ojos para verla de pie. Sus dedos le enderezaron la corbata. "Vamos a resolver esto juntos. ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que había elegido".

Sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla mientras miraba la oscuridad de sus ojos. Meg sintió como su pulgar se rozaba el labio inferior, una caricia suave.

"Chuck tenía razón", murmuró él.

"¿Sobre qué?" ella se balanceó un poco.

"Nunca pensé que podría caer o sentir. No con un humano y definitivamente no con un demonio".

En vez de apartarse, sonrió con ironía. "Reina Corruptora, esa soy yo".

Sheol vio al ángel y al demonio aparecer en la cabaña de Montana. No había sido difícil para ella descubrirlo. No podía seguir a Castiel o Meg hasta este lugar secreto que el ángel había creado, pero podía seguir a Dean Winchester. Donde fuera Dean Winchester, el ángel iría a aparecer eventualmente. Él tomaba sus deberes muy en serio.

"Cosas tan lamentables", murmuró, probando las guardas con un gesto de su mano. Se quedó en la puerta, pasando los dedos por encima de la madera desgastada. Apoyándose contra ella, respiró suavemente y vio cómo su poder chamuscaba las marcas en la puerta.

Escuchando a Dean y Castiel planear algo acerca de mantenerse en movimiento, Meg sólo prestaba algo de atención. La extraña sensación de estar dividida en dos, de estar… como drogada, había vuelto.

Girando la cabeza, miró hacia la puerta principal, donde aún quedaban marcas.

Al otro lado, Sheol apretó su frente contra la puerta.

"Meg", murmuró. "Sé que estás ahí dentro".

Meg puso su mano en la puerta y se inclinó. Detrás de ella, Dean le estaba instruyendo a Castiel sobre qué decirle a Sam, y entonces ella oyó el aleteo del ángel que se iba. Si ella hubiera estado prestando atención, se habría dado cuenta de la forma en que él la miraba fijamente hasta que no pudo esperar más. Ni el humano ni el ángel notaron la forma en que sus manos revisaban las marcas. Las guardas de demonios no la repelían. Tampoco la quemó el tocar el hierro grabado en la manija de la puerta.

"Algo está mal".

Levantando su mano, Sheol dibujó una marca de fuego en la puerta, un símbolo Enoquiano que era invisible al ojo humano. Se encendió brillantemente, como un faro, llamando a cualquier ángel que buscara esa marca. Besó suavemente la puerta y luego desapareció.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Dean, notando finalmente la forma en que Meg se alejaba de la puerta.

"No lo sé". Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia él y Dean vio que se habían vuelto negros. "Pero hay algo".

El repentino retumbar de truenos y relámpagos los hizo saltar y Meg levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a las luces que parpadeaban.

"Ese no es Cas", murmuró instintivamente Dean y ambos se pusieron espalda contra espalda, para estar protegidos. "Cas..."

"Mejor empieza a rezar, Winchester", susurró Meg, sacando la espada de ángel que le había dado Castiel. Se sentía reconfortante en su mano mientras la giraba. Ella oyó a Dean murmurar una oración a Castiel, una oración rápida, pero sus ojos estaban en la puerta principal.

"Eso no es necesario".

La voz era baja y casi divertida, y ambos se giraron para ver a un joven guapo y apacible que estaba de pie junto a la cocina. La electricidad crepitó a su alrededor, casi bañando su joven cara con luz blanca, y miró a Meg y luego a Dean.

"Ni las oraciones, ni el arma. De todos modos, ninguno de los dos los va a ayudar".

Dean miró fijamente esos rasgos características familiares. Había tenido pesadillas, culpas, todo sobre esa cara. "¡¿Adam?!"

La sonrisa era demasiado fría, demasiado controlada para ser Adam Milligan. "No del todo". Se adelantó, rodeándolos. "Seguro que no me has olvidado, Dean. Eres mi otra mitad, por así decirlo".

"Miguel". Dean escupió el nombre con tanto odio que Meg lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Este es el otro Arcángel?" Preguntó Meg y apretó más la espada.

"Sí. Este es el otro bastardo. Sigues llevando a mi hermanito, ¿eh?"

"Al menos lo recuerdo, Dean, ¿cuál era tu excusa?" Ignorando la mirada de Dean, Miguel miró su cuerpo. "No. Esto es una especie de construcción. No es exactamente el más perfecta de los recipientes, pero la forma es mía para usarla ahora".

"Nunca ha sido tuya. ¿Cómo demonios estás aquí?" Preguntó Dean y levantó el brazo, empujando lentamente a Meg hacia atrás mientras Miguel se dirigía hacia él.

"Probablemente de la misma manera que mi hermano. Dios no es el único poder en este Universo que tiene una inversión en el destino de este Mundo". Miguel estiró el brazo para tocar a Dean, pero el humano se echó hacia atrás. "Es bueno verte tan... saludable, Dean".

Había una amenaza velada allí que hizo revolver el estómago de Dean.

Sam gimió y se giró en su cama, tirándose del pelo. "Detente".

Sólo conocía fragmentos de Enoquiano, partes que había recogido de viejos textos y pruebas, pero ahora sentía que su cabeza estaba siendo inundada por las palabras. Recuerdos de luz y calor, plumas que rozaban sus dedos y voces risueñas que le pedían paz.

Ardía.

"Pobre Sammy, tsk tsk" – chasqueo de lengua.

Se quedó helado, la cara aún medio enterrada en la almohada, y lentamente miró a su izquierda. Sentado en la silla plegable de la esquina, ensombrecido y confuso, había un hombre. Sus dedos unidos por las puntas ante él, y Sam hizo un sonido leve de miedo. La cara era familiar y sabía que se estaba volviendo loco.

"Hola, Sam. Tenemos que hablar".

"No." Sam se tiró al lado de la cama. "NO!"

Meg se estremeció al ver que el Arcángel se movía muy lentamente alrededor de la cabaña. Miguel la miró fijamente, luego a Dean pensativamente.

"Había oído que un demonio iba a dar a luz al hijo de un ángel". Giró hacia Meg. "No pensé que Dean o su hermano lo permitirían".

"Sí, porque lo que me dicen los Winchesters claramente es algo me importa", respondió Meg.

"Sería sabio si me mostraras algo de respeto, puedo terminar contigo ahora mismo", amenazó Miguel por lo bajo. Dean se acercó más a Meg y el arcángel miró al humano. "¿Y tú la protegerías?"

"¿Contra ti? Definitivamente".

Meg le miró sorprendida y Dean sonrió con ironía. "No te acostumbres. Es sólo por Cas".

"¿Incluso sabiendo que, contra mí, no podrías tener ninguna posibilidad? Qué noble". Miguel siguió mirando alrededor de la cabaña. "Pobre Castiel. Mi hermanito pequeño, cayendo por humanos y cayendo por demonios. No sé qué pensar".

Meg puso su mano sobre su vientre y sus ojos se pusieron negros. Miguel la miró.

"No estoy aquí para amenazarte. Mi padre ha hablado. Estoy aquí para ayudarte de alguna manera... o para que me ayudes". El Arcángel se detuvo, expectante. Dean miró a Meg y ella le disparó una mirada igualmente confundida. "Sheol. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a detenerla".

"Pero… ¿cómo supiste de ella?"

Miguel suspiró. "Soy mucho mayor que Castiel, Dean. Sé de ella. Y sé que te encontraste con Lucifer".

"Encontrar es una palabra muy liviana para describirlo. No podemos confiar en ti".

"¿En quién puedes confiar? ¿En ella?" Miguel miró fijamente a Meg. "Aunque considerando lo que está llevando allí, tal vez. Pero no toleraré tu falta de respeto, Dean. No soy Castiel y no soy Gabriel. Te acabaré si tengo que hacerlo, a ti y a tu hermano, si eso significa seguir las órdenes de mi Padre".

Meg cogió el brazo de Dean antes de que pudiera saltar al Arcángel. "Hijo de puta".

"Eso fue una advertencia, Dean. No me pongas a prueba. Ya me siento arruinado por la idea de no matar esa abominación junto a ti. Puedo ayudarte. Soy el único que puede ayudarte, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ayúdanos, con-" La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe, trayendo consigo una cascada de lluvia y viento. Enmarcado por el relámpago, Castiel ya sostenía la espada de ángel que había recuperado de Lucifer. Dean miró fijamente. "Cas, ¿qué demonios?!"

"Oí tu llamado", el ángel se detuvo, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Miguel. El Arcángel devolvió la mirada, todo el humor había desaparecido de su cara.

"Castiel. Hola, hermano". El ángel más joven miró a Dean y luego a Meg, y su mirada intensa fue notada por Miguel. "No les hice daño, estamos negociando. Ustedes necesitan algo de mí, mi ayuda contra algo de lo que no saben nada y me gustaría algo de Dean. La vida de su hermano depende de ello".

"¿Cómo es que estás libre? Tú y Lucifer estaban enjaulados".

"No volvamos a hablar de eso". Miguel chasqueó los dedos. "Retírate, Castiel".

El poder golpeó al ángel y cayó de rodillas en shock.

Cuando presionar fuerte sobre la carne de su mano no hizo nada, Sam se estiró para tomar su arma guardada en el tocador. Lucifer levantó su mano.

"Sabes que soy real, ¿verdad? No como tu hermano mayor que a veces es un poco lento. Por suerte, ese es el problema de Miguel".

"Se supone que deberías estar en la Jaula. ¡Te dejé en la Jaula!", gritó Sam. Sabía lo desesperado que eso era y puso la cama entre ellos. Su dolorida cabeza y su tembloroso cuerpo no le ayudarían a luchar contra un Arcángel.

"No exactamente. Tú y yo Sam, estamos conectados. A un nivel muy profundo que sólo un recipiente sabe". Sonrió y se levantó de la silla, dando una caminata por la habitación. "Bonitas averiguaciones".

"¿Cómo... cómo...?"

"Tengo un amigo. Un amigo maravilloso que es difícil de mantener fuera".

"Sí, vete al Infierno y quédate ahí. Te ganamos una vez y no lo ha..."

"¿No lo harás?" Lucifer inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿No haré qué? ¿Crees que estoy aquí para poseerte? ¿Para empezar el apocalipsis una vez más?" Le sonrió con simpatía. "Pobre Sammy. No todo se trata de ti".

Sam cavó sus dedos con fuerza en el talón de su mano, pero Lucifer permaneció.

"No. Estoy aquí porque quiero hablar contigo. Porque quieres que tu hermano este feliz y en paz, ¿no?"

Parado justo al lado de Sam, invisible a sus ojos, Sheol extendió la mano y le acarició la sudorosa frente. Él se resistió a la fuerza, pero ella lo esperó hasta que sus ojos se le giraron y se desplomó en la cama. Ella estuvo allí para evitar que cayera demasiado fuerte, abrazándolo.

Sam apenas se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo sujetado, que su cabello estaba siendo apartado de su frente. Sentado en la cama junto a sus pies, Lucifer miró su reacción con fascinación y Sheol dejó que su poder lentamente curara un poco al Winchester, justo lo suficiente como para que estuviera lúcido.

"Tú y yo, Sam, queremos lo mismo. Queremos ser felices, estar contentos, nuestras familias juntas de nuevo. Es la única manera". Lucifer suspiró. "Sólo quiero a mi familia de vuelta".

"¿Traer una utopía?" La voz de Sam sonaba drogada.

"Ya está ahí, Sam. Estoy hablando de compartirlo con la gente que amamos, nuestros hermanos", Lucifer lo miró fijamente. "Eso es todo lo que importa, ¿no?"

Miró hacia la invisible Sheol y ella sonrió con tanto amor que dejó que su propio poder envolviera a Sam, ayudándole a sanar más.

"Todo lo que importa". Convencido de que era un sueño, Sam cerró los ojos.

"Puedes ayudar a Dean", insistió Lucifer.

A medida que se fue desvaneciendo, su cuerpo casi sano pero su mente estaba siendo drogada, Sam sintió dedos deslizarse por su pecho para descansar sobre su corazón. "Dean".

"Sólo tenemos que cerrar esas molestas puertas y terminar las tablas".

Dean dio un paso al frente.

"¿Quieres ayudarnos? Déjalo ir".

"No". Miguel miró pensativamente a Dean. "Tú nos costaste a mí y a mi hermano miles de años. Mi Padre quiere que este mundo sea salvado y yo lo estoy haciendo por él, como lo haría cualquier hijo obediente. Pero por lo que sé, de repente no puedo pensar por qué debería perdonarte a ti".

Se movió rápido y agarrando a puñetazos la chaqueta de Dean, lo arrojó contra la pared, golpeando a Meg con un movimiento casual de su mano.

La espada del ángel salió disparada del alcance de Meg y ella se ahogó al golpear la pared tan fuerte que su cabeza rompió la madera. Castiel la miró y agitó la cabeza, señalando con la mano a Dean. Miguel lo puso contra la pared, empujándolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás para que su cabeza golpeara el marco de un cuadro.

"Ahora me escucharás, gusano. No tienes importancia en el gran esquema de las cosas, y lo sabes. Escucharás cuando hable porque si no lo haces, tú y tu hermanito morirán".

Un golpe le cayó por la espalda y giró junto con Castiel mientras Dean intentaba recuperar su respiración, con moretones ya floreciendo en su piel.

Castiel fue empujado a la mesa de la cocina, su garganta apretada. Miguel sacudió la cabeza, desilusionado, mientras se inclinaba sobre él.

"Estoy haciendo todo esto por nosotros, Castiel. Entiende eso, no soy tu enemigo".

"Quieres usar a Dean como recipiente", tosió y Miguel miró pensativamente al cazador que los observaba a ambos.

"Sí. Él es mi verdadero recipiente y si Lucifer se vuelve contra mí, necesitaré a Dean. Pero por ahora, sólo quiero terminar las órdenes de mi padre. Lo cual es detener a Sheol". Él presionó fuertemente la garganta de Castiel. "Aunque veo que no confías en mis intenciones".

"¿Alguna razón por la que debiéramos?", gritó Meg, limpiando su sangrienta boca, y él la miró por encima del hombro. Ignorando el movimiento de Castiel.

"¿Qué más puedes hacer?"

Castiel consiguió sacar la espada robada, rozar a Miguel con ella y darle en la mejilla. El Arcángel siseó y le dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, sacudiéndole a un lado.

"Castiel, Padre me pidió que no te matara, pero la disciplina no estaba en discusión". Continuó levantando a Castiel lo suficiente como para poder golpearlo repetidamente, hasta que el ángel se hundió bajo el poder de los golpes. La sangre le filtraba por la nariz y la boca cuando Miguel acercó su cara hacia la suya. Castiel miró el horror en sus ojos. Había devoción fanática allí, pero nada de eso era amable. "Tal vez algún tiempo de interrogatorio en el cielo te ayude. Estoy seguro de que les encantaría verte después del lío que hiciste. Para que yo pueda hablar con Dean y este demonio en paz".

El arcángel chasqueó los dedos, pero no hubo nada después. Había estado listo para ser enviado a través del espacio, por lo que Castiel parpadeó y lo miró fijamente antes de que sus ojos se dirigieran lentamente a Meg. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando que ella retrocediera, pero Miguel también lo había notado.

El demonio miró hacia atrás, su mano extendida mientras su poder oscurecía la habitación hasta dejarla en sombras. Ella se balanceaba sobre sus pies, tan inestable como un borracho, y la sangre que goteaba de su boca era casi negra. Retuvo a Miguel lo suficiente mientras su Gracia repentinamente lo retenía en la oscuridad.

"Tú", siseó Miguel. Su mano se retorció en el aire y la envió volando de vuelta, clavándola contra la pared. "Te dije que no te haría daño, pero si no te apartas de mi camino, lo haré. Para enseñarte algo de respeto".

Él la presionó, lo suficiente como para que su oscuridad retrocediera un poco y ella casi se retorció.

Algo se transmitió por el aire, chocándole en reacción al golpe que le había dado a ella y se tambaleó, sorprendido por ello. Fue un disparo de advertencia y dejó ir a Castiel, mirando a Meg con fascinación.

"¿Cómo es posible…?", preguntó. Dio un solo paso hacia delante, pero Castiel lo interceptó, agarrándole la garganta.

Castiel lo golpeó con su puño en la mandíbula y Miguel volvió a tambalearse sorprendido. Casi ciegamente, le tiró otro golpe y el ángel más joven lo esquivó. Dio vueltas a su alrededor, dándole un golpe en la cabeza con la espada que había estado usando para defenderse.

"¡Cas!" gritó Dean mientras Miguel arrojaba a Castiel al suelo, aterrizando sobre él para intentar arrebatarle la espada de la mano.

La hoja se hundió en lo profundo, tan profundo que Miguel balbuceó y lo miró fijamente. La herida era estrecha, pero la plata brilló ya que su corazón estaba perforado. Sus ojos se fijaron en la brillante empuñadura durante un momento antes de mirar a Castiel.

Castiel le miró fijamente con absoluto horror. "Lo siento".

Miguel se agarró con fuerza al hombro de Castiel, metiendo los dedos mientras la espada llegaba tan profundo que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para curarlo. Castiel se retorció, por lo que se puso a horcajadas de él, aún la sosteniendo la espada profundamente en el pecho de su hermano. La empuñadura de la espada se calentó bajo su puño, pero no importaba lo fuerte que tirara, su mano permanecía casi pegada a ella. Una luz se deslizó por la herida de Miguel y subió por la hoja de la espada, sobre la mano de Castiel y bajo su abrigo.

Su cabeza se levantó y se puso rígido como si hubiera sido golpeado.

Detrás de él, Dean y Meg miraban con asombro mientras su boca se abría y la luz comenzaba a salir de su boca y manos.

La piel de Castiel resplandecía como si perlas de oro y plata nadaran bajo su superficie, sus ojos volviéndose blancos por la fuerza. Mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás, gritó de agonía mientras la Gracia de Miguel, mucho más poderosa que la de él, se apoderaba de la suya y se convertía en parte de ella. Debajo de él, Miguel gimió y se estremeció mientras el resto de su poder se encadenaba al de Castiel.

Sus propios ojos se abrieron de golpe y gritó, mientras la habitación se llenó de remolinos de luces y un Arcángel era atrapado en una agonía de muerte.

Dean cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos con las manos mientras los gritos del ángel se hacían más fuertes, hasta que no hubo nada más que un grito penetrante tan fuerte que podía sentirlo sacudiéndole los huesos. Desparramada en el suelo, Meg puso su brazo sobre sus ojos y sintió algo contraerse dentro de ella dolorosamente. Usando su otra mano, sintió la pequeña fuerza vital que había dentro de ella.

"Te protegeré", susurró. "Te protegeré, Nyx".

Era extraño usar las palabras cuando la habitación estaba casi colapsando a su alrededor, pero ella sintió cómo se aquietó el dolor dentro suyo. No podía abrir los ojos, la esencia angélica estaba inundando la habitación de manera tan poderosa que quemaría su propio cuerpo, pero oyó un fuerte sonido de campana de bronce y alas revoloteando por el aire.

El grito de Castiel se convirtió repentinamente en un ascenso de dolor absoluto hasta llegar a su voz verdadera. Las ventanas y los cristales de la cabaña se rompieron bajo la fuerza y el generador se encendió. El destello de luz que siguió fue una ola más fuerte esta vez, arrojando a Meg y a Dean a través de la habitación, haciéndolos caer en la inconsciencia.

En el estado de ensueño del Leteo, su hermano sintió inmediatamente los efectos secundarios de la muerte de Miguel. Mirando fijamente al cielo, sintió que lo atravesaba y al darse cuenta repentinamente, dejó de usar su poder para manipular a Sam. Lucifer gritó en agonía y fue sólo el saber de Sheol de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que impidió a Sam darse cuenta también. Ella tomó al Arcángel y, antes de que él pudiera liberarse, los trajo a las dos a las aguas del Leteo, dejando a Sam en un estado casi comatoso. No le importaba si Lucifer estaba a punto de morir de pena instantáneamente.

"¡No!" Esta vez, el grito de Lucifer fue con su verdadera voz y provocó olas en las aguas. Sheol lo liberó mientras se retorcía, volando hacia la playa. Pero las barreras que ella había creado lo mantenían dentro de los límites y él sabía que no había escapatoria. Se hundió de rodillas y mientras ella miraba, sus enormes pares de alas parecían acunar su propio cuerpo mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia la arena.

Era un espectáculo espeluznantemente hermoso, incluso para ella.

"Miguel", gimió con pena, arañando la arena. Sentía la pérdida de su hermano tan agudamente. La forma en que había sentido la de Gabriel, la manera en que él había sentido, de una manera extraña, la de Rafael cuando había sido asesinado. Estaban todos tan conectados que sentía como si se desgarrara en su propia Gracia.

"No. Por favor, no ", se quejó y sintió como una suave mano revolvía su cabello.

"Lucifer..." Sheol lo abrazó, calmándolo con sus manos mientras las aguas tapaban sus rodillas, trayendo con ellas su paz. Pero todo lo que ella podía sentir era su dolor.

"Se suponía que no debía ser así". Lucifer se aferró a ella. "Era mi hermano. ¡ha muerto!"

"Sí." Ella frotó su mejilla contra su hombro. "Castiel lo mató".

"¿Cómo?" Lucifer se estremeció. "¿Cómo pudo? No es nada más que..."

"La espada que te di todavía llevaba tu poder, ¿recuerdas? Estaba hechizada por ti". Sheol tragó y lo sacudió un poco. "La usó en él."

"Miguel", repitió Lucifer. "Iba a perdonarme. Íbamos a volver a ser una familia. Castiel nos lo quitó".

"Puedes unirte a él, una vez que hayas terminado lo que empezó. Sólo una pequeña prueba para poder hacer esto juntos. Una tabla está casi terminada y su otra parte está allí. Entonces podemos volver a ser una familia".

Ella miró hacia el horizonte y apenas escondió su sonrisa. Señaló y levantó la cabeza para ver una luz blanca que parpadeaba sobre el cielo. "Parte de tu familia ya está regresando aquí. Donde pueden encontrar la paz".

Lucifer sólo podía mirar fijamente mientras el cielo se oscurecía y las estrellas fugaces comenzaban a caer en masa en las aguas.

Cuando el humo y la luz se apagaron, Dean se levantó del suelo y miró fijamente alrededor de la habitación. Su cabeza le estallaba por la fuerza de los gritos angélicos y su cuerpo estaba tan dolorido por la pelea anterior que apenas podía pararse, pero hizo un esfuerzo por reponerse. Todo lo que podía ver era la forma en que la cabaña de Rufus estaba casi destruida por dentro y los vidrios estaban explotados.

Mirando a través de las ventanas destruidas, vio luces parpadeantes, estrellas fugaces que parecían volar por el cielo. Sacó esa imagen de su mente mientras giraba y caminaba alrededor de la mesa volteada. La forma de Miguel y el cuerpo de Adán estaban en el suelo, una profunda quemadura por las alas negras de ceniza quedaba en el piso de madera. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero la expresión de paz hizo que Dean mirara hacia otro lado.

Su hermano se había ido y ese viejo dolor, uno que había enterrado desde que había elegido a Sam, se agravó. Esperaba que tal vez Miguel hubiera mentido, que Adán estuviera dentro de ese cuerpo esperando ser salvado, pero ahora no había forma de saberlo.

Limpiando la sangre de su labio, miró hacia la izquierda para ver a Meg boca arriba, sus ojos en el techo. Su mano estaba apretada en su estómago y ella parecía muerta hasta que notó que su pecho se levantaba y caía lentamente.

"Oye, levántate". Él tomó su mano y la levantó antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó ella y vio que, como a él, la sangre goteaba de sus oídos y nariz.

Meg se frotó el vientre y luego se detuvo, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par. "Clarence... ¿Dónde está Castiel?"

Registraron la cabaña juntos, pisando vidrios estallados y armas destruidas, pero no había nada. El ángel se había ido, ni un rastro de él había quedado, y Meg se dio cuenta de que no podía sentirlo en ninguna parte de la habitación. Tampoco había calor cerca de ella, y se puso la mano sobre el vientre. Allí tampoco hubo respuesta, nada más que un pequeño sentimiento de miedo.

Sólo la espada de ángel que él había usado con Miguel permanecía donde ella lo había visto por última vez, todavía cubierta de sangre y circundada de ceniza.

Dean buscó frenéticamente afuera, dejándola sola, pero ella sabía que Castiel se había ido. Afuera, Dean estaba gritando al cielo por Castiel.

"Clarence". Meg cerró los ojos y por primera vez, rezó a un ángel. "Vamos, Castiel, ¿dónde estás? Sé que no estás muerto".

Castiel nadó en calor y oscuridad, su verdadera forma desatada y libre. Se sentía como en su casa, como si estuviera en la Gracia de Dios, en el Cielo una vez más. La oscuridad completa lo revivió hasta que una voz baja llamó y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la cabaña. Se había despertado instantáneamente después de la muerte de Miguel en este lugar oscuro y de repente supo que estaba siendo arrastrado a otro lugar.

Supo que estaba siendo cambiado de alguna manera.

Las plegarias bajas y constantes de dos voces que lo llamaban lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

Muy por debajo de él, acostado en la misma playa donde había tenido su primera visión de Nyx, estaba su recipiente. El agua lamió sus zapatos y Castiel miró fijamente al cuerpo empapado en su abrigo y traje. Se sintió tan extraña la necesidad de volver a ese refugio andante, cuando había sentido un momento de libertad.

Descendiendo lentamente, dejando que su intención navegara a la deriva sobre el cuerpo muerto, se dio cuenta de que la libertad no era real. Estaba mejor aquí. Mejor aquí que a la deriva sin rumbo, como lo había hecho minutos antes. Su forma se enroscó protectora alrededor del recipiente elegido y se deslizó en él como si fuera su segunda piel. El cuerpo de Jimmy Novak reaccionó instantáneamente y él suspiró, abriendo los ojos azules para mirar fijamente al cielo nocturno.

Hubo un destello que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, mientras el instinto le decía lo que era, se levantó de un salto al borde del agua. "No. ¡No!"

El cielo nocturno explotó a lo lejos, como si una bomba nuclear hubiera sido lanzada sobre el agua, y la totalidad de ella se iluminó brillantemente sobre su cabeza. Horrorizado, vio formas aladas corriendo por el cielo cubierto de nubes, sombras corriendo por el aire. La vista era hermosa y terrible a la vez, mientras un fuerte sonido agudo atravesaba el aire.

A lo lejos, las formas aladas empezaron a desplomarse en la brillante luz blanca.

Sintió el tirón en su verdadera forma para seguir a sus hermanos y hermanas a dondequiera que fueran tirados, pero algo lo ancló, impidió que se fuera. Suficiente para que se quedara quieto y se sintiera encadenado aquí. Necesitaba volver con Dean y Meg, necesitaba estar seguro de que estaban ilesos. Pero sus ojos se quedaron en las nubes y supo que algo andaba mal en su familia.

¿Qué había provocado la muerte de Miguel? ¿Dónde estaban yendo sus hermanos?

"Lo siento, hermano", le susurró a nadie. Pero mientras estaba en la orilla, con el agua empapando sus pies y un poder incorpóreo corriendo a su alrededor, supo lo profundamente que había sido cambiado. No fue su recipiente, fue a su verdadero yo. Poco a poco, ocho pares de alas sombrías, reflejando lo que él era ahora, lentamente se levantaron de su espalda y sintió, con cada movimiento de la nueva manifestación, un pulso de poder diferente.

La revelación de lo que había sucedido, repentinamente se le clavó más profundamente que una espada de ángel.

El poder que él había tomado a través de más muerte, más destrucción, había hecho algo al Cielo.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, sólo pudo mirar con pena y pérdida mientras observaba la forma en que una tormenta se desataba en el cielo.


End file.
